


Wrap Me in Your Wings

by adcgordon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar Post s4, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 112,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adcgordon/pseuds/adcgordon
Summary: Lucifer's return to Hell leaves Chloe with emptiness and a broken heart.  She soon realizes, perhaps, Lucifer isn't completely gone from her life but his absence is enough to leave chaos in its wake.Can she learn to accept his departure? How can she explain it to Trixie?  And how can they move on without him in their lives... Can they?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 398
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Lucifer fandom. I am a newbie Lucifer fan working on my 3rd rewatch of the first four seasons. 
> 
> This story picks up at the end of S4E10 with Chloe standing on the balcony, overwhelmed by the feelings of love and loss that are coursing through her following Lucifer's departure.
> 
> I hope to post a chapter a week for the next couple of months as this story comes together in my mind. While the first few chapters are angsty, I also hope you will find moments to smile and maybe even laugh. The "Teen-Up" rating is due to some strong language in places, and just in case there are romantic/sexual situations in later chapters. I will try to include warnings at the beginnings of chapters if that comes into play.
> 
> Of note: I do not own any of these characters or anything of the show other than respect for the cast and crew who create it all! If the ideas/concept in this story are similar to any others it is NOT my intention. The ideas are mine alone, thanks to daydreams and fantasies of where the storyline might go. I do attempt to use flashbacks and scenes from the actual show to make points throughout the story. While the lines likely aren't verbatim (my memory isn't that good) I give all credit to the writers and actors who put these scenes on screen.
> 
> Last but not least, I really do enjoy reading feedback, comments and reviews from other fans and readers. So if you don't mind, please zap me some Kudos, or even better, a written review. Your reviews feed my muse - who is currently named TrixChLucifer! ;)
> 
> Thanks and I hope you'll enjoy Wrap Me in Your Wings!  
> -adcg

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter One **

**Chloe Decker stood on the balcony for what seemed like hours.** The rush of his wings carrying him away echoed in her ears. The sight of his angelic feathers appearing replayed in her mind. The final words they had shared were in her heart, her tearful _“I love you, don’t leave…”_ to his _“It’s always been you, Chloe…”_

And yet, he was gone.

She stood there with her eyes closed hoping against all hope that perhaps he would return in just a moment… just a minute… maybe in just a few more…

Still, after a half hour, as her legs weakened with sadness and the chill of the night wind cut through her clothing, she realized Lucifer Morningstar was gone. He had returned to Hell.

Now what was she to do? She had just declared her love to the supposed darkest being man could ever know – and he to her. But that wasn’t the Lucifer she had grown to love. That wasn’t the man that she had witnessed morphing into a demonic state to save his nephew, and her… Nor was it the man who was returning to his condemnation.

Chloe felt more tears on her cheeks and touched her lips where he had left the lingering kiss that now meant more to her than any other she had ever received. Lucifer had kissed her out of love, from his heart, and she now realized that one action was something neither of them could have ever imagined.

She took a deep, shaky breath and turned her body toward the inside of the penthouse. There was no way she was going to focus on anything at that point in time. No way would she be able to take her mind off him and the last few hours. As she stepped back into the familiar yet empty-feeling space Chloe covered her face with her hands and just wandered around.

Her hands slid over the fine wood of the grand piano. She gently pressed the keys, barely causing them to make a sound and yet the one sound reminded her of sitting on the bench beside Lucifer as he played the notes masterfully. She remembered playing an awkward duet with him on those keys as they both mourned the loss of a man, a witness, who had found his way into Lucifer’s heart.

This piano was Lucifer’s respite.

She put both hands on the lid of it and slid them around as though she was trying to touch him.

More tears fell.

And when she couldn’t take anymore she looked toward the bedroom, the perfectly made bed with the deep crimson comforter, just up the stairs into his sanctuary.

Chloe stepped slowly and nervously toward that room. It was a place she swore years ago she would never spend a night. Yet she had spent a few in that very bed. One particular night came to mind… she was drunk, draped in the amazing feeling of his1000 thread count silk sheets. She thought about that night, what she could now remember of it, as she allowed herself to climb onto the bed.

She ran her hand over the softness of the covers as she thought back. _She awoke on the left side of the bed, her bra hanging off the lamp on the bedside table. Her head pounded, her body rejected her attempts to move until she felt the slick sheet against her bare nipples. ‘Oh Dear God, no…’ she immediately thought as she still tried to place exactly where she was._

_“Nooo,” she groaned slightly, finally giving him a good hint that she was waking up from her drunken venture the previous night._

_Lucifer sat at the small table just beyond the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face, cup of espresso on the table and his flask, ready to add some additional ‘comfort’ to the caffeine in the cup. He crossed his legs that emerged from his silk robe and looked toward the now-moving lump underneath his covers._

_Chloe raised the comforter and sheet slowly and peeked underneath. Yes, she was in fact naked underneath those bedclothes. Yes, she was in fact in Lucifer’s bed…naked…under the bedclothes. For one fleeting moment she allowed herself to accept the fact that she had slept with the man who claimed to be the devil, in his bed, in her drunkenness. ‘Well, shit.’_

_“Triple espresso or hair of the dog?” came the smug British voice as she attempted to sit up, with her hair falling over her face in pure un-coiffed fashion._

_“Noooo!” she groaned again and heard Lucifer chuckle in response._

_“Oh! Both!” He raised his eyebrows as she gave him the excuse to pour a nice helping of the alcohol into the tiny cup._

_As she got her wits about her he climbed onto the bed, the drink in hand with his pinky stuck out practically making more fun of her current situation._

_Chloe’s mind began to spin as she pulled the comforter from beneath him and wrapped it around her nudity. She climbed off the bed hurriedly to get out of his reach before staring back at him._

_She remembered telling him she didn’t want to know what happened the previous night. Nor did she want details of their coupling, or how she got naked. Although, if she were honest, there was one slim piece of her that wanted to know if he had undressed her…or if perhaps he had carried her to the bed…and, if she had responded to his wicked flirting and sexual innuendos._

_“Don’t tell me…” she whined, mascara smeared, leaning against the corner of his doorway, wrapped in his covers._

_Lucifer smiled and looked her up and down hoping he wasn’t showing her just how much lust his body was feeling. My, she was beautiful._

_“What, that we didn’t do the nasty?” There it was again, that smug British voice telling her…_

_‘Wait, what?’ she stared at him in disbelief._

_“Nope!” he popped the ‘p’ of the word for emphasis which she was absolutely fighting as another adorable attribute. “I turned you down cold,” he admitted with a smile._

_“Then why am I naked?”_

_“You don’t recall waking up and declaring, ‘It’s too hot in this five-story hell-hole’ before removing your clothes and hogging the covers?” Lucifer continued as she began looking for her clothes on the floor._

_Chloe climbed down the stairs and began a talent-filled dance of putting on at least part of her clothing underneath the covers that remained wrapped around her until she felt covered well enough to drop the comforter._

_Lucifer was impressed, although the verbal barbs they were each shooting at one another kept Chloe from noticing his look, and his slight gaze of disappointment when she emerged partially clothed from the cocoon._

_With a huff she walked to the elevator to try and make at least an attempt at a respectable exit._

_“You snore, by the way!” He called after her with a sip of the spiked espresso as he moved off the bed and watched her with a smile. “Like an Albanian field wench!”_

_She recalled the five-story elevator ride that took her into Lux’s parking garage. She remembered wondering if he was lying to her about having sex. Why wouldn’t he take advantage of that situation? She was there, she was willing…well, drunk, yes, but she offered herself to him. Had they really not had sex?_

At this moment, she knew for sure. She may have been 92% positive that morning when she made her way to her car and drove home. Now she was 100% sure. Being _with_ her; having sex with her; making love to her would be something he would want her to remember, not some drunken romp in the sheets. No, as he filled her mind Chloe was positive. All she had ever shared with Lucifer were some meaningful hugs and a few precious kisses. He didn’t lie. 

Chloe found herself curling into a ball on top of the comforter, scooting to the right side of the bed which is where she assumed he slept, because that morning, years ago, she had woken on the left. 

What she would give for one more night with him, one night to share the bed with him. She cried herself to sleep against a pillow that held the faint scent of his aftershave and the realization that she may never get to show him her love.

\-----

The sunlight poured into the bedroom the next morning, warming her tear-stained face. Chloe awoke to the feeling of swollen eyes, her hands gripping the pillow that softly held her face and yet she could swear she felt a brush of a kiss and the same breeze of wing-altered air before her eyes opened. 

She blinked at the brightness in the room and quickly became aware that she wasn’t in her clothes. She wasn’t naked or under the covers, but she was in one of Lucifer’s tuxedo shirts, fully buttoned except for the top two closures. 

Chloe sat up quickly and looked around. Had it been a horrible dream? “Lucifer?!” she took in a quick breath as she whispered his name and then called for him more loudly. “Lucifer!” she yelled into the openness but heard absolutely no response or any sound of another life in the penthouse. She pulled the collar of the shirt up to her nose. His scent was present and she was left wondering how she was supposed to get through this.

How was she, Chloe Decker, a nobody, supposed to handle his sudden departure, _again_ , at a pivotal time in their relationship? Could she even say they had a relationship? How in God’s name was she supposed to explain to anyone that she had fallen in love with the devil and now he was back in Hell to prevent demons from taking over the earth.

She pulled the pillow from behind her and placed it in her lap. _“Damn it, Lucifer. What have you gotten yourself into and what am I supposed to do??!!”_ She smacked her hands against the pillow, closed her eyes and let a few more tears drop. 

As the realist that she was, Chloe knew there was nothing she could do, except try to go on with her life. But there was that one question that hurt, deep in her stomach, in her heart and in her soul. _Would Lucifer return?_ Knowing they had fallen in love, would he come back to her? Or, was this like her father…was Lucifer now just gone?

The stomach acid rose into her throat with that thought. She allowed her mind to just empty except for that pure empty feeling until the buzz of her phone jarred her attention.

_How did that get there? I don’t even remember having my phone last night…_

She looked again at Lucifer’s shirt on her body, then noticed her own clothes on the table near the foot of the bed, folded neatly and stacked perfectly. Chloe waited for the phone vibrations to end and then she picked it up to investigate the intrusion.

Oddly, she had apparently missed four calls this morning. The one she heard was from Maze. Three others were listed beside voice mail notifications: Dan, Trixie, and Linda. At this moment, there was only one person she wanted to talk to…and, reality spoke even louder, that wasn’t going to happen.

Chloe tossed the phone back onto the bed without even attempting to listen to the messages or returning the calls. Instead she found herself pulling down the comforter and sheet and crawling into the bed with the full intention of just laying there and staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t care about work, friends, or anything right now. She wanted to be as close to Lucifer as possible and in her mind and heart, laying in his bed was the closest semblance that she could get.

So the police detective maneuvered her way under the immaculate bedding, tucked the pillow underneath her head and stared momentarily at the high ceiling and the ceiling fan that was spinning slowly. That must’ve been the breeze she felt earlier, sadly.

As she began to breathe in and out, not wanting to think about anything, she pulled the covers up to her chin and pretended to feel Lucifer’s arms around her. He had hugged her and held her a few times. She had appreciated each and every one of those times. 

With a deep, cleansing breath, she was now ready to admit that she had felt safe each of those times. His arms were deceptively strong – and she wasn’t thinking of his demonic strength. His shoulders were cushioned by muscles that were well toned and stretched all…the…way…down.

Chloe blushed for a split second. Yes, she had seen him naked on a couple of occasions. Damn him, it had been hard to look away. And he had known that. Flaunting that ‘v’ trail from his waist down to his… She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. She was not supposed to be thinking about _that_ in this situation. She shivered slightly and then had to smile just a little. He was quite proud of his human form. Frankly, she was damn impressed by it and if under oath she would have to admit that his body truly did spark something deep inside of her.

She pushed out the breath she was holding. How…was…she…supposed…to…handle…this???

Chloe shook her head and then caught sight of something on the bedside table. In her waves of emotions how had she missed that?

She turned onto her side and reached out to get the envelope that had _her_ name written on the outside of it in beautiful calligraphy. Like her phone and her change of clothes, the envelope was suddenly there in some other-worldly fashion.

Before she even began to open the mysterious mail, Chloe looked around once more. She found just a little bit of solace in the knowledge that Lucifer wasn’t dead. He had left on his own accord – which hurt desperately – but his life had not ended.

She felt a little more strength in her body with that thought. That helped her sit up in the bed, adjust the pillows, and use her short fingernail to open the sealed back of the envelope.

The seal… Chloe stopped and looked at it. Red wax with a perfectly formed ‘L’ in the middle of it. There was no question in her mind who this was from so she loosened that seal and raised the flap without any hesitation. She pulled linen stationery from the envelope and opened it with shaking hands.

Her strength faltered and the tears returned as she looked at the words and the writing…

_My Dearest Chloe,_

The distinct handwriting matched her name on the outside. Every letter seemed to be perfectly crafted and she could only imagine – because she had never truly seen it – that it was Lucifer’s writing. It was beautiful.

_I watched you sleep last night. My beautiful Darling Detective, you must know that I leave you only to protect you. And this time I’m not protecting you from myself. You know the truth now, all of it, the good, the bad and the demonic. You know I love you. Perhaps I didn’t say those words to you exactly as we shared our feelings on the balcony, but I do. You are my first love and the only one I will ever love._

_I’m not sure that I can convey to you all that I feel on paper. I would much rather be there with you to hold you, to caress you, to admire you. The idea of simply holding you in my arms has been a dream since the day I met you._

_If I am honest, and we both know I must be with you, I was always grateful that you rebuffed me. That is just one of the many things that I love about you Chloe Decker. In all of my attempts you were annoyingly strong and sure of yourself as you turned me down._

_Now, I hate that we have only ever kissed. But I know that the purest dream I will ever have will be the one of us making love. I will hope to have that dream every night for eternity._

Chloe stopped and read his words again before pulling the paper to her chest and holding it over her heart. She should have known his declaration of love would be borne of centuries without experiencing it. 

Her tears dripped down onto her hands as she tried to regain her breath. She wanted to continue reading simply to know that she was in his thoughts.

_My Love, as I look around and as I truly think about what it is I’m doing, I realize this is likely the most grown-up decision I’ve ever made. And I want you to know that I’m making this decision for you, for Charlie and for your offspring. I must protect you and returning to Hell is the only way I know to do that._

_You are strong Chloe and I know that you don’t need me. Not here on earth. My responsibilities, taking care of you, are in my sub-celestial residence. You will be fine and I will make sure of that in my own way._

_I do, however, need your help and your acceptance. My wishes, that I share with you in the rest of this letter, I simply need you to carry out for me. As earthly as some of these may sound… Chloe I need you to love me and trust me enough to do what I ask._

Chloe’s eyebrows creased skeptically. She wasn’t sure she wanted to continue reading. This sounded like his last will and testament, as though he would never return to her. She shook her head as though he could see her and then put the letter on the bed.

“Lucifer, don’t ask me…what about Maze? What about Amenadiel? You have my love, what else do you want from me?”

She closed her eyes for a moment knowing there wouldn’t be a verbal answer. When she opened them again she took a shaky breath and picked up the letter once more.

_In my safe you will find boxes for yourself, Charlie, our little urchin, and a note for Detective Douche. Please don’t ask questions; please don’t try to argue with me about this. Our bickering will be nowhere near as fun since we can no longer be face to face. (By the way, making you flustered to the point of blushing was one of my favorite tasks. You are most adorable and I can’t tell you how many times I simply wanted to kiss you into oblivion when your cheeks tinged pink. I’m quite sure that blush ran the whole length of your body.)_

“Lucifer!” she felt her cheeks turning pink. He always did enjoy getting her worked up. She couldn’t help smiling again, knowing he held himself back from kissing her. ‘ _Good,’_ she thought, ‘ _maybe he WAS as flustered as I was!’_

She turned her focus back to his words on the page.

_The combination to the safe is 0422._

‘ _That’s random,’_ Chloe thought and then looked at the familiar numbers again. _HER_ birth date. The combination to his safe that she and Linda and Dan had tried to crack open ON her birthday, was her birth date.

“Damn you,” she pressed her lips together remembering how frustrated and flustered she had been on that particular birthday because Lucifer had run off to Las Vegas. 

And then she recalled the way that night had ended. It was the second time she had fallen asleep in this very bed. Dan and Linda had knocked out on the couch but Chloe had been right there in his bed when Lucifer returned home.

_“Well what do we have here?” Lucifer had whispered as he tiptoed up the steps and peeked over top of her body to see that she was asleep. He had gone into a short soliloquy about why he had again run off to Las Vegas…why he had ‘bluffed’ to keep her from coming with him…and how he realized that bluffing was just another word for lying – something he didn’t want to do, “especially to you, Detective.” He had placed a large hand against her back ever so gently as he divulged his thoughts._

_Chloe had heard the last part of his confession and chose not to question it. Especially when he realized they had tampered with his safe and he stood up to check that damage._

_She gave a fake yawn to let him know she was now aware of his presence. In turn, he gave her a present._

_“I thought it prudent to give your birthday gift in private, Detective.” Chloe had blushed as he opened the safe that she, Linda and Dan had tried to crack open earlier in the evening. Her face was practically childlike, telling him how much she had wanted just this for her birthday: some time alone with him and perhaps a gift if he wanted._

_She had tried not to be too eager opening the box. Lucifer’s wealth impressed her but she never wanted to let him know that. Nor did she want him to get her something expensive. If he was giving her a heartfelt gift, that’s what counted in Chloe’s mind._

_The gold chain and somewhat odd looking pendant were interesting. She let the chain dangle from her hand. “It’s beautiful,” she smiled._

_Lucifer scoffed slightly. It certainly wasn’t something he would use to impress anyone other than Chloe._

_“What is it?” Chloe had to ask the follow-up question knowing that he would likely be thrilled to explain himself._

_“Why, it’s the bullet…from when you shot me, remember, early in our partnership, in the warehouse?” He watched her face closely for the memory._

_Of course she remembered. He dared her to shoot him, trying to prove his metaphorical immortality to her. Well, at that time it was metaphorical…until she had actually sent the bullet searing through the flesh on his leg. Thank God she hadn’t aimed for his head or chest. He bled. He felt the pain; excruciating pain, truth be told. It had been Lucifer’s first hint that something was truly different about his Detective Decker._

_“Yeah, I remember,” she spoke quietly wondering why he would want to remember that moment._

_“Well, I thought, since it’s highly likely that I will never penetrate you…I could at least commemorate the one time you penetrated me.” He grinned that devilish yet innocent smile as he spoke to her._

_Chloe laughed. It was pure Lucifer. And the gift was one only he could share with her. It was a memory that had made her cringe more than once. But with the jewelry hanging around her neck it had made her smile._

_She had opened her arms, requesting a hug as a way to tell him ‘thank you’ and Lucifer had accepted. They sat on his bed, her wearing one of his shirts, a special necklace that he had just given her, and him feeling quite boyish, like a student who had given a favorite teacher a special keepsake._

Chloe reluctantly climbed out of the bed. She wrapped her fingers around that very necklace that still sat around her neck. Then she placed the letter carefully on the bedside table, went to the safe and pressed the numbers causing the door to open. The space behind the door lit up revealing a much larger area than she recalled but inside, in fact, were the items Lucifer referred to.

On top was a letter for Dan, Chloe’s ex-husband and Trixie’s father. Lucifer had printed the words “Detective Douche” on the outside of the envelope. Chloe smiled and wondered why on earth Lucifer would leave something for Dan. There was no love-loss between the two men although Chloe was quite sure Lucifer would defend her ex if he were truly in trouble.

A wrapped, children’s sized shoe box was next with the name “Charlie” printed on the envelope, obviously with a card inside. Lucifer’s nephew was Amenadiel and Linda’s infant son, the one who had been kidnapped by the demons causing Lucifer’s return to Hell. Chloe could only imagine what Lucifer would give to his own flesh and blood with the thought he may never encounter the child again. 

The box for Trixie was larger, more the size of a boot box, wrapped in pink glittery paper with unicorns adorning it. There were two envelopes on top of this box. One had Chloe’s name on it but the second was addressed to “Beatrix”. Chloe questioned this but figured Lucifer was just unfamiliar with Trixie’s real name, Beatrice. Still, just the thought of Lucifer giving something meaningful to her daughter brought a fresh round of tears to Chloe’s eyes. She knew he cared, probably almost as much as Trixie cared for him.

Which would be a whole other ordeal that she couldn’t even bear to think about yet – how would Trixie deal with Lucifer leaving?

At the bottom of the stack, was a brown envelope marked with a typewritten label, ‘Ms. Chloe Jane Decker’.

She put each of the items on the bed, pushed them toward the center and then rounded her way back to Lucifer’s side of the bed where she climbed under the covers and picked up his letter once more.

_Yes, your birthday is my safe’s combination. You’re probably cursing me for that now, aren’t you? You, Dr. Linda and your douche bag of an ex still owe me for damaging my antique Assyrian wall in your little escapade. What combinations did you try, anyway? Hmmm? Let me guess, 666, 6969? 8008? (It spells ‘boob’ but I’m betting Linda suggested that option, didn’t she?)_

_If I know you as well as I think I do, you’re now sitting on my bed with the boxes and envelopes in front of you. Chloe, I know you want to open the box with the misspelled name of our urchin. And yes, I’m calling her OUR urchin because I care for her too. I hope you’ll see that in my gift to her. But please let her open it. You can open YOUR card on that box now however and I will reveal to you there the contents of her gift._

Chloe felt like he was reading her mind. Perhaps the two of them really did know each other better than either of them let on. And then there was the fact that he was referring to Trixie as his own. She breathed shallowly with that thought and then pulled the box toward her.

Pink sprinkles and unicorn wrapping paper… Much like the unicorn he had allowed Trixie to paint on his face the night the three of them had played Monopoly for the first time. That night would forever be etched in her memory. It was the first time since Chloe’s separation from Dan, that she felt a sense of family with someone besides her daughter. Lucifer had brought that feeling into their home. She would forever remember that one night and his willingness to be part of it.

Chloe pulled her envelope off the top of the gift. She opened it, halfway expecting more calligraphy, but instead she found a computer generated card with a picture of a rabbit on the front. “Benjamin Bunny” was the name at the bottom of the card. Chloe opened it curiously, the character name sounded familiar.

_Chloe,_

_There are two things inside this box. First is a signed, original copy of “The Tale of Benjamin Bunny” by Beatrix Potter. Amenadiel acquired this book for me when I told him of our urchin’s adventurous spirit and tenacious attitude about everything. If I ever am blessed with the opportunity to see that young lady again, I will call her Beatrix because I believe it suits her. I know you call her Trixie or Monkey. To me she will be Beatrix the Urchin and I will cherish the moments I’ve spent with her._

_The second, Chloe, is money to cover whatever educational needs Miss Beatrix might require. You nor Dan need worry about paying for her schooling. If you choose for her to attend Starford Academy followed by an Ivy League college, consider it my treat._

_In addition, a portion of Lux’s profits are being sent to an account for your child. She can have access to that account when she turns 21._

The L.A. detective sat stunned, overwhelmed, again feeling like she was reading Lucifer’s will and yet not believing this. 

“What the hell, Lucifer?” she whispered into the air.

Without going back to his original letter, she went ahead and reached for _her_ own envelope. It was thick. She slowly unclasped the flap and began pulling documents out. 

Chloe recognized a picture on the top of the pile. It was one of Lucifer’s houses, the one in the Hollywood Hills where they had captured the Sinnerman. While the home was beautiful, it certainly didn’t give Chloe a warm fuzzy feeling. 

She flipped to the next set of sheets that had a picture of a Beverly Hills mansion on it. Gorgeous house, a bit ostentatious but interesting. The third packet had a picture of a more down to earth house albeit still a mansion. Chloe noticed this house was near Runyon Canyon. Now that would be a great location…

She sat back and looked at the packets in front of her. All of them were familiar. All of them were homes that Lucifer owned. She recalled looking at similar packets during the search for the Sinnerman when Lucifer had kidnapped the villain to punish the man.

Now she had to turn back to his letter, hoping for a little more explanation.

Once her eyes focused again she continued reading.

_The box for Charlie is a similar gift that I believe Linda and my brother will help the young lad appreciate as he grows. Please deliver it to them and open yourself up to Linda. Her counseling can help you, Chloe. She shares your experiences, My Love. Please don’t lose contact with her or them._

_The letter for the douche, you ask? There was one point when he reminded me that you are the mother of his child. He ordered me to take care of you. I simply want to let him know that I expect the same from him._

_And your envelope? You’ll recognize my real estate purchases. Chloe, it’s time that you and our urchin have a place to call your own. Look at the houses, their locations, whichever you choose is yours. I suspect I know which you would prefer, but the choice is yours._

_In my dreams the house you choose becomes our home. My Dearest Chloe, you have changed my life. I return to Hell to protect you and Beatrix and Charlie. But my hell loop will forever be the life I am missing apart from you._

_You are my heart._

_I love you,_

_Lucifer_

Chloe read through the entire letter again. She glanced at the boxes on the bed, moved them all back into the safe and shut the door. Then she replayed her last moments on the balcony with Lucifer in her mind. Her tearful admission of love; his words of love, his kiss, his departure all played on what she could only imagine was _her_ hell loop.

And as the sun continued to shine through the windows of the room, Chloe found herself crying again against his pillow, on his side of the bed, until she wrapped herself in the covers of his makeshift arms and fell back into a more-than-restless sleep.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe stays at Lucifer's penthouse trying to absorb everything that she can about him and stay as close to him as possible. As she begins to explore Lucifer's earthly home she finds little hints to his feelings for her and why the beginning of their partnership was so important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and to those of you who have given me kudos or comments, much appreciation! Thanks for coming back for chapter two. I hope you'll continue to follow this story as it progresses and know that I really do thrive on your comments and thoughts. Your reviews feed my muse! (Along with a series rewatch as we prepare for S5!)
> 
> Thanks Again,  
> adcg

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter Two**

* * *

**When she woke again and found her phone it was midnight.** Chloe didn’t realize how much a toll the ordeal with Lucifer had put on her. She lay back on the pillow and held her phone up above her face. Two more calls from Dan, two more voice mails. Four texts from her ex, two from Trixie and one from Linda.

She looked at the ones from Trixie asking where she was and when she would be home. The last one said, _“I hope you’re okay. Daddy says I’m staying with him.”_ She would answer them eventually but knew she just couldn’t handle it right now.

The message from Linda was very simple, _“Are you ok? Amenadiel and Maze talked to me. Chloe, I’m here if you need me.”_

Chloe put the phone down beside her and put her forearm over her eyes. _Am I ok?_ She let the thought linger through her mind without a real answer. She didn’t know if she was alright and probably wouldn’t know for months.

Between the revelation of Lucifer’s real self to her; her trip to Europe with Trixie; the involvement of Father Kinley leading to near disaster with Lucifer; Eve’s appearance in their lives… No wonder she felt overwhelmed, exhausted and completely unsure of almost everything in her life.

After a few more minutes of just lying there she knew she had to get out of bed and do something, even in the middle of the night. She debated reading his letter again but then opted against that idea since her eyes were still burning from shed tears. So she opted to drag herself to the bathroom and perhaps, in the wee hours of the morning, into the kitchen to at least get a drink of water.

She sat up in bed and thought for a moment. Did Lucifer have a kitchen? The bar was more than obvious for getting a drink, but surely he had more than just alcoholic beverages to choose from.

In the bathroom she splashed water on her face and nervously decided to open the towel closet and a couple of drawers under the expansive marble sink. Within the more-than-just-towels closet she actually found an array of bathrobes, both men’s and women’s. She looked at them each with a smile on her face recognizing the men’s variety as mostly Lucifer’s. There were a few, cotton robes instead of silk, that she could picture some of his male guests using.

“Eww,” her lips crumpled slightly with the thought. 

She knew Lucifer wasn’t opposed to partners of the either sex but she had never allowed herself to overthink about his choices…gender or number. She shivered slightly and shook off the current thought as she started looking at the female options. To her surprise the last two in the line of about five robes had monograms on them. One was shorter and silk. The other was one of the softest cotton robes she had ever touched, probably knee length. She pulled that one off the hanger and looked at the letters sewn in gold thread: CJD.

Chloe shook her head. She looked quickly at the short silk robe that matched Lucifer’s favorite. It as well held _her_ initials. That couldn’t be purely coincidence, could it? She was going to accept this little sign as a hint that Lucifer wanted her there, and wanted her in comfort.

She pulled the robe over her arms and tied the belt around her waist, covering the shirt that she was refusing to change out of at that point. The cotton felt heavenly against her skin. And for a moment as she brushed her cheek against the collar, she imagined having Lucifer’s arms around her and feeling the softness and warmth of his embrace.

Chloe breathed out shakily and made her way out of the bathroom. She wandered to the back of the bar and sure-enough located the kitchen. She shook her head as she stepped in and flipped one of the three switches on the wall. It was like walking onto the set of Master Chef.

Did he really cook? The space looked immaculate. But he had fed her grilled cheese one night and had presented her with a five-star meal another night in the penthouse. While it seemed unlikely, she could still picture him dancing around the kitchen with an apron on preparing food as if it was his life’s work.

She found herself smiling about that. The idea of him making omelets and bacon popped into her head. The memory that he had indeed broken into her house and cooked her breakfast on one particular occasion now made her tingle.

Without a second thought she made her way to the refrigerator which was three times bigger than a single man actually required. She found a glass sitting on the counter and used the device on the fridge door to get herself a glass of ice water. She leaned her hip against the counter and breathed in and out as she sipped the cool liquid. 

Perhaps, in Lucifer’s absence, she should get to know the penthouse a little better. She was already beginning to realize that her emotions about him were going to hit in waves. Memories, thoughts, unanswered questions were going to become part of her life for the foreseeable future. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn more about him in this particular location, his home on earth.

So she made her way back into the expansive open living room. She again put her hand on the top of the piano and looked around. Chloe knew there was a practical library of books along one wall of the room. She had never really paid attention to any of the books before, until now.

If his gift to Trixie was an autographed copy of a classic, what other surprises might she find on these shelves? She sat her glass down on a coaster at the bar and then began focusing on the book spines and various titles. Two shelves up she spotted a title that made her roll her eyes. “Kamasutra” was the title in ornate design. Next to it, a second copy of the same book with different lettering style. And, she realized, there were three others.

Five copies of the ancient sex manual on his bookshelves, right out in the open. She sighed out loud and could practically hear him asking her which version she’d like to peruse with him. He was such an ass when it came to sex talk. He could work it into every conversation.

She did have to admit he was correct about the effects of his innuendos. When he started in on her, or made a sexual reference that got her flustered, her blush did go from head to toe. Chloe was well aware of that fact because she could feel it from her cheeks, to her chest, in her breasts, through her stomach down through her hips and thighs.

 _“You know that about me, don’t you?”_ God, if she ever admitted that to him out loud he would have a field day with it. She felt her cheeks beginning to flush with just that thought. _“I don’t know if I could ever have gotten into bed with you if I was sober, ya know?”_ she chuckled to herself and then suddenly sobered up as she truly thought she could hear his rebuttal…

_“If you were ever sober and willing, Detective, it would be an amazing time of learning and exploration for both of us. I would never hurt you or embarrass you if we were to make love. It would be a most beautiful experience and I would be more than grateful to share it with you.”_

Chloe swallowed a bit roughly. She could hear his voice saying the words and she could practically feel him behind her gently wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, brushing his lips against her ear as he whispered truly loving words to her.

“Lucifer,” she whispered out loud and then blew a breath out through her lips trying to calm both her body and her heart. She licked her lips and then tried to focus on more of the books in front of her.

She quickly tilted her head to read more of the titles. “Hamlet,” she creased her eyebrows in thought and pulled the old, leather bound work off the shelf. As she opened the front cover she saw the hand scribbled remark. 

_“Oh…my…God…”_ She put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. Lucifer had contributed some thought to William Shakespeare? Chloe rolled her tongue around in her mouth and slowly shook her head back and forth. _“Of course you did,”_ she rolled her eyes and smiled.

As she put that bit of history back on the shelf she noticed an entire section of unlabeled, much more recent books in the bottom right hand corner. She wandered toward them noticing different tinges of scarlet, maroon, deep shades of red and nearly a dozen of what looked to be journals.

Pulling one of them off the shelf, she opened to the middle and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was the same as the letter he had written to her and she realized quickly these were likely Lucifer’s journals. But why would he have them on display for anyone to see? Unless, perhaps, these were him trying his hand at writing some horny, fanfiction type story that would only spur on any sexual partners he might bring into the penthouse.

Chloe held the book open without reading it for a moment, for fear that she might see exactly that – some made up sexual reference, courtesy Lucifer Morningstar.

On second thought, she thought, something about this entire situation simply led her to believe that she was supposed to see these, and read them.

She glanced at the date written at the top of the page. It was from two years prior. She closed the book to inspect it a little closer and noticed the written numbers on the base of each spine. He had them in numerical order which probably meant she should start with the first and see what he had to say.

\-----

She took the book and her glass of water back to the bedroom. Chloe stopped as she stepped toward the bed, seeing a slight ripple in the curtains and suddenly smelling a hint of Lucifer’s aftershave.

She had to stop herself from wondering if he was there. She remembered easily that she was in his home, surrounded by his possessions and getting ready to climb back into his bed. Of course his essence was everywhere. That’s exactly why she had stayed after he went away.

Chloe took another sip of water and flicked on the lamp beside the bed. She somewhat understood the sheer black curtains that were currently pulled away from the bedroom windows. At 1AM the lights from Lux’s outer shell shined bright enough that it looked like early evening inside the penthouse. 

She thought twice before picking up the journal. Instead she grabbed her phone once more and looked through Dan’s text messages.

_Chloe, what the hell is going on? Are you with Lucifer?_

_Clo it sounds like all hell is breaking loose at the Mayan. What is going on?_

_Chloe I’ve called and left messages. I know something is going on. Trix and I are going to Linda’s. Meet us there._

And finally, _Have you run away with Lucifer? I know things are chaos now, Clo, but Trixie needs to know where you are. I do too._

She knew he was right. She just really didn’t want to face him right now. She didn’t need her ex telling her that she should’ve never gotten involved with Lucifer, or that he knew all along Lucifer would hurt her. Dan had no business telling her any of that. She didn’t choose to fall in love with Lucifer but the fact was, she had. And as soon as she could find the strength she would make that point to her ex husband.

In response to his messages she decided it had been almost 24 hours and he needed an answer before he put out an a.p.b. or missing persons report. He did work with the police, after all.

_Dan, I’m ok. Please take care of Trixie, I know you will. I just need some time by myself right now, please. Tell Trixie I love her and I will call her soon, I promise._

She hit send, took a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She was slightly surprised when her phone buzzed almost immediately.

_I don’t understand all that’s happened but I know you are hurting. I love you, Clo, and I’ll be here for you whatever you need._

Well, that wasn’t what she expected. Dan must’ve talked to Amenadiel or Linda. Chloe was quite sure they were the only ones who could’ve kept him level headed.

Without giving him any more of a response Chloe turned her focus back to the journal in her lap.

She opened the cover and looked at the date on the first page. She knew she couldn’t remember the date exactly, but it was four years ago and she was quite sure it was the date she and Lucifer first met.

_Delilah is gone. Gone. Gunshots, blood, and she was lying on the ground, dead. That is NOT how her life was supposed to end. Of course she made mistakes but I gave her a fresh start, pointed her in the right direction and what?? She is dead._

_I will find the person who killed her. He will be punished._

_Not to mention, my suit was ruined. Prada… six bullet holes in my coat and shirt. Shit. Not the best night of my life._

_Now, on the lighter side, the LAPD showed up at Lux to investigate Delilah’s death. You know how much I enjoy torturing police officers._ (Chloe noted the devil-depicting drawing beside that sentence.) _However there is a detective who is quite intriguing._

_Chloe Decker… She’s saucy, and quite sexy. She appears to be a challenge. And as much as I want to find Delilah’s killer, I believe I also want to get under this detective’s skin._

_Perhaps I can do both at the same time. This may be the start of a beautiful, torturous opportunity._

Chloe laughed. She actually laughed out loud. He had made her his target from day one, from the moment they met. Of course he had. In the back of her mind she knew that already. But there was something about reading it; knowing he noted her in his journal; that made her feel a warmth in her heart.

He really had set out to get her. Maybe she could learn from his determination.

She flipped the page and continued reading.

_Detective Decker and I spent the day together again today. She handcuffed me! But not in the fun way. She’s quite the spitfire. It’s easy to see she knows what she’s doing and is determined to find the answers in Delilah’s case. But she lacks self confidence. I feel the need to find out why, and remedy that situation. I’m quite sure she’s a brilliant criminal mind with something holding her back._

_OH! I knew the detective looked familiar. How could I NOT recognize that name. HOT TUB HIGH SCHOOL. Fuck it Father, I found heaven on earth, Daaad. I am working alongside Chloe Decker and those amazing breasts that have made me erupt more times than I can count._

_The down side of that is that it appears I won’t be bringing her to the Lux penthouse anytime soon. For some reason she is immune to my devilish charms. When I stared into her eyes I found myself more lost than she was. And her answer was less than informative. She doesn’t desire me… at least not yet. Call me a determined devil, I’m not giving up on Chloe Decker._

_Ah, down side number two? The lovely detective comes with baggage. Well, perhaps I won’t call HER offspring ‘baggage’. The youngster has a cuteness about her and seems to share her mother’s spitfire spirit. She called herself Beatrice, but said everyone calls her Trixie? Seriously? What mother would call her child a hooker’s name? I’m familiar with at least six Trixie’s who have shared my bed on numerous occasions over the millennia. I refuse to call her child by that name, although Beatrice doesn’t suit her either. I’ll accept this as another challenge, finding a proper name for this small urchin who appears to come as a bonus package._

_This will be a serious dent in my efforts to despise children._

_Child born out of wedlock? No. That’s the true baggage attached to the good detective. Her near-ex is a complete douche bag. Apparently they are separated. I will welcome the opportunity to put him in his place, mentally and physically. Whatever he did to hurt Chloe needs to be punished and I will gladly handle that personally._

Chloe found herself smiling. She really didn’t realize she had had such an impact on Lucifer from the very beginning of their relationship. Trixie had gotten under his skin the minute he met her. And Dan… She didn’t see her ex as a douche, most of the time. 

She and Dan had separated purely because Chloe felt she needed to make the best choice possible for herself and Trixie. She knew Dan loved them both, but he was dedicated to his job more than his family. The separation was the best thing for all of them.

She thought a little deeper. Lucifer coming into their lives had made Dan take a closer look at the road their lives had taken. He was jealous of Lucifer, obviously. In turn, Lucifer was jealous of Dan. Chloe actually believed the two of them complimented each other in her life. They irked each other enough that it made them both think about how they fit into her life.

Chloe flipped the page and recognized a dark smudge in the upper corner. It was blood. She glanced down at the words and knew after the first sentence that this page would remind her of her first true look into Lucifer’s soft side, for her.

_I thought I had lost her. The bullet hit her shoulder, but blood went everywhere and she told me, ME, that she didn’t want to die._

_And I couldn’t let her die. She has a child at home to care for who needs her. I…need her._

_Did I actually say that? I’ve known this woman less than a week. She should’ve been a one night stand at this point, mixed in with a few others, but she hasn’t graced my presence other than on a professional level. But something inside of me says I need her._

_I let my devil face escape on Jimmy, the bad guy in this case, the one who shot my Detective. I shouldn’t have let him survive. If Chloe had died, he would not have lived._

_But she did survive. And here’s a new one for the record, I stayed at the hospital while she was in surgery and was there when she woke up. I didn’t make my presence known while her coworkers and the douche were there. I charmed my way into her recovery room and sat with her. (Come to think of it I may have a nurse or two or three coming to the penthouse tonight for my recovery plan!)_

Chloe rolled her eyes. The man was insatiable.

_I watched her sleep. It was one of the most peaceful experiences of my life. I have no idea why I felt the need to save her life, or if I really did. But watching her in that hospital bed, I think I felt my heartbeat for the first time in a long while._

_What is it about you Chloe Decker?_

_I wanted to be there when you awoke. I wanted to be the first one that you saw after that horrible ordeal. I wanted… well, I wanted to press my lips to yours as your eyes fluttered open and tell you that you were going to be fine._

_Instead I joked, I know. That’s my nature. You asked how long you had been out. It was just a few hours, not three years. But my answer made you smile. You called me an ass, and you’re correct. But my ass-ness made you smile and to me that was all that mattered._

_Your friends and family will say ‘thank God you’re okay,’ and perhaps they are right. Perhaps HE did pull you through. But I had a hand in that as well._

_Because of that you’re my detective now, Detective. Get used to seeing me around. I’m your devil, and I’m here to stay._

Chloe stopped reading, pulled the thin ribbon from the back of the book and marked her place. She needed to think about the words he had written and let them soak into her mind and heart. 

She was determined to hold those last lines in the deepest part of her and with them, the hope that perhaps one day he _would_ come back to her.

“Lucifer Morningstar, I am your detective. I’m used to having you around. You are my devil, and I want you back…to stay.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter 3 of Wrap Me in Your Wings...  
> “I know love isn’t a word in Lucifer’s vocabulary, at least it hasn’t been since his fall. But when he was around you it seemed obvious, didn’t it?” Amenadiel’s childish look of confusion would have amused Chloe if not for their current topic.
> 
> Chloe still didn’t completely understand but her heart broke just a little more for Lucifer. “I gave him chances. Would this all have been different if he had just told me that ages ago?” she wondered.
> 
> “Why didn’t you tell him?” Amenadiel asked and waited patiently for her answer.  
> \-----


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of visitors to Chloe's penthouse sanctuary begin to pull her back to the real world. As much as she doesn't want to, the detective knows she has to face reality...the one without Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the kind comments and reviews. I appreciate them all! I'm very glad you're enjoying my little scenario. Hopefully it can help us stay entertained as we wait for season 5!

**Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter Three**

**Chloe’s next wakeup call was the sound of the elevator dinging and footsteps coming into the penthouse.** She blinked her eyes open wondering beyond wonder if Lucifer truly didn’t have some kind of security lock on that elevator. 

If she had access to some of his apparently-unlimited funds, that might just be her first order of business when she felt like facing the outside world again.

“Chloe?” a familiar voice spoke from somewhere near the piano she was sure.

“Chloe, it’s Amenadiel and Dan. We know you’re here. We don’t want to intrude, but we’re worried.”

Dan started to step toward the bedroom but Amenadiel stopped him. “Let her come to us Dan,” Chloe heard her angelic friend instruct her ex.

“I - I’ll be out in a minute,” she called to them softly, after a moment, realizing she was going to have to face them.

Both men heard the voice of a woman in pain and took deep breaths with slight relief. She was okay, somewhat. Dan stood nervously tapping his fingers against the piano. He needed to see her to fully know she was alright. His and Chloe’s relationship had had its ups and downs but he had to admit, he felt more in tune with her since their divorce; since his relationship with Charlotte; since Charlotte’s death; than at any point when he and Chloe were actually married.

Chloe picked up the journal and peeked again at the page about a third of the way through this first volume, where she had fallen asleep around 4AM. She smiled. Lucifer had droned on for pages about Chloe shooting him, the pain he had felt and yet the pride that filled his chest when he protected her from getting into trouble with her higher-ups. 

It was his fault that she had shot him, after all. He admitted that in these pages. Chloe still blamed herself, but he was right, he had practically pulled the trigger himself by not simply shutting his mouth. 

Immortality - Psssshhh. 

He felt pain. He bled. He pressed her buttons about the shooting even after he was completely healed. And she loved it.

Chloe sighed. There she went again, getting lost in her thoughts about...him.

She marked the page with the ribbon, placed the journal on the bedside table, turned off the lamp and grabbed the cotton robe from the foot of the bed. She took one look at the shirt covering her body that was just beginning to feel uncomfortable but gave no other thought into changing.

When she walked down the stairs Dan and Amenadiel immediately noticed her sleep-deprived, tear-stained eyes and the solemn face of a woman who was in mourning.

“Clo?” Dan stepped toward her and held out a hand wanting to give her a hug.

Chloe willingly stepped to him and let him put his arms around her. “Where is he?” Dan asked as he wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

Chloe looked up at Amenadiel wondering what Dan had been told.

She pulled away a bit stiffly as Amenadiel shook his head in way of answering her questioning glare.

“He’s gone,” she looked away from Dan, not lying to him as Lucifer would certainly despise that act now, but not fully telling him the truth. “He left...after Charlie was back home. He said he couldn’t let this happen again. He doesn’t want Charlie, or me, to be in that kind of danger again.”

“So he just left?” Dan looked between Chloe and Amenadiel with a shake of his head.

This was something Chloe hadn’t foreseen. She hadn’t even thought about coordinating stories with Amenadiel and Linda, Maze, Eve… 

“Don’t,” she looked at Dan pointedly with a hurting gaze. “Please, don’t right now, Dan, okay? I’m really not in the mood to argue.”

“No, no,” Dan backed off with her pain showing through. “That’s not, I’m just trying to understand. He’s gone away before. I just wondered if maybe this time he told you where he was going, or how long he’d be gone?”

Chloe nodded her head, but pressed her lips together not wanting to cry again. But she couldn’t help the few tears that collected and then dripped from her eyes. “I don’t know where he went, I can only imagine it’s Hell. I don’t expect to see him again...ever,” the hiccup of a gasp caught in her throat as she whispered the last word and pulled her hand out of Dan’s grasp. 

Amenadiel put his head down, not wanting to confirm Chloe’s thoughts because he knew Lucifer could return at any time, but also knew, once his brother set his mind - with Chloe at the center of a plan, it practically took an act of God to change anything.

“Can I talk to Amenadiel for a minute?” Chloe looked at Dan and crossed her arms over her stomach trying not to seem defensive.

Dan nodded and looked between the two of them before looking around the room for a place to hang out while they chatted.

Chloe read his discomfort easily and then took Amenadiel by the hand and pointed toward the balcony. She looked at her ex husband and gave him the simplest smile she could muster. “Don’t go anywhere, okay? Lu- Lucifer left something for you that you need to read.”

Dan tilted his head and noticed the tears that cast a slight sheen over Chloe’s eyes. He nodded silently, put his hands on his hips and then looked at the floor as Chloe and Lucifer’s brother went outside.

“Luci left something for Dan?” Amenadiel shook his head in slight confusion.

Chloe nodded and then put her fingers around Amenadiel’s forearm to hold his attention. “I’m having a hard time putting all this together in my head, Amenadiel,” Chloe pressed her lips together and simply looked at her fingers touching him. “I can’t quite reconcile falling in love with him, finally telling him that and then the next minute he’s gone.”

She stopped knowing the angel might need a second to let the words hit him. Amenadiel smiled gently at her.

“You- you’re not surprised by any of that?” Chloe looked at him skeptically.

Amenadiel tilted his head. “Was it a surprise to you?”

Chloe raised her eyes to look into his face. “Yeah,”

“After everything the two of you went through together? I guess I’m still naïve about some of your human feelings, but even I could tell that you were in love with him,” he paused for just a second, “and he with you.”

Chloe let a few tears drop as she shook her head, not wanting to believe what he was saying. Although she knew it was true. If Lucifer had admitted his feelings years ago, hell, even months ago, their lives might have been so different. There’s a good chance she would have reciprocated and given in to both of their desires.

“I know love isn’t a word in Lucifer’s vocabulary, at least it hasn’t been since his fall. But when he was around you it seemed obvious, didn’t it?” The muscular black man’s childish look of confusion would have amused Chloe if not for their current topic.

His explanation clicked in Chloe’s head. She still didn’t completely understand but her heart broke just a little more for Lucifer. “I gave him chances. Would this all have been different if he had just told me that ages ago?” she wondered.

“Why didn’t _you_ tell him sooner?” Amenadiel asked.

“Because,” Chloe rubbed a hand over her lips. “I couldn’t,” she shook her head as she thought about her early moments with Lucifer. “He was so smug and I thought all he wanted was to make me another one of his bed trophies…”

She had actually thought about this a lot, other times when Lucifer had gone away she had walked herself through the development of their relationship wondering if she had done something wrong…why he continued to use the _metaphors_ …

“I had feelings for him, but, until I _saw_ _him…_ Until I realized that he really was telling me the truth all along… I couldn’t let myself _love_ a man who was keeping something from me. So many times he told me but… without the _proof_ … I just, I guess I just didn’t trust him completely.”

“But you trusted him with your life, Chloe. Right after you met, you trusted him. He saved your life when you were shot. I mean maybe, I guess I know human love isn’t instantaneous but if you trusted him to take care of you, wasn’t that a sign that you loved him?”

Chloe thought about what he was saying. It was true, most likely. She probably had fallen in love with him before she could admit it, even to herself. 

“I’m not the best at figuring out love, I guess. I admit, I’m pretty guarded now. Opening my heart up and letting my guard down…” She looked toward the inside of the penthouse where Dan had taken a seat and was waiting patiently.

“Well, now you still love Dan in a way, right? When you two got married you were in love. The two of you just weren’t _destined_ to be together. Chloe, I can honestly tell you that he’s not the person you were meant to be with. Still he will forever have a place in your heart. He’s Trixie’s father. That’s a bond that will be with you forever. Don’t fool yourself, you and Dan do love each other but _you_ were _made_ for Lucifer.”

Chloe looked with a little disbelief at the muscular man. “What does that mean?”

Amenadiel looked at her with a fatherly kind of gaze but knew this wasn’t the time to really go into those details. “It’s something that I’m quite sure Lucifer told you about at the wrong time,” he shrugged his shoulders innocently. “You would have taken it as a metaphor that was completely unthinkable. And, now isn’t the time to go into it. Let’s try and get through all that’s happening right now. That’s a story for another time.”

Chloe nodded, trying to accept this without asking any other questions. So, she changed the focus of their conversation.

“He’s back in Hell, isn’t he?” she asked honestly trying to make sure she was on the same page, understanding what Lucifer had told her before he left. At this moment all she could really remember of those last moments was the feel of his kiss on her lips.

Amenadiel nodded. “He’s back, the demons are back. Everything is calm again. Well, as calm as Los Angeles can be.”

Chloe nodded. “What does Dan know?”

Amenadiel glanced toward Dan who was looking toward them.

“He and the police, and Ella, know that Charlie’s kidnapping and all the chaos at the Mayan was caused by a drugged up gang. Bodies of people who had gone missing were found there where there was some kind of drug deal or ritual gone bad.”

Chloe swallowed with the explanation. “And how does Lucifer fit into it?”

“An old drug dealer, trying to pin it all on him. But Eve, Maze and I have all given statements that Kinley was the leader of it all and was lying about Lucifer’s involvement.” Amenadiel gave her a moment to let that sink in. “With the threat to Charlie, Lucifer left to cover his tracks, and take the threat with him. We think he’s gone to South America.”

Chloe nodded with more tears. “Will he be back?” She asked honestly in a whisper.

Amenadiel pressed his lips together, put his large hands on Chloe’s biceps and pulled her into a hug.

“Honestly?” Amenadiel felt her press her cheek to his chest, “I don’t know Chloe. You know I want to tell you that he will return, but it’s not up to me. What did he tell you before he left?”

Chloe let Amenadiel hold her, feeling slightly closer to Lucifer in his embrace. “He said he had to go back. That without a king they would probably come back looking for Charlie, or maybe even me… because I’m…I was…his first love.”

She found herself crying again against Amenadiel’s strong chest. He placed his gentle hand against her back. “And he doesn’t lie, especially not to you Chloe.”

“I begged him not to go. Was that wrong of me?” She pulled away and proceeded to start wiping her eyes, reverting back to her acting skills and pretending that she was fine, reliving the recent memory.

Amenadiel shook his head. “No. For a woman in love, it wasn’t wrong. It was probably exactly what Lucifer needed to hear. He needed to know, Chloe. He was so hesitant to tell you that he loved you because he was afraid you didn’t feel the same. Like I said, love hasn’t been part of Lucifer’s life since he left the Silver City. He never truly felt Father’s love. The closest he has come here on earth was probably when Mother was here for that short time…and his feelings for you. Knowing that you loved him too, that he _could_ be loved…that he was deserving of your love… As much as it hurts, it probably made him even more sure that he needed to go back. Because now he is protecting you, his love, his heart.”

Chloe put her face in her hands to try and cover her tears but knew it was pointless. 

Seeing her break down was enough to bring Dan to the balcony.

“What’s going on? Chloe? Come here.” He stepped to her without hesitating, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his shoulder. 

Dan looked at Amenadiel wondering what had been said to cause her tears.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Amenadiel offered under Dan’s glare.

“Amenadiel,” Dan continued holding Chloe, “What happened?” He asked earnestly, trying not to be angry but wondering what had been said.

Chloe pulled out of his embrace and put a hand on his chest. “Dan, it’s alright. He… he just confirmed for me what I already knew. Lucifer left to protect Charlie, and me. Lucifer loves me and I love him. Unfortunately we avoided having _that_ conversation until it was too late.”

Dan felt her words in his heart. It was a little bit of a barb, but one that he had expected to hear for quite a while. He, of any of them, could read Chloe’s actions almost like a book. And every time she rolled her eyes at Lucifer, she was falling for him. As jealous as Dan had become, he now had to swallow his pride and try to reassure her that she would get through this.

“He’ll be back,” Dan pushed a few strands of hair away from Chloe’s wet cheek and tucked them behind her ear. “This is Lucifer, _Lord of Hell_ we’re talking about,” Dan said the title a bit tongue-in-cheek trying to lighten the mood. “When has he not returned before?”

He placed his hands on her shoulders before he continued. “Especially now, if…if you love him and he knows that… Any man on earth would fight to get back to you Chloe.”

Chloe pressed her lips together as another wave of tears threatened to crash. _If only he were still here on earth…_

\-----

Detective Decker settled herself a few moments later under the watchful eye of the two men. She thought about the items sitting in Lucifer’s safe and realized this might be the best time to share with both of them.

She told them to follow her into the bedroom and took Dan by the arm, leaning against him slightly as they walked toward the bed where she had been sleeping.

Dan noticed Chloe’s clothing laying on the small table. At that point he realized that she was wearing one of Lucifer’s shirts underneath the robe. And, he noticed the letters on the robe.

“That’s nice,” Dan pointed toward her initials.

Chloe looked where his finger was pointing and smiled. “Lucifer had it in his bathroom closet. I- I assume it’s for me.”

Dan raised his eyebrows.

“I found it in there last night. I swear to you I’ve never worn it before. I never even knew it was here.” She raised her own eyebrows.

Amenadiel put a hand on each of their shoulders. “Luci was determined to make sure you were comfortable. He probably had this stitched and was going to give it to you as a gift, eventually.”

Dan gave the angel a skeptical look but then shut up about it. He was jealous again…now jealous of a man who wasn’t even on the same continent.

The men stood as Chloe punched in the numbers and opened the safe door again. She immediately pulled the envelope out and handed it to Dan. Then she pulled the box for little Charlie and handed it to Amenadiel.

“What’s this?” Amenadiel wondered.

“A baby gift for Lucifer’s nephew,” Chloe smiled. “I think your little angel was worming his way into a devilish heart.”

Amenadiel looked as if a piece of his heart was in his throat as he took the package. “I – I’ll take it home and let Linda open it. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

Chloe nodded, knowing he was trying to avoid a potentially embarrassing show of emotions there in Lucifer’s home.

Dan had taken his envelope and gone back to the living room. He found his way onto the Italian leather couch and sat down before opening the letter.

Amenadiel started to join him but Chloe held him back. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as Dan began reading.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I apologize, somewhat, for calling you a douche. At our first meeting you and Chloe were still married. I do not break up marriages. It was easy to see you were the one who had done wrong in the relationship. You wore quite the load of guilt which made you say and do stupid things. So there you have it, you acted as a douche, I called you on it, and the name stuck. I realize now, perhaps I shouldn’t have used that word in front of your offspring, but I don’t lie Daniel. I should’ve used a better choice of words._

_There was a point in mine and Chloe’s partnership when you reminded me, rather harshly, that she was the mother of your child. You said if I wanted to work with her I needed to protect her. My reaction to your instruction at the time was quite childish. But I took it seriously. I’ve come to learn that you were correct. Part of being a good partner is protecting the ones we care for most._

_You did that at Palmetto, didn’t you Detective Espinoza? And you did it again when you and Maze had the deputy prison warden taken care of, Perry Smith? You continued to work to protect Chloe and your daughter even after your marriage was over. I commend you for that._

_Daniel, dare I say, my friend, I write all this to ask this favor of you. Please continue watching out for them in my absence. Chloe is the first woman I’ve ever truly loved. Your offspring has found her way into my heart as well._

_My true hell is continuing my life without them, trying to protect them from far away. You, Detective, are blessed to be able to have them in your life. So please, take care of them, protect them. I beg you._

_Regards,  
_ _Lucifer_

Dan looked up at Chloe. Lucifer’s words were simple. There was very little room for sarcasm, joking or misunderstanding in his words. And, Dan realized, Lucifer had taken time to put the words on paper. He somehow knew about Palmetto – Malcolm probably told him. But did Maze tell him the details of ridding the world of Smith, that bastard of a prison official? Dan could only imagine she had – how else would he know.

No matter, Lucifer did know. And yet he hadn’t said a word to anyone, not even to Chloe. 

He looked up at the two people staring at him, folded the piece of paper and put it into his jacket pocket. If Lucifer was in hell without Chloe, then Dan must be more than blessed to still have her in his life. 

He stood and walked toward her and Amenadiel then took one of Chloe’s hands in his. “I have a new found respect for Lucifer. At least until he comes back and ruins it. For now, he’s asked me to take care of you and Trixie. Clo, if you didn’t know, I’m here and I will be, for you and for our daughter. You know that, yeah?”

Chloe didn’t know what was in the letter other than what Dan just stated. It matched what Lucifer said in his letter to her. She trusted Dan and it appeared Lucifer did as well. 

“Yeah,” she answered back and gave his hand a squeeze. She wanted to know more of what Lucifer said to him but wouldn’t ask. She knew what they wanted her to know and that had to be enough, for now.

In the silence that began to stretch between the three of them Chloe began feeling antsy, wanting to just have time to herself again. She looked back toward the journal on the bedside table and then looked at Amenadiel, then Dan.

“So, can Trixie stay with you for a bit longer? I need,” she turned again toward the bed and pointed at it hesitantly, “I need a… a little more time here,” she tried to explain.

Dan noted one side of the bed was crumpled, where Chloe had been sleeping. He also saw the journal on the bedside table and was curious but didn’t ask. “Whatever you need, Sweetheart.”

Chloe nodded then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and one on Amenadiel’s too. “Trixie doesn’t need details about this yet, yeah? I’m trying to figure out what to tell her and I’d like to be the one to really talk to her about Lucifer being gone, alright?”

Both men nodded in agreement.

“Does she know that he’s gone away?” Chloe wondered.

Dan shook his head. “No, all we’ve told her is that both of you were involved in a case when Charlie was kidnapped. I told her everything was alright but that you were a little overwhelmed by it and needed a few days to decompress. If you can call her, it would help. She’s worried about you.”

Chloe nodded. “I’ll call tonight. But I don’t want to tell her about Lucifer until I’m ready to talk to her in person. He’s left something for her as well, something really special. I want to be there when she opens it. She needs to know… I.. I just need to be the one to talk to her, okay?”

Dan and Amenadiel got her point loud and clear. There were no follow-up questions other than Dan asking if she needed anything.

Chloe chuckled a sad laugh as she realized what she was getting ready to say to her ex-husband.

“Lucifer. If you can find him and bring him back…” She shrugged one shoulder and then wiped another tear from under her eye as she walked with them to the elevator.

They left her with kisses and instructions to call if she needed anything.

Chloe waited for the elevator door to close, found another glass, added ice and then poured herself some scotch from a bottle she recalled Lucifer using often. She took the drink back to the bedroom, crawled under the covers and picked up the journal. She needed to feel close to him again.

So she would spend the next hour recalling how he whined about his bum leg after she shot him and reading further into his thoughts about her, the woman who vexed him and opened his heart to an emotion he never thought he would be able to experience.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! And for your comments and kudos... your reviews feed my muse!
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 4 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> My Dearest Urchin,  
> You know why I refuse to call you by that nickname your parents have given you. If you don’t yet know what a hooker is, ask your father.  
> \----  
> Trixie turned in her mom’s arms and cried against her shoulder. “But I never got to tell him that I loved him. I never even got to say ‘Goodbye’.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes back to reality slowly, with the hope that Lucifer isn't truly gone from her life. She recognizes signs, she hopes, that point to his presence around her. And she hopes that presence will help her move forward and get back to the little urchin who also wants to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading! I appreciate all your kudos and comments. I am thrilled that this story is being so well-received!! <3 
> 
> *Warning: The beginning of this chapter includes sexual content. If you want to avoid that, skip the first, italicized part.*

** Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter Four **

_Chloe let out a content moan, along with a sigh. His hands trailing over her body were absolutely titillating. She loved it when he woke her up this way, lips against her collarbone, fingertips outlining her breasts…_

_“Lucifer…” she whispered, stretched and sucked in a long breath mixed with little mewls that she knew fed his passions._

_She blinked her eyes a few times to wake up and then rolled them as her sleepy gaze met his wide-awake one. “Don’t give me those fiery, devil eyes,” she bit her bottom lip, spurring him on, as he grinned and continued staring at her with orange irises._

_“I thought you liked it when my eyes glow first thing in the morning,” he teased and moved back up her body until she could feel his arousal against her thigh. He placed one of his knees between hers, forcing her to open up to him, allowing him to feel her heat._

_Lucifer raised his body over hers as his eyes faded back to their normal brown._

_“Mmm,” Chloe hummed. “There’s my devil,” she pressed her lips together and welcomed the feeling of his mouth against hers._

_Their tongues danced easily against one another as he helped her wake up fully. He loved the way her body responded to him. He loved everything about her body and how he could bring every nerve to life._

_“Luce…” she grunted slightly as he rolled them over and her body lay fully on top of his 6’3” frame. Still their lips attached once more and she hungrily moved her mouth from his, to his cheeks covered with the additional overnight scruff, over his eyes and then she began the tantalizing trail of kisses from his earlobe down his neck. She stalled at his pulse, nipping gently as she felt the blood moving beneath his skin._

_“Now who’s the devil?” Lucifer shivered and chuckled._

_Chloe stopped for a moment, and sat up, her slick center resting against his ample length._

_Lucifer took her hands in his and met her eyes. He loved the look of her swollen lips, knowing her eagerness was all for him and that the stubbled beard on his face had caused every rug-burn look on various parts of her body._

_“Go ahead,” Chloe grinned, “I know you want to ask.” She moved against him, her breath getting ragged with just the thought of encasing him inside of her._

_He saw her grit her teeth and allowed himself to sink further into the mattress letting her body meld to his. Perfection…_

_“Tell me what you desire, My Love…”_

_Chloe’s eyes were a hazy blue. She swallowed and couldn’t help herself grinding against him._

_“Tell me, Chloe,” Lucifer instructed, growing harder and more sensitive with every second._

_“I-“ she ran her tongue over her lips as their eyes locked on each other. “Wings…” she whispered as she slid her body up far enough for his thick head to press just inside of her._

_Lucifer smiled – not a dirty, delinquent grin, but one of pure love and happiness. He sat up enough for his other appendages to escape their invisible lodge at his shoulder blades. He placed his hands on Chloe’s hips and slid them around to her delicious backside pulling her down on him completely._

_Before they began moving together, his magnificent, white, feathered wings encompassed her body creating a cocoon as their bodies joined together…_

_“Our urchin will be awake soon,” he whispered into the crown of her head as his arms held her tightly against him. He felt Chloe nuzzle her face against his bare chest knowing she was sated and didn’t want to move a muscle. “We should shower and get dressed,” Lucifer continued before smiling at her groan and argumentative face that turned upwards toward his. “I know, I know,” he bent his head to kiss her lips. “You, my beautiful butterfly, do not like breaking out of our cocoon, do you, My Love?”_

_Chloe pouted. Her cute, plump lower lip stuck out. He was correct. On the times she got him to unfurl the feathery softness of his angelic wings and wrap her in them, she didn’t want to leave. It was easily her haven; the two of them together, her heaven._

\-----

Chloe stretched. Her body oddly did feel sated and she was quite sure she was smiling in her sleep. As she blinked her eyes open and looked around, she realized the now-crumpled dress shirt on her body was completely unbuttoned, her skin exposed to the silky sheets where she was practically buried in a soft…cocoon.

It had been a dream. 

She scooted herself up in the bed, pulled the pillow from the other side and put it over her half naked chest. Chloe dipped her head to the pillow and sobbed. 

She was confused, hurt and yet somehow she felt as though she had actually experienced another piece of Lucifer’s love. The vivid dream was a far cry from others she had had that were purely sexual with him. 

As she tried to calm her breathing, Chloe thought of the sleeping experience. She felt safe, wrapped in his wings. She felt complete with him, their bodies pressed together in a love like she had never experienced. 

“Lucifer?” She once again spoke into the open air. She had no clue how the shirt became unbuttoned completely – had she done that? Had she caressed herself? Had she brought herself such intense pleasure in her dream state that she truly felt the aftershock now?

She breathed deeply. “Please come back to me,” she finally allowed herself to say the words that had been running through her mind since the moment he left. If there was any chance he could hear her she wanted to say the words out loud. She needed him to know that she wanted him back and that her tearful declaration of love wasn’t just some ploy. “Lucifer, I love you. Please come back.”

After another moment she was fidgety. She pulled the shirt back together and closed just a couple of the buttons. She dipped her nose down into the collar and this time had another thought. It no longer smelled like him.

Chloe realized she had lived in that shirt for the past two days. As much as she didn’t want to part with it, maybe she could find another in his closet that would give her another dose of… _him._

She sat for another moment just breathing in and out wondering what today would hold, what was she supposed to do?

A fluttering near the window caught her eye. She tilted her head and blinked to make sure her sleepiness wasn’t blurring her vision. She saw the movement again and swung her legs off the side of the bed to stand up and get a closer look.

As she stepped toward the sheer curtains she was now sure Lucifer’s presence was somehow still here. The large black butterfly appeared out of nowhere, obviously. The balcony door wasn’t open, the elevator hadn’t opened since Dan and Amenadiel left the previous day. There was no way the creature had just found its way into the penthouse.

Chloe nervously held her hand out as the beautiful insect lit on the curtain. With only a moment’s hesitation it moved to her outstretched finger. Even with her slight tremor, overwhelmed with what this symbolized, the magnificent creature didn’t budge. Chloe pulled it closer to her to examine it more closely.

Blue spots outlined the black of the wings and tiny tails stretched for about an inch from the base of each wing. She had never seen anything like it, stunningly beautiful and mesmerizing.

Chloe looked around the room and then back at the butterfly. She suddenly felt calm, at ease and somewhat relaxed. “You’re here, aren’t you?” She breathed in and out slowly. “What am I supposed to do, Lucifer? I know – I know you aren’t…dead. I realize you made the choice to go away and I understand why, I do. But am I supposed to go on with my life without you? I – help me, please. I just – I need help knowing how to move forward.”

The creature on her finger startled her slightly when it fluttered its wings and flew from her hand. She gasped at first and then watched as it flew first to the pillow she had been holding on the bed and then toward the bathroom.

Chloe shook her head and followed, trusting that there was some message hidden in its path. She moved to the bed and fluffed the pillow, straightening up the covers with the idea that she shouldn’t plan on spending today in bed.

Her mind thought about the last part of her dream once again. Lucifer had called her…a butterfly, wrapped in his cocoon. She realized that’s what the penthouse had become over the past few days. She was in his cocoon. 

Maybe, just maybe it was time for her to emerge.

When her phone rang on the bedside table she saw her daughter’s name and face on the screen. Their urchin.

Yes, it was time to start facing the world again. And Trixie was the best place to start.

“Hi, Monkey,” Chloe spoke softly to her 11 year old.

 _“Mommy!”_ Trixie was quite excited to finally hear her mom’s voice. _“Where are you?”_

Chloe took a breath, happy to hear her daughter’s voice. “I’m at Lux right now, Babe. Where are you?”

Trixie laughed a little nervously. _”Well, it’s Saturday and I’m at Dad’s. We were getting ready to go to breakfast and wondered if you could join us?”_

Chloe looked toward the windows and the light that was coming in. It was Saturday. She couldn’t even remember now what day Lucifer had left or how long she had stayed in the penthouse. Still she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for pancakes at a restaurant.

“I tell ya what, Monkey. I just woke up and I need a shower. Why don’t you and Daddy go ahead and get breakfast and I’ll meet you at home. Will that work?”

Trixie let out a small sigh in thought and then asked with a soft voice, _“Will Lucifer come too?”_

Chloe pressed her lips together knowing she wanted and needed to stay calm and strong as she began this process. “Not this time, Trix. We’ll talk at home, okay?”

 _“Did you and Lucifer break up? But you’re still at Lux… Mommy is Lucifer ok?”_ Trixie’s voice was quite earnest with her questions. Chloe knew her daughter was smart and intuitive and deserved answers. But she needed to provide those face to face, not over the phone.

Chloe purposefully made her voice sound as upbeat as possible as she worked to end the call before Trixie could ask anything else. “We’ll talk at home you little urchin. Go have some pancakes for me and put sprinkles on them, alright?”

Trixie fell for her words somewhat. _“Okay,”_ she began and Chloe could tell she wanted to add something more.

“What, Monkey?”

 _“I’m gonna put whipped cream on them too,”_ she stated. _“Lucifer says everything is better with whipped cream! You called me urchin, like he does. That’s what reminded me.”_

Chloe shook her head and then caught sight of the butterfly fluttering once again near the window. She closed her eyes and smiled. “Yes, _urchin_ ,” she attempted to use a British accent, “be sure to put whipped cream all over them.”

\-----

Chloe stepped into the bathroom after putting her phone down and looked around. She really had not paid attention to the shower that stretched along much of one wall. Granite and stone décor with polished brass fixtures. 

She shook her head. That was extravagant. She and Lucifer would need to talk about his indulgent tastes. She wouldn’t deny she liked them…

Chloe laughed at herself. Oh how opposites had attracted in their particular situation. But she looked at the shower once more. What the hell, she wouldn’t mind living like this – at least from time to time.

Without a second thought she turned on the water and began to let it run. She shook her head again with the thought that at least four people could probably fit in his shower, maybe six. _Oh God, I do NOT want to think about what he’s done in this shower._ She decided to let the water run just a bit longer to wash any leftovers down the drain.

She turned toward the sink and the massive mirrors that revealed just how restless the past few days had been. Her eyes were still red, her face drawn somewhat and she simply looked exhausted. The sadness had obviously taken its toll.

Her new friend, the butterfly, fluttered in the doorway until some of the shower steam began to hit it. But Chloe smiled. It was time to at least try to get back to herself.

She realized she hadn’t brought the cotton robe into the bathroom with her but as she started to go back into the bedroom she saw her clothes stacked on the small table that sat beside the closet. She didn’t recall the table being there, nor did she have any clue how her clothes got there.

Interestingly enough, there were clean undergarments on the top of the stack, and one of Lucifer’s shirts underneath them before the pile continued with her jeans and socks. She stepped over and picked up the folded shirt that appeared to be freshly pressed or brand new. For some reason a question came to her mind. Was the color Moscow Midnight, or Blue Lagoon?

She shifted her eyes around, not wanting to wonder but obviously struck by her own thought. _Where the hell did that come from?_

“I need a shower. I guess this is what I’m supposed to wear home. Lucifer, if I am channeling you, you’d better have your act together. I do not want to end up in Linda’s office talking about my split personalities,” she rolled her eyes with her words and then thought… _This is a conversation we would have._

She smiled as she put Lucifer shirt-B back on the stack of clothing; removed Lucifer shirt-A from her body and looked into the shower to make sure there was at least body wash and shampoo for her to use. 

The water felt amazing. The spray pelting against her skin was exactly what she needed. And for a few more minutes she let herself relive a portion of her dream from the wee morning hours. She allowed herself to think about the pleasure Lucifer might offer her in this very shower… how he was likely a very giving lover and would dote on her body to make sure she felt his love from head to toe.

Chloe closed her eyes as the water washed her fears and anxieties away, at least for a little while. Somehow she knew he was going to be with her as she went back to being Chloe Decker, his detective, his first love.

\-----

When the apartment door opened Trixie and Dan were both happy to find Chloe standing in the kitchen looking through the mail that had collected on the counter. Trixie ran to her mother who happily opened her arms and wrapped her little girl – well, young lady – in a much missed embrace.

“Mom are you okay?” Trixie wondered, now standing at her mom’s shoulder height. The girl pulled away momentarily and looked at her mom’s face which wore a smile that was just a little bit forced.

“I will be, Monkey. You and I need to chat.”

Trixie looked between Chloe and Dan. “Did I do something wrong?” she wondered.

Chloe shook her head adamantly. “Not at all, Sweetheart. There’s just… some things have happened. I know Dad’s told you about some of them but I need to fill in a little bit more and try to explain things a little better.” She nodded as she looked into her daughter’s confused face.

Dan stepped toward them and slowly put an arm around Chloe’s waist. “Hi there,” he offered with a gentle smile.

“Hey,” Chloe offered him her cheek for a friendly kiss.

“You okay?” He wondered seriously and was happy when Chloe looked him in the face and gave him a closed-lip yet genuine smile.

“I’ll get there. Like I said…was it just yesterday…this is gonna take some time,” she explained and he nodded in understanding.

“Do you want me to stick around?” Dan wondered now putting a hand on Trixie’s back as the girl watched her parents’ conversation. “Or I can come back and pick Trixie up in a couple of hours if you still need some space?”

Chloe’s smile widened slightly. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought about and appreciated his offer. “I’ll give you a call or toss you a text, kay?”

Dan nodded. “Promise?” he truly wondered.

Chloe nodded. “I do. I will. I’ll talk to you later on.”

Dan nodded again and turned to Trixie. “You good, Monkey?” He smiled and bent down, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Trixie smiled at him and nodded. She accepted her father’s kiss, gave him a hug and then watched him head out the door before looking back at her mom. The second the door closed her face drifted to a serious look and she caught her mother’s eye.

“Where’s Lucifer? What happened to him?”

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. She grabbed her cup of coffee off the countertop and pointed it toward the living room where she had put Lucifer’s gift for Trixie on the coffee table. “Let’s go sit. This may be a long conversation.”

She smiled a bit sadly then followed Trixie to the couch where the girl’s eyes lit up momentarily at the brightly colored package with her name – sort of - on the card.

Chloe sat her coffee cup on one of the end tables and then quickly placed a hand on the present before Trixie could pick it up and rip into it. 

“Before you open that, sit, I need to talk to you a little bit first,” the mom instructed.

Trixie pulled her hand away from the wrapping paper slowly and then sat down with the concerned look back on her face. “Okaaay,” she drew out the word but did as her mom said.

Chloe took a deep breath and gave Trixie a sad smile. “That gift is from Lucifer. He left it for you at his penthouse and asked me to bring it to you. That’s where I’ve been the past few days. I needed to be there, at his home…” she paused, unsure of what to say next.

So she took another deep breath and began again, trying to remember the various ideas that had gone through her head as she had imagined talking to Trixie about this whole ordeal.

“You know, Monkey, that Baby Charlie was kidnapped a few days ago, right? But he is back with Linda and Amenadiel and he is absolutely fine. Daddy talked to you about that, right?”

Trixie nodded. “And Dad said it was something to do with a gang, and a drug deal, and somebody was trying to make it look like Lucifer was to blame for it all.”

Chloe nodded, trying to keep with the story that Amenadiel had shared with her to avoid including the celestial circumstances.

“Babe, you could say that Lucifer’s past is coming back to haunt him. Decisions that he made years ago are now catching up to him,” she watched as Trixie looked down, somewhat disappointed already at this line of thought. 

“He’s changed a lot since he made those decisions, Trix. A _lot_ ,” she emphasized. “But sometimes, when you hurt someone, they hold onto that grudge and try to get revenge for a long time.”

Trixie nodded, understanding what Chloe was saying but still unsure. “So where is Lucifer now, Mom? He’s not okay, is he?”

Chloe saw the tears in Trixie’s eyes and couldn’t help the ones that began to form in hers as well.

“Physically?” Chloe reached out and took her daughter’s hands in hers, “As far as I know he is alright. The last time I saw him he was…flying away…to try and take care of the issues. He told me that he needs to take care of the situation so that Charlie is protected and also me and you. He was afraid, if he stayed here, that the three of us, in particular, could be in danger.”

“Charlie’s his nephew. I get that, I think. But why would he think you and I are in danger? Why would his past hurt us?” Trixie wondered innocently.

Chloe looked at her hands and Trixie’s that were still linked together and took a deep breath. “Because…” she raised one of Trixie’s hands to her lips, kissed her knuckles and looked her in the eye, “he loved - _loves_ \- us.”

Trixie’s breath became slightly shallow as she watched Chloe say the words and felt a piece of her mom’s heart breaking. The girl could see it in her mother’s eyes, and she could hear it as her voice broke.

“You loved him back, didn’t you?” Trixie wondered and needed to hear Chloe’s answer. She watched as tears came from her mom’s eyes. 

Chloe blinked to try and refocus, looking at Trixie’s hands before shifting her gaze up to her daughter’s eyes, wanting to be completely honest with her. She nodded. “Yes. I think I fell in love with him a while ago…but I couldn’t admit it till now.”

Trixie squeezed her hands. “How come?” She watched as her mom shrugged her shoulders like a teenage girl.

“I think,” Chloe began, “I was scared. That’s a short answer, I know, but it’s probably the one you can understand best. I was scared to trust him and scared that he would break my heart and yours.”

Trixie nodded. “But now you trust him?” Her eyebrows creased slightly. “But he is breaking your heart. Cause he’s gone away.”

Chloe saw a bit of hurt and anger on Trixie’s face so she tilted her head back and forth. “Yes and no, Monkey. You know how you liked Lucifer from the very start? You didn’t see his flaws or question some of the silly things he did. He cheered you up and you considered him a friend, no matter what. You loved him from the minute you met him, didn’t you?”

Trixie thought for a minute, raised her eyebrows and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. He was taking care of you and working with you and I thought he was your friend and I liked him. So yeah, I guess I loved him.”

Chloe chuckled at her answer. “Well, your old mom here overthought all of that. He was – he _is_ \- my friend and he did take care of me, and as I think back about things I knew he loved me and I knew I was in love with him but we were both just too stubborn, or too scared to admit it.”

“But you’re right,” Chloe continued with a deep breath. “Now he’s gone and my heart is broken. But it’s broken because I never really, _we_ never really got to share our love for each other. And,” she hesitated for a split second with her next thought but continued so Trixie would be aware, “it hurts even more because I don’t know if he will ever come back or not. I think he wants to, but I don’t know if he will ever be able to take care of the danger enough to come back to us.”

Trixie pulled her hands away from Chloe’s and stood up from the couch. Chloe watched her daughter as she crossed her arms over her chest. She could see Trixie’s shoulders shaking so Chloe got up as well, went to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She placed a kiss on top of Trixie’s head and held her for a few minutes.

“What are you thinking, Monkey?” Chloe asked. 

“He’s just gone?” Trixie’s voice was sad from the tears but also a little angry.

Chloe bit on her lip. She didn’t want Trixie to be angry with Lucifer, but she understood. “Yes, but you have to know he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave us but he’s doing what he thinks is best to keep us safe.”

Trixie turned in her mom’s arms and cried against her shoulder. “But I never got to tell him that I loved him. I never even got to say ‘Goodbye’.”

Chloe nodded and cried with Trixie for another few minutes before taking a deep breath and pulling her back toward the couch.

Chloe pointed at the present on the table. “Lucifer left me a letter that explained his feelings, and he gave me instructions about giving this present to you, because you’re his little urchin.” She smiled as Trixie gave her a tear-stained sideways glare. “Open the card first. I can help you read it if you can’t read his handwriting, okay?”

Trixie nodded and pulled the present into her lap as she sat back down on the couch. She looked at the card a little skeptically. “Who’s Beatrix? Did he not know how to spell my name? The writing is really fancy.”

Chloe laughed softly. “The note inside will explain the name, I promise. And, I know. That’s something I’ve just learned about Lucifer, his handwriting is really, really cool.”

Trixie nodded, wiped her eyes and then gently opened the envelope to retrieve the card.

_My Dearest Urchin,_

_You know why I refuse to call you by that nickname your parents have given you. If you don’t yet know what a hooker is, ask your father. He was supposed to explain that years ago._

_Now, young lady, you should know that I am not a fan of children. Young creatures make me cringe and are a complete population that I have tried to avoid for my entire life. However, you have made a place for yourself in my heart._

_The first times we met I realized you have some endearing qualities, you weren’t scared of me and you were quite the little spitfire. Knowing your mother and your father I applaud you for that and encourage you to keep taking on the mean girls and demanding cash anytime someone asks you for a favor._

_The gift you will find in this box is something quite rare. It is a first edition book by an author named Beatrix Potter. Perhaps you’ve heard of her. The book, “The Tale of Benjamin Bunny” reminds me of you. Unlike Peter Rabbit – one of Ms. Potter’s other characters – young Benjamin doesn’t set out to do wrong. He strives for good but sometimes must go about it the wrong way. And yet, he doesn’t give up. He perseveres._

_I see those qualities in you and as your given name is similar to the author’s, I choose to call you Beatrix, or my urchin. And, young Miss Beatrix, I do hope you realize that you have become my urchin. A piece of my heart belongs to you and a piece of you will be with me forever, wherever I may go._

_Please know, I love your mother and all I do, I do to protect the two of you._

Trixie tearfully held the letter up for Chloe to see. In place of regards or ‘With Love’, Lucifer had again drawn a devil depiction along with a heart and signed his name.

Chloe skimmed through his words and then gave Trixie a soft smile. “In his letter to me, he called you ‘our’ urchin,” she added. “Does his note make sense to you?”

Trixie nodded. “Can I see the book?” she wondered innocently and Chloe nodded with more force.

Trix opened the box to find the old, hardbound children’s book with a picture of a rabbit on the outer cover. She gently opened the front cover to see a signature inside that simply read, “Any friend of Benjamin’s is a friend of mine. Beatrix Potter”

Trixie stared at the inscription. “Is this real?” she looked up at Chloe in wonder and amazement.

Chloe nodded slowly. “If Lucifer says it’s real, I believe him. He doesn’t lie.”

Her daughter nodded and ran a soft finger over the written words. She put Lucifer’s note back in the envelope and tucked those inside the cover of the book before she closed it and sat with it on her lap.

“What are you thinking, Babe?” Chloe asked.

Trixie’s eyes filled with tears again and she pressed her lips together. “I want to read this with Lucifer,” she admitted but then she added, “but he’s not coming back to us is he?”

Before Chloe could answer Trixie pulled the book to her chest, ran to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Chloe hoped she wouldn’t damage the book. She wanted to give her daughter time to come to terms with all that she had learned over the past hour. 

She shook her head and took a deep breath then licked her lips and sighed. “Oh, Lucifer, you may need to worry about your urchin’s broken heart more than mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter 5 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> In the quietness of her room the 11-year-old’s mind kept churning. Something told her Lucifer was meant to be home with them. Something in her heart said he shouldn’t be apart from them. And something told her she needed to find the man who had found his way into her mother’s heart because it was breaking Trixie’s to see Chloe without him.
> 
> Thanks Again for reading. Please take a moment to let me know what you think with a kudos or comment. Your reviews feed my muse!  
> -adcg


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie overhears a conversation that leads her to more than one conclusion. Much like her mother, the youngest detective in the house wants proof ... and she wants Lucifer back in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You know the routine. ;) Kudos and comments are always welcome and much appreciated. Your reviews feed my muse!  
> -adcg

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter Five**

* * *

Beatrice Espinoza was, in fact, a very smart, very intuitive 11-year-old. From the moment Lucifer Morningstar came into her life she saw something good in him. She never hesitated to show her excitement to see him, as though he were a favorite uncle, and she almost-as-quickly realized that there was something sparking between her mother and this devilish character – and encouraged it.

The girl had experienced a lot of ups and downs in her young life. Parental arguing, Chloe and Dan’s separation and divorce, at least three near-misses on her mother’s life, and the intrusion of a man who almost became her step-father before that same man took the life of her real father’s new love.

It had been enough that Chloe debated putting Trixie into therapy, or sending her to the hoity-toity Starford School to help her express her feelings. Instead, needing to process her own feelings, Chloe had taken Trixie to Europe.

In the month the mother and daughter were away, in addition to simply spending time with her daughter, Chloe also taught Trixie a lot about traveling. The pre-teen learned how to maneuver in airports. She was already familiar with ordering rides from Uber, but she also learned to use trains and buses. On several occasions Chloe even allowed Trixie to lead the way, getting them to various tourist locations and back to their hotel. All in all, Detective Decker was quite proud of her Monkey and the girl’s directional and traveling abilities.

Those lessons were ones that Beatrice took very seriously. She knew she would put them to good use, eventually. As a matter of fact, those were some of the first thoughts she had when her mother told her that Lucifer had gone away. Trixie wondered, first and foremost, why Chloe hadn’t gone after him. But for some reason she didn’t have the heart to pose that question to her mother. 

She knew there had to be a valid reason that her mother, the detective, wouldn’t go after a man she loved. Still, the thoughts lived in the back of the 11-year-old’s mind.

To say that Trixie, herself, felt the urge to play detective, in this particular case, was an understatement. However, her mother, father and most of the expanded family that surrounded them were potential suspects. None of them, not one, had mentioned going after Lucifer.

That fact was the biggest suspicion in Trixie’s mind. And, add to that the fact that Chloe continued to cry herself to sleep, apparently had no communication with Lucifer whatsoever, and hadn’t found the strength to go back to work in over two weeks practically pointed to the man being dead.

The thought hit Trixie especially hard as she eavesdropped on Chloe and Amenadiel one night that Lucifer’s brother brought dinner to their home to check on them. The three of them had eaten, shared some laughs, shared some concerns and then Chloe sent Trixie to her room to work on homework.

_“Linda and I finally opened the box Lucifer left for Charlie,” Amenadiel’s voice was deep, smooth and yet there was a little shakiness. “Chloe, we can’t accept that money. If anyone it should go to Trixie. We both know… we ALL know Luci was thinking of her as his child.”_

_Chloe nodded with tears forming in her eyes. “You have to accept it, Amenadiel. Your brother wanted his nephew to be taken care of,” she stopped Amenadiel before he could argue with her, “and he IS taking care of his urchin,” she looked towards Trixie’s room. “He,” she shook her head as the tears came automatically now with these thoughts, “he left beyond enough money for her college or a private school. And, he’s got profits from Lux going into an account for her. She’ll never want for anything. He’s spoiling her and he’s not even here to enjoy it.”_

_Amenadiel smiled. “And we both know he would enjoy it wouldn’t he? He’s probably watching you closer than you think, Chloe.”_

_She paused with that idea. Her look was slightly shocked, but suddenly hopeful. “He can do that? He can?” She seemed a little bewildered, but Trixie heard that hint of hope in Chloe’s voice._

_“He can,” Amenadiel answered positively._

_Chloe swallowed a little nervously as she stared into Amenadiel’s face. “I hope he does look in on us. I hope he knows…that he’s made a difference in our lives. What he’s done over the past few years…what he’s doing now… it’s good. He needs to know that.”_

_Amenadiel nodded with a sad smile. “I agree. He’s like a little boy himself, most of the time. But I think when he met you he grew up a lot. You made a difference in his life, Chloe, and I know you made him want to be a better man.”_

_Chloe batted back a few more tears with blinking eyelashes. She needed to hear that. In the middle of her sadness it was nice to have some positives._

_She pulled a bottle of wine from her refrigerator and offered Amenadiel a glass of the somewhat expensive choice that she had brought home from Lucifer’s penthouse. They both sat back on the couch and spent the next half hour sharing stories and a little bit of laughter at Lucifer’s expense._

_Before Amenadiel left he peeked into Trixie’s room and smiled as she looked up from her bed where she was reading what appeared to be a children’s story book._

_“Whatcha got there?” The muscular man asked and stepped into the room._

_“It’s ‘The Tale of Tom Kitten’ by Beatrix Potter,” Trixie held up the cover of the book for her friend to see._

_“Ah, Mrs. Beatrix,” Amenadiel smiled but Trixie gave him a harsh look._

_“Nobody calls me that but Lucifer,” she began with a pout._

_Amenadiel held his hands up in surrender. “Oh, I wasn’t calling you Beatrix, I was referring to the author. Sorry about that.”_

_“Oh,” Trixie’s voice softened at her misunderstanding. “I thought Mom had told you about…”_

_“She did,” Amenadiel nodded with a gentle smile. “And I know about the book that Lucifer gave you. I remember him telling me that you reminded him of Benjamin Bunny - or maybe it was the other way around. You know, Lucifer didn’t really read children’s books.”_

_Trixie smiled at that thought but confirmed something else that Chloe had told Lucifer’s brother. “I haven’t read the book about Benjamin yet. I’m waiting for Lucifer to read it with me.”_

_Amenadiel’s face blanked out slightly. He and Chloe could talk quite openly about where Lucifer was and why he had left. But with Trixie he wasn’t completely sure what to say. “I see,” he settled on an ambiguous answer._

_Trixie tilted her head and looked at him. “When do you think that’ll be? It sounds like you know where he is. If he really cares about Mom and me and Charlie, he can’t stay away forever, can he?” She asked quite matter-of-factly._

_Amenadiel pressed his lips together as he thought of a proper way to answer her. Chloe snuck in behind him and then stepped around Amenadiel to sit on the bed beside her daughter._

_“No interrogating Amenadiel,” she pointed a finger at Trixie who rolled her eyes. “Were you eavesdropping on us?”_

_Trixie shrugged her shoulders. “I was just trying to use my investigating skills,” she said with a little less certainty._

_“Well Amenadiel needs to head home and came in here to say ‘goodnight’, not to be questioned,” Chloe instructed._

_“But,” Trixie looked at the angel, “Amenadiel, Lucifer isn’t…” she glanced at Chloe and then set her jaw and looked back at their guest. “If he wanted, Lucifer could come back to us couldn’t he? He’s not dead. Nobody has said anything about a funeral or memorial service. So, he’s not dead. He’s just trying to figure out when to come home, right?”_

_Amenadiel looked at Chloe and then back at Trixie. “That’s what we’re hoping,” he nodded. “I think we would all like to have him back here with us. We just don’t know what he’s up against. But I am absolutely sure,” he looked between both of the females in the room, “if he can find a way to come back to you, he will.”_

_Chloe blinked back a few tears but Trixie nodded. “That’s what I thought. That’s why I won’t read the book he gave me until he’s here with me.”_

_With that, Amenadiel stepped over, placed a kiss on the top of Trixie’s head then turned and gave Chloe a hug._

_“Give Charlie a kiss for me,” Trixie suggested to their friend and then went back to her reading. Amenadiel smiled and nodded at her before waving a quick goodbye and walking toward the door with Chloe._

_As Amenadiel stepped out their front door Chloe leaned against the wood and looked at Lucifer’s brother. “I don’t know if she’s in denial, or if maybe I should have her strength, believing that Lucifer is coming back. I’m just afraid, as time goes on, that she’s going to get angry at him and I don’t want that.”_

_“Are you angry at him?” Amenadiel sounded a little bit like Dr. Linda as he asked the question._

_Chloe tilted her head to the side and looked at him, “Well, Dr. Canaan,” she smiled a small grin as she used his makeshift therapist name, “there’s a piece of me that is furious with him. But right now, there’s a bigger part of me that’s still in awe that he loves me and is working to protect us. And, I’ve got an even bigger part that just misses him. I’ve gotten so used to having him around… I just… I miss him.”_

_Amenadiel nodded. “Just remember you aren’t alone, Chloe, okay?” Amenadiel looked at her, leaned down and gave her another hug. “Me, Linda, Maze...you know?”_

_Chloe smiled against his chest then pulled away slowly. “I know. And I appreciate it.”_

_She watched Amenadiel walk away before heading back to her daughter’s room._

_“‘Bout time to put the book away, Babe,” Chloe instructed as she reopened the door and saw Trixie examining the cover of the cat book._

_Trixie looked up at her mom and agreed easily._

_“Have you already read through the whole set of books that we got last weekend?” Chloe wondered._

_Trixie looked at her, “This is the last one, except for Benjamin Bunny. I won’t read that one until -”_

_“Until Lucifer reads it with you,” Chloe shook her head. “I know. And that’s fine. But Trix, look, I know it’s just a book, but I think it’s going to be a while before… well, before we see him again. I hope we see him again. But I just don’t know…”_

_“Why don’t you know?” Trixie wondered honestly and Chloe looked at her without an answer. “Why aren’t you out there looking for him? Did he die, Mom? Is he really gone and you’re just trying to protect me from that? The book is really special, but I heard you tell Amenadiel about the money Lucifer left for me. And he left money for Charlie. I know you’ve got a whole box of his stuff in your room that came from his penthouse. That all sounds like stuff people do when someone has died.”_

_Chloe saw the tears in her daughter’s eyes and heard them in her voice as she spoke._

_“Please just tell me the truth. I can take it, Mom, but I need to know. Is Lucifer dead?”_

_Chloe breathed in shallowly, pushed a breath through her lips to calm herself and then took another breath. “I did tell you the truth, Monkey. I saw Lucifer leave and when he left, we both cried because we finally have realized that we love each other.”_

_“Then he shouldn’t have left!” Trixie raised her voice and then threw her book down on the bed. “Why can’t he protect us here? It doesn’t make sense. How is he protecting us by going away?”_

_“Baby… Urchin,” Chloe used the name tentatively, “I know it’s really, really hard to understand. Especially since you weren’t able to see him before he left. But I think Lucifer is doing the most responsible thing right now that he’s ever done. He’s putting us ahead of himself. He’s not being selfish.”_

_“He never was selfish,” Trixie countered._

_Chloe chuckled sadly and reached out to take her daughter’s hand. “You always saw the good in him, didn’t you?” she squeezed Trixie’s fingers._

_“He acted weird sometimes but so do you and Dad. He just had his own weirdness,” Trixie thought about Lucifer’s odd twists and couldn’t help but smile._

_Chloe nodded, “Which is one of the reasons I fell in love with him.”_

_Trixie ducked her head but she looked into her mom’s eyes._

_“Sorry, Monkey, does that bother you?” Chloe wondered._

_Trixie shook her head. “No. It’s nice to hear you say that you love him. I just kinda wish you had figured it out earlier.”_

_Chloe nodded. “Me too. I wish you would’ve told me,” she leaned over and put an arm around Trixie’s shoulders. “You’re wise beyond your years, Urchin.”_

_Trixie winked an eye and cringed after hearing her use the term again. “Just Lucifer,” the 11-year-old requested._

_“But he says you’re our urchin…” Chloe protested with a sad smile._

_“Then when he comes back, maybe I’ll let you both call me that. Till then, I’m your monkey, or your hooker-name,” Trixie joked._

_“Beatrice Decker Espinoza!” Chloe scolded and then smiled with her daughter. “Go to sleep.”_

_Trixie scooted into her bed and looked up as Chloe stood. “You need Lucifer, Mom. Let’s find him.”_

_Chloe shook her head with a sad smile. “I love you, Monkey. And you’re right. But Lucifer isn’t one of my cases. He knows what he’s doing. We have to trust him and have faith that he will figure this out. If he can, I have to have faith that he will come home.”_

_Her daughter accepted Chloe’s words and the kiss her mom placed on her forehead. As Chloe said goodnight and headed toward her own room Trixie added, “Mom? You’re right, he’s not one of your cases. But isn’t he more important than that?” She watched as Chloe nodded her agreement. “Is it okay if I say...I love Lucifer too?” The girl was happy to see her mother smile a little more widely at that question. “And Mom? I do believe he’ll come home...to us.”_

_Chloe smiled at Trixie, appreciative of her faith._

_In the quietness of her room the 11-year-old’s mind kept churning. Something told her Lucifer was meant to be home with them. Something in her heart said he shouldn’t be apart from them. And something told her she needed to find the man who had found his way into her mother’s heart because it was breaking Trixie’s to see Chloe without him._

_\-----_

When Chloe went back to work after a third week of learning to live without Lucifer, Trixie was very happy to have Maze back in their home as an afterschool sitter of sorts.

Mazikeen the demon didn’t have to be warned about what to tell Trixie. Much like Lucifer she didn’t hide or sugar coat the truth. But, as with Lucifer, Trixie usually accepted things and went on with life. At this point, however, Trixie felt the need to ask her friend Maze about the devil in their lives.

“So where is he?” Trixie flat out asked the woman who had been Lucifer’s right-hand-man forever.

Maze looked at her as they came into the apartment. The demon went to the kitchen counter and tossed the bag of snacks down with a little grunt. She leaned a hip against the counter, pulled a box of Pop Tarts from the bag and opened it before looking back at Trixie whose arms were crossed over her chest waiting for an answer.

“Hell,” Maze answered a bit casually.

“Hell what?” Trixie asked.

“That’s where he is, Trix. He’s back in Hell,” Maze stated plainly.

“Well my mom’s in Hell too then, I guess. If they can’t be together maybe it is like being there.” The girl still kept her arms crossed but walked closer to the demon. “Why didn’t you go after him? You’re the amazing bounty hunter. You find people all over the world. Why haven’t you brought him home yet?”

Trixie climbed up onto the barstool and watched Maze as the dark-skinned woman looked her up and down trying to figure out why Trixie couldn’t understand.

“I can’t just go to Hell to get him. He has to take me. I’m not like Lucifer. He’s the fallen angel with the wings. I guess Amenadiel could go after him but that would probably be a disaster,” Maze shared her thoughts.

Trixie closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She looked quite a bit like her mother when she reopened her eyes and looked at Maze with a slight scowl. “You know, I’m 11 now. I can handle it if you’ll just tell me the truth. These stories about angels and Hell and stuff don’t make any sense to me and you all know that. I’m practically an adult so just tell me.”

Maze shrugged her shoulders feeling a little lost herself. She didn’t laugh at Trixie’s outburst like she once might have. Maze was telling the truth. But as she thought for a second, she realized just how much Trixie was like Chloe. Until Chloe had the full proof of Lucifer’s identity, she didn’t believe. Maze realized then that Trixie would probably require the same proof. And, at this stage of the game, adult or not, the demon knew it wasn’t her place to open that can of celestial reckoning.

“Alright, Little Human, here’s the deal. Lucifer has been the king over a bunch of hellions for eons. But he’s been away from them for a long time, since we came to L.A. They decided to come after him. So, he had to go back to get them all under control or else it would be Hell on Earth.”

“I get all that,” Trixie huffed. She unfolded her arms and held her hands out in a pleading fashion toward her friend. “But _where_ is he?”

Maze rolled her eyes. “It’s a place he’s been before. He’s very familiar with it. But there are a whole bunch of new people there. He knows what he’s gotta do to protect you and Chloe. He’s the only one who knows. He’s the only one who can. We can’t just go and help. He’s gotta take care of it on his own, Trix. We can’t go after him.”

Trixie huffed again. That was _not_ the answer she wanted to hear. She gave Maze one more look but then grabbed her backpack and headed into her room. She couldn’t believe Maze of all people wasn’t willing to go after their friend. But, Trixie did feel she was one step closer to Lucifer than she had been.

 _A place he’s been before… Hell… new people…_ she knew her relatively new-found traveling education would come in handy. And, this should be a bit easier than she thought. Lucifer was back in Las Vegas.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter 6:  
> After another moment the butterfly fluttered into the air and in a moment was out of sight. The girl watched in awe wondering what all this meant and gripping the feather as though she was holding someone’s hand.
> 
> As she sat there in silence she swore she heard Lucifer’s voice, “I’m going to need that back, Urchin. Hang onto it for me.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward...slowly. Chloe goes back to work and Trixie gets more in tune with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and remarks, I love them all! ;) Your reviews feed my muse!  
> -adcg

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter Six **

**Chloe was beginning to get back into the swing of things at work.** She had taken a full three weeks to come to terms with Lucifer leaving. Three weeks that she spent trying to wean herself away from going to the penthouse for an hour or so every day or staying there on the nights that Trixie stayed with Dan.

Her co-workers knew that her partner had left and they _thought_ they knew why. The ones she worked most closely with, Ella and Dan, had told her to take all the time she needed. But at Trixie’s encouragement, week #3 ended with Chloe vowing to return to work the following Monday.

She had almost cried but ended up laughing when she logged onto her computer and the self-indulgent, half-naked picture of Lucifer had popped up as her screen saver. She thought she had changed her settings so the ridiculous picture wasn’t up for all the precinct to see. But she hadn’t been able to delete it for some reason. 

Now she was kind of glad of that – since, she realized, there were few other pictures of Lucifer in her life at the moment.

Ella had been by her side the minute she walked back into the police station. She had stayed with her as Chloe went to her desk and was there in that instant when Chloe gave out a loud sound that was somewhere between fearful surprise and amusement when the computer logged on. 

Both women stared at the screen and shook their heads.

“You okay?” Ella put a hand on Chloe’s back and held in her chuckle until Chloe smiled up at her and shook her head. 

“That son-of-a-bitch,” Chloe laughed with a little sniffle at actually seeing his face again. She adjusted in her chair and invited Ella to pull up a seat and sit with her for just a few minutes as she tried to avoid several case files on her desk.

“Ease your way back in. We know. We all know. It’s not gonna be the same around here,” Ella smiled sadly.

“Did you know he broke into my house on a regular basis?” Chloe whispered.

Ella smiled. She had had a feeling that Chloe would need to share some Lucifer stories and she was more than happy to listen to them.

Chloe pointed to the picture on the screen. “Trixie and I were living in my mom’s house when Lucifer first appeared in our lives. I don’t know how he got the address, but he broke into the house one morning while I was in the shower. I came downstairs with my gun pointed at him and…well…I had a towel wrapped around me and when I pointed the gun at him…” Chloe shifted her eyes around and blushed as Ella grinned.

“The bastard made some comment about how well I had kept myself up since _Hot Tub High School_ and proceeded to enjoy his full view until I could pick the towel up again,” Chloe shivered. 

“He didn’t try to take advantage?” Ella’s eyebrows raised, slightly impressed if Lucifer didn’t try to make his move on Chloe at that point.

“Dan and Trixie walked in. I’m glad they did, really glad. It was early in our partnership. Plus, Dan and I were just separated. It was bad enough that he and Trixie _caught_ us in an embarrassing situation – well, embarrassing for me at least… But that led to me kicking Lucifer out and…well… that was that. He made a good omelet though,” she commented with a slight grin.

Ella laughed. 

Chloe pointed back to the computer screen where Lucifer, draped in a towel, still sat on her screen.

“I came to pick him up the next day for a sting,” Chloe took a deep breath, “and the pecker walked out of his bathroom completely naked.”

Ella’s eyes were bright with a laugh at Chloe’s tone of voice. Chloe’s eyes were wide with the memory and her chuckle was just a little bit uneasy.

“Ever the gentleman,” Ella commented, making Chloe shake her head and laugh. 

“He could be a complete ass one minute and then turn around and put his life on the line the next,” she commented a little more softly.

Ella put a hand on Chloe’s knee. “He’s gonna come back,” she nodded and caught her friend’s eye.

Chloe shrugged and looked at her monitor. She put a finger against his cheek and stared at his eyes. “I hope you’re right. I miss my partner.”

Ella nodded and then worked to change Chloe’s focus. She pointed to the stack of folders on the desk. “The lieutenant thought maybe some white-collar crimes would help you get back in the swing of things.”

Chloe squinted at the idea. “But I handle murders. _Those_ are the cases I’m familiar with. That’s what I want to get back to. I may not have Lucifer’s knack for drawing out peoples’ _desires…_ But if I’m back to do my job, I want to do _my_ job.”

Ella understood and respected Chloe’s point. So, she pulled two folders from the bottom of the stack and handed them to her. With the idea that Lucifer had left the country to deal with some kind of massive drug gang snafu, Chloe’s coworkers weren’t sure she’d want to deal with a drug-linked murder as her first return case. 

But the detective didn’t balk. Instead she spent three days on the investigation hitting the pavement, asking questions, and then, on her day off she packed up her laptop and files and headed to a quiet place to get her thoughts together.

It didn’t hurt that it was the same place that had been beckoning her to return each and every day.

Truth be told she didn’t need an excuse, but still she had one. She wanted to channel her partner to get a good handle on the three murder suspects that had been identified. When the elevator door opened, she realized, on some level Lucifer’s penthouse had started to feel just a little bit like home. It had nothing to do with all the amenities, and everything to do with the hope of being somehow closer to him.  
\-----

She went to Lux right after dropping Trixie off at school. She fully intended to be back home by the middle of the afternoon so she could change clothes and run some other errands. It wasn’t until her phone rang that Chloe realized it was already 3:30. Trixie was supposed to stay with Dan for the night and would be home with Maze until Dan picked her up. 

So why was her daughter’s face lighting up her phone screen?

“Trix, what’s up, Babe?” Chloe began with a pretty upbeat tone. She felt her hair fall around her neck and looked down to see a few strands dipping into the collar of the black shirt that she had pulled from Lucifer’s closet and changed into soon after she got to his home.

 _Her_ robe, she had quickly found, had been cleaned and hung back in the bathroom closet. That was a little jarring until she realized Lucifer had maid and laundry services at his beck and call. They must’ve come and done their work while Chloe was away.

Now the robe was laying at the foot of the bed where she had stationed herself quite comfortably.

She was sitting with the laptop open beside her on the bed, presumably researching more about the murder case. However, when the phone rang, her attention was completely involved in volume four of Lucifer’s journals and their case of a murdered chef named Pops.

 _“Do you have the laptop with you?”_ Trixie’s voice sounded a little accusatory.

“Yes,” Chloe answered her daughter. “I’m,” she hesitated, “working. I’m working on a case.”

 _“I thought you were off today,”_ Trixie interrupted.

“I am. I just needed to get out of the house and work somewhere else,” Chloe explained.

 _“So where are you?”_ her daughter wondered.

“I’m at…Lux,” Chloe said slowly but practically whispered the location.

 _“Did you say Lux?_ ” Trixie wondered with creased eyebrows.

Chloe took a deep breath. “Yes. Well, I’m in the penthouse, but yes, I’m at Lux…in the penthouse,” she reiterated.

 _“You still miss him,”_ Trixie spoke softly and Chloe couldn’t deny her words.

“I do,” she agreed without any hesitation.

 _“Can Maze bring me over to get the computer, please? I need it for…homework,”_ Trixie fibbed.

Chloe looked at the open but sleeping computer and the handwritten book in her lap. She was far more interested in Lucifer’s antics than the murder suspects. Maybe she wasn’t fully back into work mode just yet.

“Yeah, Monkey, that’s fine. Come on up to the penthouse…well, Maze knows how to get here,” Chloe smiled.

_“Oh, I know how to get there. Remember, I went there to chat with Eve just a few weeks ago…”_

Chloe remembered and obviously Trixie was reminded as well. That was the night the little urchin had snuck out the window and found herself in Lucifer’s home for the first time. She still wasn’t sure Eve had been the right friend for Lucifer. Trixie was quite sure Chloe should’ve been the one with him. But she had to admit, Eve was kind, caring and had helped Lucifer save Trixie’s life that night.

“Right,” Chloe answered shortly. “I remember,” she added, knowing that night had pulled her heart in so many directions that she couldn’t see straight. That had been the night Lucifer had declared that he would do anything to protect Trixie – as if Chloe didn’t already know that.

When she hung up the phone Chloe looked around. There wasn’t anything controversial that Trixie shouldn’t see. She decided she wasn’t going to change clothes just because Trixie and Maze were coming here. As a matter of fact, she decided to just spend the night here again.

So she wrapped herself in the bathrobe, went to the kitchen and made herself a snack. Then she moved to the couch and got comfortable once more. At least this way Trixie could see that Lucifer was still in her heart and that it was okay to keep remembering him as much as possible.  
\-----

_I attempted to make dinner for Chloe. Well, I had Pops Junior make dinner. It was a family dinner but Penelope Decker (Chloe’s mother!) asked me to join them. I was willing to put up with the Douche for one evening. That was more trying, however, than dining with the urchin. She was likely the most enjoyable part of the evening although she really shouldn’t have been there for much of the conversation._

_There was a lot of confusion. I learned that the Detective and the Douche are trying to patch up their botched marriage and they’ve shared at least one kiss recently._

_Can’t say I’m in favor of that at all. He isn’t right for her. She knows that. There’s a reason she left him to begin with and she needs to remember that, not give him a second chance._

_Mama Decker thinks Chloe is involved with both of us. She needn’t encourage that. I can see Chloe’s point that her mother is somewhat childish. Yet I still feel the need to have Penelope in my corner. Although she’s in favor of Dan’s douchiness as well… Very frustrating._

_I suppose you would say dinner was a disaster. Eye opening and a learning experience for me, but for the Deckers it was not an enjoyable family gathering. The next time Penelope is in town we will do away with the Douche and have a proper dinner together. Hopefully, by that time, Chloe will see that she needs to be away from her ex…truly apart from him._

_As if that wasn’t enough, this case had to continue with us back at that restaurant trying to catch the killer. And there we were caught again in a dangerous situation._

_When the fire started in that kitchen, the Detective was scared. I could see it in her eyes._

_It wasn’t the same look as when she had been shot. That was a fear of dying, purely. But this was fear as well. And yet again she looked to me for help. I don’t understand why, but Chloe trusts me…with her life._

_She looked into my eyes and I almost felt her fear. She was again scared that she wouldn’t escape the danger and she looked at me and asked for ideas. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I covered her with my coat and carried her out of the flames to safety._

_When we were far enough away from the burning building I didn’t want to put her down. Something deep inside of me felt a warmth that I’ve never experienced. Having her in my arms, carrying her, holding her close to my body…felt…right. I suppose it could have simply been the adrenaline rush, but my heartbeat was certainly stronger and faster as I held her._

_She smacked my arm and insisted I put her down but the feeling was already etched inside of me._

_Honestly, it frightened me. I’m finding that happening more and more with the Detective. Perhaps it’s because she’s finding herself in dangerous situations because of me. Or perhaps it truly is part of her job. Whatever the case might be, I find myself concerned that she’s going to be harmed in a way that I can’t fix. But I feel the need to be with her to try and keep her safe._

Chloe remembered the case. She remembered the dinner, their argument, and yet, he was right, they had found themselves right back together in that kitchen trying to catch the true killer. When the fire was so intense and she couldn’t see a way out, Lucifer had carried her away from the flames, put her feet on the ground when she had insisted, and scoffed at the burns on his arm. _“The devil gets burned by fire…”_ Lucifer’s sarcastic line had stuck with her for a while. 

Now she remembered it with a smile. Although, she recalled, he had felt pain, for her, on a number of occasions.  
\-----

Maze and Trixie stepped off the elevator almost an hour later to find Chloe laying on the couch, journal above her face, lost in the story. It wasn’t until Trixie stood beside her mom that Chloe realized she wasn’t alone.

“Mom?” the girl looked at what her mother was wearing more than once and then toward the book in Chloe’s hand.

“Hey, Monkey! How long have you been standing there? Sorry, I was kind of lost in the book I’m reading,” she smiled with a pink tinge shading her cheeks as she sat up and looked toward the other adult in the room.

Maze smiled at Chloe, recognizing the bathrobe, the shirt, and the journal in her hand.

Chloe’s blush deepened but she didn’t regret any part of what Maze and her daughter were seeing.

“Is that Lucifer’s robe?” Trixie wondered with eyes looking slightly troubled.

“No,” Chloe shook her head and pointed at the stitched letters. “This is my robe. It was a gift from Lucifer.”

Trixie nodded slowly. “Did he get you that shirt, too?”

Chloe again glanced at Maze who crossed her arms but kept a curious look on her face.

“Well, no,” the detective answered with hesitation.

“Is that Lucifer’s shirt?” Trixie continued.

“Yes,” Chloe answered her definitively. 

“Does it make you feel closer to him being here and wearing his clothes?” Trixie asked innocently, much to both Chloe’s and Maze’s surprise.

At that question, Chloe put the journal down on the table, held out a hand to Trixie and had her sit on the couch beside her. She put an arm around Trixie’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. Again she answered simply, “Yes.”

Trixie tilted her head enough to place a soft kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “I’m glad you found a way to stay close. I was afraid you were trying to forget about him.”

Chloe pulled away from Trixie and looked at her. “Why would you think that?”

Trixie shrugged. “Just, it’s been a month and he hasn’t called, or texted or written a letter even. I thought he would be back by now. Do you think he’s forgetting about us?”

Chloe looked at Maze who had a genuine look of sadness on her face as she watched the Decker ladies.

“No,” Chloe shook her head strongly. “No, I don’t think he’s forgetting about us. I think he’s missing us as much as we miss him, but he just doesn’t have a good way to communicate with us. That’s what I believe,” she emphasized.

Trixie took a deep breath, glanced at the book on the table but decided not to ask about it. Instead she asked if she could go onto the balcony and look at the view.

Chloe agreed with one warning about staying out of the hot tub then watched as Trixie opened the doors and went out into the L.A. skyscape.

“Has she opened up to you at all?” Chloe asked as Maze came farther into the room and sat down in a chair.

“She wants to know why no one has gone after him,” Maze crossed her legs and relaxed into the chair. “She asked me flat out where he is. I told her but I know she doesn’t understand.”

Chloe sat up a little straighter, “You told her he’s in Hell?” She questioned with an accusatory tone.

“Yeah,” Maze sat back, daring Chloe to get judgmental. “But she doesn’t believe that. Chloe, she’s like you were before you saw…him. I told Trix that he’s in a familiar place but there are new people and he has to get control of the situation. To her, it doesn’t matter if he’s in Hell or South America or San Francisco. All she knows is that Lucifer isn’t here. And, like you, she wants him back.”

Chloe nodded. The demon’s words made sense. She was correct. Telling Trixie the truth, especially coming from Maze, was practically as simple as telling her he was in a different part of the state.

The two women looked toward the balcony where Trixie was walking back and forth. She looked to be in deep thought as she watched her hands slide along the railing.

“Maze?” Chloe looked back at her friend a little nervously. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

Mazikeen sighed heavily. Much like Amenadiel, she knew it was possible for Lucifer to return but the predicament with the demons was a much different situation than they had ever faced.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly, without a smile.

“Do you think he wants to?” Chloe wondered. “Or is this his way of torturing me?”

Maze perked up at that question and looked strangely at Chloe. “What do you mean?”

Chloe took a deep breath, looked to make sure Trixie was still outside the doors and then back at Maze’s eyes. “I told him I love him. I _think_ he loves me too, but I also think that scares him. We’ve avoided talking about it for so long… Is love even supposed to be part of his life, or is that forbidden in his punishment…by…by his…father…by God?” She paused, realizing she was just now letting herself think about Lucifer’s omnipotent connection. “Is he allowed to love? Or did Lucifer realize he’s not supposed to love anyone? Is that really why he left? Is it a punishment for me, or for both of us?”

Maze watched her closely, trying to understand what her words meant. She sat for a few moments after Chloe stopped talking before she even attempted to answer.

“If Lucifer thought he was torturing you, he would be back here in a heartbeat,” Maze answered seriously. “Yes, he’s a punisher, but you… he would never punish you. You have to remember, he killed his own brother to protect you. He threatened his own mother...he threatened ME because he was protecting you,” she stopped and watched as Chloe’s eyes widened, not wanting to accept what Maze was saying and yet believing her.

“Chloe, you know he wouldn’t lie to you,” the demon continued rather passionately. “So what he told you is true. He went back to protect you, not to torture you. Decker, you don’t know what real torture is. As much as this hurts you, obviously, Lucifer didn’t do this to hurt you on purpose. He left you with me, Amenadiel, Linda… with people who care about you and we will do our best to take care of you.”

She stopped to take a breath and then continued again. “Being apart from you probably is torture for him. He may be torturing himself knowing that you were finally willing to admit that you loved him at just the time he needed to leave. I don’t think he wanted to leave. But after seeing you, in the grasp of demons at the Mayan…I think he knew he had to do something. He’s let things go too long.”

Chloe nodded, thinking deeply about her words. The _torture_ idea had been in the back of her mind for a while now. She was glad to put that out in the open and to get Maze’s opinion. She laughed to herself. Reassurance from a demon; not something she would’ve ever imagined in her life.  
\-----

On Trixie’s last pass around the edge of Lucifer’s balcony she stopped at the corner and peeked down toward the base of the Lux building a few stories down. 

She had been pacing, thinking about her mom being dressed in Lucifer’s shirt and resting at Lucifer’s penthouse. The 11-year-old reckoned her mom was thinking kind of like she did when Chloe was on a stakeout or away from home for a few days. Trixie knew she felt more comfortable at home and sometimes would sleep in Chloe’s bed. Even being at Dan’s apartment wasn’t as easing as just being in the familiar surroundings that included so many thoughts of her mother.

Lucifer’s little urchin wondered what she could do to feel closer to him as well. She missed his jokes. She missed his height. She missed hugging him and the discomfort it caused the tall man. All of that made her smile.

She decided she would go back and read his letter once she was back home, and she would open the cover of the Beatrix Potter book as well. She wouldn’t read it, but opening the front cover and seeing the author’s autograph didn’t count.

Something moving near her toes caught Trixie’s attention as she brought her gaze up to the place where she was standing. She bent down and quickly stretched her hand to grasp the white feather that was slightly wedged into the base of the glass barrier. The wing-part was almost as long as Trixie’s forearm and was as soft as cotton. On the tip of the feather sat a black butterfly with blue dots around the wings.

The size of the butterfly startled Trixie at first and she wondered if the fluttering creature had carried the wing onto the balcony. She glanced through the glass into the penthouse and saw that Chloe and Maze were deep in conversation. She didn’t want to disturb them so she picked up the feather and watched as the butterfly jumped from it onto the railing.

Trixie kept her eye on the majestic looking insect as she quickly brought the feather with her to one of the chairs where she sat down and examined it more closely. The shaft was white. The vane was white. The rachis and barbs were white. Not that Trixie knew what every part of the feather was called, but what she could see was a pure white feather from a really, really big bird... or an angel...

That thought made the girl sit completely still for a moment and stare into the sky. She stroked the feather against her cheek and closed her eyes. 

Something about this discovery spun in Trixie’s mind. The item and the creature seemed surreal. As much as she wanted to run back into the room and share this amazing find with her mom and Maze, a little voice inside of her told Trixie to keep it to herself. 

After another moment the butterfly fluttered into the air and in a moment was out of sight. The girl watched in awe wondering what all this meant and gripping the feather as though she was holding someone’s hand.

As she sat there in silence she swore she heard Lucifer’s voice, _“I’m going to need that back, Urchin. Hang onto it for me.”_

Trixie’s eyes were suddenly wide and she felt herself gasp for a small breath of air. “Lucifer?” she again stared up into the air. “Are you a ghost?” she pressed her lips together and dared to look around. A short breeze blew past her face and left a warmth on Trixie’s cheek and a familiar scent in the air. She held tightly to the feather as she took a deeper breath.

Chloe and Maze saw Trixie sitting on the chair. It looked like she was talking, and watching something which made Chloe curious. She got up, pulled the robe a little more tightly around her and walked toward the door.

She thought she saw Trixie tucking something inside the light jacket she was wearing before the girl nodded. As Chloe opened the door she caught the tail end of what Trixie was saying, “…you need to come home.”

Chloe pressed her lips together. “You okay, Monkey?” Trixie jumped slightly, startled by her mom.

“Yeah, uh, just uh, talking to Lucifer,” Trixie admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, a little embarrassed.

Chloe nodded and held out her hand, asking Trixie to come back inside. As she did, Chloe squeezed her hand. “It’s fine. I’ve been doing that, too. Sometimes I think he answers me. I can hear his voice in my head.”

Trixie looked at her mom, debating if she should show her the feather and tell her about the butterfly, her feelings and the conversation she just felt on the balcony. In that moment, she opted not to share.

Instead, Trixie made her way toward the computer bag that was packed and sitting on the edge of the bar near the elevator. She came back with the bag on her shoulder and sat down on the arm of the chair where Maze was still sitting.

As calmly as she could, Trixie encouraged Maze to head back home so she could get homework done before Dan came to pick her up.

She hoped Maze and Chloe both were buying her story. With the feather near her heart and Lucifer’s words running through her mind, Trixie was anxious to do her self-assigned homework. 

She needed to get to Las Vegas. She needed to find Lucifer. She would give him this feather that he needed. And then, she would bring him back home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter 7:  
> Lucifer looked at her again. He almost smiled, almost. What he saw sitting in his front seat wasn’t a pouty, frustrated 9-year-old girl. It was Chloe’s daughter; Chloe’s attitude; Chloe’s strength. As much as he despised children, this one was niggling her way under his skin.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie continues working toward her plan to find Lucifer as she recalls a time that he helped her... and a favor that he still needs to repay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thrilled that you're enjoying the Trixi-fer'esque turn of this story! I'm a sucker for their relationship and every time I rewatch one of their scenes together it just sparks more ideas. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, for your kudos and comments. Your reviews feed my muse!  
> -adcg

** Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter Seven **

As soon as they walked into the house Trixie tossed the computer bag on her bed and tucked the feather under her pillow. Then she went straight to the stairs and headed toward Chloe’s room.

“Trix? Where you goin’? Maze stopped her before she got all the way to the second floor.

“I need something from Mom’s room,” Trixie wasn’t lying.

“Alright,” Maze gave in easily. Not like she was truly concerned about what Trixie was doing. She just had a feeling her little protege was keeping something from her...and from Chloe.

Trixie turned her back and went on up to the master bedroom. She had seen the box of stuff that Chloe brought home with her after staying in Lucifer’s penthouse right after he left. It was a pretty big box and she knew she’d be able to find it. 

There had to be something in the box that would help her find the man that her mother had fallen in love with. And, she also suspected she would find some items that would help her get to him.

Trixie thought about that night that she had referenced earlier. Her first time visiting Lucifer’s sprawling apartment had been eye opening. His bedroom was awesome! He had a piano! And there was a wall of books that went from the floor to the ceiling. Plus, he had a hot tub on the balcony. Seriously!

She thought about questioning Lucifer’s guest at that time, Eve. The woman had been nice and had answered each and every one of her questions. And then, when those bad men had come bursting in from the elevator and pointed guns at them…

Suddenly Trixie remembered how scared she felt. Eve had helped her. Eve had put herself between Trixie and the gunmen. She had rushed Trixie to safety and stayed with her when...

Trixie stopped just inside Chloe’s bedroom door as she recalled the chaos. Eve had yelled for Lucifer and then she had stayed with Trixie when they heard an angry growl like an animal. Eve had sheltered her when they heard gunshots, glass breaking, loud voices and then screams.

Then, Chloe and Dan had been there. The girl remembered seeing Lucifer, running his fingers through his hair as police officers took the bad men away. Lucifer had put his hands on his hips and shook his head as Eve asked him if he was alright. 

He had poured himself a drink and walked past Trixie on his way to the balcony once she had come back inside. She had reached toward him and put her fingertips on his arm making him stop and look down at her. Trixie had asked Lucifer if he was okay. 

In that moment, his hardened face had softened and he did his best to smile at her. He reached up with his other hand, put his large fingers over hers momentarily and nodded. _“I’m fine, are you alright, Urchin?”_

Trixie smiled at him and nodded as well. She thanked him for taking care of her. And after that he quickly but gently pushed her hand away and went straight to his balcony. 

She saw Chloe talking to him a few minutes later and thought they both had tears in their eyes. Trixie knew in her heart that conversation was about her, and how Lucifer had protected her. 

She didn’t need anyone to confirm that for her. Her heart had already done that.

Now, it was time for her to return the favor. Maybe she couldn’t protect Lucifer, but she could let him know that he had a friend in his corner and that she wanted to help him. Sometimes you just need the right friend in your corner, right? That’s what she wanted to be for Lucifer now, especially if he loved and cared for her like his letter said. She needed him to know that she felt the same way.

\-----

The box was sitting in a corner of the room not far from Chloe’s bed. Trixie had questioned Chloe about it when she brought it home and had received a somewhat tearful answer from her mom. _“Just some stuff from Lucifer’s that I want to keep extra safe. I’m not sure who is going to be in and out of his apartment.”_ Chloe had immediately taken it to her room without any further explanation.

Trixie closed the door behind her but didn’t lock it. Maze wouldn’t likely come looking for her, but even if she did, Trixie figured her excuse was simple enough: she just wanted to see what Chloe had brought from the penthouse. 

At the top of the open box was a couple of Lucifer’s shirts. No surprise there. Under those appeared to be one of his robes, silk, black, with a crimson collar. Trixie held up the item and shook her head. Lucifer was kind of weird, but whatever.

Trixie put the clothing items on the bed and then dug a little deeper. There were a couple of books like the one Chloe had been reading at the penthouse. There was an envelope addressed to Chloe in Lucifer’s handwriting, and a larger one with her mom’s name on a typed label.

Trixie peeked inside that particular package and saw what looked like pictures of houses. Interesting. Not exactly what she was hoping to find, but she might come back to that one for more information.

Toward the bottom of the box there were a couple of unopened bottles of liquor, a small cloth jewelry box which Trixie opened to find cuff links and a couple of random rings, and beside that, Lucifer’s phone and wallet.

The girl was smart enough to seize the wallet and phone immediately. She figured these were the most valuable items she could find and looked around quickly, for some reason, to make sure she wasn’t seen. She tucked everything else back into the box like she had found it but then opted to grab one of the books as well. She suspected correctly that they were Lucifer’s diaries which made her curious. If Chloe was reading them, surely she could too.

The girl took her newfound treasures and made her way down the stairs. Maze glanced up from the couch where she was watching tv but didn’t truly pay attention to what Trixie was carrying.

“You good?” Maze questioned. “Find what you need?”

“Yep, all good,” Trixie answered simply.

“Need any help with your homework, Little Human?” Maze asked with another glance.

Trixie stood at her bedroom door, “Are you actually offering to help?” she looked at Maze sarcastically.

Maze shook her head with a slightly evil grin. “Nah. I figured if you need help I’d call Daddy Dan and have him pick you up earlier.”

Trixie rolled her eyes. That was typical Maze. And, that made Trixie happy. A typical Maze meant she wasn’t suspicious of anything which meant Trixie could go into her room, turn on some music, and not be bothered until Dan came to pick her up.

\-----

On her bed Trixie lined out several things: the box holding her book and letter from Lucifer; the book she had just gotten from Chloe’s room; Lucifer’s wallet; his phone; and the feather from the balcony.

She took the laptop computer from the bag and sat it on her bedside table firing it up as she attempted to form a plan in her mind. She tried turning on Lucifer’s phone but realized it was dead so she grabbed her own charging cord and plugged it in. The youngster quickly wondered what Lucifer’s password might be on his phone. Darn it… she would have to worry about that later.

Next she grabbed his wallet and unfolded it. Inside she found cash which nearly made her mouth water. She counted the bills quickly and her mouth dropped open. Trixie could only recall holding a hundred dollar bill in her hand on her birthday. Lucifer had four of them in his wallet, plus another hundred or so in ‘normal’ bills.

She had suspected he was rich. Of course he was rich. He owned Lux.

There were also two credit cards, his driver’s license and several business cards tucked inside the leather pouches. “Jackpot,” Trixie whispered. 

She took a second to look at the credit cards and then pulled his license from the plastic casing. She giggled to herself at his picture but then looked more closely at it. The typed words on the identification said his eyes were brown. But as Trixie stared at Lucifer’s face, she could swear they looked orange, as if they were glowing. Again she thought, and verbally enunciated, “You’re weird.”

After that she pulled the business cards out and started flipping through them. She smiled at the first one, her mother’s. Next was Linda’s followed by a couple of nightclub owners, a car repair shop, and… Trixie put all the others down and stared at the one labeled “Starford Academy”. 

Why did Lucifer still have a card for the L.A. private school in his wallet? She thought about the day that she visited the school…with Lucifer acting as her father. She slowly flipped the card over and found more of Lucifer’s writing on the back. 

_“IOU: Urchin – Driving Lessons”_

Trixie stared at it for another minute. She had forgotten that part.

\-----

_“Cool car!” 9-year-old Trixie had seen Lucifer’s Corvette convertible before but she had never been allowed to ride in it._

_"_ _Don’t touch anything. No feet on the seats, understood?” Lucifer attempted to sound forceful but instead instructed her gently as he opened the door for her to climb in the passenger seat._

_When he closed the door behind her he watched as she settled into the bucket seat and put her backpack and lunch bag on the floorboard in front of her. She immediately reached for the radio knob as soon as Lucifer got in and turned the key._

_“How does this work?” she asked as she leaned toward Lucifer._

_“Ah! I said no touchy,” Lucifer smacked lightly at her little fingers. “My car, my radio, my music,” he looked at her face which pouted slightly._

_Although he needed the youngster’s help - or so he thought - he wondered if he had made a mistake, offering to take the Detective’s little ‘shhhh - sugar-plum-fairy’ for a ride._

_“Go on now, put your seatbelt on. Make sure it’s tight enough that you can’t reach anything. I want you to be…safe…you know,” Lucifer continued and watched as Trixie pulled the belt around her little body. It took the devil another minute to realize he would need to help her latch the buckle which he finally did with a slight huff._

_“How come you offered to take me to school anyway?” Trixie wondered when they finally pulled out of the driveway._

_“I’m helping your mother. You heard the conversation. You didn’t get ready in time to catch the bus and she didn’t have time to drive you. I assume you’re not supposed to stay at home alone at your age,” he conjectured._

_“I’m 9,” Trixie informed him. “I could stay home by myself but Mommy and Daddy won’t let me. They think I’d burn the house down or something.”_

_“Right, yeah, that’s why they won’t leave you alone. Overprotective parents, am I right?” Lucifer questioned as though he was talking to an adult._

_“Do you even know where my school is?” Trixie wondered, moving onto another topic of conversation._

_“Course I do. Your mother made me go there the day you got in trouble for bullying that bully,” Lucifer informed her as they headed toward the freeway._

_“Oh yeah, right. Hey, that was the day I first met you!” Trixie smiled at him._

_Lucifer looked at her and gave her a forced, closed lip smile in return._

_“What’d you say to her anyway to make her scream like she did?” Trixie remembered the incident outside the office while Chloe was talking with the principal._

_“Who?” Lucifer looked over at her with a curious dip of his eyebrows._

_“Cassie, the mean girl,” Trixie supplied._

_It may have been months prior, but Lucifer knew exactly what Chloe’s daughter was referring to. He didn’t want to admit it to the child, but he remembered the entire incident – that entire day, actually – with vivid clarity…including the moment he flashed his devil eyes at the elementary school girl who had been mean to the urchin._

_He thought for a moment. “I may have told her something about a special place in Hell for bullies…” he spoke barely loud enough for Trixie to understand him over the traffic noise._

_She smiled. “You stood up for me!” she grinned a little wider making Lucifer roll his eyes._

_“Well I wouldn’t say that,” he commented but then dropped the argument._

_They drove for a few more minutes before Trixie mentioned again, “Are you sure you know how to get to my school?”_

_Lucifer didn’t look at her this time. Instead he kept his eyes on the road. “Of course I do. I said I know and I do know,” he sounded almost like a pouting child himself._

_“I think you’re lying,” Trixie dared to start in on him, “’cause you should’ve turned way back there.”_

_Lucifer’s head jerked around as he heard her accusation and his eyes focused directly on the girl’s. “I do not lie.” He said the words distinctly and clearly so she could understand. The look in his eyes may have scared someone else. Trixie took them as a parental warning of sorts._

_“Ok, sor-ry,” she rolled her own eyes._

_Lucifer relaxed slightly, realizing he wasn’t dealing with an adult. Not to mention this was Chloe’s offspring and he would likely be in the hot seat with her on several other levels once this day was done. He didn’t need to add ‘yelling at her daughter’ to the list._

_With a softer tone Lucifer glanced sideways at Trixie who was squirming slightly under the seatbelt. “That’s just…that’s something you should know about me, Child. I don’t lie. I’ve told your mother. Whether she believes me or not I don’t know. But I don’t. My word is my bond and I will not lie to her or to you – or to anyone for that matter.”_

_Trixie looked at him and smiled a quirky, trusting grin. “Ok. But wasn’t it a lie when you told Mommy you’d take me to school? Cause that’s not where we are going, is it?”_

_Lucifer kept his eyes straight out the windshield. “No,” he paused to get his thoughts together. “I will take you to your school eventually today, and I DO know where it is. There is just something I need to do first and…I need your assistance.”_

_“Seriously?!” Trixie’s eyes widened and she twisted in her seat so she could look at him more easily. “What are we gonna do?” She stopped, waiting for an answer for just a moment, but then thought of something else. “Wait, what’s in it for me?”_

_Lucifer turned his head slowly and looked at her. He needed to get in touch with his emotions. He needed to learn to focus his emotions to help him deal with Azrael’s blade…and his mother…and Amenadiel. This place they were heading, Starford Academy, supposedly had instructors who could help him learn to do that. He needed lessons, asap… but he needed a child to get him into the school._

_On top of that, Chloe was investigating the murder of one of the school’s administration. It was a perfect excuse for Lucifer to be at the school – but again, he needed to have a student – or a potential one – to really get on the inside._

_Insert Trixie Espinoza._

_Lucifer breathed in and out deeply a couple of times. “I need to talk to instructors at a private school to get their insight about an issue I’m having. But to talk to them I need to have a…child…who might go to said school.”_

_“Huh?” Trixie looked at him with slight misunderstanding._

_“I need you to pretend to be MY child,” Lucifer tried again, “so I can talk to the teachers at this private school,” he explained._

_Trixie nodded. “You’re not trying to get a date with one of the teachers are you? Cause if that’s what you’re doing I don’t wanna help.”_

_Lucifer again rolled his eyes. Was this what it was like to actually have a child?_

_“Do you always question the adults in your life?” He asked seriously._

_Trixie pressed her lips together in thought and then shook her head. “Not usually. But Mommy says if something doesn’t feel right, you should ask questions.”_

_“Right, your mother, the Detective, has taught you to ask questions. How very thorough of her,” he said somewhat under his breath._

_“So is that what you’re trying to do? Get a date?” Trixie asked again._

_“No,” Lucifer said a bit louder, slightly annoyed, “I told you I need their help getting control over my emotions!”_

_Trixie leaned back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. “Geez,” she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “I hope they can help you…”_

_Lucifer looked at her again. He almost smiled, almost. What he saw sitting in his front seat wasn’t a pouty, frustrated 9-year-old girl. It was Chloe’s daughter; Chloe’s attitude; Chloe’s strength. As much as he despised children, this one was niggling her way under his skin. He refused to say it out loud but as he looked at little Trixie and thought about her curiosity and courage, one word besides her mother’s name came to his mind. Respect._

_Another 15 minutes passed with Trixie asking to turn the radio on, rolling her eyes at his music, but keeping her mouth shut as she realized he was singing along and really didn’t have a bad voice. When a commercial came on the station, Lucifer turned the volume down a little and looked toward her again._

_“So, Urchin, name your poison,” he instructed._

_Trixie looked at him and dipped her eyebrows. “Huh?” she asked again._

_“Firstly, Child, manners, please. I know you have them. I’m sure your mother has taught you. ‘Pardon?’ or ‘Pardon me?’ is much preferred to your go-to ‘Huh?’” he emphasized which made Trixie grin._

_“Sorry,” Trixie apologized sincerely. “Pardon me, but what do you mean, ‘name your poison’?”_

_“Well I’ve asked you for a favor – to pretend to be my child while we are at this school,” he explained. “In return I’ll give you whatever you like. You do a favor for me and I’ll repay it. So name your poison. Chocolate cake is your favorite, isn’t it? Or money? I’m all for giving you cash for helping me out.”_

_Trixie watched him closely. He appeared to be offering her anything she wanted, seriously. “Anything I want?”_

_“Well, within reason of course,” Lucifer tried to put a limitation into the bargain knowing he would end up answering to the Detective most likely._

_T_ _rixie bit on her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. Her eyes gleamed and a smile crossed her face as she came to an idea that would allow her to spend more time with Lucifer._

_“I wanna drive your car!” she wagged her eyebrows._

_In the next second she fully expected Lucifer to let her down and back down on his promise of ‘anything within reason’. Trixie thought it was within reason but realized he likely wouldn’t go along with it._

_“Really?” Lucifer looked at her curiously. “You act as my child and you want to drive my car in return?”_

_Trixie nodded. “This car,” she reached toward the gearshift but Lucifer used his pointer finger to knock her knuckles away since they were still moving on a busy roadway._

_“Hmmm,” he thought out loud which surprised Trixie. “Alright,” he nodded in agreement. “Driving lessons… you’re on, Child. I hope acting is in your genes.”_

_“Do you want me to call you, Daddy?” Trixie giggled at the thought._

_Lucifer shivered, “No!” he answered quickly, then thought for a moment and shivered again. “Daddy issues are the reason I’m in this mess as it is. So, no, do not call me that.”_

_Trixie took those words as a grain of salt and ran her hands over the immaculate leather covering on the door handle and seat. She was pretty pleased with the deal she had just bartered. How hard could it be to play Lucifer’s daughter?_

_As they pulled up in front of Starford Academy, she gave Lucifer one more out. “You know, mom’s gonna be mad when she finds out you didn’t take me to school.”_

_Lucifer got out of the car as Trixie did and began walking into the private education center. “I told her I would take you to school,” he started, “I just didn’t say WHICH school.”_

_\-----_

Trixie smiled at the memory. She wasn’t completely sure what had happened at the school other than the fact she had introduced herself as Trixie Morningstar; she had made Lucifer hold her hand to look like father and daughter; and, oh, Chloe and Dan had been at the school for the murder investiagation - catching Lucifer in his deceptive little trip.

Still, at the end of the outing she had convinced her mother to let Lucifer take her to her actual school. So Trixie had climbed into the driver’s seat of the convertible, Lucifer had tossed her the keys and Chloe had promptly stopped the impromptu underage driving.

Lucifer told her the driving lessons would have to come later, when Chloe wasn’t watching. Apparently, Trixie looked at the card again and tapped it against her fingers, Lucifer was still planning to make good on his word.

She put the card back in his wallet, picked up the feather and held it gently against her cheek. “That means you need to come home,” she whispered into the air. “Don’t worry Daddy Morningstar, I’m gonna help you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter 8:  
> Chloe sniffled, “It’s okay, Urchin. I’m waking up every day hoping that Lucifer will walk back through our doors. I want to see him reading the bunny book with you, and I would just like one chance to…” she lost herself in thought until Trixie answered for her.
> 
> “To kiss him?”
> 
> Chloe laughed at her daughter lightly. “You aren’t supposed to think about things like that. You’re 11.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's journal entries push Trixie closer to starting her quest and give Chloe more questions that she needs to discuss with the devil, face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! So glad you are enjoying. I've hit a slight touch of writer's block, but I think a mini Lucifer marathon while stuck at home will fix that. I'll be reading all the comments you've left me as well - your reviews feed my muse and I truly appreciate them!
> 
> Now back to Chlo-Trix-ifer! <3 <3  
> -adcg

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter Eight**

_For the first time in my life…_

Trixie found herself completely entranced by the written words on the page. Well, of course she should be, they involved a man that had the potential to play a long role in her young life. At least he had… 

And her mother… she had read a few things in this journal that were probably not what her 11-year-old eyes were supposed to see. And a lot of it was the Heaven and Hell stuff that her young brain didn’t comprehend. 

Lucifer was a complicated man. 

She blinked a couple of times and then went back to the page where she had left off.

_…a kiss meant something to me._

_I had just told her that she needed someone better than me, that I’m not good enough for her and yet the Detective stepped closer to me and kissed me. And it wasn’t a kiss on the cheek, she tiptoed up and kissed my lips._

_I was surprised at first and pulled away from her. I wanted to question her actions, but before I could, she did it again. She placed her hand at the back of my head to make sure our lips stayed together until she wanted our kiss to end._

_What was I to do? I put my hand at her waist and tried to memorize her lips upon mine._

_It felt like magic. It was electrifying. I think it was one of the most sobering moments of my life. And yet, I didn’t want it to end._

_When her heels were back on the sand we simply stood and looked at each other for what felt like hours. We both smiled slightly. She nibbled on her lower lip – I can see that becoming a dangerously coy action on the Detective’s part should this incident lead to anything more between us. But we were both speechless._

_She leaned against my arm, I took her hand and we walked down the beach for a few minutes not saying a word._

_I believe, if I had asked her to come back to Lux or to go anywhere with me in that moment, she would have gone. Perhaps, if we had left that beach together, we would have shared more intimate moments and possibly…_

_But I just couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that she kissed me. I still can’t. She…kissed…me._

_I’ve kissed hundreds of women. But this was the Detective, my Detective, my…Chloe. I’ve wanted to kiss her since the day we met. My reasoning has changed since then, obviously. She’s no longer a challenge because she said ‘no’ when I tried to tempt her… She’s not a ‘challenge’ now… She’s part of my life that I care about more than I ever thought I could._

_And the fact that she looked for me, she came to find me, she stepped up to me on that beach and SHE kissed ME…unfathomable. I think that means she cares for me, too. But how can that be?_

Trixie found herself sighing. At age 11 she was a romantic. At age 11, she wanted her mom to find a man who would care for her. Lucifer could be that man, couldn’t he? 

She had a feeling her mom and Lucifer had shared a kiss or two. She had never seen it, but even she could tell there had been changes in their relationship. After all, she practically knew her mother loved the handsome devil after Chloe shot him. 

Trixie laughed to herself.

_I don’t quite know what to do with myself. After our short walk on the beach I brought the Detective – er - Chloe’s hand to my lips and left a kiss against her knuckles. She caught me off guard and she knew it._

_She asked me if I had plans for the evening and I told her I was just overseeing things at Lux. I asked her if the urchin was staying with Dan tonight and she shook her head. She needed to get home. Not that she doesn’t trust Maze… Oh Dear Father, does she trust Maze with her offspring??? But that was probably a good thing._

_I walked her back to her car, made sure she was on her way safely, and then I drove for the next two hours._

_I can still feel her lips on mine and it takes my breath away. Chloe Decker what have you done to me?_

_\-----_

The entry stopped with that which was probably good since Chloe knocked on Trixie’s bedroom door and began to slide it open just as Trixie pushed the book under her pillow. 

“What are you still doing awake, Monkey? It’s almost 11:00.” Chloe looked at her daughter with a bit of worry.

Trixie swallowed a little roughly, trying to come up with an excuse. 

“I heard you humming? Are you on your phone?” Chloe walked toward the bed and looked down at her daughter.

Trixie was slightly relived. Her phone was on her bedside table with ear buds still attached. The youngster nodded with an apologetic look. “Sorry, I was listening to music,” Trixie fibbed.

Chloe nodded, spotting the phone, and believed her child. “Okay. Lights out was an hour ago. Do I need to take the phone?”

Trixie shook her head with a pout. “No, I’ll go to sleep…”

Chloe leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She noticed the corner of a book under the girl’s pillow and pointed at it when she raised back up. “What’s that under your pillow?” She crossed her arms and looked down at Trixie again.

Trixie leaned over to push her pillow farther down onto the book. “It’s just one of the Beatrix books,” she fibbed again.

“Trixie, Babe,” Chloe pressed her lips together while Trixie lay there wondering if her mother recognized the book, or the fact that she wasn’t sharing the complete truth. “You’re really missing Lucifer that much?” she speculated.

Actually, Trixie realized, that was a big reason she was reading this particular ‘book’. “Don’t you?” she asked simply.

Chloe took a deep breath. She lowered her chin from a parental disciplining stance to one of a woman who was still hurting. “Yes,” she nodded slowly.

“Mom, have you heard from him?”

Chloe took a deep breath as she shook her head. “Not directly,” she skirted the question. She had been back to penthouse at least every other day. Each and every time she noticed something new that reminded her more of Lucifer and brought her closer to him, even in his absence. And, each and every time the beautiful black butterfly had made an appearance, lit on her finger or her shoulder. 

As silly as it sounded, Chloe took that as a sign. After seeing the creature she felt reassured. She had even started talking to it as though she was speaking to Lucifer about case work or something that happened during the day.

Chloe sighed heavily. If Lucifer didn’t return she truly was going to wind up owning a bunch of cats and living a solitary life in her old age.

“How long will you wait before you start looking for him?” Trixie decided it was time to press the issue. “You and Dad put out missing persons reports all the time, don’t you? Maze finds people and gets paid for it. It’s been weeks and none of you has even tried. Why not?”

“Trixie,” Chloe spoke her name and then stalled. “As much as I miss Lucifer, I can’t just go after him. Lucifer didn’t want that. That’s why he left by himself. That’s why he didn’t give us specifics about where he was going. We have to trust him. He trusts us to keep living our lives and let him do what he needs to do.”

She reached down and took Trixie’s hand. “Can you just… can you trust me on this please? And Lucifer? If Amenadiel or Linda or Maze or anyone hears from him they will let us know. And I promise you… Believe me, Baby… if there’s a time and place that we can get together with him again, I promise you we will.”

Trixie shook her head at first and the nodded at her mom. “So if you knew where he was, you might try to get him to come home?”

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. She blinked to try and keep Trixie from seeing how much that thought affected her. 

Trixie breathed in and out a little shallowly but she and Chloe looked eye to eye. Without another word, Trixie sat up in bed, Chloe sat down beside her and they hugged. 

“I’m sorry I upset you,” Trixie whispered. 

Chloe sniffled, “It’s okay, Urchin. I’m waking up every day hoping that Lucifer will walk back through our doors. I want to see him reading the bunny book with you, and I would just like one chance to…” she lost herself in thought until Trixie answered for her.

“To kiss him?”

Chloe laughed at her daughter lightly. “You aren’t supposed to think about things like that. You’re 11.”

“But isn’t that what you’d like?” Trixie grinned lightly.

“You are a little urchin, you know that?” Chloe shook her head with an amused smile.

“Did you get to kiss him?” Trixie wondered if her mother might own up to what she had just been reading. She watched as Chloe drifted off momentarily into her own thoughts.

“Mom?” Trixie snapped her out of her thoughts, waiting for an answer.

Chloe looked at her daughter, breathed in deeply and then smiled contentedly. “Yes, Beatrix, Lucifer and I shared a few kisses.” She appreciated the smile on her daughter’s face. “They were lovely, and I would like more.”

Trixie settled back against her pillow and let Chloe pull the covers up over her again. She really liked the look on her mom’s face as Chloe recalled those loving moments with the man they were both missing. She liked it enough that she wasn’t even going to correct her mother for trying to steal Lucifer’s other name for her.

Instead neither of them said another word as Chloe rubbed a finger over Trixie’s cheek, stood up, turned off the light in the room and shut the door.

\-----

_I sit here in a Las Vegas hotel penthouse with no clue what to do. I can honestly say I now know what humans mean when they say they’ve been on an emotional roller coaster. If I could return to Hell at this very moment, I think I would because it would be less torture than what I’m going through here._

_I blame Father. I blame Mother. I blame Amenadiel._

_And to put it all on paper, I don’t know where to begin. I guess I can sum it all up by saying I just don’t know what’s real anymore._

_Real. I suppose that’s the word I was trying to define in my feelings for the Detective. From the beginning she’s been immune to me. She doesn’t believe me when I tell her I’m the devil but I also haven’t found the courage to show her my monstrous face. Dr. Linda is probably right. I’m afraid to show it to her because I’m scared of how she will react. But now, that is just a side effect._

_I digress…_

_This current fiasco began with a murder case involving a mad professor who decided to avenge his own hellacious actions by poisoning students and threatening gifted people who were making a positive difference._

_We thought we had the fine doctor cornered until he dropped a poisonous bomb inside a lab and tried to kill two college students. The Detective trusted me to save the students. I sent her away to chase the murderous fiend and when she was far enough away from the building I was able to go in and save the young lads who were trapped._

_She trusted me – but I saw a different kind of fear in her eyes. This time she was scared for me. She trusted me, but she didn’t quite believe me when I told her I would be fine. With her a safe distance away, I would be fine._

It had been a few days since Chloe had broken down. But she knew what this was leading up to. At least she thought she knew. 

Not long ago she had learned that she truly did make Lucifer vulnerable. He only bled when she was near. That realization became truly real as they investigated a murder on the set of a reality television show. That’s when she watched him walk away from a fiery explosion without a scratch and yet he was cut and bled when a wine glass broke a short time later. 

He had to admit her relation to his vulnerability when she questioned him about it. When she looked at him with tears and uncertainty in her eyes he told her the truth as he knew it. 

The very next night she held an ax to his chest and asked him if he would die if she actually pushed the weapon into his sternum. Lucifer had stood unmoving, again watching tears spill over her eyelids as he admitted to her that he would risk his life over and over again to save hers.

As they talked Chloe had inadvertently cut his chest. But in one of the most passionate experiences of her life, the two of them cried together when she apologized and gently soothed his wound.

Now her mind thought farther back, to the case of the poisonings – how could she forget it? She had been terrified running after the suspect but not for her own life, she had been more concerned about Lucifer risking his…

_I heard her asking the boys about me. She was desperately asking about me._

_I tried to keep my composure as I came down the steps and announced my presence to her. But the moment she wrapped her arms around me my heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest. She held me because she cares for me. She worried for me because she cares. I think… I THINK… she cares deeply and in that very moment I knew I did too._

_I looked into her eyes and asked if our feelings were real. She nodded and put her hand to my cheek as I put mine to hers._

_I’ve never experienced this before, the elation of simply being with someone. And Chloe believed our feelings were real._

_But not an hour later I found out the truth. Our feelings for each other were forced on us by Father. We weren’t real. Damn him._

Chloe stopped reading for a moment. What was this? 

_Maze asked me to join her for a drink at some random bar. I went. She was sat there with Mum with some news to tell me. But as soon as I showed them my joy at Chloe and my feelings for each other Maze balked at letting Mother talk to me._

_As they argued, I saw it: a picture on the wall of this random place… a picture of Amenadiel with Penelope from decades before. That’s why Mother wanted to meet me here. She wanted to tell me that Father was still manipulating my life…and Chloe’s as well._

_Penelope and John Decker weren’t supposed to have children. Not one. But for whatever reason, Father chose to grant them one, miracle child. He sent Amenadiel to bless Penelope with the ability to carry one child to full term and to give birth to their only daughter._

_Chloe was created to be put in my path. She was created to mean something to me. She was a pawn in His game._

_Pissed off? If I could have taken every one of them to Hell at that moment, we would’ve gone. Honestly, Chloe included. Has she known all along? If she’s a knowing pawn… playing with my emotions…_

Chloe found herself breathing heavily. She recalled Lucifer getting a call after their moment outside the college lab. She had escorted the students back to the precinct to take their statements. He had run off in typical Lucifer fashion with an excuse about Maze needing him asap.

After the precinct, she had gone home.

_I was furious. The only thing I could think about was confronting the Detective. I had to force her to tell me the truth. Was she a willing participant in Father’s plan? I needed to know._

_But when I got to the apartment and made my way up the stairs and found the Detective my emotions were jerked in a completely opposite direction. She stood there, bleeding, with that fear-of-dying look in her eyes once more._

_This time, her fear went directly to my soul. Because she and I had witnessed this already, this poisoning was almost certain death. And the man who could stop it had taken his own life._

_Even with all the anger that was burning inside of me, the thought of her life ending made it disappear. In that moment all I could think about was saving her life. I couldn’t let her die. I couldn’t bear the thought of her not being in my life. I couldn’t hold onto that anger, my care for her interfered._

_\-----_

_She wouldn’t let me tell anyone. We went to the precinct searching for an antidote to the poison. We called Miss Lopez to come help us, but Chloe wouldn’t let me tell her anything. Would she have told me if I hadn’t happened upon her at her home? That I will never know._

_Chloe collapsed in my arms. In our rush to find answers we ended up at another college party but the poison affected her system and she fainted in my arms. We were no closer to the antidote and her life was hours away from ending. I did what she told me not to do. I took her to the hospital…_

_I stood at her bedside with Dan berating me for not bringing her in sooner. I stood staring at her and wondering how to fix the situation. Chloe griped at me for bringing her to the hospital but only because it was keeping her from looking for answers. Not that she was in any condition to be anywhere but in that hospital bed._

_Dan and I promised her we would follow her leads and find an answer._

_My heart sank. I may not have said the words but I feared I had lied to her. Although I would go to any lengths to save my Detective._

_I would even go to Hell for her._

_That’s what I did, for her. After standing outside her hospital room my heart practically stopped. I watched Dan with her, holding her hand, talking to her. I couldn’t bring myself to do that. It wasn’t a matter of jealousy – I don’t believe. No, I was afraid I would lie to her and I couldn’t do that._

_As I pushed aside my feelings of hatred toward my parents, and the thoughts of Chloe’s misguided feelings for me, I realized what I had to do to save her. I had to die and descend to Hell to retrieve the formula from the self-convicted professor for this antidote._

_In my convoluted plan, I found that my brother, my demon, my doctor and yes, even my mother were willing to help me save Chloe. And that was all that mattered. Whether or not our feelings were real, I couldn’t help but care. I had to do everything in my power to save her._

_\-----_

_I again sat by her bedside as she began responding to the treatment. Dan and her little urchin were the first to see her. But once she fell asleep again, I went in and watched her sleep. She was beautiful, Heaven-sent._

_When her eyes opened again I had an insane urge to press my lips to hers to welcome her back into life. She deserved it. She deserved to live._

_She thanked me for saving her life. Apparently, Dan had told her that. I gave credit to our entire team. It took all of us working together and she needed to know that._

_Then, however, she wanted to talk about us. She had hope in her voice and she held my hand._

_My heart stopped._

_Perhaps she was unaware of Father’s grand plan. Perhaps she truly believed her feelings for me were true, and not forced upon her. Perhaps she really does care for me._

_But I can’t let that happen. SHE needs to make that choice. I don’t want to hurt her, I don’t. But if her feelings for me were forced upon her, I need to give her an option. She needs to choose someone else. I need to stop her from loving me because she needs to find love on her own._

_It cannot be me. As much as I want her in my life, it can’t be me._

Chloe’s tears fell onto the page. She needed to talk to Amenadiel about this or Maze. She didn’t completely understand his words on these pages. Real feelings… Father’s plan… Miracle child, created to be put in Lucifer’s path? 

She marked the page and closed the book. With the celestial knowledge she now had, she could only imagine Lucifer being angry at God for forcing her presence in his life.

She wished she had known then what she knows now. If she had, perhaps she could’ve helped Lucifer see a different side to God’s interference – a good side. Maybe, just maybe, God was still watching out for his delinquent son. Maybe the creator of all had created Chloe as a helpmate for Lucifer, someone to ground him and help him grow. She knew she was Lucifer’s first love. 

Chloe realized, she and Lucifer would’ve argued about God’s part in their relationship. But ultimately, wasn’t it a good thing?

“We need to talk about this Lucifer. God, you can be so bull headed and childish. This is why you ran off to Vegas the first time. This is why you married Candy and brought her back to L.A. with you. You little shit. We could’ve been together two years ago.”

She sighed as she thought about it. She smiled through her tears, knowing that they were meant to be together. Their relationship was blessed by God, whether Lucifer liked it or not. 

She felt herself crying out loud but couldn’t decide if she was crying tears of happiness or loss. Either way she knew she was going to cry herself to sleep.

“Damn you, Lucifer Morningstar,” she laughed as she cried. “You’d better come back to me. We need to talk about all of this. You died to save me? I was created to be yours and yet you pushed me away because you were pouting? I swear I will kill you when you come home. But then I’m going to ask your Father to bring you back to me yet again. And then, you’ll be stuck with me. For eternity.”

\-----

Trixie had heard her mother’s tears when she went to get a drink of water. She snuck up the stairs and sat outside of Chloe’s door, wondering if she should go in. She heard her mother gasp a few times in the half hour that she stayed and listened to her sniffles. And she heard the one-sided conversation when Chloe cursed Lucifer, laughed, and then promised to stay with him forever.

Her mother was talking about signs from God. Trixie didn’t completely understand what that meant. But it seemed like the final piece of the puzzle that she needed… God, or Lucifer, was giving her some signs as well. It was time to put her plan in place. She needed to go to Vegas and find the man her mom loved.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Wrap Me in Your Wings Chapter 9:  
> Trixie looked at Maze, "I need to do this for Mom. She misses Lucifer. She loves him. And I know he loves her too. They shouldn’t be apart. They’re partners. They need to be together. They solve all their cases because they work together. They’re just better together.”  
> Maze turned her eyes back to the little human. “You used Lucifer’s credit cards to pay for this? Well played!”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie puts her plan into action...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and to those who have commented and given me feedback! I appreciate all of you and hope that everyone is well and staying safe during this COVID chaos.
> 
> Watch Lucifer and stay ready for Season 5! <3  
> -adcg

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 9 **

Trixie looked around and put her hands on her hips. She had a folder in her backpack with the address of the hotel where she had made reservations. She had loaded the boarding pass for her flight onto her phone and she would deal with Uber’ing to the hotel once she got to Vegas. 

She wasn’t quite sure exactly how she would get checked in at the hotel but she figured she would worry about that once she arrived. Surely they wouldn’t put an 11 year old on the street. She would tell the hotel staff that she was meeting her father at the hotel and she was supposed to check in before him. The room was already paid for; hopefully they would work with her. 

She had booked a penthouse suite for goodness sake. For the money she was spending they should carry her up to the room.

The young lady bit on her bottom lip. She was really going to do this. She was doing the right thing. She had to find him.

Lucifer’s phone and wallet really were a goldmine when she found them. Luckily he hadn’t put a security code on his phone. She was able to use it to make her flight plans and hotel reservations without any questions asked. She used that same phone to send a message to her parents – with a delayed sending time – to tell them not to worry about her, she would be back soon, gone to find Lucifer.

Then, SHE had proceeded to put a security code on there that would take them days to figure out.

Lucifer’s platinum credit cards got her a seat in first class on the plane, and that mega hotel room at the Marriott on the outskirts of town. She really didn’t want to get lost in the mega busy parts of Vegas.

And, she had made another quick trip over to the Lux penthouse when she was sure Chloe wasn’t there, opened his safe – yes, she had found and read the letter Lucifer left for her mother that included the safe’s combination – and grabbed one of the several stacks of money that he had stashed there.

The black butterfly that had shown her the feather on the balcony also fluttered nearby as she opened the safe. Her young mind thought it was pretty cool that the creature was still hanging out at Lucifer’s home.

Trixie breathed in and out slowly, going over things in her head. She had her passport, his credit cards and the cash in her backpack. 

Trixie put 3 days-worth of clothes in that same backpack along with Lucifer’s journal, one of her Beatrix books, and that feather she had found on the penthouse balcony.

The 5th grade girl licked her lips, looked around the room, placed a kiss on the picture of her mom that sat on the bedside table and then opened the window to sneak out and catch her Uber ride to the airport.

“Oh,” she dropped her bag off her shoulder accidentally when she remembered to pull a letter out from under her pillow. She knew Maze would be the first to figure out she was gone. So this little note should take care of that. _“Maze, Don’t try to find me. I’ll come home with Lucifer.”_

Unfortunately, for Trixie, the slight amount of noise she was making over the past hour of her prep work plus her grunt at dropping her backpack equaled enough to catch Maze’s attention.

“Trix, whatcha doin’?” Maze stood just outside the bedroom door and called in to her.

“Uh…nothin’” Trixie paused, cursed in her head and then tossed her backpack out the window.

When Maze opened the door she caught Chloe’s daughter with one leg out the window.

“Oh no you don’t!” Maze stepped quickly to the window and caught Trixie by the arm. “No sneakin’ out on my watch.”

Trixie let her demon babysitter pull her back into the room and looked up at her. Then she looked down quickly. She had never seen Maze’s angry, disappointed eyes aimed at her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Maze asked with a very serious look.

Trixie opted to hand her the note from the table and then leaned outside the window to retrieve her backpack figuring she had just wasted a ton of Lucifer’s money on a trip that wouldn’t happen.

Maze read the note, watched Trixie get her backpack and then just stared. “You’re going to Hell? How do you plan to get there?” Maze asked without a smile.

Since she wasn’t immediately getting lectured, Trixie decided to stand her ground. “I’m Uber’ing to the airport, I’ve got a flight booked and a hotel room reserved.”

Maze stepped back, crossed her arms across her chest and dipped her eyebrows in curiosity. “You’re flying to Hell…”

Trixie stood a little straighter, looked her keeper in the eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “Hell, Vegas, whatever you choose to call it,” she stated.

Maze then raised her eyebrows, nodded with a little surprise and pursed her lips together. “Vegas… how’d you figure that?”

“It can be hot as hell there. And the way Mom and Lucifer have talked about it, it’s Hell with all the chaos and trouble that go on there. I’ve been listening. I heard enough hints to figure out that’s where he is.”

Maze shook her head and took a deep breath. “You’ll make a good bounty hunter someday,” she decided to go along with Trixie’s thought. 

As the in-charge adult, Mazikeen was quite sure Trixie would find a way to make this trip happen. She remembered herself at a younger age and the determined feeling to achieve something on her own. She could see a similar look in Trixie’s determined eyes.

“How exactly do you plan to locate Lucifer?” Maze looked down at the girl.

“I’m gonna go to hotels and show them his picture till I figure out where he’s staying,” Trixie explained simply.

“Your parents are gonna freak out. You know that, right?” Maze sat down on Trixie’s bed. “How long were you planning to be gone?”

Trixie took a deep breath and thought, “I dunno yet. I know there are a lot of hotels in Vegas. Lucifer probably would stay at the biggest ones cause he would want the penthouse. So I’ll start with those. Somebody’s gonna know him. He’s “Lucifer Bloody Morningstar” after all,” she said in a British accent of sorts.

Maze nodded. “Let me grab some stuff and I’ll go with you,” she offered. She figured Chloe would be more willing to let her only child make this trip if there was someone to protect her. And Maze knew Trixie wasn’t going to find Lucifer in Vegas…so the girl would need a shoulder to cry on when she came home empty handed.

Trixie shook her head. “No,” she looked seriously at Maze. “I need to do this myself. I need to do it for me and Mom. I don’t know why everybody thinks they can’t find him. Why haven’t any of you tried? If we want him back home, we have to bring him back home. We have to let him know that he can protect us better if he is actually with us. We all work better together as a team. He doesn’t have to do this by himself.”

Maze heard Trixie’s words in her heart. She swallowed a little tinge of emotions that hit her. The adults were all trusting Lucifer to find a way back to earth on his own. Trixie, however, was determined to find another way.

Maze nodded slowly. “I hear ya.” She thought a minute or so, sitting there in silence as Trixie picked at something on her bedspread waiting to hear Maze’s next thought.

“How long you been working on this plan of yours?” Maze asked honestly.

“Few weeks,” Trixie answered honestly. “I thought about it right after Mom came home from Lux. She misses Lucifer. She loves him. And I know he loves her too. They shouldn’t be apart. They’re partners. They need to be together. They solve all their cases because they work together. They’re just better together.”

Maze sucked in a breath. There had been a chunk of time when she was jealous of Chloe and wanted to kill her. Chloe had taken Lucifer away from her. However, if she really thought truthfully about it, the 11 year old was right. In human terms, at least, Lucifer was better with Chloe. And, Chloe had helped Maze stand up for herself and make a name for herself – not just Lucifer’s demon bartender.

“Once I found Lucifer’s phone and wallet in the box Mom brought home from the penthouse, it made things a lot easier…” Trixie continued.

Maze turned her eyes back to the little human. “You used Lucifer’s credit cards to pay for this?”

Trixie gave her the most innocent look she could muster. “Yeah.”

Maze laughed out loud and stuck her hand out in a fist to bump knuckles with the girl. “Well played!” she praised.

They sat for another few seconds before Maze took in a cleansing breath. “So when is your flight?”

Trixie smiled at her. “5:45. I know Dad won’t be here to pick me up till about 6:15. And Mom will go to the penthouse to stay tonight. She’s been staying there whenever I’m at Dad’s,” her smile took a bit of a sad turn. “I’ve got a message going to both of them at 6:00. I figured you would notice I was gone before they got that message, but I hoped you would all just let me do this. Plus I’ll already be on the flight before they can get to the airport.”

Maze nodded. Trixie had really put thought into this…and time…and effort…and apparently Lucifer’s money. She still knew this wasn’t going to fly with Chloe or Dan. They may not be together, but both of them were protective, police parents. They would be on the first flight to Vegas looking for their daughter.

“Cancel the Uber to the airport,” Maze spoke again after her head stopped spinning with thoughts and concerns.

“But-“ Trixie began with a whine until Maze put her hand in the air. 

“Look, as much work as you’ve done to make this happen, you still don’t realize that your parents are gonna be hell bent to find you. Not to mention, I am not thrilled with you making this trip alone or staying at a hotel by yourself. You’re a little bit crazy, you know that?”

Trixie grinned. “No fear, right? I learned from the best!” She tried complimenting Maze.

“We’re gonna make some adjustments in your plan to make this work. Well, at least the travel part of this will work. I still don’t think you’ll find Lucifer…”

“I’m not coming home without him!” Trixie insisted and Maze put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down again.

“Alright, alright, Little Human. Hang tight a minute.” Maze got up from the bed and looked at her. “Cancel the Uber. I need Lucifer’s phone. Unlock it for me so I can make a couple of calls. Don’t you go out that window, do you hear me?”

Trixie did as she instructed, hiding the passcode on the confiscated phone so Maze couldn’t unlock the device on her own. She had no idea who Maze was calling or what she had in mind but she took the lesser of at least two evils. She canceled her ride to the airport, and stayed quietly on her bed, waiting.

After another half hour passed Maze came back into Trixie’s room. “Okay, let’s go, Trix. We gotta get you to the airport and through security. Grab your bag. We need to have a long chat on the way to L.A.X.”

\-----

Dan and Chloe burst through the door of her apartment together at 6:30 to find Maze sitting on the couch, remote control in hand watching a movie on the television.

“What the hell?” Chloe went straight to Trixie’s room, opened the door and saw the opened window. “Maze?! WHERE IS SHE??” Chloe ran straight back to the living room where Dan was practically frozen, staring at the woman who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Trixie.

“You got her message. That’s a good sign,” Maze said calmly.

Chloe pulled her phone from her pocket and held it out in a shaky hand toward Mazikeen. “I _GOT_ a message from _Lucifer’s_ phone but it’s from my 11 year old daughter who has run away AGAIN! This time she was under your watch. How the hell did that happen? Where is she, Maze?!!” Chloe demanded.

Before Maze could answer Chloe continued. “I’m gonna have a nervous breakdown. Dan,” she reached toward her ex husband who took her by the arm and helped her toward a chair to sit down. Chloe quickly put her head in her hands and leaned down, crying, resting her hands on her knees.

After just another second she looked back up at the other woman in the room. “The man I love leaves me to go be king of the demons and now my daughter goes to find him? Tell me this is all some cruel joke. This can’t be real. Tell me I’m having a nightmare, please.”

Dan stood in front of Maze with his hands held out, pleading. “Tell me you at least knew she was gone. You’re sitting her as if you dropped her off at her friend’s house for a sleepover. Start talking.”

Maze turned the television off and sat up straighter on the couch. “I caught her sneaking out,” she began.

Dan found a box of tissues for Chloe and then sat down beside her on the arm of the chair and put his hand on her back, trying to reassure her.

“Let’s all just take a few deep breaths, ok?” Maze started again once Trixie’s parents appeared to be a little more settled. 

Chloe breathed in as deeply as she could and looked at Maze with her jaw still quivering and tears running down her face.

“That little girl, _your_ little girl, has been working for the past month, making plans and trying to find Lucifer. Since the day you came home from the penthouse, Chloe, she started listening to all the conversations and picking up any hints that she could glean about where he really is. I told her. I told her he was in Hell,” she looked toward Dan who was still an outsider to the celestial truths, “but instead of the southern inferno, she believes with all her heart that he is in Las Vegas. That’s why she’s so upset that none of us have gone to find him.”

Chloe reached over and found Dan’s hand on his knee and squeezed it. “This can’t be happening,” she shook her head but encouraged Maze to continue.

“Trixie found a flight to Las Vegas. She found a hotel. And, she found Lucifer’s phone and credit card, Chloe, in the box you brought home from Lux.”

“No…” Chloe sighed. She closed her eyes.

Maze smiled. “She bought herself a first class round trip ticket to Vegas. And, she booked a penthouse suite at a pretty reputable hotel,” she nodded as Chloe and Dan’s mouths both dropped open. Maze leaned toward them. “Don’t worry, she used Lucifer’s credit card to pay for that.”

Dan actually laughed while Chloe sat dumbfounded.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Chloe finally spoke. “My daughter, _our_ daughter, is going to Vegas alone. Why did you let her go?”

Maze put up her hands to stop Chloe before emotions went off the charts. “I know. I know, okay? I know this is not anything that you would ever agree to. But since I caught her and stopped her from completely running away, I was able to make some changes to her plans that I _think_ will help.”

Maze was kind enough to get Trixie’s parents a pitcher of water and two glasses to keep their mouths and hands occupied as she explained how she had taken Trixie to the airport, got her checked in and through security, and made sure she was in capable hands of an airline stewardess on the way to her correct flight.

Trixie had her phone with her but was planning to keep it turned off because she didn’t want her parents, or Maze, or anyone at the police precinct tracking her. She wanted to carry out this plan without _bothering_ her parents because they already had enough on their plate.

Dan practically barked at that thought and got up from the chair rolling his eyes. He put his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

“When Trix gets to Vegas, Candy is going to meet her at the airport,” Maze explained. “Since we had Lucifer’s phone, we were able to locate Candy’s contact information. I called her and told her what was going on and she is more than willing to have Trixie stay with her, or she will stay at the hotel.”

“Lucifer’s stripper ex-wife is taking care of my daughter?” Dan asked skeptically.

“Exotic dancer…” Chloe added, remembering how Lucifer had corrected her every time she chastised him for his marriage to Candy. As she thought about the bleached blonde, top heavy woman that Lucifer had brought home from his confused, Vegas excursion, she now saw the woman in a new light. There had to be more to that story. If she somehow was able to settle her mind regarding Trixie’s current situation, she might just read the rest of that journal entry.

“Candy is actually a club owner in Vegas,” Maze supplied, surprisingly calmly. “She’s a pretty damn-well capable woman,” she added. “And, she knows how much Chloe and Trixie both mean to Lucifer. As soon as I told her Trix was headed that way she was willing to help. On top of that,” Maze rolled her tongue around in her mouth for a moment before she shared the rest of her information. “Eve is in Reno. She’s catching a flight to Vegas tomorrow morning and will be there with them. Trixie knows Eve. She knows Eve cares for Lucifer.”

Chloe breathed in and out a few times, taking all of this in. Dan did the same but looked at Maze still with questions. “Again, I ask… Lucifer’s ex-wife and an ex-lover of his are in charge of our daughter… in Las Vegas?” He scratched his head and began pacing. 

“If we know what hotel she’s staying at, let’s go. Let’s get on the next flight and we will meet her there and just bring her home. This is bullshit. I’m not letting my 11 year old daughter spend a night in Vegas with total strangers.” He stepped into Trixie’s room where the women heard him curse a few more times, just trying to get the worry and frustration out of his system.

Chloe stood up from the chair and looked at Maze with a face that Maze couldn’t quite recognize.   
“Dan?” she called to him with a tear-hoarse voice. 

“What?” he shook his head but walked toward Chloe still wanting to be supportive.

“We need to let her do this,” Chloe spoke calmly. “Candy and Eve are capable. If Maze has talked to both of them and they are willing to help, I… trust them. Maybe a couple of days with them will give Trixie a chance to ask questions and look around and realize that…” she swallowed more tears before finishing her thought, “Lucifer’s not there.”

She looked toward Maze who then got off the couch and put her arms around her friend. As much as Maze despised human emotions, she knew that Chloe was hurting and now that pain was cutting doubly deep involving both Lucifer and Trixie. 

Chloe cried against Maze’s shoulder for just a moment before she pulled away, grabbed another tissue and began composing herself.

“You can’t be serious,” Dan looked at her. He put his hands on Chloe’s shoulders and bent down just enough to look into her eyes. “Chloe, this is crazy. She didn’t just run to Lux. She’s not here in L.A. Maze put her on a flight to Las Vegas.” He looked back at the demon who glared at him, daring him to question her decision.

“But,” Chloe stepped toward Maze and grasped her wrist in support, “she made sure Trixie got to the right flight. She’s got adults waiting for Trixie at the end of that flight and at least one of them is familiar with Vegas. I believe that Candy and Eve will keep her safe.”

Chloe loosened her grip on Maze’s arm but turned to face her. “How does Trixie plan to _find_ Lucifer? Was she going to the police? We _know_ he isn’t there. Do we need to do something to stop a manhunt before it starts?”

Dan grunted. “Isn’t he in South America? I mean, actually, why not let them put out a missing persons report. All the questions will come back here, we can point them to the other continent and see what happens.”

“No,” Chloe disagreed. “Wherever he is – and I know it’s not Vegas – Lucifer doesn’t want us coming after him. I have to trust his decisions, Dan. You may not agree, but please, don’t involve the police.”

Maze nodded. “Trixie said her plan was just to take his picture to different hotels and clubs to find out if anyone has seen him or knows where he is. She didn’t say anything about the police. I think she knows, if Lucifer is up against druggies,” she looked at Chloe as she kept up the premise for Dan’s sake, “that involving the cops may not be the best idea. I think she truly believes she will find somebody in Vegas who recognizes him and knows where he is.”

Chloe nodded, “I agree.”

Dan threw his hands in the air and then linked his fingers together behind his head. “At least tell us what hotel she was heading to,” he directed his instruction at Maze without a smile.

Maze shook her head. “I promised Trixie I wouldn’t tell you specifics about where she was headed. Don’t ask me to break that trust. She, Candy and Eve know how to get in touch with me…with us. She should be with Candy any time now. They’ll let me know, I promise. But don’t ask me to tell you anything more.”

“Damn it,” Dan answered and again turned his back. “I need some air,” he looked at Chloe.

Chloe nodded at him. “Dan,” she knew he wouldn’t like what she was thinking but, “once we know that Trixie is safe with Candy, I’m going to Lux. That’s where I was going to stay tonight. And right now, I need…”

Dan shook his head and pressed his lips together. “Fine, you do what you need to do. I’m staying here. I’ll sleep on the couch or in Trixie’s bed. I’m not leaving here until she comes home.”

Chloe looked at him as though she were looking at Lucifer when he made a preposterous decision. “Dan, go for a walk. When you get back we will know that she’s safe. Then go home. Maze will be here. I need you to not be here.”

Dan gave her a questioning look. “Why?”

Chloe blinked her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up a bit straighter. “Because we need to trust Trixie. She’s a smart young lady. She has a plan. And even though we _know_ that plan is going to fail, we need to let her try. She knows that Maze has told us everything. She’s going to expect us to come looking for her. That’s not what she wants. We need to try and go on with our lives, our work, everything…and just plan to be here for her when she gets home. She will need us more when she comes home than she does right now.”

Dan looked at his ex-wife. He admired her strength; he always had. It was one of the reasons he loved her.

“Ok,” he shook his head, not really agreeing. He put his hands on the top of his head and then reached toward the doorknob. “I’ll be back in 10 minutes. If Trixie calls before then, tell her I love her and I expect her to check in with both of us every day while she’s gone.”

Chloe gave him a sad but grateful smile. She watched Dan go out the door, sat down on the couch and began crying again. Maze sat down beside her and put a hand on Chloe’s knee.

“Thank you,” Chloe spoke to her friend through her tears.

“If you want me to go after her, I will,” Maze admitted.

Chloe shook her head. “No, you’re right. She needs to do this. It’s going to break her heart, but she needs to do this.”

Maze leaned her shoulder against Chloe’s and put her head against the detective’s. “You taught her how to travel when you went to Europe.”

Chloe laughed nervously. “I did.”

“She was gonna do this all on her own because you taught her that she could handle herself,” Maze added.

“I never thought she would do something like this,” Chloe shook her head and breathed a long breath out through her lips.

“Good job, Decker,” Maze bumped her temple against Chloe’s forehead. “She’s a smart kid. And she’s gonna be fine. Even if she doesn’t find any clues about Lucifer, she will be okay.”

Chloe leaned more heavily against Maze. “Is it awful…I wish she would find him in Vegas. Maze, I just want to know that he’s okay. I just want…” she breathed in and out again, “…just a little more time with him.”

Maze nodded. “I know. I know you do. And don’t give up on that, alright? Even if the little urchin doesn’t bring him home, I’m sure he will find a way to get back to you.”

\-----

Dan stood outside the door of the apartment. He didn’t want to walk. He wanted his daughter back home safely. He truly couldn’t believe that Chloe was willing to go along with this crazy scheme of letting Trixie stay with two practical strangers in a city hours away from them. The whole idea was ludicrous.

Still he breathed deeply, paced a little bit and then tried to think of anything else that might help.

His mind drifted to various thoughts he had had about Lucifer’s disappearance. There was something that just didn’t sit right with him but he didn’t want to go against Chloe’s wishes. They hadn’t used any of their police connections to find him, but Chloe seemed to be okay with that. 

This wasn’t the first time Lucifer had disappeared. Maybe she had learned more about him over the past year or so and this time around his absence was just hitting her harder than the others.

Still, the idea that she was so upset and yet didn’t want to search for him herself left Dan with questions. With the addition of Trixie’s disappearance, he decided to ask for additional help. 

He wouldn’t go to the police. But there was one other person who was close to their situation who had been more in touch with Lucifer in the past.

Dan quickly pulled out his phone and found the number to call.

“Amenadiel, it’s Dan. Listen, I don’t want to go into details, but Trixie’s run away. She went to Las Vegas to find Lucifer. If you have any contact at all with your brother, will you please tell him to get his ass back to the states and bring my little girl home.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter 10 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> She looked up toward the ceiling fan and then toward the hot tub on the balcony that she could see from the bed. “Do you hear me?” she somewhat yelled. “Get your devil ass back to Los Angeles. Better yet, go to Vegas. Trixie needs to find you. She needs to bring you home.”
> 
> Your reviews feed my muse! ;)  
> -adcg


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie meets Candy and the fun begins! What happens in Vegas benefits the LA crew, right? - Let's hope!

** Wrap Me in Your Wings - Chapter 10 **

_I want her to choose me._

In the chaos of the evening, Chloe had neglected to bring her current choice of reading material back to Lucifer’s penthouse with her. 

Trixie had arrived safely in Las Vegas. Candy had actually video chatted with Maze when Trixie had been delivered to her by a kind stewardess whom, Trixie had learned, knew Lucifer. Their daughter had said ‘hi’ to both Chloe and Dan and told them both that she was going to find Lucifer.

For the first time that he could recall, Dan had been angry with his daughter.

Chloe shed more tears but gave Candy a heartfelt ‘Thank you’ for her willingness to help.

Lucifer’s ex-wife seemed far more together in the short phone conversation than in the few days that she had actually been part of Lucifer’s Los Angeles life. That gave Chloe a little more reassurance that she was making the right decision – letting Trixie continue on this quest.

Now here she was, back at what had quickly become her second home, sitting in her second bed, wearing another of Lucifer’s shirts. Somehow Chloe found a way to lose herself when she came into this place. 

Each time she stepped off the elevator, she would put her bag down beside the couch, slide her hand over the piano, play just a couple of notes on the black and white keys and then she headed to the bedroom, Lucifer’s closet, and would pick a shirt to wrap around her body. Somehow it made her feel intimately close to him.

On her other stays, she had surprisingly found the beautiful, black, fluttering butterfly hiding out in the curtain near the foot of the bed, or in the bathroom, near the closet. She had continued having conversations with it, calling it ‘Lucifer’ and telling the butterfly what was happening.

This night she had specifically gone looking for the creature, but hadn’t found it. Her heart dropped. She needed to tell Lucifer that Trixie had run off to Las Vegas looking for him. She needed him to know… as if a butterfly could take her message to Hell.

She let her mind think realistically for a few minutes as she realized, butterflies weren’t really pets. The fact that it had been stuck inside the apartment for weeks was probably not the best option for something that should be out in the open air. Chloe hoped that she wouldn’t find the beloved creature on the floor of the penthouse somewhere, dead.

That thought made her suck in a breath. It would be another shot to the heart if that happened.

She had closed her eyes, gone into the bathroom to change and then she went straight to the bookshelf and grabbed another journal to read. She thought she was reading journal number four at home…she was quite sure number five was in her ‘Lucifer box’ to read next. But the next journal on the shelf was number 7. 

Maybe six was at home as well. She wasn’t going to overthink that particular point tonight. Instead she took volume number seven, grabbed herself a scotch on the rocks and headed into the bedroom.

Chloe took one second to laugh at herself as she took a long sip of the drink and then carefully put it on the bedside table. When did she become a scotch drinker? Oh, yeah, Lucifer’s drink of choice… he had a lot of it here in the penthouse, and it was the good stuff. The _really, really_ good stuff.  
\-----

_I have to believe I am truly feeling jealousy now. Cain has not only invaded my life in general, he is completely destroying my relationship with the detective. She sees a man who has taken an interest in her life – and I’m quite sure he has already wormed his way into her bed – but I know he is only out for himself._

_I’ve screwed up, I know that much now. Cain invited her to dinner. I invited her to come to mine earlier the same day, to talk. I realize now I really should have talked to her and shared my feelings with her._

_Instead I set a masterful table, prepared a delectable feast, and then postured myself as though I was simply trying to prove that I’m better than Cain – or Pierce – whatever the damn name he’s chosen to use._

_I had her right there with me. I had the perfect chance to tell her that I want her, that I care for her, that I want more with her. She even gave me more than one perfect opportunity. She asked me who she should be with, who deserved her…_

_Obviously not me. Because I didn’t give her a valid answer. All I could tell her is that it wasn’t HIM._

_She walked out in tears. Again I’ve caused her tears. WHY????? Why do I keep hurting her?_

_Is it because I’m Satan? Because I am the devil? That’s what everyone thinks I’m doing anyway, isn’t it? I hurt others because that’s in my nature, that’s who I am?_

_When I look at Chloe crying, I believe that too. I shouldn’t even be in her life… But I want to be._

_I went to talk to Linda about this. And she helped me make sense of it. She helped me see that I want Chloe to choose me. I want her to care for me. And I went to tell her that but…_

_But HE was there. HE was down on one knee, asking for her hand in marriage… and she accepted._

_I feel sick, physically sick. How could I be so naïve, so self-centered, so… me…  
_ \-----

Oh…my…god… Chloe thought about that particular evening and how it had played out. She had come to the penthouse to talk to Lucifer. He had made an amazing dinner for her but then proceeded to ask her if his ‘offering’ wasn’t better than anything Pierce could offer her.

He had been such an unthinking, self-absorbed _prick_. She had cried. She had bawled. In a moment when she thought Lucifer was going to profess his true feelings for her he had ruined the entire scene by telling her that she deserved better than Pierce. And yet when she asked him who she _did_ deserve, he still wouldn’t admit anything except that she was too good for the lieutenant.

Never once did he put himself into the mix or say that he had feelings for her. It was almost a case of ‘ _I don’t care who you’re with as long as it’s not him.”_

Now she closed her eyes, rubbed her cheek against the collar of his shirt and smiled to herself. “Lucifer Morningstar, you are quite a jealous devil, aren’t you?” She caught herself smiling wider and nibbling on her bottom lip. 

He was jealous of Pierce for obvious reasons. He was jealous of Dan. There had been a few times he was jealous of Maze, even. And his jealousy was over her. The idea made Chloe tingle. Lucifer Morningstar was jealous of the idea that she might fall for someone else. But finally, after years of torturing them both, finally, he admitted his love for her.

Chloe closed her eyes for just a moment and leaned her head back. She imagined the feel of his lips on her neck and felt herself sighing. 

_“Dear Lord, I need another…dream…”_ she thought to herself before closing her eyes. “No, what I really need is for Lucifer to get his jealous ass back here and show me that he deserves me now.”

She looked up toward the ceiling fan and then toward the hot tub on the balcony that she could see from the bed. “Do you hear me?” she somewhat yelled. “Get your devil ass back to Los Angeles. Better yet, go to Vegas. Trixie needs to find you. She needs to bring you home.”

There, she breathed in and out, she had said it. She had voiced exactly what her mind was thinking. Now she would wait and see if anyone actually heard her.  
\-----

Trixie had made friends with all of the stewardesses on board her short flight to Las Vegas. It had started with the young woman who escorted her from security to the gate where her plane was getting ready to board.

Maze had told the airline workers that Trixie was meeting her favorite uncle in Las Vegas. Soon after that, Trixie was putting her detective skills to work. She simply asked each of the ladies who were bringing treats to her if they knew Lucifer Morningstar.

One of them had smiled widely and blushed a little bit as she admitted, “Mr. Morningstar? Lucifer,” she had whispered his first name, “Oh yes, I _know_ him! Is he your uncle?”

Trixie was smart enough to know Lucifer had probably spent some naked cuddle time with this particular woman, so she was more than happy to inform her, “Well, my mother says I’m to call him my uncle, but I think we’re working toward stepfather status at this point,”

“Oh?” The young woman’s eyes had widened. “Who’s your mother?”

Trixie smiled, “Detective Chloe Decker with the LAPD.”

“That’s the detective he kept talking about. Good for her. Mr. Morningstar really knows how to treat a lady.”

Trixie gave her another smile. And every time that woman walked by her first-class seat she refilled Trixie’s cup of sprite, passed her another treat, and made sure the child was as comfortable as possible.

When they landed in Vegas, that very stewardess accompanied Trixie off the flight. “Is Mr. Morningstar meeting you here?” she wondered.

“No,” Trixie said, slightly casually. “His ex-wife is coming to get me.”

The dark-haired woman had stopped walking as the words sank into her mind. Something about the entire situation wasn’t kosher but she didn’t question it. Instead she helped Trixie find the blonde’ish woman who smiled widely at the girl.

“Ready to find Lucifer?” Candy had asked after giving Trixie a hug.

Trixie nodded, took Candy by the hand and waved goodbye to the stewardess.   
\-----

The two of them had checked into the hotel without any hesitations at all. Trixie told the hotel staff that Lucifer was meeting them at the hotel and would be there soon. Candy hadn’t questioned anything the girl said. The Las Vegas club owner had been away from the L.A. scene for a couple of years and had limited contact with Lucifer since he helped her get her club back in order.

But as she had told him at the end of their pretend marriage, she would owe him for the rest of her life. Lucifer might not see it that way. But Candy decided then that she would make herself available to help her ex-husband anytime he needed it, in any way she possibly could. 

That apparently included playing hostess to this 11-year-old young lady who was determined to find him.

The ladies settled into the suite on the top floor of the hotel with little gasps and giggles at the expensive amenities. When Trixie finally wandered back into the living room, she plopped herself onto the couch where Candy was scrolling through her phone.

“So,” Candy began and looked around the expansive space. “Maze said you were coming to town with an agenda. Something about finding Lucifer… I thought he and your mom had settled things. Is he missing?” She looked quite concerned, Trixie noted.

“Yes and no,” Trixie scooted back into the corner of the couch and made herself comfortable. “A couple of months ago there was this big mess when Baby Charlie was kidnapped by a drug gang. Mom says Lucifer was getting blamed for the drug gang coming to town. But he sent them all packing back to Hell, wherever that’s supposed to be, and he went after them to protect Charlie, my mom and me. He doesn’t want the gang members coming back to Los Angeles and hurting us.”

Candy looked at the girl. “Wait, who’s baby Charlie?”

Trixie smiled. “He’s Amenadiel and Dr. Linda’s baby boy, Lucifer’s nephew,” she quickly pulled out her phone and turned it on to show Candy a picture of the little boy.

The blonde smiled. “He’s a cutie!” she commented as Trixie pulled the phone back and promptly turned it off.

“So,” Trixie looked more seriously at Candy before the older woman could ask another question, “you were married to Lucifer?”

Candy nodded. 

“Did you have sex with him?” Trixie wondered and Candy’s eyes widened, unsure whether to answer the question or not.

“It…” she started slowly, “was more a marriage of convenience. I needed help and Lucifer needed help and we figured we could help each other,” she explained.

Trixie nodded as she thought. “What did you get out of it?”

“I got my dad’s club back. Lucifer paid off debts that I owed so I could keep my club,” Candy recalled with a smile.

“And how did you help Lucifer?” Trixie wondered.

“I’m not sure, exactly,” Candy pressed her lips together as she tried to remember. “It had something to do with tricking his family, but I also think he was trying to keep your mom from being interested in him. He said he had to protect her from himself…” she stopped as she wondered if she had said more than she should.

The two sat silently for just a few moments as Trixie thought about Candy’s explanation. “So he’s been doing all sorts of crazy things to protect my mom for a while now, hasn’t he?”

Candy laughed. “I guess you could say that, huh? I mean, he must really love her. But if he does, how come he keeps running away from her?”

Trixie shook her head. “Men,” she began with a roll of her eyes. “Sometimes they just don’t know what they want. Or they are too scared to admit it. Lucifer finally told my mom that he loved her and then poof, he was gone.”

Candy laughed and put a hand over on Trixie’s sock-foot and patted her toes. “He’s a smart guy. He’ll come around and he’ll come home.”

Trixie pressed her lips together in a grateful smile. “I hope so. I hope I can find him here in Vegas. I think it would mean a lot to my mom.”  
\-----

A couple of hours later after watching a movie, ordering room service and running up Lucifer’s tab, Candy suggested Trixie head to bed. If they were going to get an early start, talking to hotel managers and workers, they each needed a good night’s sleep.

Candy was surprised when she looked into Trixie’s room a little while later to see her in bed, reading quite intensely. She was also very surprised to see a large, lovely black butterfly resting on the lamp beside Trixie’s bed.  
\-----

_I could feel a sense of nervousness coming from the detective as soon as we walked through the doors of the high school gymnasium. The lighting, the decorations, the hoopla surrounding such a silly occasion…I don’t understand it._

_The detective confided in me that she never attended her high school prom. Nor had she been to any high school reunions. So as we set out to take part in the latter of these events, undercover for a murder case, of course, I could sense she had a different kind of nervousness bubbling inside her._

_She was excited. So much so that I had to focus on the case because she was practically distracted._

Trixie smiled. She remembered her mom reading a whole series of books in one night… _for the sake of a case she was working on._ The books were fictional, but based on high school classmates and their relationships. Chloe had gotten so caught up in the books that she stayed up that entire night talking to the characters and commenting on their conversations.

“Your pet?” Candy startled Trixie slightly before pointing toward the butterfly and couldn’t help but ask when Trixie saw her standing in the doorway.

Trixie shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at the calming creature and smiled. “Sort of, I guess? There was a butterfly just like this one on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse at Lux, back in Los Angeles. What are the chances that same butterfly would be here in Las Vegas?” she wondered curiously.

Candy stretched out her face wondering if it could possibly be the same one. “I’ve heard they can travel really long distances. So I guess it’s possible…”

Trixie looked up again, stuck her finger out toward the butterfly and giggled softly as the insect’s antennae stretched to touch the tip of her digit. Trixie breathed out calmly and pulled her finger away. “I think it’s watching out for me. It’s gonna help us find Lucifer.”

Candy walked into the room and took a chance sitting down on the side of the bed beside Trixie. Both were a little surprised the butterfly didn’t budge. Maybe Trixie was right.

“Whatcha reading?” Candy wondered.

“It’s one of Lucifer’s diaries,” Trixie admitted a little shyly. “My mom’s been reading these at home. And I think she probably reads them when she stays at the penthouse at Lux. He’s got a whole line of them on his bookshelves. It seems like he writes about his feelings for my mom a lot. Well, this is the first one of them I read. I kinda snuck this one out…” she cringed as she admitted her crime.

“He’s cared about her for a long time, hasn’t he?” Candy reached behind Trixie and fluffed the pillow under the girl’s head.

“I think so,” Trixie smiled. “Is it okay to say, I’m glad he didn’t stay married to you? I know it hurt my mom’s heart when he ran off and then came back married to you. No offense to you, I mean!” She quickly added.

“None taken,” Candy smiled at her. “And yeah, I think that’s ok to say. Lucifer and I knew we weren’t going to be married long. But I could tell, the minute I met your mom, that she was surprised and not happy about us being married. And Lucifer talked constantly about getting back to work, back to the detective and how much it meant to be her partner. I could tell that he was in love with her then.”

Trixie nodded. “Right?” She took a deep breath and looked at Candy. “My mom came home talking about him being married and asking how he could do that to her and huffing and puffing about the whole situation. They were both crazy, weren’t they?”

She and Candy laughed about it for another minute, sharing a few more observations they each had made during Candy and Lucifer’s short-lived marriage.

Candy smiled. Thinking back to the reason she was here with Trixie, she hoped the girl was correct. Lucifer’s ex didn’t really know what was going on. She was sure a lot had happened over the past year or so since the last time she saw Lucifer. But she believed what she had told Trixie earlier, he would come home.

“I’ll let you get back to your reading,” Candy said as she stood from the bed. “But don’t be up too late. If you want to hit a few hotels tomorrow to ask about Lucifer, we should get an early start, before managers get too busy.”

Trixie nodded. “Candy, thank you for helping me. Do you think I’m crazy?”

The blonde leaned against the door frame and looked back at the girl. “You’re welcome. And yes, I do think you’re a little crazy. But I also think you’re gutsy and I admire you. Lucifer is very lucky to have a young lady like you who cares enough about him to try and find him.”

Trixie simply smiled. Finally, somebody understood why she was doing this. She glanced up to see the butterfly still perched on the lampshade, then picked up the book and found the paragraph where she had left off. 

“Goodnight, Candy,” she was quite happy to have made this new/old friend.  
\-----

_I knew what I had to do. As we wrapped up the case and I left the detective at the precinct filling out her incessant paperwork, I had to do something special for her. After all, I had again gone into my devilish, selfish mode when I realized this case wasn’t going to help my cause after all._

_I needed to get us back on track of her being the responsible one and me being… well, me._

_It made my heartbeat speed up as I created the playlist of 90’s love songs. Is that really the kind of music she enjoys? I heard one in particular where I left the list paused. I hoped she would accept my invitation to come by Lux after she was finished with work._

_She did. And she looked absolutely stunning. The pink sweater she was wearing was certainly no prom dress but she had no idea she was supposed to dress for a formal dance._

_We talked for a moment about the case. We talked for a moment about me. She talked about being a responsible adult. And when she told me that she no longer desired all that high school poppycock, I decided to show my hand. I offered her the cheesy corsage that I picked up at the florist on the way home._

_She seemed stunned. As I pinned the flower to her sweater and asked her to the prom she was downright dumbfounded. But she agreed with a humble smile._

_Chloe took my hand and we danced. And it was amazing. She was happy, content and in my arms._

_I dipped her at one point in the dance. She thanked me for the makeshift prom and it took everything inside of me not to kiss her in that moment. This was a good surprise. I can do that, I’ve learned. I can surprise her in a good way and she appreciates it._

_She deserves it._

_I hope I have a thousand more opportunities to make her smile the way she did tonight. I want a million more chances to hold her in my arms and dance with her. And I would love an eternity to just have her in my life. Making her happy soothes my soul. It’s more than I could ever imagine.  
_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Still 3 or 4 more chapters to go after this one, but nothing has really hit me as an ending. Seriously! I'm having fun with this story but need a little help... I'm not sure how to end it! If you've got any suggestions, please toss them my way! ;) 
> 
> Oh! And coming up in Chapter 10 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “Why do you come after him? You know he’s not a real fan of kids, right?” Eve giggled as Trixie rolled her eyes.
> 
> “He’s always made me laugh. He stuck up for me with a bully at my school the first time we ever met. And he makes me and my mom happy. Well, drives her crazy, I guess, but he loves her and she loves him,” Trixie crossed her arms loosely over her chest and smiled. 
> 
> Thanks also for all your comments and remarks. Your reviews feed my muse!  
> -adcg


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Lucifer begins and Eve joins the cause...

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter Eleven **

Chloe had slept restlessly that night. Although she felt at peace about Trixie being in capable hands, she wouldn’t be a mom if she wasn’t worried about her daughter. Dan had called her twice asking if the two of them couldn’t stay together in case Trixie got homesick, or maybe Candy needed information.

Chloe had declined. She knew Dan was restless, like her. But she really thought she was better off staying at Lux than pacing back and forth at home.

Maze was going to Amenadiel and Linda’s to stay. She had the Candy connection and promised to call if there were any changes or developments from the Vegas party. Amenadiel had texted Lucifer’s demon right after Dan called him for help. 

Lucifer’s two closest insiders would have a long conversation that ended with an excursion that had Linda’s blood pressure skyrocketing, Maze cuddling Baby Charlie, and Amenadiel leaving a message at the gates of Hell, delivering Dan’s words.

Would their ploy work? Amenadiel returned home hours later with a demonic scar on his cheek, anger at his brother for making him take such extreme measures and no certain answer. If Lucifer got the message, would he change his plans for Dan? For Trixie? For Chloe? 

Only time would tell.

\-----

In the morning Chloe woke to a bit of a breeze coming through a slightly opened balcony door. _How on earth?_ She had gone out on the balcony once during the night when she just couldn’t close her eyes. Lucifer really did have the most beautiful view of the City of Angels from his home. Had she not closed the door all the way when she came back in?

Chalk this up to more penthouse mysteries.

Chloe climbed out of bed for what felt like the 10th time since she had initially tried to go to sleep the previous night. She wandered toward the door and caught the hint of aftershave in the air. She thought his name this time but didn’t say it out loud. Instead she just breathed in deeply. 

She grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed and then actually walked out to the balcony. She looked around again for the butterfly but still was a bit disappointed not to find it there. So she sat down in one of the lounge chairs and stared toward the horizon.

“Well, your urchin did it,” she couldn’t help talking to him, even if it was words into the air. Chloe fidgeted with something on the arm of the chair and then looked up as though she were looking directly at Lucifer. “She went to Vegas looking for you. Vegas – because you and I both know that city holds _wonderful_ memories, doesn’t it? Do you suppose we might go there together someday? Perhaps we could take a trip there that _doesn’t_ involve your ex-wife,” she found herself sounding quite sarcastic.

Chloe sighed. She had nothing against Candy. Especially now that Trixie was in her care, she couldn’t bad mouth the woman at all. Except for the fact Lucifer had married her. She still got a little bit of bile in her throat whenever she thought about that.

“Candy is helping Trixie try to find you, ya know? Are you aware of what’s going on…er…up here? She and Eve are going to be in charge of my daughter as of this afternoon…” Chloe sucked in a deep breath, “Dan wants to go after them. He wants to just catch a flight, go to Vegas and bring Trixie home. But something inside of me says I need to trust our daughter…our urchin.” 

She stood up and leaned against the railing, gripping the smooth handle with her eyes closed. “Lucifer, I want to trust my gut on this, but I need you to back me up. Is Trixie okay with Candy and Eve? Will one of them bring her home or at least send her home? Do I need to send Maze to Vegas to get her? Do I need to go? Am I making the right call here?”

In that exact instant her mind drifted back to the case of Delilah’s shooting. The first case that she and Lucifer had ever worked together. Before being called to Trixie’s school, Lucifer had been in the back of Chloe’s police cruiser having a conversation that was nothing less than animated. She recalled one of the lines Lucifer had said to her quite seriously, _“You’re smart, trust your instincts.”_

It was simple. He had meant it without knowing her for more than just a few hours. And his belief in her had spurred her on, encouraged her and stuck with her for years. Now she felt the words in her heart… _trust your instincts._

And in the next moment she heard her phone chime on the table by the bed. She hurried back inside to see what she had missed. It was a message from Trixie with a picture attached.

_Candy said to let you know we are going to talk to some hotel managers that she knows personally to ask about Lucifer. I will keep you posted. Trust me, Mom._

Chloe scrolled down to see the picture that came with the text. She gasped and had to sit down on the bed. There was Trixie in her hotel bed with an enormous black butterfly sitting on the back of her hand.

“You do know, don’t you?” she felt the breeze again from the door and got the same whiff of _him_ that she had just a few minutes ago. “If you’re watching out for us, does that mean you’ll come home? Or does it mean that things are under control here and you need to stay away from us? I wish I could trust my instinct on that, Lucifer. But what I want and what my gut says are two different things.”

She looked back at the picture of her daughter and the dark insect. She glanced back at Trixie’s typed message and she thought again about Lucifer’s early words to her. The detective wanted to trust her instincts, but her heart and mind were at war.

\-----

Trixie looked much like her mother in a pair of khaki pants, a loose t-shirt tucked in at the front of her waist a light sweater over that and a pair of comfortable but fashionable boots. The sunglasses that she donned as they stepped out of the cab made her look like a teenager.

Candy looked down at the girl and smiled as they approached the first hotel. It was the one where Lucifer was staying when the two of them first met. They approached the front desk in the beginning of their quest.

Candy smiled kindly as Trixie pulled out a picture of Lucifer that she had actually printed off the internet. It was a better picture than the one on his driver’s license.

“Do you know this man?” Trixie began as she held up the picture. 

The woman at the desk looked at Candy and raised her eyebrows. She then looked back at Trixie and shook her head. “He looks familiar, what’s his name?”

“Lucifer Morningstar,” Trixie answered easily. “He was last seen in Los Angeles, but we have reason to believe he may be in Las Vegas now. He,” she paused and nibbled on her bottom lip for a second as she thought, “His family needs him back in California and sent us to look for him.”

The woman smiled at her softly and nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him here, not recently. But I will keep an eye out for him. Is there a number I can call if he does show up here?”

Trixie puffed out her cheeks and looked up at Candy. She hadn’t thought about that.

Candy looked at the desk worker. “If you would contact the L.A.P.D. that would be great. Her mom works with them and Lucifer is well-known in the department. He’s a consultant for them.”

Again the woman nodded in agreement. And when Candy asked to see the manager the lady happily went and got the man who was more than happy to chat with them.

They spent the next two and a half hours going through the same speech at several different hotels. They even ventured into Fletcher’s, the bar that Candy owned, and asked the bartender for information.

Unfortunately, the twosome came up with nada by the time lunch rolled around.

With a sadness in her eyes Trixie climbed into the cab beside Candy as they headed back toward their hotel.

“I thought somebody would’ve seen him,” the little girl began to show when she leaned her head against the window.

Candy put her arm around Trixie on the back of the seat. “I bet if you asked your mom, she would tell you that this is what it feels like doing detective work. Lots of asking questions and few answers. But, when those answers do come along it’s a big deal, ya know?”

Trixie nodded. “I guess. Yeah, seems like she does have to do a lot of leg work on most of her cases.”

“And you asked some great questions. I mean, all the adults that you talked to, hotel managers, bar owners, some of those people were pretty big names. And several of them _know_ Lucifer, they just haven’t seen him. So you know, now they’ll probably put the word out there that somebody’s looking for him and before you know it, he’ll be back in Los Angeles!” She squeezed Trixie’s shoulder which garnished at least a little smile from the girl. “With you…and your mom,” Candy added.

The next 20 minutes were quiet as Trixie thought about what Candy had said, about the conversations they had shared and questions she had asked. This probably was detective work. She _knew_ it was detective work. She was looking for a missing person. But, she hadn’t gotten one real clue about where Lucifer might be.

When they got back to the hotel Candy grabbed a couple of tourist maps from the front lobby and they headed into the bar to grab lunch. Just as they spread out one map on the table in front of them, a familiar voice came from behind Trixie.

“I know it hasn’t been long but you look like you’ve grown a foot,” the higher pitched, woman’s voice made Trixie sit up a little straighter.

She turned around and looked up at the woman who had lived with Lucifer for a while before all of the chaos with Charlie happened.

“Eve,” Trixie smiled, stood up and then they both realize she must have grown. She was now looking eye to eye with the woman. She leaned in and put her arms around Eve’s shoulders.

Candy watched the two. She only knew what Maze had shared with her about Eve. She had been a live-in girlfriend? After chatting with Trixie, Lucifer’s ex-wife wondered if Eve had also been a distraction for him…another case of him trying to distance himself from Chloe.

Eve noticed the other woman and quickly put a hand on Trixie’s back. She held her hand out toward Candy. “Hi! I’m Eve. I’m an old friend of Lucifer’s and a friend of Trixie’s too.”

Candy shook her hand easily and smiled. “Well, Miss Trixie and I have become fast friends. Maze called me and said you might want to help out with the quest to find Lucifer.”

The three ladies smiled at each other and sat down at the table. Over burgers, fries, milkshakes and a map, they planned out the rest of their afternoon. But before they went back out, Eve needed to drop off her bag and Trixie insisted on seeing if the butterfly was still in their room.

Sure enough, as soon as Lucifer’s little urchin stepped foot into the bedroom she was using, a flutter of wings came directly to her. She held out her hand as it flitted in front of her chest and Trixie giggled. When the creature landed on her hand again she turned around and showed it to Candy.

“This still has to mean something,” Trixie shook her head. “I don’t know what, but it’s gotta mean something good.”

Eve looked at the butterfly with wonder. “Ok, this is going to sound weird, but Lucifer used to have a pet snake that was solid black with little blue spots on it.”

Trixie gasped. “Lucifer had a pet snake?! No way!”

Eve nodded. “He was young, and stupid,” she nodded with a raise of her eyebrows.

Candy laughed. “I’ve only known the man a couple of years. But why am I not surprised? A snake, really? Was it one of those ball python things?”

Eve shook her head. “No, it was just…I don’t even know what kind it was. But Lucifer would let it curl around his arm and the thing would lay its head down on the back of his hand.”

Trixie shivered at the thought. She could not imagine Lucifer having a snake coiled around his arm.

Eve continued, “He called it Diablo. Doesn’t that mean ‘devil’?

Candy rolled her eyes. “Yep. Again, not surprised. He is all about this devil thing, isn’t he?”

Trixie looked back at the butterfly, took her other index finger and stroked one of the wings very gently. “Alright, Diablo. You stay here. We’ll be back in a few hours and then I’ll read some more of Lucifer’s diary to you tonight, ok?”

As if it understood, the butterfly took flight and headed back to the lampshade where Trixie had left it that morning.

The adults in the room looked on in wonder. “That’s a little freaky,” Candy commented.

Eve just sighed, “Where Lucifer is involved, a lot of things are freaky…and freakin’ cool.”

Trixie agreed. “Finding him would be freakin’ cool,” she mumbled slightly.

Again, Eve put her hand on Trixie’s back as they went out the door once more. “I called a couple of people that used to know Lucifer. They say you may be on the right track, here in Vegas. But they suggested that you just put out the word that you’re looking for him. Cause the people who may know where he is aren’t people that you need to be around.”

The three of them climbed into another car and headed toward the opposite side of the Vegas strip to scope out other hotels. Trixie looked up at Eve as she listened to what she was saying. 

“Is he in trouble?” Trixie wondered seriously.

Eve pressed her lips together and took a breath. “I don’t know. I hope not. But, maybe, if you’re getting the word out, maybe it’ll get back to Lucifer and he can at least let you know something. Trixie, if he does need help, we can’t jump in and tackle that on our own, okay? Your mom and dad would be royally mad at us if we did that.”

Trixie nodded again. She understood what Eve was saying but she really, really, really wanted to find Lucifer and see him, in person.

\-----

Another three hours beating the streets in Vegas and still, nothing more than a few folks who knew Lucifer. Trixie was trying to keep her chin up but was a bit on the tired, pouty, disappointed side of the fence. As the two women brought her back to the hotel, Candy suggested Trixie take a bubble bath and just think about the people they had talked to. Could she glean any other clues from their answers?

Trixie agreed and was willing to try Candy’s idea. She went into the bedroom and was happy to find Diablo the butterfly still hanging out and seeming quite lively. After slipping off her shoes and taking down her hair she sighed and went back into the living room.

“Do you happen to have any bubble stuff to put in the tub?” Trixie stood beside Candy who smiled up at her sweetly.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Cherry blossom scented, is that okay?”

Trixie smiled and nodded and Candy quickly got up from the couch and went into the larger bedroom to look through her toiletries.

“Thank you for coming to help,” Trixie sat on the edge of the couch and looked at Eve who was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on the ottoman.

“Of course!” Eve smiled at her. “You know, that night that you came to Lux to check on Lucifer… it meant a lot to him.”

Trixie pressed her lips together. “Really? I kinda thought that ended in disaster, especially when my parents showed up.”

“Did you get in trouble with them for running away?” Eve wondered. She had never had another chance to talk to Trixie besides their short conversation that night.

“They lectured me,” Trixie nodded. “But I’m used to it. Wasn’t the first time I had run away to find Lucifer. I think that may be why my mom isn’t running after me now.”

“Why do you come after him? You know he’s not a real fan of kids, right?” Eve giggled as Trixie rolled her eyes.

“He’s always made me laugh. He stuck up for me with a bully at my school the first time we ever met. And he makes me and my mom happy. Well, drives her crazy, I guess, but he loves her and she loves him,” Trixie crossed her arms loosely over her chest. 

It was Eve’s turn to nod. The words weren’t a surprise to her although she was a little shocked to hear them coming from a pre-teen girl instead of Lucifer or Chloe. She realized there was still a small piece of her heart that was jealous of Detective Decker, but like the pre-teen in front of her, she just wanted Lucifer to be with a woman who made him happy.

“That’s kinda why I came to the penthouse that night. I knew Mom cared for him, but she wouldn’t go check on him. Like now, I get so frustrated. I don’t know why she won’t just check on him or come look for him. Why do I always have to do this myself?” Trixie continued her thoughts as Eve got slightly lost in hers.

“I think your mom isn’t here right now because Maze made sure you were taken care of. From what Maze told me, you were really going to come out here by yourself. You got guts, kid,” Eve raised her eyebrows and noted Trixie’s pleased face.

“Okay!” Candy came back into the open space and held out a bottle of pink bubble bath. “Use the tub in the big bath, it’s got jets so you’ll get mega bubbles!”

Trixie’s eyes widened at the thought. 

“I put one of the robes on the hook of the door. You take your time, relax a little bit and Eve and I will talk about tomorrow’s plans. We’ll order some room service for dinner and we can just chill out the rest of the night. Does that work for you, Boss?” She smiled a friendly grin at the girl.

Trixie blinked a couple of times. “Thank you, both of you,” she sighed a long breath. “It means a lot that you care about Lucifer enough to help me.”

Eve stood up from her seat and put her arms around Trixie’s shoulders. “It means a lot that you care so much about him. I guarantee you won’t be sorry for all the work you’ve done.”

Trixie returned her hug. “You really think?”

Eve pulled away and nodded. “Don’t give up yet.”

The women watched Trixie head into the bathroom. They noted that a certain butterfly also found its way somewhere closer to the steam and bubbles. Then Candy gave Eve a sideways, uncertain look to which Eve had to question, “What?”

“Lucifer’s kind of a strange fellow, kind of mysterious. How can you guarantee anything about him? If he doesn’t want to be found, I don’t think an 11 year old girl is going to change that,” Candy said with a touch of accusation.

“It’s not that he doesn’t want to be found,” Eve responded. “He’s in a place where he can’t be found. But, it’s a place that he can leave,” she thought about what she was saying and who she was talking to, “at least for a while. And I’m almost positive he knows about her little trip,” she pointed toward the room where Trixie had gone. “He would move Heaven and Hell for her mother so I’m quite sure she fits that category too.”

Candy thought about what Eve was saying for a moment. “Heaven, Hell, Lucifer… Eve… You know him pretty well, don’t you? You’re more than just an old girlfriend or lover, aren’t you?”

Eve breathed in and out silently as she looked at Lucifer’s ex-wife. “You could say he was my first temptation and I’ve spent an absolute eternity trying to get over him. But he and I weren’t meant to be. Lucifer is supposed to be with Chloe.”

Candy nodded. It would likely take an eternity for her to figure out all of Lucifer’s inner-workings and the chaos that seemed to follow him, no matter where or what he was doing. She agreed with Eve. It sure seemed that Lucifer and Detective Decker were supposed to end up together, somehow. How she and Eve fit into that picture she wasn’t quite sure. But she had to admit, other than worrying about Lucifer’s well-being, she was actually enjoying this adventure.

The former Mrs. Morningstar went into the kitchenette and grabbed the room service menu from the counter. “Dinner?” she held up the booklet and Eve nodded. 

“Can we get a bottle of wine?” Eve shrugged her shoulders with a slight smile.

Candy nodded eagerly. “Trixie has Lucifer’s credit card. Order whatever you’d like.”

\-----

_Why does she always do this? She puts herself in harm’s way and her life on the line – for what reason? To solve a case? Doesn’t she know how many people need her? I understand her job, I do. But she is frustratingly stubborn and determined and so devoted to her work that I often wonder if she sees anything else in her dreams._

The television was playing in the living room area but none of the three females were paying attention to the infomercial that was currently playing on the shopping network. All three were engrossed in their reading. 

They had dined on a delicious meal from the hotel restaurant. Eve and Candy enjoyed a lovely bottle of red wine to help them relax into the evening. Trixie had opted for a Shirley temple with her very adult meal of shrimp cocktail, grilled chicken teriyaki and a tasty chocolate doused cheesecake for dessert.

They discussed a plan of attack for one more day of Lucifer-looking before making plans to get Trixie back to Los Angeles. After all she was missing school on top of everything else and her parents were not going to let this little adventure go on for much longer.

Before they got any further into the evening Candy and Eve both insisted that Trixie call Chloe. Both of the women could only imagine how frantic the L.A. mom might be with nothing but a couple of texts from her baby girl. 

Trixie agreed, half-heartedly.

_“Beatrice Decker Espinoza,”_ Chloe began calmly enough even though she was using Trixie’s full name.

“Mom, I’m fine,” Trixie answered sounding very calm and to the point.

_“What were you thinking?”_ Chloe continued knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

“That I wanted to find Lucifer and make him come home to you… to us,” Trixie added.

_“Sweetheart, I’ve told you a hundred times, he will come home if he can, when he can. Lucifer has a mission and until he’s sure it’s safe to come back to Los Angeles, Baby, he just can’t. He’s not in Las Vegas, Trixie, Babe. He is somewhere that we cannot get to him. If I thought I could, I would’ve gone after him by now.”_ Chloe’s words seemed impassioned.

”I just wanted to help,” Trixie countered.

_“I know,”_ Chloe answered. _“I know.”_ She paused for a moment, _“So tell me what you’ve done today? And how was your flight. And…”_ Chloe hesitated a split second longer _“where did you find that beautiful butterfly?”_ she swallowed lightly, anxious to hear the answer to that last question most.

Trixie looked at the lamp on the table where Diablo had lit and seemed content. The creature appeared to love being near the light.

“We went to about a hundred different hotels and bars,” Trixie exaggerated slightly. “We met several people who know Lucifer but they haven’t seen him recently. They promised to call the L.A.P.D. if he shows up. I was hoping I could tell you that I found him. Instead what I found is that I probably don’t want to be a detective when I grow up.”

Chloe had to smile at her daughter. _“It’s a lot of leg work. Not a lot of answers for all the work you have to do.”_

Trixie shook her head as she listened. “It’s almost like algebra, a lot of work for a little answer.”

Chloe laughed. _“Good that you’re realizing this now. Don’t follow in my footsteps, or your father’s.”_

“Oh, the butterfly,” Trixie thought for a second. “Mom, you know the day that Maze and I came to Lux to get the computer? I went out on the balcony while you talked?”

_“Yeah,”_ Chloe recalled.

“There was a butterfly just like that one on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse. It’s really weird isn’t it, that it would show up here, now?”

_“Yeah, that’s kind of bananas,”_ Chloe agreed.

“And this one is sticking around our room. I mean, I guess when we close the door it can’t get out, but it’s not scared of us. It’s like it knows me or something,” Trixie admitted.

_“Trix, I think it does know you,”_ Chloe sighed quietly. _“If we’re being honest, there has been a black butterfly hanging around the penthouse for a while now. I’ve even talked to it. I kind of got used to seeing it here. But since you left, the butterfly here has been gone.”_

“Seriously?” Trixie looked again at the creature sitting on the lamp. 

_“Don’t tell anyone, okay?”_ Chloe requested because she knew it sounded crazy. _“But I think that butterfly is a sign from Lucifer. It’s telling us that he’s keeping an eye on us.”_

Trixie gasped slightly. “That’s what I thought too! I mean, I saw it on the balcony and then it’s here, too. It’s gotta mean something.”

Chloe nodded. It felt good to share that little bit with her daughter. Maybe she wasn’t completely crazy after all.

“Mom, we have a plan for tomorrow already. Candy and Eve and I…I still think we might find some clues tomorrow that will help us know where Lucifer is. I still need to do this,” Trixie somewhat pleaded with her mother.

Chloe sucked in a deep breath. _“One more day, Urchin, then you come home.”_

Trixie heard her mother’s voice, the name she chose to use and she felt them both in her heart. “Yes Ma’am,” she answered simply.

_“Your dad and I are worried about you and we want you home. Answers or no answers, Trixie. Understood?”_ Chloe sounded more like a concerned mother than she ever had.

“Yes, Mom,” Trixie answered again and knew she’d better adhere to the idea of just one more day of detective work.

\-----

After the phone call they had each settled in with other distractions in hand. Candy was on her tablet looking over club business. Eve had settled in with a cheesy romance novel – Trixie could tell by the bare-chested man on the cover of the book. And the youngest in the room was again lost in the devil’s journal.

_I’m floored by the criminal mind - how these fools believe that it’s their right to punish evil. THEIR right… their job. Idiots. That is my job._

_This time the Broken Hearts killer gruesomely murdered cheating couples. The crazed man believed he was helping spouses by killing their cheating partners. Did he really believe it was up to him to choose which partner was the best option for the threesomes he chose to corrupt?_

_I couldn’t even think straight. By the time the murderer unveiled himself I could only punch him in the face…for so many reasons._

_First and foremost he was getting ready to hit my detective with a sledge hammer. That was enough to get me seething right there. How dare he threaten her. The man had already gassed her and Pierce. They were passed out on the floor of Pierce’s dining room where they were sharing dinner – oh, that didn’t help matters at all, even if it was part of the plan to catch the killer._

_The only clear thought that I had the entire night was to take Chloe in my arms so she would know that I was there, holding her, when she awoke._

_I didn’t care if Pierce woke up or not. If the Douche had not come in to check on the Lieutenant, I would have gathered Chloe in my arms and carried her out of that house. Instead as she began to regain consciousness I had to leave her in the care of paramedics, Pierce – her current love interest, and her douche of an ex-husband._

_Please forgive me, I didn’t stick around for the revival reunion since I couldn’t have her to myself. I’m sure Linda would say there’s a lesson in here for me somewhere but it’s hard to learn a lesson when everything about a case has my head spinning._

_The killer made me realize that I couldn’t choose Chloe’s partner for her. That was slightly sobering. But I was still there. She must know I care._

_Wait, what was I saying?_

_Oh yes, the simple fact is that I wanted to hold Chloe in my arms. I wanted her to wake in my arms and see that I was there for her. That I wanted nothing more… I want nothing more… than to have her wake in my arms… every morning, in my arms…_

_\-----_

Trixie found herself smiling and biting on her bottom lip. Lucifer was such a sap for her mom. How on earth could he leave her after spending pages and pages talking about how much he cared for her. Either he was really dumb, really confused, or maybe he really was trying to protect her from some other form of danger.

Trixie thought about her phone call with Chloe. Maybe, just maybe, her mom was being as truthful with her as she possibly could. And maybe, just maybe she needed to follow Chloe’s footsteps – as much as they hurt – and have faith that Lucifer would return to them if he was ever able to.

The younger girl marked her place in the journal and closed the cover. She sighed which caught Eve’s attention and Trixie just smiled at her tiredly. “I think I’d better go on to bed,” she offered.

Candy looked up at that comment and tilted her head. “You okay, Sweet Pea?”

Trixie nodded and reluctantly gathered her stuff together to go into the bedroom. “I think I just realized that we’re not gonna find Lucifer. Not on this trip. But, I gotta have faith that he will be back.”

Eve and Candy looked at each other with sad smiles. The sad realization was the hardest part to accept and they could see that on Trixie’s face.

As the girl slowly made her way to the bedroom, the butterfly followed again. She closed the door behind them leaving the two older women to sigh with silent understanding.

In the next moment a short knock sounded on the hotel room door. 

Candy and Eve both looked at each other wondering if they were hearing things. But when it sounded again, Candy went to the door, looked out the peephole and quickly opened it with a look of shock.

“Lucifer?! What are you doing here?”

The man looked tired, harried and less than well-kempt. He certainly had looked much better the last time she saw him.

“Is Beatrix here?” he whispered in an almost slurring British accent.

“Do you mean Trixie?” Candy answered as Eve joined her at the door. Lucifer nodded at both of them as though it should have been obvious. “Of course she’s here.” Candy completed her response.

The dark-haired woman grabbed Lucifer by the wrist and pulled him into the room so they could close the door.

Before either of the women could say or ask anything else, Lucifer swallowed roughly.

“Go get her,” Lucifer again whispered but this time it was practically an order, “I need to take her home.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and for your comments! Much appreciated!  
> <3 adcg
> 
> Up next in Chapter 12 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “I want to be here. I want to stay here – well, I want to stay in Los Angeles. My home is there. I want to be home with Chloe and Beatrix but I don’t know if Father will grant my desire or not.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is back, but what does that mean? Can he stay? Is he okay? Can Trixie really take him home? WWLD? What Will Lucifer Do...

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 12 **

“What the hell happened to you?” Candy began as soon as the door was shut.

Lucifer’s shirt was torn, he had what appeared to be burn marks on his arms, ashen dirt and possibly a burn or two on his face. He looked like he had just walked away from a war zone.

“Where’s Beatrix?” He asked again without looking at either woman.

“Lucifer is she in danger?” Eve finally asked, trying to lock into his concern as well as get his attention.

“No…” he finally looked at the dark-haired woman. “No, she’s not in danger… I just need to take her home,” he tilted his head and looked curiously at Eve. “Eve,” he said quietly, still without smiling, “hello. What are you doing here?”

Eve placed a calming hand on his cheek, used her other to take his hand and led him farther into the room. Candy followed behind and pulled out a chair from the table in the dining room where he could sit down.

Candy went to get him a cup of water, Eve spent just a moment refilling her glass of wine which she then handed to him and then both women joined him at the table.

Lucifer took a long drink of the wine, a sip of the water and then sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts. He stared into the wine glass without looking up at either of the women.

“I never imagined her doing this… Beatrix, I mean. I had worried that the Detective might try to look for me, but she knows the truth now. And I told her I had to return. I couldn’t let the demons come back. I couldn’t let them hurt her or the urchin, or Charlie. I had to take responsibility,” he breathed shallowly as he spoke and then shook his head.

“But the urchin doesn’t understand. She’s too young. She couldn’t accept what I truly am, not yet. But I never thought she would go this far. I didn’t think she would go against her mum’s wishes and actually try to find me. Where is she?” He finally looked up at Eve and Candy and made his request in a less urgent manner.

The women both pointed toward the bedroom door. 

“I- Is she alright?” Lucifer wondered.

Candy reached across the table and took one of his hands. “She will be when she sees you. But Lucifer, I- I don’t understand, what’s going on? Where did you go? Who hurt you? Why is Trixie searching for you?”

Lucifer looked at her and offered a sad smile. Like Trixie, Candy wasn’t in on his celestial truths. He knew sharing that information with her would be more a hindrance than a help at this point although as with Linda and Chloe, he wouldn’t lie to her.

“I’ve been in Hell,” he answered straight-forwardly. “The demons there… I got a message from Amenadiel saying Beatrix had run away looking for me. I knew I had to get back. I need to talk to her and I need to see the Detective. But the demons weren’t happy with the idea of me leaving again. They pulled me into flames and I had to fight to get away from them. They are contained, for now. I had to come back… I was working to strike a deal with my Father… I just don’t know…I don’t know how long I can be here before I’m forced to return.”

He took a long breath, looked toward Eve who had a better understanding and then looked back at the two glasses of liquid in front of him.

“I want to be here. I want to stay here – well, I want to stay in Los Angeles. My home is there. I want to be home with Chloe and Beatrix but I don’t know if Father will grant my desire or not.”

Candy sat back, still not understanding everything. She knew she probably never would. But Lucifer was trying to explain. And what made the most sense of everything was that he really did want to come home. She simply hoped his _father_ and these _demons_ would have a bit of mercy on the man sitting across from her. He truly seemed like he had been through _hell_ and deserved a little relief.  
\-----

Trixie thought she heard the door open to their room and then voices. She first chalked it up to Eve or Candy going into and out of their room or the bathroom and getting ready for bed. She tried to open up the journal to read a little more but found she just couldn’t concentrate on the words.

With the thought of _not_ finding Lucifer now in her brain, she wondered if she should just forget about tomorrow’s plans and ask Eve and Candy to help her find a flight home. Her heart sank a little bit but her mind replayed the phone conversation with her mother earlier in the evening. _If Lucifer could come home, he would_.

She let the line play over and over in her mind a few times. Then she held her hand up toward the creature on the lamp and felt a little brighter when Diablo moved to her knuckles. Trixie pulled her hand down to eye level and looked closely at the butterfly. “What do you think, Diablo?” She asked in a whisper. “Do I go home tomorrow? Sounds like mom needs us both. How will you get home?”

She watched as the butterfly’s lengthy antennae moved silently over her fingers, seemingly kissing her skin and listening to her thoughts.

A second later the creature fluttered up, hovered over the bed for the moment and then quickly moved to the door. Trixie was surprised by the move. Until now she had only seen the large wings glide or jump from one place to the next. But now it seemed like Diablo wanted her to follow it toward the door.

She slowly crawled out of bed, creased her eyebrows and although she felt silly, she asked the question, “What is it Diablo? What’s at the door?”

Trixie didn’t immediately open the door. There was too much of her mother’s detective knowledge inside of her to do that. Instead she put her ear to the door which seemed to be enough to calm the insect.

What she heard outside was familiar. The male voice, the proper accent… Her eyes widened and she took a deep gasp of air. _“I want to be home with Chloe and Beatrix…”_ she stopped listening at that phrase and latched onto the name… _Beatrix_ …

And as soon as she put the pieces together her breath quickened and she slowly opened the bedroom door just a crack. At the sight of him, sitting at the table, she opened the door wider and felt tears covering her eyes.

“Lucifer?” she asked quickly but in a quiet tone. For some reason she had to be sure.

When his face turned toward her and the first semblance of a smile formed on his lips she began again.

“Lucifer!” her childlike voice went straight to his heart as she took the few steps toward him and for the first time in her life she put her arms around his neck.

Lucifer looked at Eve and Candy both. She smelled like cherry blossoms. He blushed but then went against his anti-offspring feelings and wrapped his arms around her back. Trixie squeezed tighter at that move and put her cheek against his temple.

“I knew you were here. I knew it. I told Mom I could find you,” she pulled back enough to place a kiss on his cheek and then she squeezed him in a hug yet again.

Eve and Candy looked on with smiles and a couple of happy tears. Neither had a clue what was supposed to happen from here but the blush on Lucifer’s cheeks was enough to make them both happy for the moment.

“Alright, Urchin,” Lucifer began wriggling out of her hold as though he were the child. “That’s enough of that. You’re in for a lecture and a long chat. It’s time for you to go home.” He looked into her face and did his best to ignore her wide grin.

“Wait, how long have you had braces?” he noted with a childlike distraction.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Since before Mom and I went to Europe. How long have you been in love with my mom?” she countered with a raise of her eyebrows but still couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer and then stopped, looking somewhat like a fish out of water. He looked back at Eve and Candy who each held smirks on their faces.

“Do you see?” Lucifer pointed toward the girl. “D’ya see what I have to put up with?”

Candy shrugged her shoulders, “I think she deserves an answer,” she took Trixie’s side.

Lucifer sounded more like himself, seeing his urchin and hearing her sassy tone. He would never admit it to her but he was more than tempted to take her in his arms and hug her again for the next hour.   
\-----

Before Lucifer could offer an answer, Trixie took a closer look at him. She quickly pointed to the burn marks on his arms and one that sat at the corner of his lips. He again blamed his wounds on the ‘demons in Hell’ but promised her they would quickly heal.

At 11pm, Trixie suggested the devil take a bubble bath, like she had done earlier, to relax and settle in for the night.

He rejected the offer at first, telling all three of the women that he needed to get Trixie into a car and headed home. He wasn’t sure how much time he could spare and wanted to get her back to Los Angeles, back to Chloe.

“Mom!” Trixie thought for a moment. “We need to call Mom. She’ll want to know!” she turned to go back in the bedroom to get her phone.

“No!” Lucifer stopped her by grabbing her wrist. “Beatrix, no,” he looked at her seriously and Trixie’s smile finally faded slightly.

“Why not?” she wondered honestly.

“I – I’m just not sure I’m ready to face your mum again, yet. I want to see her, but this all came about so quickly…me coming back, I mean… I was prepared to find you and get you home, but I’m just not ready… the Detective…” he stumbled.

“But you told her you love her, didn’t you?” Trixie asked.

“Well, yes…no…I did, but not in those exact words,” he admitted.

“Then you need to see her and tell her those exact words,” Trixie instructed.

Lucifer nodded but kept a loose hold on her wrist. “But not over the phone. That’s not how I want to tell her that.”

Trixie sighed with a touch of exasperation and a lot of sleepiness beginning to take its toll. “Then you should get cleaned up, rest tonight and take me home tomorrow. We won’t tell Mom that I found you –“

“I - found you,” Lucifer corrected.

Trixie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but only because I came looking for you. If I weren’t here you’d still be in _Hell_ ,” she said sarcastically. “Wherever the hell that is…”

“Urchin!” Lucifer chastised her cursing.

Trixie looked back at him and raised her eyebrows with a very mothering type of glare. “Mother flunker, Lucifer. You’re the one who paid me to use loophole swear words in the first place.”

Lucifer sat back in the chair feeling like he had just been put in his place by a child…which he had. “Point taken,” he admitted. He took a deep breath and looked toward the other women in the room who had become amused and enamored at his and Trixie’s conversation.

“Where’s the loo?” he asked somewhat amusingly defeated. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any more of that cherry blossom bubble bath do you?”

All three females laughed at him and he sighed. “Will you call the front desk to see if they might have pajamas in my size? Or at least a t-shirt and shorts would be something.”

Trixie smiled at him, thrilled that he was going to accept her plan and suggestion. “Let me just go get _your_ credit card. I’m sure we can find you something.”

Lucifer was left with that fish-out-of-water expression once more before simply shaking his head and making his way into the bathroom. He was going to drive the urchin back to Los Angeles? It was going to be a long five hours.  
\-----

Trixie was awake at 5AM. She was ready to get on the road, with Lucifer. She had so many things she wanted to discuss with him and she wanted to surprise Chloe, bringing him home, to her.

Unfortunately Lucifer’s earthly form had other intentions. It had taken him hours to get to sleep even after the hot bath. Eve had sat up with him as he tried to put pieces together in his mind, telling her that he was trying to formulate a plan that would let him come back _home_. But just as he had a strong option and a new, fresh, open line to his Father, a messenger had brought an urgent word from Amenadiel – Beatrix was missing.

There’s no rest for the wicked, or so they say, so he had spent nearly a week, in Hellacious terms, locating the urchin on earth. And once he pinpointed her in Las Vegas, he fought to return.

Now he was afraid to go to sleep, fearful that he would be taken away with no hope of seeing the ones he loved ever again.

“Pray,” Eve told him simply. “Like when you want Amenadiel’s attention. If you had an open line with God, pray. Tell Him your desires. Tell Amenadiel for that matter. Lucifer, your Father needs to know that you’ve changed. It may not make a difference but if you don’t tell Him, then you’ll never know.”

Lucifer looked toward the door behind which Trixie was sleeping. Eve was right. He had to let go of his pride. In the wee hours of the morning he dropped to his knees in the silence and asked his Father for mercy and for time.  
\-----

When she awoke, Trixie looked out the door into the living room. Lucifer’s 6’3” body was stretched out on the couch wearing a plain white t-shirt and some sort of plaid pajama bottoms. She could see a hint of the pants above his ankle on the foot that was sticking out from under the blanket.

She tiptoed closer to him and watched him breath in and out a few times before taking a closer look at the injuries on his arms. Within the burns he appeared to have scratches, almost like an animal had attacked him in a fire.

The burn on his mouth oddly resembled a lip. Trixie shook her head, she was overthinking this. However, she wondered exactly what he had gone through to get back here. It couldn’t have been easy, obviously. She knew he was anxious to get her home but she still didn’t understand why. Did he need to leave again? How long would he be with her and Chloe?

She breathed in and out a little too heavily as she sat down on the coffee table. Lucifer rustled slightly and turned his face toward her. “Urchin,” he mumbled in his sleep.

Trixie tilted her head and looked at him. “I’m right here, you just rest,” she whispered.

She watched him for just a few more minutes and then went back to her room. She wasn’t sure when the other ladies would be up, or when Lucifer would be for that matter. So she decided to open up the journal again and read a few more of his words – before he took the book away from her.

_I’ve lost the Detective. I’ve lost Maze which means I’ve lost a piece of myself. I’ve driven Chloe straight into Pierce’s arms and then as I complained about that to Maze, I drove her away as well._

_For a self-confident devil I’m not feeling very confident at all._

_I even reached the point of hallucinating apparently…I thought I was an angel that’s been helping people in my sleep. Turns out Maze and Pierce were gaslighting me…feeding me with my own fears and thoughts of Father manipulating me yet again. All to help Pierce win Chloe’s heart._

_All to help Cain lose his mark._

_Does he care for her at all? I know he doesn’t but how could I convince Chloe?_

_In the middle of it all, I had to keep working with Chloe because we are work partners. Isn’t that a fine kick to the crotch? I watched her flirt with the lieutenant at work and of course he tagged along on our cases. No wonder I couldn’t sleep – to see them together behind my eyelids is a nightmare in itself._

_Linda was right. The precinct couple-dome bothered me to no end. Of course it did! Who was I kidding?! But I couldn’t tell Linda. She would’ve eaten that up and thrown it right back in my face._

_Instead I took Chloe’s idea to stop sleeping. And then… and then… in my sleeplessness, in my attempt to not be the rogue angel, I lost my composure with the Detective and pushed her right to the edge._

_She nearly told me that she’s in love with Pierce. Her lips were forming the word but she stopped herself. Not soon enough…it was obvious what she was going to say. After all, she had just told me how good of a man Pierce – CAIN – is. She stormed out…and straight to him._

_When I finally figured out what Maze and Cain were up to I couldn’t get to the detective fast enough. He didn’t care who he hurt and I knew Chloe was his target._

_I got to her apartment and the urchin opened the door… There she was on the couch… I knew I was too late. He had hurt her. I knew she had opened her heart to him and he had hurt MY Detective. She was never his to entertain. She has MY heart, she is my l- … I wanted to kill him._

_I realize now, it was yet another time that I should’ve put my pride aside. Had I simply been a humble man, I should’ve gone to her on that couch, wrapped her in my arms and listened or held her, or just have stayed there with her._

_But I went after Cain. I wanted to hurt him as deeply as he had hurt her._

_I found him. Sitting alone in his home. Sitting at that table staring into thin air. Contemplating what he had just done. He wasn’t surprised when I shattered his window. He wasn’t surprised when I punched him and threw him across the room. And he didn’t fight back. He knew better. He was ready for me to kill him then and there because he knew he had hurt her and there was no excuse for it._

_Then I saw it – or rather, it wasn’t there. His mark…his mark that was put on him by Father. The never-ending circular brand that represented Cain’s eternal damnation on the earth… it was gone._

_My mind was reeling. I wanted him gone. I could’ve killed him right there. But in that instant all I could do was walk away. Cain had somehow found a way to lift his curse. Chloe’s love had apparently lifted his curse._

_Would there ever be a way I could lift mine?  
_ _\-----_

Trixie’s heart hurt for both Lucifer and for her mother. She remembered that night vividly. She had been at a birthday party. Chloe wasn’t there to pick her up at the end of the party. Her friend’s mom called Chloe and then proceeded to bring Trixie home.

When Trixie walked in Chloe was on the couch. All she said to Trixie was that she and Marcus had broken up. She had never witnessed a real broken heart before but as she looked at her mother, she knew that’s what had happened.

She didn’t understand why Marcus would do this to her mom. She had no clue what had happened. Lucifer’s journal shed a little light on that. Although she didn’t completely understand what Lucifer was writing about – who was Cain anyway? – she did figure out that Marcus was using her mom. That’s what led to this heartbreak.

Trixie recalled Lucifer coming by that evening. She wondered why he walked in and then walked right back out. Why didn’t he stay with Chloe? If he was her partner, why didn’t he try to help?

Now she knew he had. He had gone to Marcus’s home to stand up for Chloe. On a much bigger level than he had done for Trixie, with the bully at school, he was taking Chloe’s heart into his own hands and standing up for her.

No wonder Chloe nearly saying she loved Marcus to Lucifer hurt the devil so much. He was in love with her then…probably a long time before that.

The 11 year old fell back to sleep around 6:30AM with the thought of Lucifer’s heartfelt adoration of her mother warming her; and the feel of the hug that he and Trixie had shared just hours before.  
\-----

“We need to go find Lucifer some clothes,” Candy woke Trixie up at 8:30 with a smile and quiet words. “Eve said that she and Lucifer stayed up talking until nearly four in the morning. He was worried about going to sleep but she finally talked him into laying down on the couch and he fell asleep there. She thinks it’s a good idea for us to go out and just let him rest as long as possible.”

Trixie sat up in the bed and thought for a second. “Is he alright?”

Candy nodded. “I think so. Eve thinks so. She knows him better than both of us, you know? So I’m gonna take her word on it. She said she would stay here with Lucifer if we wanted to go out and do some shopping, maybe get some brunch and go site-seeing?”

“I dunno,” Trixie hesitated. “What if he wakes up and wants to get on the road? Or what if he just…” her eyes widened and Candy quickly understood her thought.

“He’s not going to leave again, Sweet Pea. If he fought to get here to take you home, he’s not going to leave again without doing that.”

“What if he doesn’t have a choice?” Trixie asked shyly.

Candy shook her head and smiled. “That’s why Eve is going to stay with him. We’ll just be gone a few hours. Let him sleep and we’ll bring him back some clothes. He’ll be ready to drive you home before you know it.”

Trixie thought for another minute. “Okay,” she agreed. “I get to help pick out clothes for him?” She asked quite seriously.

Candy nodded and quirked an eyebrow at the girl, “What are you thinking?”

“Remember that ‘I Love Vegas’ Hawaiian shirt we saw in the gift shop yesterday?”

Candy laughed a bit loudly then put her hand over her mouth, “Mmm-hmm,” she giggled.

Trixie grinned widely, “If he won’t wear that for his urchin,” she pointed both her thumbs at her own chest, “then I’ll be a pouty 11-year-old the whole way home!”  
\-----

Lucifer sat up startled at three in the afternoon and gasped for breath. “Where is she?” He pushed from his throat and looked around. 

Eve was by his side in a moment with a calming hand on his bicep. “Trixie’s out with Candy. We wanted to let you rest. What were you dreaming about?”

Lucifer breathed in and out a little more slowly trying to catch his breath and letting his mind catch up with his location.

“When Amenadiel left the message that she had run away I figured she had gone to Lux. I know Chloe has been staying there quite often since I left. I- it sounds silly but I had a little creature looking after her there, a butterfly, if you will, just keeping an eye on things. I didn’t try to get to Amenadiel to ask anything more. And I know he struggled to get away when he left. I know he was injured by one of the demons… But I wasn’t overly worried about him or Beatrix.”

He took a deep breath and reached for the glass of water on the coffee table. He took a long sip and then held the cup in his hands as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Until…” he began again, “until I closed my eyes and what I saw was the night that the urchin came to Lux to check on me while you were there. I saw the men with guns coming out of the elevator. Only this time they were demons and they were coming after Chloe and the child. This time I wasn’t there to protect them. This time they took them and there was nothing I could do.”

His voice faltered and his hands shook as he raised the glass to take another drink. “I knew something wasn’t right. And the butterfly…the creature was no longer at Lux. It took me a week to figure out where it had gone and then I realized it had followed the urchin.”

Eve rubbed his back lovingly and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. “They’re both okay. And so is the butterfly.”

Lucifer sat up slightly and looked at her.

Eve took him by the hand and helped him up from the couch. “Come, look.”

The two of them walked into Trixie’s bedroom and Eve immediately pointed at the lampshade.

“Diablo,” Lucifer spoke and the insect immediately responded, fluttering toward him and landing on his hand when he held it out.

Lucifer pressed his lips together. “Exactly when did you decide to follow Beatrix instead of Chloe? You were assigned to the older Deckerstar, not the youngest.”

The creature flapped its wings as though it was mocking Lucifer who huffed slightly. “You’re as sassy as the little urchin, aren’t you?”

Eve shook her head. “It’s that damn snake all over again,” she commented.

“You like this one more than the snake, don’t you?” Lucifer looked at her as he wiggled his finger and the butterfly flitted back to the lamp. “Could you imagine if I had sent a black snake to look after Chloe?”

“She would’ve killed it,” Eve answered with a raise of her eyebrows. “She owns a gun and is quite protective of herself and her daughter.”

“Good point,” Lucifer agreed. “She’s shot _me_ after all. Getting rid of a snake probably wouldn’t be an issue for her.”

Lucifer settled himself a bit more seeing the butterfly, realizing he had woken in the same place where he went to sleep and he was quite sure that Chloe and Trixie were also safe for the moment.

He made his way back to the table and Eve offered to order room service for him. She realized Trixie and Candy should be back at any time so she went ahead and ordered food for all of them.

Lucifer took the last drops of wine from the previous night’s bottle and stood by the window looking out over the busy Vegas traffic. He began to think about taking Trixie home and how he would talk to Chloe if she gave him the chance.

The last thing he truly remembered about their last moments together was kissing her. The feel of her lips on his was what he wanted to remember forever, if he never got the opportunity to experience it again.

That was why he had used embers, the moment he returned to Hell, and held them to the corner of his lower lip. The scar that now sat there was his reminder of her kiss, her professing her love for him, and her request that he stay with her.

He touched the wine glass to that scar and pictured Chloe in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to simply see her smiling with her daughter back in her care. He felt a little antsy, wanting to get on the road. And yet there was a calm feeling working its way outward from his heart.

Maybe his prayer had been heard. Maybe his Father was considering his request. He had no clue how he was supposed to know the answer. But he would start by taking Beatrix home to her mother and hopefully he would have the opportunity to actually say the words.

“I love you, Chloe,” Lucifer spoke out the window. 

Was he practicing? Yes. Was he anticipating her response? Of course. 

He looked up toward Heaven. “I need to tell her that. You know my desire, Father. But _this_ is more than a desire… this is a need. Please.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and all of your kind comments. I hope this little story is bringing you a little bit of a distraction during our self-quarantine, stay-at-home time. I hope you all are safe and well! Much love and prayers to you all!  
> -adcg
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 13...  
> Trixie’s face immediately broke into a grin again. “You do love me, don’t you?”  
> Lucifer looked at her and purposefully didn’t smile. “The jury’s still out on that Urchin. We’ll see how this five-hour drive goes.”  
> “I can help,” she offered. “You still owe me driving lessons,” she reminded him with a nod.  
> Lucifer’s eyes widened and he stared at her with a slight glare. “Did you go through my wallet?”  
> Trixie nodded truthfully. “Where’d you think I found your credit card?”  
> “Bloody Hell,” Lucifer muttered.  
> *****


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting, they say, is the hardest part. Just how much longer will Chloe have to wait for Trixie to get home and how much longer will Lucifer wait to make his presence known to the woman he loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and well during this challenging time. I hope this story is bringing you a touch of joy and maybe it's helping as we wait for more news about Lucifer Season 5!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading and leaving Kudos and Comments. I love and appreciate them all! Now, here's Chapter 13! <3  
> -adcg

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 13**

Chloe paced back and forth in her kitchen. She had given Trixie one more day to ask questions about Lucifer and to make plans to get home. She had reiterated that instruction to Maze who texted it to Candy and to Eve. They were to be the responsible ones, even if Trixie balked at the directive.

So at 6PM Chloe was waiting for word on Trixie’s return. More importantly she was debating contacting the Las Vegas crew to find out about Trixie’s return. She was the mom in this scenario for God’s sake. They needed to let her know what was going on with her daughter.

She tapped a short fingernail against the phone screen.  _ If I didn’t know any better I might believe she was Lucifer’s child. _ His penchant for not giving her pertinent information had seemingly trickled down to  _ her _ daughter.

She decided to give them until 7:00 to contact her. Dan would be there at 8PM, insisting that he would spend the night so that whenever Trixie’s flight returned to LAX, he and Chloe would go to pick her up together.

To say that Dan was a ticking time bomb of a father was an understatement. Chloe knew it stemmed from his worry over Trixie. Add to that his dislike for Lucifer – especially following the fiasco with Pierce. But she also factored in her ex-husband’s love and care for her and how she felt about Lucifer as this entire crisis evolved.

Dan just wanted what was best for his family. And, try as he might, Lucifer had become an outside influence on that family and part of Chloe’s inner-workings…one he couldn’t ignore.

Her mind churned and her head hurt. First and foremost she wanted Trixie home. Beyond that… well, beyond that was everything she had kept on her mind for the past two months.

She left the phone on the counter, made her way upstairs and grabbed the journal off her bedside table. Chloe had jumped back to journal #2 in his series just to amuse herself with their early interactions.

She decided to grab a glass of wine and made herself comfortable on the couch. The reading would at least occupy her time as she waited for the phone to ring.  
\-----

_ Stitches. Somehow she walked away with only stitches. Shaken quite badly, but five stitches on the side of her head from the car window shattering. I know I shouldn’t have, but I had to go to her home to check on her. I must admit I was grateful that Dan the douche called me about her…accident. _

_ Her ex and their offspring had her settled on the couch by the time I got there. As I came in she grimaced as the child gave her a hug but the Detective laughed it off and told the girl she was fine.  _

_ I knew better _ .  _ Even from a distance I could tell she was scared. The accident had frightened her. _

_ I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. The Detective glanced at me and then she smiled. Perhaps it was okay that I was there. I set the small vase of flowers that I’d brought on the counter along with the bottle of Pinot Grigio that I know she enjoys. _

_ The ex mentioned that he needed to go pick up a prescription for the Detective. Perhaps I should’ve offered to do that, but when he looked at her she told him to go on… and she told him to take their child with him… because I was there. _

_ She assumed that I would care for her while they were gone. She assumed correctly. I would’ve done anything for her in that moment. Much as it had been when she was shot, I somehow felt responsible for her injury, her accident and I wanted to make it better. _

_ That’s becoming a common feeling I’m finding, when I’m around Detective Decker. I’ve always been the overseer of punishments. I assign the torture for Hell-dwellers. But that’s not what she is. She will never darken the doors of Hell, and for that reason alone she doesn’t deserve the torturous injuries and pains that she’s endured since I’ve come into her life. _

_ Is this Father’s way of trying to push her away from me? Will she soon realize that she’s in more danger with me around than before she met me? Or is this a lesson for me to learn? Am I to become caregiver, protector instead of the demon-torturing king? _

_ With the Detective I want to be more caring. I want to protect her. I don’t like seeing her injured…physically or mentally. _

_ I sat down on a chair, a bit away from the couch. It was slightly behind her view. She tried to turn her head to see me but then she cringed again. _

_ “Lucifer, come sit on the couch with me,” she said. Suddenly I felt nervous. I was afraid I would hurt her being closer to her but she was inviting me. _

_ I stood and went to the couch where she pulled her knees toward her and made room for me to sit. I hesitated. _

_ “You aren’t going to hurt me, sit down,” she smiled at me again and patted her foot against the cushion where she wanted me to be. _

_ I sat down cautiously and pressed myself as close to the arm of the furniture as I possibly could.  _

_ The Detective tilted her head at me – in that fashion when she’s scolding me for something and wants me to make it right…without her having to tell me. She usually has to tell me. _

_ She poked her toe into my thigh and rolled her eyes at me. “Would you just sit normally, please? I promise if you do something that makes me hurt I will let you know. Why are you being so weird?” she wondered. _

_ I smiled at her but apparently it was still not enough for her. She poked me again, this time with her entire foot. _

_ “This must be why the douche moved out of your bedroom,” I commented to her which earned me yet another push from her foot. Well, this time it was more like a kick. _

_ "That’s more like my Lucifer,” the Detective shook her head, rolled her eyes and laughed. _

_ “Well, I just know I’m not fond of being prodded by boney toes in the middle of the night. It would certainly drive me from the bed,” I added. _

_ “My toes are not boney!” she fired back at me and both of us laughed. I relaxed a bit more hearing her sass directed at me. Yes, that was more like my Detective. _

_ “Are you alright?” I wondered before we diverted completely away from the reason I was there. _

_ She described to me what had happened. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach again – the one that wanted to wrap her in my arms and make her pain go away. _

_ “Did you bring wine?” she asked, and I had to smile. I did do the responsible thing. I asked her if she should drink considering her pain medications. She assured me that she wouldn’t try to drive any heavy machinery while under the influence. _

_ The Detective struggled slightly to sit up, the movement causing her pain. I offered to help and she accepted. She held to my biceps as I did my best to lift her gently and helped her sit up. For a moment we were face to face, me looking into her eyes to make sure she was in no pain and comfortable; her looking into my eyes…just because. _

_ I nearly lost myself in those blue pools. But she disrupted me with a request to adjust her pillow. She seemed slightly flustered. I so enjoy making her flustered. Have I mentioned that once or twice? Perhaps a hundred times by now?  
_ _ \----- _

Chloe smiled. He was an ass. Had she mentioned that? At least a hundred times perhaps? Probably more. She laughed.

She recalled the accident. The whole incident had been quite jarring and eye opening. Everything could be great one minute and then the next…gone.

She breathed in deeply thinking about the current situation. One moment she had been lost in Lucifer’s dark eyes and the next he was gone. 

The detective remembered Lucifer coming by after her accident. He was like a little boy when she asked him to come sit by her on the couch. Of course he didn’t want to hurt her. But he was so nervous to even sit by her on the opposite end of the couch. Was he really that hesitant to even touch her?

She had gotten lost in his eyes, even before having a glass of wine. He was so gentle and careful with her that she couldn’t help herself. Damn he was good – and he hadn’t said a word or touched any part of her other than her arms, helping her sit up and adjust on the couch.

He was right. She had gotten flustered because her medicine-induced mind had wandered to him picking her up and carrying her to bed… Thank God that pillow had been so uncomfortable behind her back. That’s what got her mind out of Lucifer-lust mode and back into ‘I’m injured – help me’ status.

She shook her head and laughed at herself. A chunk of her early time with him was spent flustered. He just had a way of making almost anything sexual and it had taken her quite a while to get past the blushing, embarrassment of ignoring those statements and digging deeper for actual meaning.

Once she realized she was wasting too much energy on his double entendres, she learned to somehow ignore those and almost immediately understand what he actually meant. It was part of their give and take, part of their partnership.

It was a part she was beginning to miss.  
\-----

_ I have to admit something. I have something in common with Dan the douche. Can you believe it? Apparently he’s also a fan of the Weaponizer movies. I suppose that’s believable. Lots of martial arts and action scenes and Wesley Cabot… Well, Mr. Cabot is now dead and the Detective and I are working the case, with the douche’s help. _

_ I was shocked but amused when we both pulled the catch phrase from the movie simultaneously today. “Not on MY watch!” _

_ The Detective had the nerve to say we were adorable – speaking of me and Sir Douche.  _

_ I suppose it was going to happen eventually. I guess you could say we already have something in common because we both care for the Detective. But this movie connection…that’s too random. How can he and I have another common interest? _

_ I suppose I’ll have to live with it. But I am NOT going to the movies with him, nor will I share popcorn. His stubby fingers reaching into the bin after he’s licked the butter off… Oh! No! Stop the thought now! _

_ No, the real reason for this entry… the Detective stepped in front of gun yet again today. Cabot’s co-star and friend pointed a gun at the murder suspects and Chloe stepped between them. I do not understand. _

_ With stitches still in place from her car accident… With thoughts in her head about her daughter and her own life… she stood there telling the gunman how life can end at any moment and pleading with him to put the gun down.  _

_ Why on earth would she do that? _

_ And then… Then, she insisted on leaving the crime scene alone. She wouldn’t even let me drive her back to the precinct.  _

_ The woman is stubborn. That’s all I’ll say, she’s stubborn. Can’t she see that I’m trying to care for her, trying to support her, help her. And yet she steps in front of a gun and insists on driving her overwhelmed self back to her home.  _

_ I’m not sure I’ll ever understand but I’m impressed. _

_ I’m impressed by her composure, by her dedication, by her willingness to do whatever is necessary to solve a crime – even when she is hurting herself. _

_ Just add this to the list of reasons I want to continue working with Detective Decker. I’ve much more to learn about her.  _

_ I hope our partnership can last for eternity  
_

Chloe jerked at the sound of her phone ringing with Trixie’s ringtone. She looked at her watch. 6:45 – it was about time.  
\-----

When Trixie and Candy returned from their day-long outing they were happy to find Lucifer sitting at the table in one of the hotel robes, his new t-shirt and pj pants. His hair was slightly mussed, his scruffy beard looked a bit unkempt but he looked a little more relaxed than he had the night before.

Trixie immediately put her packages down, ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She put her chin on the top of his head gently and smiled.

She felt Lucifer’s body stiffen slightly at her affection but after a moment he relaxed again – or he simply gave in.

“Urchin, how much of my money did you spend?” he began before patting her hands that were hanging down over his chest.

Trixie responded with a slight squeeze and a cheek rub against the top of his head. 

Lucifer noticed Eve grinning at them and rolled his eyes before he asked his question again. “Eh? Still waiting for an answer here, Child.”

“We bought clothes for you, mainly. There are a couple of shirts, a pair of jeans and a pair of dress pants. Candy picked out the underwear though. I didn’t even wanna look at that stuff,” Trixie let go of his neck and crinkled her face as she thought about some of the other items in the shopping bag.

“Good to know, Urchin,” Lucifer looked at her when she walked around the chair and stood by his side. “Keep it like that for about 10 or 20 more years,” he suggested.

“You sound like my dad,” Trixie commented and Lucifer immediately pointed a long finger at her.

“I was trying to channel your mother when I said that. I’m not a douche like your father,” he raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

“Still sounds like something he’d say, though,” the girl crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, we got you a special Vegas shirt too!”

Lucifer turned in the chair to look at Candy who had a nearly wicked grin on her face. She held up a hanger holding a Hawaiian print shirt with a pocket on the left chest with an ‘I Love Vegas’ patch.

“I’m not wearing that,” Lucifer shook his head without any doubt.

Trixie stepped closer to him and pouted slightly. “But I picked it out just for you. I wanted it to remind you that I found you and you found me here.” Her eyes were wide and her lower lip stuck out slightly. 

Lucifer quickly looked away first catching Eve’s eyes and then Candy’s. He moved his lips as though he wanted to protest and hoped the women would help plead his case. Instead, both of them pressed their lips together, raised their eyebrows and gave him the most motherly look he had seen from two non-motherly people.

“Beatrix,” he looked back at her and her childish pouty face. “You know I’m not fond of those shirts. The flowers… they just… they don’t go with my complexion…” he stuttered.

“Try again,” Trixie pulled her bottom lip back in and waited for his next fib.

“I simply don’t like those shirts,” Lucifer admitted, completely truthfully.

“But for me you’ll wear it on our drive home, right?” Trixie asked

Lucifer again looked around the room for help and got none. “Fine,” he slouched slightly. “Look like a British Tom Selleck playing Magnum, P.I.” he mumbled.

Trixie’s face immediately broke into a grin again. “You do love me, don’t you?”

Lucifer looked at her and purposefully didn’t smile. “The jury’s still out on that Urchin. We’ll see how this five-hour drive goes.”

“I can help,” she offered. “You still owe me driving lessons,” she reminded him with a nod.

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he stared at her with a slight glare. “Did you go through my wallet?”

Trixie nodded truthfully. “Where’d you think I found your credit card?”

“Bloody Hell,” Lucifer muttered.

Trixie laughed again then turned back to the couch to get her own souvenirs. Lucifer got up and followed her to take a glance at the other items they had purchased for him.

“Beatrix,” he called as she was heading into her room. “How soon can you be packed? I’d like to leave here by 7:00. That way we’ll have you home by midnight and hopefully the traffic in L.A. won’t be horrendous at that hour.”

Trixie looked back at him with a smile. “It won’t take long. I only brought my backpack and a few clothes and…” she stopped before admitting that she had brought some reminders of him with her as well. “…well, just some books and stuff,” she finished.

“Alright,” Lucifer instructed, “Go ahead and get packed up. I’m going to change into some fresh clothes, we’ll eat and then get on the road. Candy, you were able to get a car for us?”

Candy nodded and smiled. The sporty car they chose was Trixie’s idea. She was a little disappointed it wasn’t a convertible, but figured it would be fine to get them back home quickly.

“Oh! Urchin!” Lucifer called again making Trixie come back out of the bedroom.

“Yeah?” she listened.

“Don’t try to pack up Diablo. He’ll find his way back to Los Angeles himself.”

Trixie looked at him, speechless for a moment. “How did you know?” she asked slowly.

Lucifer went with a straightforward answer to that question. “Oh, Eve introduced us earlier,” he smiled a closed-lip gesture in Trixie’s direction and she easily accepted his answer.

Lucifer looked at Eve. There would be a longer discussion with Chloe about the butterfly’s significance, later.  
\-----

“Do either of you know anything about traveling with children?” Lucifer looked at Eve and Candy as he began gathering their few bags by the door?

Both women smiled and shook their heads. “You’re the one who wanted to drive back. Trixie’s got a return flight on her ticket. We could’ve booked you a flight and the stewardesses would have cared for her again,” Candy said. “You said you needed time to talk to her.”

Lucifer nodded. Why did that make him nervous, talking to Beatrix? It might be because she and Chloe were both now well aware of his true feelings because they had read the letters he left for them.

When he sat down and wrote the notes, watching Chloe sleep in his bed the very night that he had flown away, he didn’t know if a return was possible. The only thing he could truly think about was that he needed her to know that he loved her. He needed her to know that he cared for her child and wanted Beatrix to be cared for. And he needed his brother and Linda to know that Charlie was a special child in his life.

But now here he was, getting ready for a lengthy drive with the youngest Deckerstar – yes, he gladly would refer to them with the relationship name he had assigned. It was part Chloe, part him. But he really wasn’t even sure where to begin.

“I haven’t called mom or dad today,” Trixie came out of the bedroom with the phone in hand. “I’d better call or they’ll get mad. But what do I tell them?”

Candy thought for a moment. “Here, let me find a flight number that gets back to LA at like 9 in the morning. You give them flight info and then that way when you and Lucifer get home at midnight or so, they’ll be completely surprised.”

Trixie looked at Lucifer. “Isn’t that lying?”

Lucifer looked between the girl and the two women. “Yes, but it’s more of a bluff than an all out lie. You will be on your way home, just not exactly how your mum expects. Although I told your mum I didn’t want to bluff her, either, the last time I came home from Las Vegas…”

“Trixie, let me call your mom, okay? I’ll give her the flight info and I’ll tell her you’re getting things packed up and just wanted to check in. That way this is all on me this time. Will that work?”

Trixie nodded, turned on her phone and hit the speed dial for Chloe’s number. She wanted to hear her mom’s voice and had a feeling Lucifer might like to as well. She sat down beside him on the couch and leaned her head toward his as the phone began to ring.

_ “Trixie?”  _ Chloe’s voice sounded a little concerned.

At that first word Lucifer took in a breath and held it. He couldn’t help but react to simply hearing her.

“Hey, Mom, everything is good here. I’m going to let you talk to Candy though because she can tell you when I’m getting home and stuff, okay?” Trixie informed her but then held onto the phone.

_ “Monkey, is everything okay?”  _ Chloe couldn’t help but wonder.  _ “Anymore clues about Lucifer?” _

Trixie smiled and pushed the phone toward the man beside her but he shook his head. He stared at the device and raked his teeth across his bottom lip. Trixie could tell he wanted to talk to Chloe but that would be a little startling for her mother at this point.

“Just a few more people who recognized him,” Trixie drifted back to the previous day’s conversation. 

_ “Ah,”  _ Chloe sighed.  _ “You know, Monkey, there was a piece of me that hoped you might really find Lucifer there.” _

Lucifer closed his eyes. She didn’t completely hate him. But he still couldn’t bring himself to talk to her yet.

“Mom?” Trixie’s voice softened and she put one of her hands on Lucifer’s and looked at his face. “I have a really good feeling that he’s going to come home. This trip…wasn’t exactly what I expected. But it’s left me with a better feeling about Lucifer coming home.”

Lucifer offered his urchin a grateful smile. Giving her mom some hope and not giving up their little secret meant a lot to him. 

_ “I hope you’re right, you little urchin,”  _ Chloe felt a small lump in her throat.

Lucifer had a similar feeling. Hearing the Detective use his name for her daughter…hearing that perhaps she wanted him to return as well… He smiled at Trixie and nodded easily. Now he couldn’t wait to get back to Los Angeles.  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter 14 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> Lucifer chuckled sadly. “I do believe, now, that her love for me is real. And when I realized that I knew I had to return. I knew if I had a place on this earth, any hope of coming back at all, it would revolve around your mother. Because the only true feelings in my life, other than the hatred I’ve felt for my father, is the love I feel for her.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixifer fans, this chapter is a little short, but this one's for us. ;) A five hour drive and a chance for Trixie and Lucifer to spend some time together.

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 14 **

Trixie was quiet as they began their drive. After saying another round of ‘thank you’s’ and ‘goodbyes’ to Candy and Eve, she and Lucifer climbed into the Audi R8 and headed toward the California border. She looked out the window at the view as they left the city and sighed.

Lucifer’s mind had started spinning once he was alone with the child. Never once had he imagined himself in charge of a small human, let alone actually caring for one. 

On top of that responsibility, he began to think about what might happen when he got Beatrix back to her home. Would Chloe be awake? She didn’t know they were arriving – she didn’t know her daughter was with him. Would she approve of their urchin being with him? Would she welcome him back with open arms, or a slap to the face, or would she tell him to get the hell out of her home. The devil inside of him expected the latter.

And he still needed to find out if his Father was open to the deal he was trying to forge. It would mean changes to Lucifer’s life, most certainly, but was God truly that forgiving? Would he give his outcast son another chance? Would HE accept a deal with the devil?

Lucifer quirked his head to the side at that thought. There would be no repayment if his Father accepted the deal he had suggested. He was surprised the Almighty had even listened to this request to begin with. Lucifer had only been willing to attempt to speak to his father because of the one other time he had begged for mercy, and for Chloe’s well-being. 

For some reason God had spared Chloe’s life at that time. Actually, truth be told, He had spared it a few times… but the incident with Malcolm was the one time Lucifer had prayed for God’s intervention and gotten an answer.

He knew he would have to have a long discussion with Chloe if she would listen to him. They hadn’t been apart that long, had they? She seemed to still want him to come home. In earthly time it had been just a matter of weeks – year’s in the eternal damnation – but not long enough for her to forget what they had gone through, right?

“I’d like you to read the Benjamin Bunny book with me,” a small voice spoke from the seat beside Lucifer, pulling him out of his thoughts of Chloe.

“What?” He asked simply, refocusing but not hearing what she had said.

“The Beatrix Potter book that you left for me?” Trixie continued. “I haven’t read it yet. I told Mom I didn’t want to read it until you were home and would read it with me.”

“Ah,” Lucifer answered a bit shortly. “I- I’m really not big into reading children’s books,” he tried to soften his tone but wasn’t sure exactly how his answer sounded to the girl.

“I get it,” Trixie responded. “But kinda like you wearing that shirt,” she smiled as she pointed to the Hawaiian print that really did not look good on his body, “wouldn’t you do it for me?”

She looked up as Lucifer looked over at her and simply blinked.

“Did you inherit that from your mother?” he wondered.

“Inherit what?” Trixie grinned.

“That ability to talk me into something that I really do not like doing?” He sighed and looked back out the windshield. “Do I really have to wear this bloody shirt for the next five hours?”

Trixie giggled. “I think you should. In case Mom gets upset – which I don’t _think_ she will when she sees you – but just in case, you can show her the shirt I made you wear and maybe that will make her smile at least.”

Lucifer huffed slightly. These Deckerstar women were going to leave marks on his devilish image.

“There is something you and I need to discuss, Urchin.” Lucifer glanced at her as he changed lanes, glanced at the GPS on his phone in the windshield and sped up when the speed limit increased.

“What’s that?” Trixie wondered. She adjusted in her seat to look at him.

“You were going to lie to your parents and to Maze to make this trip. Eve and Candy weren’t part of your plan. You were going to fly to Las Vegas…runaway…make this trip all on your own. Don’t you realize how dangerous that is?”

Trixie looked down at her hands. She knew, but she had put that thought behind her once she found the financial means to make the trip happen.

“I know,” she spoke just loud enough for Lucifer to hear her.

“You can’t keep doing things like this. You know that, don’t you? You worry your mother sick, your father – well I question his mentality as it is – trips like this are likely to send Sir Douche into a mental institution,” Lucifer quipped.

“Hey! That’s my dad you’re talking about,” Trixie stood up for Dan.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Lucifer agreed. “But truly, Urchin, sneaking out and coming to Lux is one thing. You learned that the hard way on your last outing… But catching a flight, leaving the _state_ , really, Beatrix, what _were_ you thinking?” He truly wondered although he inwardly chastised himself for sounding like a parent.

Trixie breathed in deeply and looked directly at the side of Lucifer’s face. “I was thinking I needed to find you. My mom cries herself to sleep. She’s reading your journals and she talks to you and… and she’s seen Diablo at Lux. She knows you can hear her or that you’re trying to keep tabs on her. But all I could think was that somebody needed to find you. And if she wasn’t going to do it; if Dad wasn’t going to do it; Maze and Amenadiel didn’t even try so I figured it had to be me. I didn’t know why but it had to be me.”

Lucifer glanced at her. He saw the seriousness in her expression and the tears in her eyes.

“You told my mom that you love her. Were you ever going to come back to her?” She asked him directly.

Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly. “Beatrix, when I left, I didn’t imagine myself ever returning. I imagined living in Hell for eternity without your mother. She’s my first love, my only true love, and being away from her would truly be my hell. My first days away from her I dreamed of returning but didn’t think it would be possible. To answer your question, no, I didn’t think I would ever come back to her. But I thought she would move on from me and find someone else that she could love – if – _IF_ she had actually loved me to begin with.”

“How could you think that she didn’t love you?” Trixie asked. She couldn’t understand why he might think Chloe’s love wasn’t real for him.

Lucifer chuckled sadly. “That, my Dear is a story too complicated for you to understand. I’m not sure I understand truly. I know it’s something your mother and I need to discuss. I do believe, _now_ , that her love for me is real. I do. And when I realized that and when I learned that you were searching for me and had run away… I knew I had to return. I knew if I had a place on this earth, any hope of coming back at all, it would revolve around your mother. Because the only true feelings in my life, other than the hatred I’ve felt for my father, is the love I feel for her.”

Trixie sat silently trying to let his words sink in. This grown man was pouring out his heart to her and his heartfelt feelings for her mother. Why had it taken him so long to realize what was right in front of him? 

“Men,” she caught herself whispering and laughing lightly to herself after a few minutes.

“What?” Lucifer asked, still trying to make sense of what he had just shared with her.

“You said you question my dad’s mentality… I don’t think it’s just him. I think all men are nuts,” Trixie stopped there and looked out the front windshield.

“I beg your pardon,” Lucifer dared to argue with her.

Trixie shook her head. “My mom came up to you and kissed you on a beach. You walked her back to the car and let her go home alone. You gave her a private prom and danced with her but you didn’t even kiss her. You came to our house and played Monopoly and let me paint a unicorn on your face… but none of that was enough for you to know my mom loved you… or that you loved her?” She rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

“Well in my defense…” Lucifer began, “Wait, how did you know? Did your mother tell you about the beach, or our prom dance?” He stared at the girl who quickly turned and looked out the window once more.

“You’ve read my journals?” Lucifer finally asked.

Trixie shrugged her shoulders. “Mom brought some of them home. I wanted to know what she was reading. Then when I went back to Lux to get a few things…”

“You went to Lux to get a few things?” Lucifer questioned again and Trixie pressed her lips together.

“Young lady, you’re grounded when we get home,” Lucifer’s face was serious, he looked out the windshield and pressed down a bit harder on the accelerator.

Trixie wasn’t sure what to think. Lucifer was going to punish her? How exactly was that going to work?

“Well,” she glanced at him after a moment, “I knew I would be grounded…probably for the next year. But I didn’t think it’d be by _you!”_

_\-----_

When Dan showed up at 8pm he was carrying a bag of Vietnamese take out, a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. He smiled a little nervously as he came into the apartment easily noticing Chloe’s wary look.

“Hey, any word from Trixie?” He asked very simply.

Chloe nodded as she helped empty his hands and began putting the takeout containers on the counter. “They’re putting her on a flight in the morning. It’s supposed to arrive at 9:05. Weather looks good between here and Vegas, so hopefully everything will be fine and the flight will be on time.”

“Good,” Dan nodded. “I, uh, brought a change of clothes. I figured I’d just stay here tonight. I was kinda hoping she’d fly back tonight.”

Chloe agreed with him. “Me too. I don’t like not having her here. I haven’t been able to think about anything else except her – wondering what she’s up to, is she scared, why did she do this? I mean I know why, but really, _why_ would she think it was a good idea to go… to fly…just… thank goodness, I mean, I guess thank goodness that Maze caught her.”

“At least she wasn’t completely by herself,” Dan added and was happy to see Chloe nod. “But you know she needs to be punished for this. Chloe, this isn’t the first time she’s run away and this time… this time is huge. She’s gotten away with it in the past, but this time…we need to come up with a punishment for her and it’s gotta be something bigger than no chocolate cake.”

Chloe sighed and pushed the breath out through her lips. “I know. You’re right, Dan, I know. I really don’t know what kind of punishment fits this though. She was trying to help me. She was going to look for Lucifer for me. So what, I ground her for a month, two months, a year? Doing chores won’t do anything, writing lines…”

“Maybe she needs to volunteer at a runaway shelter, or a home for girls?” Dan suggested. “I know she had a reason behind it and it wasn’t a bad reason…she’s not trying to get away from us, but she’s gotta learn that there are consequences.”

Chloe agreed. “That’s not a bad idea. We’ve just gotta get through to her that running away isn’t the top option for solving issues. I hope she’ll learn from this that it’s not going to answer all her questions…she’s not going to find all the answers by running away to find them.”

Dan grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the cap off. He looked at his ex-wife, thought about their daughter and sighed. “You realize she’s only 11, right? I’m not sure we’ll survive her teenage years.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she made a calming motion with her hands in front of her body. “I don’t even want to think about that.” She turned her head toward the food on the counter. “Open the wine for me, please? Tell me you got something spicy. I need it right now.”

\-----

Lucifer was feeling the effects of the drive when they pulled up in front of Chloe’s apartment building. They had stopped once about two hours in to get something to drink and stretch their legs. Not fifteen minutes back in the car and Trixie was asleep.

He had looked over at the girl a few times, especially when her head nodded forward or she adjusted her body under the seatbelt and turned toward him. She seemed completely comfortable in his care. That made him think of the hugs she had given him when he first arrived at the hotel. She was genuinely happy to see him and he had appreciated her embrace.

They had shared another couple of conversations along the first part of the drive after getting through the lecture, the emotions and the grounding. Lucifer smiled to himself about that. At least this little hellion wouldn’t throw a rebellion against him for her punishment – at least he hoped she wouldn’t.

The two had talked again about driving lessons, how Trixie had found the Starford card in his wallet and remembered him taking her to the school. She told him she had been invited to attend the school but she nor Chloe were really excited about the opportunity. She rather liked being in the school where she had friends and the focus was on every day learning.

They had also talked about Chloe, and Dan. Lucifer got a pretty good vantage point regarding the breakup of that marriage, albeit from the standpoint of a 5 or 6 year old child. But Trixie shared with him that Chloe got upset when Dan had to work extra long hours and when he broke family dinner nights and date nights with her because his job was so important. 

Chloe had promised Trixie that she would always pick Trixie over work, no questions asked. Dan had learned that lesson during the divorce proceedings and had found a way to make their family time important. But he and Chloe still thought they were better apart than when they were together.

Trixie didn’t mind. They both made time for her, her parents still got along for the most part and whenever either of them did something wrong that hurt their daughter, Trixie benefitted with a whopping helping of chocolate cake.

Lucifer had listened and taken it all in. It was something he had heard bits and pieces about from the detective but it was interesting to hear the urchin’s point of view. He realized her understanding of things was likely on his level, more understandable than the adult version.

They had also delved into Chloe’s relationship with Pierce…or Cain. That, he learned, was a very sore subject with Trixie. She had been old enough to really see her mother’s happiness and her sadness when the relationship suddenly turned south. Then in the next moment Chloe was engaged and then broken up again.

“I hate him,” Trixie had told Lucifer. “Mom says I shouldn’t hate anyone, but I hated him even before he killed Charlotte. He took away Mom’s happiness and then he took away Dad’s too. I’m glad he’s gone.”

Lucifer had been struck by her words. He had seen a pouty urchin before, but that short conversation was one he really didn’t want to relive. Her true, hurt, angry side came out in just a few sentences. He wondered if she had shared her feelings with her parents or with Maze. If not, he was glad she had shared with him. He agreed with her whole heartedly, but those feelings coming from a child really made him think.

“Beatrix,” he had followed up after a few moments, “If I ever do something like that, you have to tell me. I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t think I could live with myself if you did.”

Trixie had looked him straight in the eyes and shook her head. “You wouldn’t do anything like that Lucifer. You love my mom too much. And you love me. And I know you even care about my dad. You can call him a douche all you want to, but I know you care.”

They both had chuckled at that but Trixie nodded at Lucifer and watched him until he nodded his agreement with her. And she was likely correct. It would kill him to hurt Chloe like Pierce had done. He may have come close several times, but their feelings for each other – even if left unsaid at the time – hadn’t changed.

\-----

Lucifer took a deep breath and looked down at the now rumpled Hawaiian shirt. He shook his head at the thought that he had worn it for the sleeping figure in the passenger seat. Now he needed to get that same little body into the apartment.

He pulled a set of keys from his pocket knowing Chloe would’ve locked the door at this late hour. She wasn’t expecting Beatrix home after all. He had to smile. Chloe knew he had a key to her apartment. She knew he had copies of her car keys. And never once had she told him to give them to her, or to stop using them. She trusted him with them all along.

“Beatrix,” he whispered to the sleeping girl after opening her door. “You’re home, Urchin. Time to go inside and go beddy-bye,”

Trixie blinked and squinted at him. “Carry me,” her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“What?” Lucifer balked. “I can’t carry you, you’re too big for that. Come on, get out of the car.”

“You can carry my mom. You can carry me. I’m smaller than her,” Trixie whined.

Lucifer sighed. “Come on then,” he reached toward her and tucked one arm under her knees and the other around her back. 

Trixie put an arm around his neck and smiled. “See, I knew you could do it.”

Lucifer stopped for a moment and looked down at her. “Did I say you were grounded?”

Trixie giggled.

She held around his neck a little tighter as he worked to unlock the front door quietly. He would try his best not to alert the Detective. He would put Trixie to bed, go spend the night at Lux and then return before Chloe awoke so she wouldn’t be completely startled by her daughter’s presence. 

At least that was the way it would work, in his mind.

When the devil and Chloe’s daughter came into the apartment however, they found Chloe and Dan both asleep on the couch, food containers on the coffee table and the tv still on. 

Lucifer had to stop and take in a breath. His Detective was more beautiful than the night he left. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen her in what felt like years. Perhaps it was because he simply had a moment to gaze at her with no interruptions. Or maybe it was because being near her made his love for her bubble up into his heart once again.

Trixie grunted quietly in his arms breaking his thoughts rudely. “Shh,” he whispered toward her and then somehow got the girl into her room and dropped her onto her mattress.

Trixie giggled and Lucifer again looked at her, “Shush child.” He gave her a fatherly look and Trixie just grinned.

He pulled the door to her room until it was almost closed and then told her, “Alright, under the covers and back to sleep with you. I’m going to Lux and I’ll be back before you’re awake in the morning.”

“No!” Trixie said a little louder than she expected. “You said you would read my book with me.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Lucifer held up his hands in defense and pointed to the clock on her wall. “It’s after midnight. You’re parents are asleep on the couch,” he whispered. “You go on to sleep and we’ll read the book another time.”

“No,” Trixie said again almost pleading. “Read it to me now,” her face spoke volumes to Lucifer and his shoulders drooped.

This was the same plea that Trixie had demanded of her mother after Chloe’s car accident. When Trixie’s friend told her how dangerous Chloe’s job was and Trixie was afraid her mother wasn’t going to come home that night. 

His mind flashed back to witnessing that mother-daughter moment that he had played off as ‘good birth control’ when instead he had actually felt the moment deep in his heart.

“Alright, Urchin. Where’s the book?” he continued using a low voice, now not only to avoid waking Dan and Chloe, but also to try and soothe Trixie’s nerves.

She pointed toward a shelf where Lucifer quickly recognized the box he had left for her. He took the box off the shelf and brought it to her bed. He let Trixie open it as he looked around for a chair or stool or something to sit on.

“Where shall I sit?” he asked and then received the response that he expected but didn’t want.

Trixie patted the bed beside her, wanting him to sit there.

Lucifer sighed, moved the box and then sat down beside Trixie on the bed. She moved over to give him a little more space and then was absolutely thrilled when Lucifer slipped off his shoes, brought his legs up onto the bed and stretched out beside her. They both laughed that his feet nearly dipped off the end of the bed and he was sitting up.

Trixie pulled the book onto her lap and opened the cover. She ran her finger over the author’s note again and looked up at Lucifer. “I haven’t even read the first page of this book because I wanted you to read it with me.”

He nodded at her. “It’s alright Urchin. Let’s read it now.”

“You read a page and I’ll read a page?” Trixie requested. 

Lucifer relaxed a bit more and agreed. He settled in and found himself somewhat content as Trixie turned to the first actual page of the book.

_ONE morning a little rabbit sat on a bank._

_He pricked his ears and listened to the trit-trot, trit-trot of a pony._

_A gig was coming along the road; it was driven by Mr. McGregor, and beside him sat Mrs. McGregor in her best bonnet._

_AS soon as they had passed, little Benjamin Bunny slid down into the road, and set off–with a hop, skip and a jump–to call upon his relations, who lived in the wood at the back of Mr. McGregor's garden._

Trixie flipped the page but then she looked back at Lucifer. “You keep reading. I like how it sounds in your accent.”

She smiled at him and Lucifer realized it wasn’t a request. The little urchin was ordering him to keep reading to her. And, at the time he couldn’t say no to her. So he continued.

As he came to the last page, quite amused by Benjamin Bunny, Lucifer found that Trixie had snuggled against him and gone back to sleep. He sat for a second after closing the book and looked at her.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to read this together again sometime, won’t we Miss Beatrix. Perhaps next time you’ll read it to me.”

Lucifer found a way to pull his larger body away from hers and moved his feet to the floor. As he began slipping his shoes back on he noticed the movement at the door.

He looked up quickly and wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Chloe opened the door a bit wider and looked in at him with tears streaming down her face.

Lucifer sat frozen for a moment, waiting for her to say anything to him.

“You’re home,” she cried softly as she finally got the words to come out. “You’re really home.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If so, please take a moment to drop me a Kudos or leave some comments. Your reviews feed my muse - and right now I can use them. <3
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 15 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “Would you kiss her already?”   
> The small voice from behind the two adults only made them laugh more. Chloe felt the quiet rumble in Lucifer’s chest and found herself smiling and nibbling on her bottom lip.   
> “Go to sleep, Urchin,” Lucifer and Chloe spoke in near unison, making all three of them laugh.  
> “Not until you kiss,” Trixie raised her head off her pillow slightly and glared at them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has her devil and their urchin back home...what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's note: this chapter contains explicit sexual material. You can read through until Chloe heads into the bathroom with Lucifer's shirt and stop there. Yes, that's a spoiler, but there's still more to the chapter than just that. ;) I hope you'll enjoy and feel free to drop me a comment or review to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks everyone and happy devilish reading!  
> -adcg 3

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 15 **

“You’re home,” she cried softly as she finally got the words to come out. “You’re really home.” Chloe tip-toed toward Lucifer who stood from the bed, trying not to disturb Trixie.

He still couldn’t find words to say so he simply waited and watched as Chloe nervously raised herself up on her toes and put her arms around his neck. She pulled her body close to his and laid her cheek against his chest.

At that Lucifer did the most natural thing that somehow came instinctively to him. He put his arms around her body and held her.

Chloe gave a small laugh through her happy tears, pulled in a breath and squeezed against him a little tighter. Lucifer responded in the same say. He blew a quiet laugh through his nose, let his hands spread more widely against her back and then gently placed his cheek on the top of her head.

It felt like home. He didn’t want to let her go. He didn’t want to move. Having his detective in his arms again, his Chloe, was all he wanted and was better than he had imagined.

“Would you kiss her already?”

The small voice from behind the two adults only made them laugh more. Chloe felt the quiet rumble in Lucifer’s chest and found herself smiling and nibbling on her bottom lip. 

“Go to sleep, Urchin,” Lucifer and Chloe spoke in near unison, making all three of them laugh.

Trixie put on a fake pout as the adults loosened their hold on each other and looked in her direction.

“Not until you kiss,” Trixie raised her head off her pillow slightly and glared at them.

Chloe smiled again and put her hands on the sides of Lucifer’s neck, letting her thumbs rise into the scruff of a beard on his cheeks. When Lucifer looked down at her and their eyes finally met again he tilted his head and smiled.

His hands found their way to her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tear marks from under her eyelids and then he gladly dipped his lips to meet hers.

Their kiss was tentative at first, much like their first ones had been shared. But in the next moment each remembered their last kiss, the meaning that was felt and the realization that somehow they were getting another chance.

Chloe found her arms around his neck holding tightly, lost in the feel of his mouth against hers. She felt his need when Lucifer’s hands were on the back of her head and her shoulder blades, keeping her in place, not wanting her to move.

“Ahem…” Trixie cleared her throat a minute or so later when it seemed perhaps the couple in front of her had lost themselves in each other.

Lucifer and Chloe pulled apart slowly, their foreheads melded together as they each giggled quietly. Lucifer opened his eyes first and was thrilled to see Chloe’s still closed, still lost in the feel of his lips on hers.

“You insisted, Urchin,” Lucifer glanced back to see Trixie grinning from ear to ear. 

Chloe laughed again. “How about we…” she leaned her head toward the living room and then pulled herself a little farther apart from Lucifer.

She, too, looked toward her smiling daughter. Quickly Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s hand, not wanting him to get too far away from her, but then she moved to the bed, bent down and wrapped her free arm around her daughter.

“Monkey, I’m so glad you’re home,” she placed a firm kiss to Trixie’s cheek and was happy Trixie wrapped her arms around her neck for a hug.

“I found him, Mom,” Trixie whispered into Chloe’s ear.

The two touched foreheads and smiled. “Thank you,” Chloe mouthed to her daughter knowing Lucifer was likely hearing the short conversation. “Now go to sleep you little urchin,” Chloe added with a squeeze to Lucifer’s hand. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Mom,” Trixie smiled. “Lucifer, would you put our book back on the shelf, please?” the little one requested.

Lucifer looked between the women, reluctantly let go of Chloe’s hand and put the book back in the box and back on the shelf. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” Trixie added. “Maybe we can read it again soon?”

“We?” Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the child.

“Mmm-hmm,” Trixie smiled again and settled back under her covers with her head on her pillow.

They let the conversation end like that as Chloe again reached for Lucifer’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom door. “She’ll be up all night if you keep talking to her.”

Lucifer looked back at the girl who was smiling as her mother led him out of the room. Trixie blew a kiss in Lucifer’s direction and the devil rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had loved every moment of the last few hours spent with _his_ urchin.  
\-----

When he and Chloe stepped into the living room they were met with a tired, unhappy face from Trixie’s father.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dan’s breath was somewhat ragged as he spoke and tried to keep his tone low as Chloe quickly closed Trixie’s door all the way.

“I know, Daniel, I understand your anger,” Lucifer began calmly.

But in the next second Dan balled up his fist and connected it with Lucifer’s cheek and sent his victim stumbling toward Chloe who somehow caught him and supported his startled body.

“Dan!” Chloe narrowed her eyes as she put her arms around Lucifer. “What are you doing? What was that?!” She whispered as quietly as she could but pointed at her ex-husband to back away from both the bedroom door and from the other man.

“I want an explanation!” Dan demanded as he looked at Lucifer.

“Can we not do this now?” Chloe stepped in between the men, put a gentle hand against Lucifer’s chest and a single finger tip to Dan’s. “It’s almost one in the morning. Trixie’s home, she’s fine and that’s really all that matters right now, isn’t it?” She caught Dan’s eyes and held them with a serious look on her face.

Dan breathed in and out a few times before nodding.

“Go home,” Chloe still looked Dan in the eyes with her instructions. “We all need a good night’s sleep and we can talk tomorrow. Agreed?” she requested calmly.

Again, Dan nodded. “I will be back, first thing,” he attempted.

Chloe shook her head. “I’m putting Trixie on the bus to school in the morning. Go home, rest, and I will _call_ you when we can get together, alright?”

Dan tilted his head, looked at Lucifer with a bit of a snarl and then looked back at his ex-wife’s demeanor. She wanted him to leave; she wasn’t happy with him, obviously; and she needed time to figure out the situation before discussing it with him.

Probably best for him to leave before Lucifer truly became involved in this discussion.

“Fine,” he agreed with Chloe with a tight jaw but headed toward the door.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer, “Are you okay?” She quickly moved her hand to the red mark on his cheek but Lucifer wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

“I’m fine, really,” he looked directly at her, purposefully keeping his eyes off Dan.

She pulled away from him and walked Dan to the door. “That was uncalled for,” she chastised her ex. “He just brought our daughter home, Dan.”

“He’s the reason she ran away to begin with,” he pouted.

Chloe’s face softened. “We will talk about this later, alright? Can you just give me time to talk to Lucifer? Dan, I – I need time with him.”

Dan closed his eyes, understanding her deeper meaning. “Yeah, fine,” he answered shortly.

“Dan?” Chloe spoke as he turned away from her. “Thank you.”

Dan took another deep breath, trying to let go of his animosity as he began to feel Chloe’s relief at having both Trixie and Lucifer back and within her reach. He nodded again and headed toward his car.

Chloe closed the door behind him, locked it and took another deep breath of her own. She turned around and looked at Lucifer who was still standing exactly where she had left him.

She stepped back toward him quickly and placed a hand on his cheek again, rubbing her thumb across the area where Dan’s fist had connected with his cheekbone. “I’m sorry,” she spoke softly.

“It’s alright, really,” Lucifer again wrapped his fingers around her wrist, but this time he pulled her hand away from his face and held it between both of his. “I deserve that, I know. I know Dan’s angry and it’s fine. He has every right to be.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe tilted her head as she looked at him.

“No, Detective… Chloe,” he whispered her actual name. “I know there’s a lot we need to talk about. I have a lot to explain. I- I don’t even know where to begin right now because I honestly didn’t think I’d ever get this chance. So… like you told Daniel, we all need to rest. Beatrix is home safe and that’s what matters most. So I’ll head back to Lux and perhaps you can call me in the morning and I can come back-“

Chloe’s eyes widened and she placed an index finger over his lips. “Do you think I’m going to let you leave?” She shook her head as she looked at him and a sheen of tears covered her eyes almost immediately. 

“But,” Lucifer muttered slightly under her finger.

“No,” she said adamantly, “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Her eyes pleaded with his and Lucifer pulled her hand to his chest, placing it directly over the area where his heartbeat had just sped up.

He smiled and then grasped her hand at his face and kissed the tip of her finger. “Very well, if that’s what you want.”

Chloe blushed. She rubbed her finger a little nervously over his lips, moved her hand to his cheek and smiled at him with closed lips.

“What I want…” Chloe looked into his eyes and raked her teeth over her bottom lip. She stood a little closer to him and tilted her head back farther to keep their eyes locked on one another.

“Detective,” Lucifer watched her closely, not wanting to assume anything or push her in any particular direction.

Chloe took in a long, deep breath, “Can you just tell me again, I mean, if… if you still, what you said on the balcony at Lux, the night you left… Do you still feel… _If_ you still feel the same… can you tell me again?”

She held her breath as Lucifer let her words run through his mind. _If he still felt the same?_ Did she think his feelings would change? Of course they hadn’t changed.

“You’re flustered,” Lucifer smiled at her and leaned his cheek into her hand, nuzzling against it, kissing her palm as he allowed himself to rest his hands against her hips.

“I thought you liked that,” Chloe swallowed, “getting me all flustered, I mean.”

Lucifer looked into her eyes and filled his lungs, “It’s just one of the many things, Detective Chloe Decker, that I _love_ about you.”

Chloe couldn’t help the little squeak that escaped her throat. “Say it one more time?”

“Chloe,” Lucifer looked at her, his eyes shifting back and forth between hers.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Chloe looked down at his chest.

“What are _you_ sorry about?” Lucifer looked at her curiously and found her hands with his. He nervously linked his fingers with hers and brought her attention back to his face. “This…” he raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it, “is all new to me. That’s something else we need to talk about. That little word… _love_.”

Chloe tugged on his fingers and brought him to the couch. She pushed Lucifer to sit down and then sat beside him, touching his knee with hers. “We’ve known each other for how long now?” She nudged her knee against his and smiled shyly.

“Years,” Lucifer laughed nervously. 

“Have you ever had a dream about us _being_ together?” Chloe whispered and pressed her shoulder to his.

“Well of course,” again Lucifer’s little chuckle was nervous.

“Besides self-serving sex after watching _Hot Tub High School…_ ” Chloe looked at him with a sarcastic look and Lucifer grinned with a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Well, yes, there have been other, more recent, more…meaningful ones,” he admitted. “Have you?” he chanced asking.

Chloe nodded. “That’s part of the reason it hurt so much when you left,” she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “I… we… have had feelings for each other for a long time, Lucifer, but other than a few stolen kisses, we hadn’t – we haven’t had the chance to share anything more.”

She stopped and looked into his face.

“Do you _want_ to share more?” Lucifer wondered.

Chloe nodded.

Again Lucifer didn’t want to push her into anything. He wanted both of their feelings and emotions to be real. But with her agreement he couldn’t resist any longer. He pulled her body into his lap, cradled her in his arms and placed his lips on hers. 

He was more than thrilled when he felt his detective respond. She melted in his arms, her lips moving against his and after a few moments their tongues began to touch.

Chloe hummed at the feeling she had only dreamed about until now. She found her hands wrapping around his neck, weaving through his hair and pulling him closer to her. When he pulled back, simply to find his breath, he pressed his forehead to Chloe’s. She also breathed a little erratically and then smiled.

“Lucifer?” his name came out in a more than breathy air.

“Hmmm?” He sighed.

“I love you,” she pressed another kiss against his lips. “I need you to know that. I love you.”

Lucifer smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her completely and hugged her body to his. “And I… I love you.”

Chloe laughed. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face at hearing him say those words. She moved until she could place kisses against his neck, his cheek and his ear. Lucifer shivered feeling her breath against the ridge of his ear.

“Did that tickle?” Chloe pulled back and whispered her question into his ear making Lucifer shiver again.

“Don’t be silly,” Lucifer tried to play it off but his voice betrayed him. If she could see his eyes rolling backwards at the moment they would scream betrayal as well. “The devil isn’t ticklish,” he mumbled.

Chloe quickly repeated her actions. “I bet you have a number of _sensitive_ spots, don’t you?”

Lucifer pulled back again until the two of them were face to face. He reverted to his devilish nature momentarily as he gazed directly into her eyes. “I’ll let you find mine if you let me find yours,” he offered.

Chloe felt his words send a heat wave all the way through her body. “Deal,” she breathed in and pressed her lips together as she let her eyes give him the full meaning of her acceptance.

“Detective?” Lucifer saw her eyes darken, and knew she could feel the way his body was reacting.

“I want you to make love to me,” Chloe said the words, wanting to make sure her wishes were perfectly clear to him.

Lucifer smiled. He felt an array of emotions filling him and knew the small pool of tears in his eyes was visible to the woman in his arms. “Chloe, are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded before placing her lips on his again. 

When they pulled themselves apart the next time, they both laughed. Chloe found herself underneath him on the couch. Lucifer’s _Hawaiian_ shirt was completely unbuttoned, her hands enjoying his smooth chest and she could feel the trail of beard burn that he had created from her lips, down her neck all the way to her collarbone. The collar of her t-shirt was obviously stretched.

“Let’s take this upstairs?” Chloe loved the look on his face, drunk on simply being with her.

Lucifer climbed off of her and the couch and stood up slowly, stretching his groin which had become quite tight in the slacks he had chosen to wear for the drive home.

“You’re sure?” He reached a hand out to Chloe to help her stand up as well and she nodded again.

Lucifer allowed Chloe to lead the way up the stairs toward her bedroom. When they stepped inside and he closed the door behind them he quickly found that he was mesmerized by the look on her face, eyeing him up and down from head to toe. She wanted him and it was a look that he had never imagined.

She stepped back toward him and quickly removed his shirt and let it drop to the floor.

“I didn’t think you liked Hawaiian shirts,” she giggled lightly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes before he took her face in his hands and started to kiss her again. “Your daughter… who I’d really not like to think about right now…” he kissed her deeply as Chloe laughed then sucked in longingly as she reacted to his tongue invading her mouth.

“Our urchin…” Chloe somehow snuck the words out as he began the tantalizing trail of kisses down her neck again.

Lucifer chuckled when he realized what she had said. “Are you trying to kill the mood?” he guided Chloe backwards until her legs hit the bed.

“Uh-uh,” Chloe was breathless, “no more urchin… no more shirts… all yours… Detective… Lucifer… love you…”

Lucifer smiled. He looked at her sitting there, already lost in the thought of the two of them together. She was beautiful and she was finally his.  
\-----

“Do you want to change into something more comfortable?” Chloe propped herself up on an elbow and watched her fingers tracing mystery patterns on his pectoral muscles, then dipping down to his navel and wisping over the hint of the ‘v’ shape that pointed down below his waistline.

They had spent the last half hour kissing and necking like teenagers with both discovering the other without actually undressing. Lucifer had caressed her breasts but never delved under her t-shirt; Chloe had glanced her hand over his erection but didn’t attempt to undo the button or zipper on his pants.

Finally they both had to look at each other and laugh. “I’m a bit nervous,” Lucifer admitted.

Chloe looked at him with surprise. “You’re Lucifer Morningstar. You’ve slept with…well, I’m not even going to guess a number…why would you be nervous to have sex with me?” she slightly berated herself.

Lucifer joined her, propping up on one elbow, facing her as they lay across the bed. He put a hand on her cheek and tilted his head. “I’m not… Chloe, with you, this isn’t just sex. This isn’t me copulating with a random…” He paused and took a breath, looked down at the comforter between them almost shyly and then back into her eyes with a soft gaze. “This is us, you and I… me, making love…to the first and only love of my life. Yes, I’ve dreamed of being with you – of sharing this with you – but now it’s real.”

Chloe pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she listened to him stammer through his explanation. “Thank you,” she started when he finished. “And I’m lying here nervous because this is you and you’ve been with…well, again, not putting a number here… but I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Lucifer laughed, pulled her closer and kissed her again. He licked his lips as they pulled apart and he gestured his chin toward the bathroom. “You go change into something more comfortable. I’ll slip out of... well, at least these wonderful pants that have seen me from Vegas to L.A. and I’ll turn down the bed.”

Chloe nodded her agreement. She grabbed the shirt that was folded and sitting on her pillow and headed toward the bathroom.

“Is that _my_ shirt?” Lucifer asked as she let the garment unfold before going through the door.

“Maybe,” she smiled and blushed in his direction which earned her a wide grin from the shirtless man on her bed. “By the way,” she spoke a little louder before closing the door all the way, “there may be a pair of your silk pajama pants and one of your robes in the closet.”

Lucifer laughed out loud. “You’re already stealing my clothes?”

Chloe peeked her head around the corner and caught his eye. “They made me feel closer to you,” she admitted.

Lucifer smiled. He wanted to be closer to her as well; as close as he could possibly be.  
\-----

When Chloe stepped out of the bathroom she quickly noticed that Lucifer had claimed the right side of the mattress. Her heartbeat sped up as she made her way around to her typical side of the bed and he watched her closely.

She had brushed her hair out and it was flowing down over her shoulders. His shirt fell to the middle of her thighs but she had only chosen to button three of the front closures at the middle of her chest, leaving a wonderful hint of her cleavage which was no longer covered by the simple bra that he had outlined several times underneath her t-shirt.

When she lifted an arm to pull her hair to the side of her head the shirt raised and allowed him to see the hint of her pale green panties that made his mouth water even more.

He held the covers up and invited her to join him underneath. Chloe was happy that he hadn’t yet opted to grab the pj pants from the closet. She knew he was a boxer brief kind of guy but wondered if silk or cotton was his material of choice. As she slid in beside him and immediately found her way into his arms she learned for sure, silk gave him more room...to expand.

To encourage Lucifer, Chloe quickly took the chance to let her hands wander and found herself cupping his length, reaching his balls with her fingertips and loving the sound of his pleasured growl in his chest.

Lucifer grit his teeth. He had yet to touch her but wasn’t about to stop her exploration. 

Chloe felt even more empowered as she saw how much he was enjoying her touch. She pulled her body halfway onto his, straddling one of his legs as she continued massaging his erection. Her lips found his and she caught herself smiling again.

“Are you feeling quite proud of yourself?” Lucifer whispered between kisses and joined her in her smiling.

“I was just remembering when we first met,” Chloe nibbled on his earlobe making Lucifer shiver again. “I made some comment about your balls but you said they were quite average…” she said the last two words in a poor British accent.

Lucifer chuckled “Do you disagree now that you have first-hand knowledge?”

“Oh, I have yet to get _first…hand…_ knowledge. Are you giving me permission?” Chloe’s fingers crept up to the elasticized top of the silk.

“My Dear,” Lucifer sucked in a long shaky breath as he knew where her hand was going next, “you _never_ have to ask my permission to put your hands on _any_ part of my body.”

Chloe slowly dipped her hand under the slick material covering his erection. She wasn’t surprised at all to find his swollen head already beginning to protrude above the edge of his waistband. Lucifer hissed as she stroked him on her way down to actually cup his testicles. 

“You lied to me,” she raised her head above his, waiting for him to protest.

She quirked an eyebrow at him as her hand found its target and began massaging gently. Lucifer groaned. “I hope that’s not disappointment…” he attempted to joke until Chloe pressed her center against his thigh.

At that point Lucifer took the lead, rolling Chloe to her back, unbuttoning his shirt that covered her body and removing every piece of her clothing as he kissed his way down her body.

He did as he had threatened, finding several sensitive, ticklish spots on her body as his lips seemed to devour every inch of her. His mouth against the pulse in her neck made her sigh. The spot where her collarbone protruded slightly under her shoulder caused her to hum. She moaned in pleasure as he gave attention to both of her breasts and blew teasing breaths against her pert nipples. And when he dipped his tongue into her belly button she giggled.

Lucifer raised his head and smiled at her. Chloe practically cursed at him with a pleasured smirk on her face.

He was torturing her deliciously as his lips moved over her hips. His fingers trailed down the inside of each thigh and then he moved farther south of her heat and his tongue touched the tip of each of her toes.

“Lucifer,” she breathed as the covers had been pushed off the bed and he stood at the foot of the bed, admiring her naked body.

He slowly removed the silky shorts from his body as she watched him expose himself completely to her. She had seen him naked before, but this time… this time his body was reacting fully to her. He was stretched and taut and ready to give her body exactly what she wanted.

Lucifer climbed back into the bed and lay beside her, letting his fingers go to work again as he shared more kisses with the woman that he had dreamed about for years.

“I want you,” Chloe whispered as he began to tease her wetness with his skilled fingers.

“Let me pleasure you first, Detective, please,” Lucifer requested. 

She opened her eyes and met his, seeing a spark within his dark brown irises that said he truly meant what he was requesting.

“I want to see you lose control, Chloe…for me,” he added.

She felt a little too eager, however, as he prodded her legs to spread for him and used his pianist fingers to bring her right to the edge more quickly than she wanted.

Lucifer brushed his nose against her cheekbone, his lips pointing to her ear. “Let go, Detective… We aren’t finished yet. I’ll bring you back again…and again…”

Chloe felt the flick of his fingertip against her clit and cried out more loudly than she intended. Lucifer quickly covered her vocal release with kisses that prolonged her pleasure and allowed his love to ride out her first wave until her entire body trembled.

Lucifer pulled his hand away from her heat and looked at her face. “My god you’re beautiful.”

Chloe gasped quickly for breaths as she opened her eyes but couldn’t even form a ‘thank you’ to reply to him.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer rested a hand against her belly until Chloe nodded at him.

“You’re going to do _that_ to me again?” Chloe licked her lips and questioned him once she was finally able to breathe semi-normally again.

Lucifer smiled. “Do you want me to?” He genuinely asked.

Chloe smiled, “Yes, please,” she still couldn’t bring her body to move.

She didn’t object when he took one of her hands and placed it on his length, requesting her touch. Chloe regained her strength and wrapped her fingers around him, again letting mewls of appreciation escape as she felt his thickness tightening and imagining the depth he would reach inside of her.

After a few minutes of familiarizing herself with his full anatomy, Chloe requested again, “Lucifer, make love to me.”

The devil easily moved himself on top of her and held her gaze as he adjusted their bodies and began sliding his length against her slit, preparing them both for the welcome intrusion that would send their relationship farther into this next level.

“If I hurt you,” Lucifer looked away from her eyes until Chloe put a hand on his cheek.

“You won’t,” she assured him. “I know you love me and I want you. Please, Lucifer, I need you.”

He felt himself pulse as his tip found her opening and pressed just inside. Chloe immediately began to move, wanting him deeper, wanting to feel him stretch her until her body took every bit of him.

Lucifer teased them both, going slowly until he nearly couldn’t stand it.

“Move…” Chloe whispered. “Stop teasing me, Lucifer…damn it, move,” she insisted and he reacted to her fully, pressing himself all the way into her tightness, groaning as he finally felt the connection that he had been missing his entire life, filling her until she was again right at the edge.

He truly was masterful, she realized. Just as she was about to orgasm again he began a rhythm that kept her reaching until he, too, let go of everything he could give her.

For the second time that night she lay there sated, satisfied and even more in love than she could have imagined. This time Lucifer joined her, cradled against her side with her arms wrapped around him.

He couldn’t recall a woman who had given him that treatment after a night of sex. Usually they wanted him to hold them or he would crawl out of the bed and find somewhere else to sleep. But he should have known his Detective would be different. She cared for him differently, loved him differently. Of course she would hold him.

Chloe ran her fingers through his hair. “Two-a-night is probably my limit,” she gave a breathy laugh as she admitted the toll their lovemaking had taken on her body to the man who claimed he needed much more sex than she could likely provide for him.

Lucifer kissed her breast which was right at his lip’s level and laughed. “Did I live up to your dreams?” he wondered.

Chloe laughed, used her fingers to tip his face up toward hers again and placed a kiss on his lips. “That was _so_ far beyond…” she licked her lips. “My dreams are going to be 200 percent better now.”

Lucifer laughed and took a moment to adjust them. He had to hold her in his arms. He needed to feel her head on his chest and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her. “It’s my turn to ask you,” he spoke against the top of her head once she found a comfortable spot on his chest.

“Hmm?” Chloe wondered.

“Tell me again, please? After _making love_ with me, do you still feel the same about me?” he asked honestly.

Chloe placed a kiss just below his nipple and nuzzled her cheek against him to try and get her point across. “Yes, Lucifer Morningstar, I still love you. Don’t worry, that’s not going to change.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and for your wonderfully amazing thoughts and comments! I appreciate them all and I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. I hope I can keep it interesting enough as we try to work toward an ending. (That's a whole other challenge right now!)
> 
> As always, your kudos, comments and reviews are welcomed. They feed my ChloTrixifer muse and that is truly needed.  
> -adcg <3
> 
> Coming Up in Chapter 16 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “What’s wrong, Monkey?” Chloe’s voice practically came out as a whine at being awakened before she wanted.  
> “I can’t find Lucifer,” Trixie tried to keep her voice calm but Chloe could tell she was struggling. “He told me he would be here. He can’t leave again, not yet, not now. He brought me home but he said he wouldn’t go again…”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...and a few moments to think about their new developments and a little time together.

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 16 **

The bright light from the hallway landed directly on Chloe’s closed eyelids when the bedroom door opened. She groaned slightly.

“Mom,” Trixie’s voice whispered but there was a slight bit of panic in her quiet tone.

“Hmmm?” Chloe squinted as she blinked trying to simply open her eyes, let alone focus them on her daughter’s face.

“What’s wrong, Monkey?” Chloe’s voice practically came out through her nose in a whine at being awakened before she wanted.

“I can’t find Lucifer,” Trixie tried to keep her voice calm but Chloe could tell she was struggling. “He told me he would be here. He can’t leave again, not yet, not now. He brought me home but he said he wouldn’t go again… he said…”

“Trix,” Chloe woke up a little more as she listened to the girl.

“No, he said…” Trixie stepped closer to the bed.

“I’m right here, Urchin,” Lucifer’s sleepy voice came from behind Chloe, his face buried against her shoulder.

Chloe smiled. His arm was still draped over her hip, his hand covering her belly button and holding her quite possessively. And, truth be known, they were laying so close that she could tell he was ready for a repeat of their early morning activities.

Trixie smiled as she noticed her mom’s facial expression. “Sorry,” she jokingly apologized. “You said you were going to Lux but that you’d be back before I went to school. I’ve gotta catch the bus in like 10 minutes.” She tiptoed slightly to try and see over her mother as she spoke to the man in Chloe’s bed.

“Trixie,” Chloe’s look told her daughter to put her heels back on the floor.

“I thought Lucifer would be on the couch, or in the kitchen making breakfast. I’m glad your night went better than I expected,” she looked quickly at the floor knowing she would get a fun reaction.

“Beatrix!” Lucifer raised his voice as Chloe joined in with another, “Trixie!”

The three of them laughed for a moment.

Lucifer placed a kiss against Chloe’s shoulder blade and pulled himself away from her by just an inch or so. He raised up on his elbow and placed his chin on Chloe’s bicep as he looked toward the girl. “You’re too young to use lines like that.”

Trixie shrugged her shoulders but grinned at him. His hair was a complete mess and his face looked completely relaxed. He looked more like the Lucifer she knew before his sudden departure.

“Are you dressed for school yet?” Lucifer wondered as he focused his eyes on Trixie.

“Not exactly,” Trixie answered. “I forgot to turn on my alarm. I just happened to wake up a little bit ago and then when I didn’t see you downstairs…”

Lucifer smiled at her. He put his lips on Chloe’s shoulder and then placed another kiss just under her ear as though it was the most natural thing for him to do. Chloe blushed but started to turn over in order to share a kiss with him until she remembered they were both completely naked under the covers – and being watched by her daughter.

“Go get dressed, Urchin,” Lucifer instructed the grinning girl. “I’ll take you to school this morning.”

“Ooo, yay!” Trixie grinned even wider and hoped Chloe would agree.

“Lucifer, you don’t have to-“ Chloe pulled the covers a little tighter over her chest, rolled onto her back and looked up at him, still propped up beside her.

“It’s fine,” Lucifer nodded. “I’ll take her to school then I’ll come back and make some breakfast to help us replenish our energy,” he wagged his eyebrows which made Chloe roll her eyes.

“Ok, yeah, I’m outta here,” Trixie commented before she turned her back on the couple.

Lucifer and Chloe both laughed as they watched the youngster walk out the door and then close it behind her.

“By the way, you may wanna start locking this,” Trixie rattled the doorknob to get her point across.

Lucifer slid his hand around to Chloe’s backside and caressed her buttocks as he bent his head to kiss her lips. “She’s probably right, you know,” he added before he started to climb out of bed.

Chloe moaned her disapproval, immediately missing the feel of his warmth next to her. “You really are taking her to school?” she asked.

“She’s going to miss the bus, obviously,” Lucifer chuckled. “Would you prefer I call the douche to come get her?” He raised his eyebrows as Chloe shook her head quite firmly.

“But you’ll come back here, right?” Chloe tried to avoid showing him the little bit of fear that she felt at the idea of him leaving that room for any reason.

Lucifer climbed back onto the bed, now half dressed in the underwear and pants that he had worn the day before. He reached for Chloe’s hands as soon as she brought them out from under the covers. “I will be back. I’ll drop off Beatrix and then come straight back here, alright? After all, we know she’s got the detective skills to find me now, don’t we. I can’t chance being hunted by your offspring again,” he smiled.

Chloe sat up in the bed keeping her body covered with the sheet and comforter. “Promise me,” she said quietly but seriously.

He placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, “Detective, my word is my bond and I won’t lie to you. You know that by now, don’t you?”

Chloe still didn’t smile at him but she nodded her agreement.

“I will be back here. And if I happen to find you still in this bed asleep, naked under the covers, then I will gladly show you how I’d like to wake you up, every morning for the rest of your life,” Lucifer kissed her again leaving her no question about his meaning.

“Don’t speed…but hurry up,” Chloe finally offered him the coy smile as she bit her bottom lip. 

Lucifer grabbed his shirt that she had worn to bed and put it on his upper body. Chloe then laughed. “Where’s your shirt?” she wondered and then spotted the garment on the floor not far from the door.

“I am _not_ putting that thing back on for a school dropoff,” he cringed.

“Oh,” Chloe watched him as he finished buttoning the dress shirt and tucked it into his pants. “You do remember where Trixie’s school is, don’t you?”

Lucifer gave her an odd, curious look and nodded, “Of course I do.”

“Well, I just wanted to be sure,” Chloe raised her eyebrows. “The last time you offered to take her to school you ended up at Starford and she was sharing her feelings with a murderer.”

Lucifer cocked his head at her reminder. “Just for that maybe I’ll let the urchin drive to school. Where are _your_ keys?”

Chloe laughed. 

Lucifer put his hand on the doorknob but then looked back at Chloe watching him from the bed. “This is what it feels like?” he asked innocently.

“What’s that?” she propped her head up on her hand and stared at him.

Lucifer stepped back to the bed and placed another kiss on her lips. “Loving someone…being in love… this is what it feels like?”

Chloe smiled genuinely and nodded as she let her tongue sneak out to catch his taste on her mouth. “Yeah,” she whispered. “Now hurry back!”

Lucifer grinned at her and opened the door.

_“Please tell me you’re out of bed… and please put pants on!”_ Trixie called up the stairs.

_“You’re already grounded, Urchin, what other punishment do you want from me?”_

Chloe laughed and put her head back on her pillow. She looked at the shirt on the floor, rolled over to his side of the bed and breathed in deeply still feeling the warmth his body had left there. 

Yeah, this is what it feels like to be in love.  
\-----

_She saved my home. In the middle of a homicide case that had me fighting to keep Lux, the Detective surprised me yet again. She pulled strings to mark my club, my building, my home as a historic part of Los Angeles. And with that, I have the opportunity to buy back my humble abode and keep it as is._

_Even before she pulled that shocker out of the file folder, she sent the police away and allowed me to keep staging the sit-in, or party-in as it was, in the bar. I feared she was going to arrest me. She told the officers she ‘knew me’ and would handle the situation. Instead, when they walked out the doors she insisted that we turn the music up and continue enjoying the party._

_I made her dance with me. I know she doesn’t like doing that, especially in front of others, but she just had to. She had to celebrate with me and dancing was likely the only thing I could talk her into. Although…the way I felt in that moment I would’ve happily taken her up to the penthouse for a private celebration…but our dance was very enjoyable. She smiled, I pulled her close and we danced._

_The down side? You knew there had to be one… I asked her to dinner. It was purely a spur of the moment idea but I asked her! And she agreed. And she went to the restaurant._

_I…had second thoughts, and third and twentieth… I did not go. I thought about how I felt about her, who I am, and how our worlds probably shouldn’t mix. I don’t deserve her. And so I didn’t go to the dinner._

_She texted me 50 times from the restaurant but I didn’t answer her. Rude of me, I know. I just know that she deserves better than me. She cares too deeply for me already. She calls us friends. I’m not sure I even deserve that.  
_ _\-----_

Chloe rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of shorts, another of Lucifer’s shirts and his robe. She had to admit, silk was beginning to grow on her. She sat on the couch reading more from one of his journals and trying not to watch the clock. 

She knew exactly how long it took to get from their apartment to Trixie’s school and back. And she was trying really hard not to overthink the whole situation. But with last night’s developments between them she had that fear from the past that perhaps he would again run away – let alone the knowledge that he had just returned from Hell and she had no clue if he needed to go back soon…

He had never lied to her. She wanted to believe him now. He said he would be back, but what if…

_Chloe, stop it._ She spoke to herself and huffed to herself. She put the journal down on the table by the couch and then headed into the kitchen. He had said he would come home, make breakfast or perhaps just come back to bed.

Chloe smiled. She had an amazing feeling inside of her that was making her heat up again at that simple thought…going back to bed…with Lucifer.

She sighed but somehow found a way to put a pod in the Keurig and a cup under the spout. Last night…in bed…with Lucifer…no wonder she was pretty hungry right now and needed a cup of coffee.

The detective started actually worrying when an additional 30 minutes had passed. But before she could call the man who had driven her daughter to school, his keys rattled in the door. She grabbed her coffee and leaned against the counter as if she was scrolling through messages on her phone.

Lucifer stepped inside with several bags in his hands and used his heel to close the door behind him. “Alright…” he mumbled to himself before he noticed Chloe standing and watching him.

“Need a hand?” she offered and started to step toward him.

Lucifer smiled and quickly placed all the bags on the couch before coming directly to her and eyeing her up and down. He took the coffee cup from her hand, put it on the counter and then took both of her hands in his and pulled her toward him.

“Good morning,” he offered with a grin wide enough to spark the dimples in his cheeks.

“Good morning,” Chloe smiled too and chuckled slightly as he leaned down and she tiptoed up to meet in the middle for a sweet kiss.

“What’s funny?” Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place as he looked into her eyes.

Chloe looked away from his eyes, put her forehead against his chest for a minute and then looked back up into his face with a tilt of her head. “I feel like,” she shook her head trying to put it into words, “I don’t even know what this feels like,” she rolled her eyes at herself. Lucifer stayed quiet waiting for her to get her thoughts together.

“Lucifer, this feels right. I mean, I don’t want to freak you out or push you away or make you think that I want to rush anything…we don’t need to rush anything…” she stopped and took a breath. “You’ve woken up with a lot of different women…and men… I’ve woken up with…a few. I know this probably feels like any normal morning for you, but for me…”

Lucifer put a finger on her lips. He understood what she was trying to say and needed to squelch her rambling before she talked herself out of this excitement.

“Detective,” he raised his eyebrows and she pressed her lips together under his index finger until he moved it and kissed her again. “I thought you were going to wait for me upstairs.”

“I-“ Chloe couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. “I needed coffee and some breakfast and…”

“And I was taking too long and you were getting worried,” Lucifer filled in for her.

She placed her hands on his chest then let them slide up and around his neck, loving the feeling of being in his arms first thing in the morning.

“Are you wearing another of my shirts?” Lucifer looked at her morning attire. “And my robe?”

Chloe bit her bottom lip as a response and watched him watch her. “Is this gonna be a problem?” she asked and Lucifer shook his head with a chuckle.

“Is this early morning Detective, flirty Detective or drunk Detective?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Chloe scrunched her nose. “I think you’ve met all of those Detectives already. Do you seriously have a problem with me wearing your clothes?”

Lucifer shook his head with a smirk. “Not at all. Just know, at this point, I’ll most likely be trying to get you out of _any_ clothes you’re wearing.” He pulled back slightly to look at her again. “You do look quite inviting in my clothing, don’t you?”

Chloe looked down at the robe and shirt as Lucifer’s hands slid from her hips up her sides and his thumbs began inching toward her chest. She shivered but then pointed her chin toward the couch.

“What’s with all the bags?”

“Ah,” Lucifer sucked in a long breath. They both wanted to go back to bed, but it would wait. He willed his hands to behave but still kept his arms around her and happily looked into her face.

“I went into school with the urchin when we got there. The lovely lady in the office said she needed a parental excuse for her absence the past couple of days. I told them there had been a family emergency and we would send a note in tomorrow,” he began to explain.

Chloe nodded and tiptoed up to steal another kiss. Quite thoughtful of Lucifer to go in with Trixie and offer an explanation. 

“Beatrix seemed quite embarrassed when I kissed her on the top of her head and told her to have good day,” he continued.

“That’s more like you,” Chloe grinned.

“Do you disapprove?” he wondered and Chloe laughed.

“Nope, not at all. Feel free to embarrass her as much as you’d like on that level,” Chloe smiled.

“Then on my way back I stopped at the market to get some fresh eggs and veggies to make breakfast,” Lucifer pointed to the paper bags.

Chloe finally pulled out of his hold and went to the couch to look through his purchases. “What are we having?”

“Well I thought I’d take a chance and make omelets again,” he informed her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Why is that taking a chance?” Chloe wondered.

“The last time I tried to do that you distracted me with a towel and a gun and then said towel dropped and I was left with a most wonderful view of my naked detective… and then, of course we were interrupted by the urchin and the douche,” Lucifer pouted.

“Well you weren’t going to get anything more than that accidental look at me on that day, you know,” Chloe crossed her arms and looked at him.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lucifer tilted his head and looked at her, again admiring her wardrobe choices, “had we had the chance to have breakfast I feel quite sure I could’ve enticed you into something more.”

Chloe blew a laugh through her nose and shook her head. “You’re such a pervert,” she cajoled.

Lucifer grinned and grabbed the bag of groceries. “And you’ve fallen in love with me. So what does that say of you?” he asked cheekily.

Chloe sighed, “You’re a bad influence who has made my life more than interesting over the past few years. And there’s a lot more to you than just being a pervert.”

Lucifer looked back at her as he began taking items from the bag. “I’m glad you’ve given me a chance to prove that, Detective.”

Chloe couldn’t help herself. She walked back to his side, leaned against him and put her chin on his shoulder. She tiptoed again and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Me too.”  
\-----

Lucifer made Chloe sit down at the table as he served her breakfast. She had watched him make their meal, either sitting on a bar stool at the counter or standing beside him at the stove. She enjoyed watching him roll up his sleeves as he set out to prepare their food.

He sat down across from her with a cup of coffee and watched as she began eating his breakfast offering.

“Goat cheese,” he commented as Chloe looked a little more closely at the omelet and let a bite melt in her mouth. “I despise the animal, but I must admit, the cheese…it sort of melds with the egg yolks and makes it really creamy and delightful.”

Chloe took another breath and watched as he started eating as well. “It really is good,” she raised her eyes and complimented him.

“Thank you,” Lucifer accepted her praise. 

The two of them snuck glances at each other until both had cleaned their plates. Lucifer pushed his away first and sat back in his chair holding his cup of coffee. 

“Where would you like me to begin?” He was happy Chloe did the same, except she placed her arms on the table and leaned forward looking at him.

She took a deep breath and thought for a moment. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “Lucifer, so much has happened… I don’t know if I want you to begin with your situation and where that stands, or if we need to go back a _while_ and talk about us,” she breathed in and out a few times. “Or, do I just want to say screw the past and just move on, starting from last night?”

He nodded with a slight smile. “I’m happy to talk about last night,” he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “And we can replay it if you’d like to. You just say the word, Detective.”

Chloe lowered her chin slightly and gave him a motherly look.

“Well that’s not a ‘let’s make love again’ sort of look. I think I’ve seen you look at the urchin that way… and the douche…”

“And you,” Chloe added. “I know you’re familiar with that look as well. You’ve probably seen it on a daily basis on some of the cases we’ve worked,” she grinned at him.

“So where do we begin?” Lucifer asked again.

Chloe breathed in deeply. “How did you get home?” she asked after a little more thought.

She had noticed the marks on his arms. Scratches, burns, she wasn’t sure; but she figured he had battled to get away from his _hell_.

“Amenadiel got word to me that Beatrix had run away. When I figured out that it wasn’t just another trip to Lux, I knew I needed to get home. The demons didn’t want me to leave again,” he pointed at some of the burns, “so they fought with me, trying to keep me there.”

Chloe nodded. “How long can you be…home?” she asked a bit nervously.

Lucifer rubbed his lips together and swallowed as he thought about his answer. “Timing in Hell is much different than here on earth,” he began. “A few seconds here is like weeks down there. So I honestly don’t even know how long I was gone.” He watched Chloe nod slowly.

“When I got settled there and knew the demons were content once more, I chanced contacting my Father,” he noted Chloe’s eyes widened at that thought. “I didn’t believe there was any way he would want to hear me, see me, talk to me… He cast me out for eternity. But one time somewhat recently, I asked Him for help and he responded. My request was for your safety. So I again reached out because my request was more based on you and Beatrix, not myself.”

He let his words sink in and Chloe still sat quietly so he went on. “He said he knew I had met someone that he specifically put in my path. And He knew that you had had an effect on my life – a good effect.”

Chloe squirmed a bit in her chair trying to make sense of what Lucifer was saying.

“I told Him that I needed to get back to you. I needed to be here with you and our urchin to protect you, to,” Lucifer looked down at his hands on the cup, surprising even himself with what he was about to say, “to make a life with you.”

He looked up and caught Chloe’s eyes and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I told Him it was my _desire_ to come back to earth to be with you.” Lucifer spoke in almost a whisper.

“And He agreed?” Chloe questioned after a few moments.

“I- I’m not certain,” Lucifer answered her honestly. “I hadn’t received an answer from Him when I found that Beatrix was gone. And I didn’t think…I just acted…I left because I needed to find her and bring her home.”

Chloe tried to hold back the tears that she felt gathering in her eyes. She licked her tongue against her upper lip and pulled it between her teeth nervously. “So He could send you back…take you back…anytime?”

Lucifer nodded but quickly leaned forward and grabbed Chloe’s hand. “But-“ he started, hoping to ward off her fear and his own. “I got away from the demons. I got to Las Vegas and found her. And, while I was there Eve told me to pray. As silly as it sounds, she told me that I needed to let my Father know my desires, my needs. And I told Him that I need _you_. I know, Detective… Chloe… I know that if He allows me to stay there will be some caveat, some _deal_ that I must make with Him. But if it allows me to stay here on earth, with you for even a little while, will that make _you_ happy?”

Chloe let out a soft cry and felt the tear run down her cheek. “Will it make _me_ happy?” she repeated his question, somewhat and squeezed his hand. “We’ve just found each other, I mean truly found each other. I want you for longer than just a little while, Lucifer, but I’m absolutely thrilled that you are here, right now and we got to share last night together. I didn’t believe that would happen,” she admitted.

“But what about you?” she asked and looked more deeply into his eyes as they held hands across the table. “Would a little while together make you happy?”

Lucifer looked at their hands. “I’m still the devil. I’m still selfish. I want eternity with you but I know that won’t happen. So I will somehow accept whatever time He gives us together.”

“How will you know His answer?” Chloe wondered.

Lucifer shook his head. “Father has ways of letting us know things. Often we’ve had to figure out answers on our own. But this time He knows – I’ve told him I want to be with you because I love you. And I have reason to believe _our_ love comes with His blessing – that’s another story – so I’m simply hoping and praying that He will grant me this desire. And that He will let me know…something.”

Chloe stood from her seat, came to his side of the table and took Lucifer’s hands in hers. She urged him to stand from the table and looked into his face with a gentle smile. “So,” she began, “like all of us mortal humans, you’re not sure how much time you have here. Is that what I’m hearing?”

Lucifer looked at her wondering how that could possibly make either of them smile. “I suppose,” he responded a bit glumly.

“Then that just means,” she began to pull on his hands, leading him toward the stairs, “that we shouldn’t waste a moment of our time together.”

He looked at her and found himself smiling. How could he not. He was here, with the woman he loved. He should take advantage of every second they had together. 

Especially if that’s what she wanted as well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate your time and for the lovely and fun comments that you've left. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this story and are still following along. I hope it's note getting too drawn out - let me know, please.
> 
> Now, coming up in Chapter 17 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “But,” Chloe stepped in, “If He, God, allowed me to be born, he put me in your path, doesn’t that mean that we were made for each other? Isn’t that a good thing? "  
> Lucifer chuckled beside her. “If only I could’ve seen it that way a couple of years ago…”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would a day in the life of ChloTrixifer look like? Perhaps this as they try to figure out... can he stay or will he go?

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 17 **

“Your handwriting’s beautiful,” Chloe looked over at Lucifer who was just beginning to wake up after their post-breakfast lovemaking.

They both had easily fallen back to sleep in each other’s arms and enjoyed a restful nap knowing the world was all as it should be…at least for the moment.

Lucifer hummed with his eyes still closed and tugged on the comforter trying to bury himself underneath it and nuzzled as close to Chloe as he could. She laughed at him, particularly when he found his way under her arm and lay his head on her shirt-covered chest.

“Hey,” he whined, “when did you put your clothes back on? I need more naked cuddle time,” he pouted.

Chloe had to adjust herself, putting the journal down on the bedside table so she could wrap her arms around Lucifer as he wormed his way farther onto her body. “I had to go to the bathroom and I was just a little afraid that Dan might barge in,” she defended her partially clothed body. “He wasn’t thrilled that I kicked him out last night. How’s your cheek, by the way?”

She put her fingers under his chin and raised his face up to survey the area that Dan had punched the night before. She didn’t notice any lingering bruising or redness. Lucifer grinned, blinked his eyes, and looked up into her face.

“You kissed it and made it better – a few times I do believe,” he puckered his lips and waited for her to place a kiss there as well.

“Are you really insatiable? When it comes to sex, I mean?” she asked him bluntly and Lucifer chuckled.

“I would say I was quite sated with the brunch you provided. I was sleeping like a baby nuzzled up against your breast,” his hand found its way under the hem of her shirt and wandered higher and higher toward her chest.

“Stop that,” she smacked playfully at his hand but easily accepted another kiss from him as he began to sit up.

“What are you talking about, my handwriting?” Lucifer sat up farther and leaned his back against the headboard.

“When I read your letter and then in your journals… You wrote all this, right?” Chloe picked up the journal again.

Lucifer nodded, “I guess that’s one beautiful thing I’ve got.”

“Did you leave your journals on the shelf for me to read?” Chloe thought back to the first nights she spent at Lux after he had left.

“No one ever pays attention to my books,” Lucifer started and took the journal from her hands. He opened it up and looked at a couple of random pages of his writing. “Eve lived with me but I don’t know that she ever noticed my diaries right there in plain view.”  
  
“But I did,” Chloe cut in. “Was I supposed to? I’ve read through almost all of them since you’ve been gone. I jumped around but I’ve enjoyed reading your thoughts on our cases and getting a little behind the scenes glimpses of what you were actually thinking.”

“They’re mostly about you, or us,” Lucifer added as he closed the book again and sat it on his lap. “You made an impression on me from the first time we met.”

“As if I didn’t know that,” Chloe smiled at him and then mirrored his position, sitting up in the bed and leaning against the headboard. “Why?”  
  
“Hmmm?” Lucifer looked at her.

“Why did I make an impression on you? I mean, I know Delilah held a special place in your heart and you wanted to figure out who killed her and then you wanted to punish Jimmy…” Chloe drifted off slightly as she thought back yet again about their first case together.

“And then you got shot and I thought I might lose you before I could really get to know you,” Lucifer supplied.

“Before you could get to know me? Don’t you mean before you could get me into bed?” She nudged her shoulder against him.

“There was something different about you. You weren’t affected by my Jedi mind tricks, you weren’t interested in sleeping with me or asking me for a favor. You were a woman trying to do her job, trying to regain the respect of her coworkers and trying to regain your self confidence all while trying to be a mother to a young child. You may have been the first police officer I ever respected,” Lucifer admitted.

“Really?” Chloe asked genuinely.

“Really,” Lucifer nodded. “I now know why you aren’t vulnerable to my mind games and why I’m vulnerable to you – why I bleed when you’re close to me…” he started down a related path.

“I read something about this… God put me in your path?” Chloe tried to remember what she had read. She remembered having questions.

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Your mother and father weren’t able to have a child, they couldn’t conceive. So _my father_ sent Amenadiel to earth to bless Penelope, so she was able to carry one baby to full term and give birth. _You_ are that baby, of course. I’ve struggled with this for a while. In my mind, He took _our_ choices from us. If He put you in my path…if you were _created_ for me, much like Eve was created for Adam, then you didn’t choose me. And, if that’s the case then how could you really love me?”

He couldn’t look at Chloe as he talked. His voice broke slightly as he informed her of God’s supposed interference in their relationship.

“But,” Chloe stepped in, “If _He_ , _God_ , allowed me to be born, he put me in your path, doesn’t that mean that we were made for each other? Isn’t that a good thing? They say there’s someone out there for everyone, that there’s a perfect match, a true love for each of us. Doesn’t this mean that you and I are blessed to find each other?”

Lucifer chuckled beside her. “If only I could’ve seen it that way a couple of years ago…”  
  
Chloe looked at him and smacked his shoulder. “Instead you ran off to Vegas and got married to Candy. What was that about?”

Lucifer rubbed his shoulder and looked at her. “Ouch! That was me trying to protect you…from me. If I was married then you didn’t have to choose me. I wouldn’t be an option.”

“Because I was going to believe that _you_ got married to an exotic dancer and that was going to stick. Mr. Party-Every-Night, Bring-A-Different-Woman-Home…” She tilted her head as he smiled but stayed quiet.

“Amenadiel pointed out that I was taking away your choice just like I felt Father was taking away mine. He was right. And I didn’t want to do that either,” he fell quiet again.

“Maze told me that you have these rounds of running off and doing something stupid, but you always come back. I do need to ask…while you were in Vegas this time, with Eve and Candy…did you…” Chloe let her thought drop and watched Lucifer closely.

He chuckled. “I took a bubble bath with cherry blossom bubbles. I was hugged by the urchin more than my body could stand. I slept on the couch, wore a white t-shirt and plaid cotton pajama pants and then drove home wearing a God-awful Hawaiian shirt with a patch on the pocket that says “I Heart Vegas”.”

Chloe laughed. “So no impromptu Vegas weddings, no hook-up with the world’s first woman…”

“No. Absolutely none of that. Why do I suddenly feel like I need a cigarette?” Lucifer leaned over and placed a kiss on Chloe’s shoulder. “I wanted to find Beatrix and bring her home to you. You know I would do everything in my power to keep both of you safe, don’t you? I just wanted to bring her home. And I wanted to see you.” He breathed out a long breath as he and Chloe again looked eye to eye and she pressed her forehead against his.

“I noticed changes in you, ya know, as I was reading through your journals. Everything you wrote about, I remember the cases, remember how you reacted and it made me remember how our relationship has evolved. I meant what I said, that you made me a better detective. I think a lot of that is because you were willing to believe in me when I wasn’t sure I believed in myself,” Chloe said.

“You were worried about babysitting me so you didn’t have time to question your judgment,” Lucifer smiled and pecked her lips with a kiss.

“That may be true,” Chloe agreed and rubbed her nose against his.

“Do you remember the case with Father Frank?” Lucifer pulled away from her, looked back down at the book on his legs and thought about the priest that affected him quite deeply.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded and put one of her hands on top of Lucifer’s also remembering Lucifer’s reactions.

“While he stayed with me, that short time, he mentioned that God either put me in his path or vice versa. I’ve thought about that a lot. Frank said God has a plan for all of us. His life was cut short and I still can’t figure out how that could be part of a _good_ plan. And yet when all of that was said and done, you left an opportunity to work things out with your husband – now ex-husband – to come and be _my_ friend.” He stopped and breathed in and out shallowly a few times.

“You didn’t ask for anything in return. You just came to be with me – to just sit with me because you thought I needed a friend. I can’t say I’d ever _had_ a friend before that. Because of Father Frank, because of his death, my eyes were opened. _You_ became my friend. And with that, Chloe, suddenly it mattered to me what _you_ thought, how _you_ saw me.”

Chloe leaned her cheek against his shoulder. That little bit of time with Lucifer had made a difference in her life as well. She had chosen to check on Lucifer instead of having dinner with Dan. It had been a good choice, one that both she and Lucifer needed. And she had to agree with him, Father Frank’s presence had probably been a God-send. It had been a turning point for both of them. 

“I need to go back and see what you wrote about that case,” Chloe started but Lucifer shook his head.

“There are a lot of curse words toward my father, if I remember correctly. You can read it later… But right now, what I wanted to say is – those things still matter to me. I started changing when I met you, when I met Frank. You said our relationship has evolved, and you’re right. _I_ have evolved because of you. And we talked about it a little bit already, but I want to be here with you. Chloe, I feel at home, with you.”

He looked across the room at nothing in particular. “I think I started feeling that way that night when you came to the penthouse and sat down beside me on the piano bench. I was sitting there feeling alone, and then you came in. Nothing makes me feel better than being with you. You’re my home.”

“Stop,” Chloe whispered and kissed his shoulder. She sucked in a shaky breath. “You’re not supposed to pull that kind of stunt…”

“What?” Lucifer wondered.

“Out of the blue, pulling at my heartstrings, sappy kind of…stuff…” she tried to explain. “Just, shutup,” she said and turned toward him.

Lucifer pushed a breath through his nose and knew that Chloe spotted the tears in his eyes. Everything he had told her was true and every moment with her made him sure of it. He easily pulled her into his arms and they simply held each other for the next few minutes. 

“I love you,” Chloe decided the words probably couldn’t be said enough between them.

“And I, you, Detective,” Lucifer spoke against the top of her head. 

He glanced up toward Heaven hoping he might soon hear from his father. He needed to know if he could stay with the woman who taught him friendship and love. Was this part of God’s plan? He wanted to believe Chloe was right: she was created for him and that was a good thing because ultimately they had found each other.

*********

When Trixie got home from school she was happy to find her mom and Lucifer sitting on the couch. Well, Lucifer was sitting. Chloe had her head in his lap and was comfortably napping again as Lucifer played with her hair, caressed her cheek with his thumb and massaged her shoulders and bicep.

Why again had she not taken him up on this kind of relationship sooner? Oh yes, he was the devil and practically drove her insane.

Trixie smiled as Lucifer put a finger to his lips, shushing her before she said a word, hoping to let Chloe sleep just a little bit longer. His urchin followed the instruction but immediately came around the couch, noted both adults were clothed and then proceeded to give Lucifer a hug around his neck.

“What was that for?” the devil attempted to sound put out by her actions but as usual, Trixie didn’t care.

“Thank you for going into school with me today. Some of my friends saw you taking me into the office and asked about you. I told them about my Vegas adventure and how I found you and brought you home!” She explained.

“You found me? Urchin, need I remind you that –“

“That you wouldn’t have come back if I hadn’t gone looking for you?” She raised her eyebrows, put her arms over her chest and looked at him, “Yeah, I know. So I think it counts. Besides, they really just think it’s cool that I actually went to Vegas and stayed in a penthouse suite. I think I’m gonna have to write a paper about it,” she cringed slightly. “Are you gonna write my note for me to take to the office tomorrow?”

“Sure he is, cause he’s the one who knows all about this family emergency,” Chloe’s sleepy voice spoke from Lucifer’s thigh. “Just…don’t include anything about going to Hell, or demons, or drug gangs – please, for my sake don’t include those, or else social services will be here wondering if I’m fit to have custody of my own child,” she added as she sat up and adjusted the ponytail on the back of her head.

Lucifer looked at her, “I thought you’d write the note. I didn’t think we had to give them every detail. I thought it would just say ‘Beatrix was out of school due to a family emergency…’” He looked between mother and daughter and both smiled at him.

Chloe patted Lucifer on the thigh and smiled at him before getting up and heading toward the kitchen. “Monkey, what do you want for an afternoon snack?” She smiled as Trixie followed her and hopped up onto one of the barstools.

Lucifer took another moment or two on the couch thinking about this simple, family-like conversation that was happening. He turned and looked at Chloe and Trixie in the kitchen and had to smile. One other time in his life felt this content – and that evening had involved the same two people. He was beginning to realize that perhaps he wanted more time like this.

**********

He joined them at the counter when Trixie decided on popcorn for a snack. She grabbed apple juice from the fridge for all three of them and laughed as Lucifer crinkled his nose at her. 

“Don’t you have anything stronger?” Lucifer wondered.

Trixie tilted her head at him. “You want a beer?”

“Not the disgusting kind your mother drinks. No, what are my other choices?” Lucifer sat as though he were at a bar.

Chloe looked at him. “We aren’t at Lux, Mr. Morningstar. Your choices are apple juice, beer, orange Fanta or grape KoolAid.”

Lucifer looked at her and sighed. “Orange Fanta for now, please. We’re going to need to make a trip to Lux in order to stock your bar.”

“We don’t have a bar,” Chloe motioned her hand around the apartment and laughed.

“Well, then you’ll just have to make some cabinet space for scotch and whiskey,” Lucifer stated without a second thought. “I’m going to need something around here to get me going in the mornings.”

Chloe let a little sideways grin emerge on her face. They hadn’t even delved into this conversation yet but it was one that made butterflies flit in her stomach. He was talking about being here in the morning. She didn’t want to ask anything more, she decided quickly. Just in case she was reading too much into his words, she just let them pass without an added comment.

“Trix, I assume you have homework?” Chloe tried to focus her attention back on her daughter.

Trixie nodded. “Yeah, but I need my backpack. I forgot to take it with me today and I had a folder in it…” She climbed off the stool and went to look for her school bag.

“Ah, that’s something else we need to talk about, Little Miss,” Chloe moved from the kitchen to the living room where Trixie’s backpack was sitting by the coffee table.

“Yeah?” Trixie asked slowly and Lucifer turned to watch them both.

Chloe had gone through the bag while Lucifer was in the shower, expecting to just find clothes and maybe the girl’s plane ticket or food items.

“Do you want to tell me where you got this stack of cash… this book,” Chloe pulled one of Lucifer’s journals through the zipper opening, “and where on earth did you get this…feather?”

Trixie took a deep breath. Lucifer knew she had two of those items. She had told him that on the ride home. She had not shared it with her mother – and knew there was a real punishment phase yet to come.

“Lucifer’s safe,” she pointed at the cash; “the box of stuff you brought home from Lucifer’s penthouse,” that explained the journal; “and the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse,” she pointed at the feather. “But you should know, I found the feather the day that Maze brought me over there to get the computer from you. And…” Trixie looked toward Lucifer, “while I was sitting on the balcony I swear I heard Lucifer telling me to hang onto it for him… that you would need it back,” she looked at him with some real tears in her eyes as she remembered feeling him, talking to her. “It was one of the big reasons I knew I had to try and find you,” she was being truthful but looking for a little sympathy at the same time.

“What’s the feather from, anyway?” Trixie wondered before Lucifer could say anything.

“My wings,” Lucifer answered honestly making Trixie give him a weird look completely. “Keep it, Urchin, use it as a bookmark. But do hang onto it for me, alright? I may need it back someday,” he continued without giving her any more of an explanation.

Trixie smiled at him and picked up the feather. She knew exactly where she would keep it; in the same box with his letter and her book.

Chloe smiled as she looked between the two of them, but then she shook her head and looked at the other things she had pulled from her daughter’s travel bag. “Trixie, you went through the box in my room?”

Trixie nodded shyly. “That’s where I found Lucifer’s phone and wallet. I used those to get my flight and hotel room when I found his credit cards,” she cringed as she said the words out loud. “And I found the letter that Lucifer left for you that had his safe combination. I went to Lux one night that I was staying with Dad, after he went to bed, to get the cash.”

“Wait,” Lucifer interrupted. “You snuck out of the douche’s apartment to go to mine?” he grinned widely as Trixie nodded and held his fist toward her for a knuckle bump. “Well played, Urchin!”

“Lucifer!” Chloe rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, “While I’m happy she sneaks out on _both_ of us, I really don’t want to celebrate that fact.”

Lucifer pulled back his fist after a short tap with Trixie and attempted to put on a more serious face. “Oh! Right! Bad, Child. You know that’s dangerous. Don’t ever do that again,” he creased his eyebrows and pointed at the girl who was trying to look sorry for her actions behind her grin.

“And she broke into your safe and stole money and used your credit cards…” Chloe looked at Lucifer.

“Well I wouldn’t say she broke into the safe…” he stood up for the urchin again, “she found the combination in your letter… and I knew about the credit card thing. She and I have talked about that already and I told her she was grounded,” he nodded.

“Oh did you?” Chloe nodded, crossed her arms over her chest and quickly noted how Lucifer stepped behind Trixie as the talk began to unfold. 

He even placed his hands on her shoulders knowing that he had somehow put himself into the crosshairs along with Chloe’s daughter.

“I did get my credit card back from her,” Lucifer nodded, trying to put a positive spin on the situation. “And look, thanks to Eve and Candy…and my card… I bet she didn’t spend over a hundred dollars or so of the cash. And the book – well, you’ve been reading them too, so that’s not that big of an issue, is it?”

Trixie was smart, staying quiet as Lucifer made excuses for her. She felt his hands grip a bit more tightly on her shoulders with every additional explanation that he spoke.

“We’ll have her write her own letter to take to school tomorrow and she’s grounded – no going to Vegas again for at least a year,” he suggested.

Chloe stared at Lucifer, “Are you finished yet?”

Lucifer moved his lips slightly for a moment as he looked at Chloe and thought about what he had just said. “Of… of course,” he slid his hands slowly off Trixie’s shoulders and put them on his hips as he stepped away from her and over toward Chloe, nervously. “You’re much better at this stuff than I am, so whatever you decide for her punishment is probably better than my suggestions.”

When he stepped behind Chloe, trying to look somewhat parental, Trixie began to laugh. She knew she was in trouble. She knew she would be punished. But Lucifer’s entire, fatherly act was one she wanted to commit to memory. 

“What?” Lucifer pointed toward Trixie, “What’s so funny? Punishment is not something to laugh at, Young Lady.”

Chloe turned around and looked at him. Her rolling eyes had turned to smiling ones and she quickly placed a hand on his chest. “For the King of Hell who has doled out punishments for eons, you are not good at punishing your urchin just yet,” she explained.

Lucifer’s shoulders dropped slightly as he began to pout.

“You can’t make excuses for her and then proceed to try and ground her. She’ll take all those words and throw them back at you in about two days when she’s tired of being grounded. And _you_ will give in to her.” Chloe watched as Lucifer glanced around her and looked into Trixie’s face, confirming what her mother was saying.

“Not the Vegas part. I won’t take her back there until she’s old enough to gamble,” he threatened.

“Can I keep the cash till then?” Trixie reached for the money on the table but Chloe grabbed it away from her.

“No!” Chloe and Lucifer said in unison, making Trixie laugh again.

“Well, at least I get to keep the feather. But, Lucifer, you have wings?” The girl wondered curiously.

“Take your feather and put it in a safe place, Urchin,” Lucifer instructed her. “I really do need a drink now. Go do part of your homework. I’ll take you and your mother out to an early dinner and then we’ll swing by Lux to put my journals and my money back in their proper places. And I need to pick up some clothes for the next few days…unless _you’ve_ brought my entire wardrobe over here?” He turned his focus back to Chloe who was simply smiling.

Trixie took the feather and her backpack into her room and partially closed the door. She had heard the same thing her mom had latched onto. They were going to have a guest staying with them for the next few days at least. The girl smiled to herself. That idea made her grateful, and happy.

“So, my wardrobe,” Lucifer raised his eyebrows wondering about his clothing.

Chloe found herself smiling wider, and putting her hands around his neck. She used her fingertips to play with his hair that obviously needed to be trimmed. Hell’s barber shop probably wasn’t up to Lucifer’s standards.

“What’s that smile about?” Lucifer asked but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist loosely.

“You want to pick up clothes to stay here? And you want to grab some drinks to put in the cabinets _here_?” Chloe asked, making Lucifer realize what she was referring to.

“Well it’s either I stay here or you and the Urchin stay with me at Lux and that’s probably not the best option,” he said without a moment’s thought. “I’d really rather not let you out of my sight,” he admitted.

Chloe nodded. “Okay,” she agreed, softly. “I… I think that’s a good idea…for Trixie’s sake,” she nodded again.

“For the urchin, right,” Lucifer winked at her slowly before bending his neck and placing a kiss on her lips. “So that’s alright with you as well?” He really hadn’t planned on asking permission.

Chloe nodded as their lips pressed together again. “Yes, please,” she smiled as they kissed.

Lucifer’s eyes closed instinctively. What they had discussed earlier, about his life changing because of Chloe, it was true. And he knew more changes were likely on the way – he hoped those would come with his father’s blessings as well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate all your kudos and comments and support!
> 
> Coming up next in Chapter 18 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “You realize this is all knew territory for me, Detective. This whole love thing,” he admitted as he stood from the bed and headed toward his closet.  
> “I know,” Chloe nodded and watched him. “I’m here to help you learn about it you know.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dinner outing leads to discoveries...and a celestial message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I got behind in my writing but I think my ChloTrixifer muse is back on track now...at least for a bit! lol  
> -adcg <3

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 18 **

Their dinner was pretty simple. Lucifer was quite happy Beatrix didn’t drag him to some kids’ eatery. Instead they ended up at a family pizzeria not far from Lux enjoying a Hawaiian special with pineapple and banana peppers – something Maze had introduced to Trixie without Chloe’s blessing. The mom in the group picked the peppers off her slices as she watched her daughter and Lucifer both consume far too many for her to believe.

They had returned Lucifer’s rental car on the way to dinner then parked Chloe’s car at Lux and walked to the restaurant. As they walked back toward the nightclub Chloe took the chance and slid her hand into Lucifer’s while they listened to Trixie recount part of her Vegas adventure.

Lucifer smiled at her and wound his fingers around hers. Never in all his years had he really thought about walking down the street holding a woman’s hand because she meant something to him. It was the simplest of feelings, one that he knew most humans often over-thought. And he could understand that. He could admit that he still felt nervous about this whole situation but he wanted to accept it, accept _them_ , no matter the nerves.

The three of them peeked into the booming club as they entered the building. The bouncer greeted Lucifer with a firm handshake and a ‘Welcome back, Boss!’ before glancing at Trixie. 

“Haven’t I seen you here before?” the muscular man didn’t scowl at Trixie but his eyes looked her over curiously.

Trixie smiled at him and held out her hand. “I believe I introduced myself as Beatrix Morningstar the last time we saw each other…” the pseudonym rolled off her tongue somewhat easily and Lucifer’s hired hand nodded.

“That’s right,” he looked at Lucifer and Chloe who now had arms crossed over her chest, staring at her daughter. “You were here a few weeks ago. Said you had business with the boss man here.”

“And you let her in?” Chloe questioned.

“She’s been here a couple of times. I’ve seen her with Maze. Never knew her name,” the 30’ish year old man admitted.

Chloe scowled and Lucifer put his hand on her back. “Luis wouldn’t let anything happen to her, now would you?” he looked at his employee who blushed slightly under Chloe’s glare.

“No, of course not,” the man answered honestly. Chloe could tell Lucifer had pulled his little schtick on his employee, even without using the word ‘desire’, so she continued listening. “You don’t run into many people with that last name. I knew Mr. Morningstar was out on business and I knew you’ve been staying here a lot, Detective Decker, so I made sure she got in and got on the elevator… Like I did that night she came by a while before that.”

Lucifer and Chloe both looked at Trixie who shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent.

“If she shows up here again, by herself,” Chloe sighed and lightened her motherly look at the grown man, “send her back home, please.” She then turned her focus back to her daughter. “You,” she breathed in and out a couple of times.

“I told you earlier I had been here. The night I snuck out of Dad’s… That’s the only time you didn’t already know about. And I know, you still need to figure out my punishment for all of this. I know.” Trixie stopped there without any other excuses. She noted the look of concern on Lucifer’s face as well as Chloe’s and decided to just cut her losses knowing she was in the wrong.

Luis watched the threesome closely. He knew his boss wasn’t married. He had thought Trixie just might be Lucifer’s daughter and wasn’t about to question anything further. It was the first time he had seen these three people together in the same place at the same time and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was the other side of the nightclub owner’s carefree personality. He didn’t say a word. He just watched as they all walked farther into the building together.

**********

Chloe took a cleansing breath as the elevator doors opened and they walked into the penthouse. She was just there a couple of nights ago – why did it seem like years in the past?

“Can I go out on the balcony?” Trixie immediately asked, putting the entire awkwardness with the bouncer behind them.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded.

“Stay out of the hot tub, Child,” Lucifer called behind her and Trixie just glanced over her shoulder at him.

Chloe pulled the cash out of her handbag and gave it to Lucifer. She also pulled out the journals and then put her bag down by the piano as she had nearly every other time she had been there in the past two months. 

Lucifer watched as she put the two books back on the shelf. He noted there was still one space empty. And he noticed as she ran a finger over the last one in the line that was sitting there.

“Did you delve into that one at all?” He asked and she turned around quickly, not realizing that he was still standing there.

“Hmmm?” Chloe just looked toward him.

Lucifer grabbed a glass from the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He practically gulped the liquid down and poured another with a contented sigh. “The last of my journals, what’d you think of it?” He asked with curiosity.

Chloe licked her lips and gave him almost a nervous smile. “I hadn’t gotten to that one yet,” she didn’t completely fib. She had only opened it once.

“Really?” Lucifer asked and Chloe immediately knew he wanted her to simply tell him the truth.

“Ok, I opened it once,” she admitted and took a breath. She turned around and pulled the newest of the books off the shelf and held it in her hands. “It starts with the line _I don’t think she’s ever coming back.”_ Chloe felt the tears prick her eyes and she couldn’t quite bring herself to look into Lucifer’s face. “I was already living one nightmare…with you gone,” she noticed he was moving and took her eyes off her hands long enough to realize he was standing in front of her. “I didn’t need to relive the nightmare that I put you through,” she shrugged one shoulder as she spoke.

Lucifer put a hand on hers, understanding her thought. That particular journal still had quite a few empty pages in it. He had started it the night he killed Pierce and his true self was revealed to Chloe. She was right, the majority of that particular volume talked about Lucifer’s heartbreak, his loneliness. 

The final thing he remembered writing in it was in the short time after Charlie’s kidnapping, when he realized that he had to return to Hell to take charge once again. Lucifer remembered tears staining the page and blurring his eyes as he tried to write down his thoughts. 

He knew that night that Chloe would find his journals and read them. He didn’t know if she would read this one or not – if her heart could handle it. 

“At some point,” he took the book from her hands and placed it back on the shelf, “I want you to read it,” he nodded and Chloe looked at him with a tilt of her head.

Lucifer gave a soft but solemn laugh. “You’ve found my other stories insightful, truthful, more about me… that one’s a bit darker, but you deserve to know my thoughts during that time. I missed you when you went away. And, knowing you were terrified – of me – for even a little while… it broke my heart.”

He put a hand on Chloe’s cheek and felt her take a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let him cradle her face for a moment. She easily remembered his anger, seeing his disappointment in his eyes, feeling her heart break when she admitted to him that for even a moment she was trying to work against him.

“Hey,” Lucifer pulled her out of that thought and she opened her eyes to look at him. “It’s in the past now, right?”

Chloe nodded against his hand and was very happy when he bent down and placed his lips on hers. It didn’t take a moment for both of them to lose themselves in that thought until Trixie’s voice drifted through the door.

“Diablo!” was the simple word that made them pull apart and look toward the balcony.

“Lucifer!” Trixie opened the door a bit wider and stepped through with the butterfly on the back of her hand. “Look! Diablo’s home!” the girl grinned widely and held her hand up for both Lucifer and Chloe to see.

“See,” Lucifer nodded and stepped toward Trixie. “I told you he would get home on his own. He’s a resourceful fellow.”

He watched as the butterfly sat for another moment on Trixie’s hand and then took off, moving toward Chloe.

“Ah, so you’re familiar with her as well,” Lucifer called out after the flitting insect.

Chloe watched the creature that began hovering in front of her face at eye level.

“Hold your hand out, Mom,” Trixie instructed. “Diablo likes to sit on the back of your hand.”

Chloe moved her eyes to look at Trixie first and then Lucifer who simply watched with interest. As soon as she held her hand out the butterfly landed, moved its wings up and down a few times just to balance itself and then sat still.

“See,” Trixie moved toward her mother, reached out and lightly petted Diablo’s wings.

“Diablo?” Chloe looked at Trixie again and then Lucifer. “This was you?” she questioned slowly.

Lucifer nodded slowly. “It’s hard to explain,” he glanced at Trixie knowing she wouldn’t understand the bigger meaning, then he looked back at Chloe. “Not like he was reporting back to me, that’s silly.”

He shook his head with a nervous kind of chuckle. “I knew he would give you a little bit of peace. But then I also realized he wasn’t with you – when Beatrix ran away, Diablo followed her.”  
  
Chloe nodded, “She sent me a picture of her at the hotel, with the butterfly, like this, on the back of her hand. It’s the same butterfly?”

Trixie nodded with a smile. “Yep,” same guy I saw out on the balcony. He’s the one that showed me the feather. And I know this is the same butterfly that was with me in Vegas.”

The girl looked back at Lucifer. “Eve said you used to have a black snake named Diablo. Did you really?”

Chloe’s eyes got wider and she looked at him with a touch of fear. Lucifer chuckled.

“That was a long, _long_ time ago,” he emphasized the second ‘long’ for Chloe’s sake. “Yes, much like our little flying friend here, that Diablo liked to wind around my arm and would rest his head on the back of my hand.”

Chloe shivered. “But now you have a pet butterfly. Thank God,” she rolled her eyes.

“He had nothing to do with my choice. This little guy offered me his services and I took him up on the offer,” Lucifer explained and both women creased their eyebrows at him.

In turn he rolled his eyes at them and just pointed at the butterfly. “He reminded you of me, didn’t he? While I was gone. He helped you know I was alright. Didn’t you both think he was some kind of a sign – a good one – about me?” Lucifer asked.

Trixie grinned widely, put her hand up beside Chloe’s and was happy when Diablo moved onto her finger. She didn’t say a word as she began walking back toward the balcony.

Chloe stepped toward Lucifer and smiled as well. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I’m not…flustered,” Lucifer realized quickly that she was using his own words against him. He did his best not to smile as he turned around, picked up Trixie’s stack of cash and headed toward the safe in his bedroom.

Chloe laughed at him, followed him for a few steps but then stayed at the bottom of the two stairs that led up to his bed. She wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt self conscious about going in there, with him, except that he was opening his safe.

“Which side of my bed did you sleep on?” Lucifer wondered. He turned around to find Chloe not behind him and backed up until he saw her.

Chloe nibbled a little nervously on her bottom lip causing Lucifer to reach his hand out to her until she took it and he led her into the room with him.

“What’s wrong?” he wondered.

“Nothing,” Chloe shook her head and then sat down on the side of the bed as he went to the safe and punched in the numbers of her birthdate.

He put the cash in without glancing at anything else and then shut the door once again and turned back around to look at Chloe.

“So, which side?” he asked again.

She glanced toward the right side of the bed. “Your side,” she admitted quietly.

“You didn’t sleep well that first night that I left. I came back to leave the letter and I knew you had cried yourself to sleep. I’m sorry, Detective.” Lucifer sat down beside her.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Chloe smiled at him. “I know why you had to go,” she blew a breath out through her lips and ran her hand over the now-familiar comforter. “I really did feel closer to you when I stayed here. I guess it helped me learn more about you and sleeping on your side of the bed,” she shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know,” she stopped there, not knowing exactly how to describe her feelings.

Lucifer smiled at her. She didn’t need to say anything more. “I’m happy you felt comfortable staying here,” he nodded at her. “It gave me hope and courage to know that you were here. It may be bad of me, but to know that you missed me enough to stay here, to explore my home, to get to know me better…it helped me know that you did - you do - love me.”

Chloe smiled at him.

“You realize this is all knew territory for me, Detective. This whole _love_ thing,” he admitted as he stood from the bed and headed toward his closet.

“I know,” Chloe nodded and watched him. “I’m here to help you learn about it you know,” she was happy to hear him chuckle as he started shuffling hangers around the rack. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here tonight? I mean, your finally back home,” she changed the subject slightly.

Lucifer stepped out of the closet momentarily and looked at her. “You don’t want me to stay at yours now?” He asked.

“Oh, I didn’t say that. I just… I want you to be where you’re most comfortable. I mean, you can ask Maze, living with a pre-teen girl in the house can be challenging.” She worked to give him an excuse, in case he needed one.

Lucifer came back out with a couple of suits in hand and laid them on the bed beside her. He then took Chloe’s hands, made her stand up and put his arms over her shoulders. “I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t want to let you out of my sight. Unless you don’t want me to –“

“I didn’t say that,” Chloe interrupted with a smile.

“So I’ll deal with the pre-teen girl. I’ll abide by whatever punishment for her that you and the douche decide. And… well, I hadn’t thought about this but do you think there will be a problem with me sharing your bed – I mean, for Beatrix – will that be an issue?” he looked seriously into Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe pressed her lips together. “We can ask her, if you’d like,” she offered and Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“Well, no,” he stuttered slightly, “I just – as her mother, you know best and well, I know last night was… new… to all of us… but if I’m to be more than a sleepover guest…”

Chloe laughed. “This _is_ fun, seeing _you_ flustered instead of me!”

Lucifer took a breath and then pouted at her.

Chloe patted him on the cheek then kissed his lips quickly. “It’s fine. Trixie’s a smart girl and she knows what’s going on. She knows we are more than partners and a lot has happened over the past few months. If she had a problem with us being together – sleeping together – I don’t think she would’ve set out to find you.”

Lucifer knew she was right. He really just didn’t want to have this sort of discussion with his urchin. _That_ would truly make him flustered.

**********

“Can we have a camp out, out here?” Trixie watched as Diablo fluttered toward Chloe and Lucifer when they stepped out onto the balcony.

“What? You want to put a tent up out here? Might get you in touch with some kind of nature, but probably not the kind you need to see,” Lucifer commented.

“I saw Vegas nightlife from the penthouse balcony,” Trixie responded which led Lucifer to pull out his phone.

“That reminds me,” he touched the screen a few times. “I need to see what kind of damage you did to my credit card balance.” He lowered his chin and gave Trixie an almost fatherly look. 

The urchin’s eyes became wide and a bit worried. Chloe decided to keep her mouth shut and just watched the two of them look back and forth at each other. 

“Son of a…” Lucifer started then stopped himself before finishing the curse word.

“What?” Trixie stepped toward him as though she wanted to see what he was looking at but Lucifer quickly tapped the screen again and put the device back in his pocket.

Trixie looked up at him with a truly concerned look on her face. Chloe stepped toward them with concern for Trixie until Lucifer looked at them both.

“You got a damn good deal on that hotel. How’d you book that rate?” He looked down at Trixie who slowly let a smile creep onto her face again.

“I used some of your points from your credit card,” she grinned proudly and Lucifer shook his head.

“I don’t know if I should’ve chanced taking my wallet with me to Hell, or if this little hellion did more damage than my demons,” he expressed only halfway seriously.

“Wait, you have other kids?” Trixie wondered with another look of concern.

“Oh, no,” Lucifer looked at her and creased his eyebrows until he understood what she had just heard. “No. I just mean that most of the beings I was dealing with are like demonic children. No, Urchin, you’re quite enough.”

“And Charlie,” Trixie added.

“My nephew…yes…well, Linda and Amenadiel are to blame for that little…bundle of…pure joy…” Lucifer’s mouth twisted in a distasteful fashion as he thought about the few seconds he held the baby and tried to find kind words to use.

Chloe chuckled at him. “Trix, are you about ready to go? I think Lucifer’s got his bag packed,” Chloe looked at her watch to make sure they weren’t pushing back Trixie’s bedtime again tonight.

“What about camping out?” Trixie looked at her mom.

Chloe huffed. “Certainly not tonight. You’ve got school again tomorrow, we’ve still gotta write your letter and you still have a bit of homework to finish, don’t you?”

“Oh, camping,” Lucifer snapped his fingers together. “Wait for me at the elevator, there’s something else I need to grab from the safe.”

“About camping?” Chloe looked at him and shook her head. He hadn’t changed much at all. Still thinking about random ideas and just being his own Lucifer-ness.

She ushered Trixie toward the living room while Lucifer headed back to the bedroom. Trixie went to the bookshelf again and looked back at Chloe. “Can’t I take one of Lucifer’s journals too, please? You still have one at home to read. I want one as well.”

Chloe thought for a moment. She stepped toward the bedroom to ask Lucifer’s permission when she heard him call for her as well.

“Chloe? Did you take the folder of real estate information back to your apartment?” He fumbled through the safe contents.

“I think so,” she answered as she stepped around the corner and saw his face hidden behind the safe door.

“Alright,” he responded and then continued fumbling with something. “Wait, what’s this?” He said to himself.

“Hmmm?” Chloe went toward him until Lucifer popped his head above the door and looked at her.

“It’s fine, I’ll be right there,” he said.

Again Chloe shook her head at his bit of weirdness. “Do you mind if Trixie takes one of the journals home to read?” she continued looking at him as Lucifer’s attention moved back to the items in front of him.

“Yes,” he said at first and then glanced back at her. “I mean, no, I don’t mind. Yes, she can take them all if she’d like.”  
  
Trixie had followed Chloe into the room. “Yes!” she started to skip away to actually grab all of his personally written books.

“Trix, stop!” Chloe called to her then looked at Lucifer. “Hey, are you okay?”

He tried to relax his creased eyebrows as he spoke to her. “Yes, I’m fine. There’s just something I need to look at here first. Just wait for me by the elevator, I’ll be right there,” he nodded at her and forced a smile.

“Okay,” Chloe answered then turned to make sure Trixie didn’t take any more than two journals with them.

Lucifer pulled a small box from the safe that he hadn’t noticed before. When he opened it up he found a most beautiful ring with a truly sparkling diamond. It wasn’t overly big or gaudy. There were two rubies set in the band on either side of the diamond. He stared at it several seconds before pulling the folded piece of paper from the top of the box.

_“Father has a message for you. At death will you part. I’ll see you here tomorrow. –Azrael”_

Lucifer’s stomach flipped. His sister was the angel of death. And yet he knew that wasn’t all his younger sibling offered. He looked at the ring again and then heard Chloe and Trixie arguing slightly in the other room.

While his mind wanted to go in a million different directions, his heart was only focused on one. He took a deep breath and put the note and the ring in the box and put them back into the safe.

No matter what tomorrow held, he had at least one more night with the woman he loved.

* * *

*****WMiYW-Chapter 18-WMiYW*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I look forward to hearing/reading your thoughts and comments!
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 19 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “Turn around,” Chloe requested and Lucifer looked at her curiously. He did as she asked but didn’t have a clue what she was doing until he felt her fingertips run across the edge of his shoulder blade.  
> “Your scars,” she gently rubbed her fingers over an area of his skin that had once been jagged and puckered by scar tissue, “they’re gone.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer debates telling Chloe about Azrael's visit and considers the next step in their relationship, if he's allowed to take it.

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 19 **

They found themselves back at Chloe’s apartment by 8:30. She sent Trixie straight to her room to finish homework and then followed Lucifer upstairs where he was hanging his suit bag in her closet.

“I didn’t think you would mind,” Lucifer didn’t look at Chloe as he unzipped the bag and began sorting through the dress pants, shirts and coats that he had packed.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked again. “You were practically silent on the way home. What changed from when we were on your balcony?” She crossed her arms over her chest but it wasn’t because she was upset with him; she was worried.

“Nothing,” Lucifer finally looked at her and smiled. “I just started thinking about the urchin’s request. She likes – you both like - to camp out, don’t you?”

Chloe decided to accept his change of subject, loosened her arms and nodded. “We enjoy it, yeah. That was something we did, with Dan, to just get away from everything for a little while. We haven’t been since the divorce was finalized. Dan has the tent that we used and the backpacks…”

Lucifer listened to her. That really was the reason he had gone back to the safe – looking for the real estate information. In that moment he realized this discussion could be a bit of a distraction from his thoughts of Azrael and why she might be delivering their father’s message.

“Where’s the folder, with the pictures of my houses?” He asked with a more genuine smile on his face.

“Oh,” Chloe stepped behind him into the closet and pointed to the box toward the back.

Lucifer enjoyed the feel of her hand on his back, simply making her way past him in the tight space. He watched her for a second, but then put his hand out and grabbed her wrist gently. Chloe looked back at him surprised until he tugged on her arm and without a word she turned around and let him kiss her.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist and had no problem at all with his lips on hers.

“What was that for?” she caught her breath as he pulled away and she was left breathless.

“Just because I can, I guess,” Lucifer smiled at her sweetly.

“Here,” Chloe finished the task she had started and handed him the folder that was buried under a few other items in the box.

Lucifer took the paperwork and sat down with it on the bed. He saw exactly what he was thinking of as soon as he opened the folder. The picture of his property adjacent to Runyon Canyon was right on top.

“You like this one?” He held up the picture when Chloe sat down beside him.

“Well, yeah,” Chloe’s eyes gave away her true feeling about the home. “It’s got a great back yard, hiking trails nearby. But the house is massive. What do you need with five bedrooms, three full bathrooms and two half baths? Plus a game room in the basement? You don’t even play video games – do you?”

Lucifer chuckled, “But people who are visiting and want an Air B-N-B do. This little baby has made a pretty penny in the three year’s I’ve owned it,” he informed her.

Chloe nodded and her mouth dropped open, “Well, that makes a lot of sense! But in your letter you said-“

“That you can have any of these that you want. I know, and I mean that. The apartment is nice, Detective, but you and the urchin seemed very happy when you were living at Penelope’s house and had more room to move,” he explained. “This particular location would give the urchin and you a nice place to camp anytime you’d like. The back yard, the canyon, lots of choices.”

“And you,” Chloe added in. 

“Oh, I don’t camp,” Lucifer quipped and looked back at the picture.

Chloe laughed. Why didn’t that surprise her? He was more comfortable in a suit and tie than he was in jeans and hiking boots.

“We’re not,” Chloe started as she thought about his offer, “I mean, I can’t… I can’t just take over this house,” she pointed to the picture. “Unless…” she held her breath, not even wanting to venture into the idea in her mind.

“But it would be your home. Beatrix could have any room in the house. Penelope could come stay anytime she would like and you wouldn’t even know she was there,” Lucifer interrupted.

Chloe put a hand on his to get his attention. “I- _we_ , Trixie and I, we aren’t going to live there without…”she stopped her sentence, widened her eyes and hoped he would understand what she was saying.

“But I would give the house to you. It would be yours,” Lucifer still wasn’t completely understanding what she was saying.

Chloe swallowed a little nervously. “I wouldn’t want to live there without you,” she finally said quietly but firmly. “That’s why I couldn’t even give it a second thought while you were gone. If you couldn’t be there with me… I just…”

Lucifer smiled. She was hinting at moving in together, living together. It was apparently a natural progression of relationships, one he really hadn’t thought about. Or perhaps, like him staying with her right now, it was just something that seemed so natural that his mind hadn’t given it any other thought.

“I guess I hadn’t thought about that. I just wanted to make sure you had a place of your own. And I knew it should be a place where you and Beatrix would have room to enjoy and grow and entertain,” Lucifer was being completely honest and Chloe understood.

He continued as she listened, “I mean you’re welcome at Lux, but that’s probably not the best place for the urchin. And I have these other properties that can be yours at any time… Ours…at any time,” he watched her as he said the words, “But that idea is moving really quickly and it’s probably something you don’t even want to think about right now.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows and laughed a little nervously, “Well, obviously I’ve thought about it, but yeah, the whole moving in together idea…” she nodded, pressed her lips together and her eyes looked away from his, “…kinda fast…”

They both sat there thinking about that for a few minutes. Was it fast? Considering all they had been through together, was the idea of living together so far-fetched?

_“Mom?”_ Trixie’s voice came up the stairs.

“Yeah, Babe?” Chloe patted Lucifer’s thigh and then headed out of the bedroom.

Lucifer sat the picture of the house in the folder on the table beside Chloe’s side of the bed. He listened to hear Trixie say that she was finished with homework and wanted her excuse note to put in her backpack. With that he went back into the closet and finished hanging up his clothing and looking at Chloe’s.

Azrael’s note popped into his mind again.

On the one hand, his father could be sending Azrael to collect him and take him back to Hell. It could be Lucifer’s signal that God was done giving him leeway and letting him walk the earth. He had gotten to enjoy one night with Chloe – truly enjoy being in her presence. He had spent time with Trixie which was an added bonus if he was being truthful. And he had gotten to tell Chloe that he loved her.

Ultimately that’s what Lucifer had wanted. It was closure, of sorts; and yet it had opened up an entirely new door, new thoughts and opportunities for him about life…and love.

He pulled his suitcase onto the bed and opened it. He had packed pajama pants, a robe, underwear and toiletries. Lucifer pulled the items out and took his shaver and toothbrush into Chloe’s bathroom. He sat them on the sink next to her makeup and hairbrush then stood and looked in the mirror.

Moving in with Chloe and Beatrix… _Oh for Father’s sake_ … that idea should terrify him. It should send bile into his throat and make him run away screaming. But as he stood there looking at himself the thought did the opposite. As when Chloe had helped save Lux from demolition, he felt a sense of home and of belonging. She made him feel that. It was being with her that made him content.

The thought of moving in with him probably terrified Chloe. Sure, she _loved_ him… but living with him. He knew his lifestyle was certainly not one that she approved of. But if they were to be together, he would need to make changes. Lucifer knew that. 

Still, she hadn’t lived with a man since Dan. And Lucifer had lived with Eve, but he still couldn’t consider that a true relationship.

All of those thoughts brought him back to the contents of his safe at Lux. Was he thinking about all of this for nothing? Should he tell Chloe about the note – would it just complicate matters? Was keeping it from her…lying to her?

Was his father merciful enough to give him more than he deserved with Chloe?

He thought about the ring in the box and wondered what his father’s message could be. Ultimately he just wanted to know. He hated being left in the dark.

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

The light knock on the bedroom door made Lucifer step out of the bathroom. He had changed into his _normal_ nightclothes, including a t-shirt for the moment, considering there was an 11 year old girl in the house.

Trixie peeked in at him and asked to read the Benjamin Bunny book again since she was more awake. Lucifer agreed without hesitation but made her promise to read part of it as well.

He told her he would be in her room in 10 minutes so she’d best be ready for bed.

She grinned and headed back out the door but noticed the picture of the house by the bed. “Ooo, what’s this?”

Lucifer again peeked around the corner from the bathroom, this time with a toothbrush in his mouth. He started to tell her it was his house but then had a quick second thought about that. “It’s a rental house,” he shared. Hey, it was true.

“Are we gonna rent it?” Trixie looked at the pool and the pictures of the fenced back yard.

Lucifer took a deep breath. Since she was asking him, he assumed he was included in that collective _we_. “Perhaps,” he hoped the simple, one word answer would suffice.

“Where is it?” Trixie picked up the paperwork and started looking at the written information.

“Nowhere you need to be concerned about! Now, Beatrix, put that down,” Lucifer spit out his toothpaste into the sink and quickly rounded the bed to take the sheet from her. 

“This was one of the houses in the folder that Mom brought home from Lux, wasn’t it?” Trixie asked him curiously.

Lucifer stared straight ahead for a moment attempting to get his thoughts in order. “Maybe,” again he gave her a one word answer.

“But aren’t those houses that you-“

“Would you go get ready for bed, Child?” Lucifer pointed out the door. “Go, or you’re reading Benjamin Bunny to yourself,” he threatened.

“Okaaayyy,” Trixie whined and put the paperwork back on the nightstand where she found it. “Geez, can’t a kid ask a few questions?”

Lucifer looked at her. “You reached your question quota in Las Vegas. Now scram!”

Trixie laughed at him and went out the door.

Lucifer looked again at the house picture then closed his eyes and cleared his head. A simple children’s book, a bedtime conversation with Chloe, perhaps he could convince her to make love again, and then a good night’s sleep. That’s all he wanted to focus on. The rest he would deal with in the morning.

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

_Dr. Linda accused me of being jealous. Can you believe that? Standing in a parking lot with a woman whose husband had been murdered, Linda had the nerve of suggesting that perhaps I could identify with the wife…who was jealous!_

_The devil doesn’t get jealous. The devil does as he pleases, gets involved with whomever he wishes and sleeps with anyone he wants. Why on earth would she believe I am jealous._

_She probably thinks it’s because I got my knickers in a twist when the douche showed up at OUR crime scene and the Detective practically ran to him._

_I’ve no reason to be jealous of that man. The fact that he was married to the Detective, shares a child with her and once shared her bed means nothing to me. I can offer her much more than he can if she could ever get her mind off of him – if he would just leave her alone!_

_Every time I think the Detective and I are making progress, in swoops the douche and we practically go back to square one._

_I finally ferreted out the murderer. I went to a therapy session where patients were mourning their beloved murdered doctor and found that the man – a friend of the victim and his wife – was angry that Mrs. Therapist was in love with the dead doctor._

_Did I mention our dead man was known as the cheater therapist? And said-therapist had cheated on his wife – yet she still loved him. The killer was jealous…the killer let jealousy get the best of him. The killer said he couldn’t understand why the wife would stay with someone who didn’t deserve her._

_Chloe heard part of that discussion. She asked if my feelings were similar to the killer’s? Well of course not! Granted there are days I would very much like to get rid of Detective Douche because he hinders our partnership – but I don’t want to kill the man. Chloe just deserves someone more attentive to her needs. She deserves someone who will respect her and all that she has on her plate. Someone better than Daniel for sure. He doesn’t deserve her._

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

Chloe stopped reading as she heard the two voices in the bedroom behind her. Trixie and Lucifer had discussed where he needed to sit – on the bed with her again – to see the book and share the reading responsibilities. That’s when Chloe had grabbed Lucifer’s journal and found where she had left off in her own reading.

She wanted to join them in Trixie’s room but quickly decided to let this Beatrix Potter infatuation become a Trixifer ‘thing’. _Trixifer –_ Chloe giggled to herself. That was a cute name. She would keep it to herself for a little while at least.

_“This Beatrix Potter lady wrote a lot of kids books,”_ Chloe heard Trixie telling Lucifer about the set they had purchased so she could read some of the author’s other books until Lucifer came home. The two agreed that perhaps they would read another one of the books together on a different night.

Trixie sounded excited about it. Lucifer was slightly hesitant. 

That made Chloe pause to think. It wasn’t his normal, _try to get out of it_ , kind of hesitation. What she heard in Lucifer’s voice was a touch of trepidation, almost like, _I might not be here_ to read it with you.

She kept listening as they began reading the book and found herself leaning her head back and relaxing on the couch. Her heart thumped in her chest listening to Lucifer read. How could he be so devilish and then such a selfless man all in one body?

Chloe thought about the last journal that Lucifer had written. She and Trixie had argued about that at the penthouse. It was one of the ones her daughter wanted to bring back and read. But Chloe wasn’t even sure _she_ wanted to read it. 

When she and Trixie had returned from Italy Chloe was nearly convinced that she had to help Father Kinley send Lucifer back to Hell. Her heart was broken in Italy. Actually, she had felt completely broken during part of that time studying historic lessons about her dear friend. While it had been an absolutely amazing time with her daughter, she was reliving the fact that Lucifer was in fact Satan and how he had already affected her life.

For a little while, after returning from their European adventure, Chloe recognized things that the devil-hating priest had told her to expect. Lucifer would alter his plans to fit hers, he would change tactics to turn Chloe’s heart in his favor.

But then after being back with him, spending time with him, Chloe again saw the man she had gotten to know over the past years. The man she had fallen in love with who would alter his plans to fit hers; the one who would change tactics to win her heart.

She realized she had to make her own decision about Lucifer. Yes, she had seen his devil face. She knew his true identity. The priest didn’t know her Lucifer; she did. She had seen his _ugly._ But she had also seen his _beautiful._ Every time he helped her with a case… every time he made her laugh… every time he allowed her daughter to hug him…

In her heart, Chloe had decided there was more beautiful than ugly and she wanted him in her life.

There on the couch she found herself with tears in her eyes once again. Of course she wanted him in her life. He was lying on the bed reading with her daughter. The man that despised children was bringing life to a children’s book with her 11-year-old who adored him.

Chloe thought about the short conversation she and Lucifer had shared in the bedroom. Would moving in together be wrong? Was it wrong to think about that this quickly?

“Hey you,” Lucifer pulled Chloe from her thoughts and closed the door to Trixie’s room when he saw Chloe on the couch. “What are you sitting here thinking about?”

Chloe sniffled.

“What’s this?” Lucifer rounded the couch and saw her forced smile.

“You are really sucking up to her aren’t you?” Chloe breathed in, tried to play off her tears and relaxed a little bit.

“No, not at all,” Lucifer brushed off her joking thought and looked with concern at her. “Now what’s wrong?”

Chloe used her fingers to dab at her eyes. “You tell me,” Chloe gave in as she pointed in a random direction. “Back at the penthouse, before we left, what was in the safe?”

Lucifer nodded slowly and directed his head toward Trixie’s room. “Go say ‘goodnight’ to Beatrix. Then meet me in the bedroom and we’ll talk.”

Chloe nodded as well, “Okay.”

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

Lucifer ditched the t-shirt and the robe and sat down on the bed waiting for Chloe. He wanted to be truthful with her but he didn’t want to scare her. Should he take Chloe with him to Lux to meet Azrael tomorrow or should he go alone? 

Perhaps he should invite Miss Lopez to join him. She was a friend of his sister, Rae-Rae.

That gave him a little bit of hope. Azrael had befriended Ella. The angel of death had encouraged Ella to move to Los Angeles to be near Lucifer. Azrael wanted Lucifer to be there for her friend. Why would she now change that? Except for one fact: this message wasn’t from Rae-Rae. Tomorrow’s message was from God, with his angelic sister as the messenger.

Chloe stepped into the room and looked at Lucifer gripping the edge of the bed. His eyes were focused at a spot on the floor and she could tell there was some kind of conversation going on in his mind. She took the chance and closed the door behind her making a simple ‘click’ with the latch.

Lucifer looked up at her and began. “There was a note in the safe,” he held his hands out in front of him and pointed his eyes at Chloe’s. “One of my siblings is bringing a message from my father tomorrow.”

Chloe tilted her head, “a sibling…like Amenadiel?”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, but not him. Another angel, one of my sisters is bringing the message to me.”

“Okay,” Chloe nodded. “Where do we need to be and when?”

“I don’t think,” Lucifer put his hands together but kept looking at Chloe, “I don’t think I want you to be there,” he finished his thought.

“Why not?” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and bit on her lip.

Lucifer breathed in and out several times as she waited for him to answer. “Because if His message is anything other than staying here, I’m afraid of how I might react. I don’t want you to see…me…angry with my father. Chloe, I want to spend this night with you and if Father’s message is for me to return to Hell, no questions asked, then at least your last thoughts of us together would be this – or breakfast in the morning – something…good.”

“Alright,” Chloe nodded but it was obvious that she didn’t agree.

“It’s not like you could change His mind,” Lucifer spoke when she walked past him, grabbed his shirt that she would sleep in and went to the bathroom to change.

“Detective,” Lucifer turned his body to speak in her direction.

Chloe didn’t say anything but shut the door to the bathroom creating that physical barrier between them.

“Chloe,” Lucifer stood up, went to the door and leaned his forehead and one of his hands against it.

“I understand what you’re saying,” he could hear the tension in her voice, “but I want to be there for you. I was there when you sent the demons back to Hell and I was fine. This couldn’t be any worse than that,” she tried to explain her thoughts.

Lucifer considered her words, but then decided to give her more information. “The angel that’s delivering the message is Azrael, Chloe. Azrael…remember the flaming sword, _Azrael’s_ blade? Azrael is the _Angel of Death_. I cannot take that chance,” Lucifer’s voice countered Chloe’s with insistence and a true fear that finally surfaced.

Chloe opened the bathroom door and allowed their eyes to meet. 

Lucifer shook his head, “I won’t take the chance of you being caught in the crossfire, or you being one of my sister’s victims. Not because I disagree with my father’s decision. If He says that I must return to Hell…if that’s why Azrael is coming – to take me back – I don’t want you to see that again. I don’t want to have to look into your eyes and watch you cry again as I leave. I can’t, Chloe… I just can’t.”

He closed his eyes, his chin dropped to his chest and Chloe could see the teardrops falling off his cheekbones.

“Okay,” Chloe conceded softly. She quickly reached up and placed both hands on his face. She wiped the tears away gently with her thumbs and felt his wet eyelashes flutter against her fingertips. “Okay,” she said again and shushed him as she tried to calm his mind.

“Hey,” she urged him to open his eyes again and look at her. “It’s okay…it’ll be okay. I won’t fight you about this anymore. We are here together, tonight. I’m not going anywhere, we are right here together. Tell me what you want,” she guided him easily out of the cramped bathroom doorway into the openness of the bedroom.

“I just want to hold you,” Lucifer whispered and easily felt his detective pressing herself against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her, placed one hand on her head and pulled it tighter against his skin. “I just want to know that you love me,” he kissed the top of her head and pressed his lips through her hair, leaving the tingling sensation against her scalp.

After several quiet minutes Chloe pulled away from him with a kiss to his collarbone. She placed another on the pulse point on his neck and then met his eyes again.

“Turn around,” Chloe requested and Lucifer looked at her curiously. He did as she asked but didn’t have a clue what she was doing until he felt her fingertips run across the edge of his shoulder blade.

“Your scars,” she gently rubbed her fingers over an area of his skin that had once been jagged and puckered by scar tissue, “they’re gone.”

Lucifer didn’t cringe or turn on her like a wounded animal like he had done the first time she ever attempted to touch those very scars.

“Because my wings are back,” he explained.

She knew they were. She had seen them on that fateful night that he used them to fly away from her and back to his other-worldly _home_. 

“Show me, please,” she turned their bodies so that she was standing at the foot of the bed with Lucifer in front of her.

He looked at her and mentally judged the width of the room. “Chloe, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” his face was somewhat solemn.

“Lucifer,” she allowed her hands to touch his chest gingerly, “the most vivid dream I’ve had of us being… _together_ ,” she licked her lips and shyly looked up into his face, “included us making love and you wrapping me in your wings.”

“You found that erotic?” Lucifer looked at her curiously.

Chloe shook her head, “Not erotic,” she took a breath and pressed her hands against his chest, “it was intimate. It was your body, connected to mine and you, willing to open up every part of yourself to me. Just like we gave ourselves to each other, last night, only it was a step even further.”

The two of them stared at each other. Until their few moments on the balcony, months before, Lucifer had been ashamed of his wings. First, actually, it was the scars she had seen that he didn’t want to explain. Next had been the demonic side of him, wings like that of a bat; wings that had somehow helped Chloe get past her fears of him. And then it was his angel wings once more that were taking him back to Hell.

He was no longer ashamed of those wings. He had noticed how Chloe had admired them, and recalled that she, at one point, had mentioned that he was an angel. He had clung to that nugget of goodness that she had given to him.

Chloe watched him closely. She could see his mind running through various thoughts as he considered her request.

“Step back,” Lucifer finally instructed her.

Chloe dutifully climbed onto the bed and sat with her legs folded underneath her, waiting.

Lucifer attempted to center himself in the open space in front of her. He looked to each side of him and then he watched Chloe’s eyes as he did as she asked and unfurled his wings.

Chloe gasped at the sight of them. They were beautiful. Her eyes moved over the feathers in awe.

She noticed, however, that they were no longer purely white as they had been that night on the balcony. Now portions of his wings were slightly gray, as though they had absorbed smoke, or soot. And, some of the feathers looked to be singed. Still they were remarkable.

Neither of them said a word, but Chloe held his gaze as she climbed off the bed, stepped toward him and placed a kiss on his lips. She wound her arms over his shoulders and around his neck and felt the softness of his angelic appendages touching her skin. It was like the down of a baby duck, or a newborn baby’s skin; more delicate than she could ever imagine.

Before Lucifer could wrap her in an embrace Chloe broke their kiss and took a single step away from him. In the next moment she removed her shirt and undergarments and stood before him naked. She let him gaze at her for just a few seconds before she also removed his clothing.

When they kissed again, Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands enticingly over every inch of her that he could easily reach. He caressed her buttocks, let his fingertips glide slowly over her lower back and then settled them for an extended period on the center of her spine, spreading his fingers widely and pulling her as close to him as he could.

Chloe nearly drowned in the feeling of his hands and arms holding her and his lips moving against hers; his mouth practically owning her.

Lucifer pulled his lips from hers but kissed her cheeks, her eyes and her forehead without releasing his hold on her.

“Can we,” Chloe caught her breath and then asked what her dream had suggested, “make love? Um, can you keep your wings out while we make love?” She pointed her lips back to his neck, kissing him as she made her request.

Lucifer pushed her back just another step in order to look down at her. “Is that what you…desire?” he caught her eyes and watched her nod slowly.

“Yes,” Chloe whispered.

He felt his body responding to her request with the simple thought of it. His first action was to simply lift Chloe off the ground and into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the hardness of his erection teasing her intimacy while his feathers grazed against her legs tantalizing her thighs, heightening her want and need for him.

The following hours were spent exploring Chloe’s desire, showing each other the love that continued to grow in both of their hearts and expressing how much they needed and wanted each other to remain together.

As the couple came down from their orgasmic high, Chloe refused to let him detach their bodies. She lay on top of him and could feel Lucifer’s spent penis inside of her. Each time he attempted to move her body or adjust his own, she balked. 

“I want to sleep like this,” she whined and Lucifer understood. 

He waited a few more minutes but then pulled himself free from her heat causing Chloe to moan. “No, Lucifer, please,” she requested, her face buried against his chest, her still-swollen center trying to find him again with her hips moving against his waist.

“Chloe stop,” Lucifer requested in a whisper against the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere tonight, my love.”

She turned her lips to his breast and kissed it firmly, holding her mouth to his skin until she was sure she branded the feeling into both of their minds.

“Then wrap me in your wings until the morning,” she asked him without hesitation. “Don’t let me go.”

Lucifer felt her tears on his chest. He didn’t know what tomorrow held for either of them. But for tonight he would fulfill her desire and let his love for her grow even more.

* * *

*****WMiYW-Chapter 19*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is well and staying safe. I apologize this one took me a little longer to post...I hope you still enjoyed. :)  
> -adcg <3
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 20 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> Chloe bit her lip, as she looked back at Ella. “I don’t want this to be it. I want…more time. I am trying to lean on my faith. I’m trying to believe that HE wants the best for me and for Lucifer. But another part of me thinks I’m going to lose him…again.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for answers. How will a message from the Angel of Death affect their lives? Will it mean Heaven...or Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, this chapter kind of got away from me. there were several points where I thought 'I should stop here' but I couldn't. So I apologize that this is longer than normal, but I hope it still makes sense and that you can follow it.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know in your comments. Thank you for reading and sticking with me on this story!  
> -adcg <3

** **

** Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 20 **

“Good morning,” Chloe stepped into the kitchen and gave a soft smile in Lucifer’s direction. 

He was in an unusual get-up, a t-shirt and dark jeans. He had yet to shower or shave and was still padding around the apartment in his bare feet. Chloe took a second to absorb that look as he stood at the stove apparently making scrambled eggs.

She took a deep breath, stepped closer to him as he stirred the eggs in the skillet, and put one of her hands on his waist.

Lucifer matched her gentle smile with his own and then bent slightly to give her a kiss.

“Thank you,” Chloe stole another quick peck from his lips before she put her heels back on the floor and looked him in the eyes.

“For what?” He asked curiously.

“For last night,” she glanced to make sure Trixie wasn’t nearby. “I’ve never…felt that close, that intimate…it was amazing,” she caught her breath and watched as Lucifer blushed slightly and quickly turned his eyes back to the stove.

“You never have to thank me for making love to you, Detective,” his voice was nervous and low. “You know I’m willing to share that with you any time,” he chuckled under his breath.

“I know,” Chloe moved her hand to his bicep, leaned against him slightly and placed yet another kiss on his shoulder.

“Mom’s up!” Trixie interrupted, smiled at the two of them and made her way onto one of the bar stools, waiting for Lucifer to serve her breakfast.

“And I told you that a half hour ago, Child,” Lucifer looked at the girl and raised his eyebrows.

“And _I_ did what you told me to do. I went and got ready cause Mom was in the shower and you said you’d make breakfast,” Trixie mirrored his raised-eyebrows.

Chloe smiled at them, “Well now that we’re all on the same page, what’s the plan this morning?”

Lucifer pointed the spatula toward Trixie and looked at Chloe. “Go, sit. Breakfast is ready.”

Chloe did as he said and sat next to her daughter as he put plates of eggs, fresh fruit and toast in front of them. He capped off the meal with juice for Trixie and juice and coffee for Chloe. Lucifer stayed on the opposite side of the counter, choosing to stand while he ate.

“Did you want to take your urchin to school this morning?” Chloe wondered after a couple of bites and a passing thought about what _could_ happen later in the morning.

“Mom,” Trixie rolled her eyes.

“She’s afraid I’ll embarrass her again,” Lucifer looked at Trixie and pushed a laugh through his nose. “No worries, Urchin. If I take you to school again I’ll just boot you out at the curb a block away. Do you know what a beating my street-cred took just having you in my car yesterday?” Lucifer put his plate down on the counter and pointed at her. “My business associates will think I’ve gone soft. Can’t have that,” he turned around and refilled his glass of orange juice and then proceeded to add a little alcohol to the glass as well. 

“Just tell them you’re grooming the next generation,” Trixie suggested.

Lucifer chuckled behind his glass, especially when he heard Chloe nearly choke on the bite she was taking.

“Oh, no. Don’t even think like that,” she looked at Trixie.

“What?” Trixie wondered somewhat seriously. “Lucifer must be a good businessman. Lux is successful and popular and he’s got a bunch of real estate properties,” she commented.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other. She actually made a pretty good point.

“Where’d you go to college, anyway?” Trixie looked at Lucifer curiously.

Lucifer took another drink and huffed. “College, pssshh,” he rolled his eyes, “I learned my lessons the hard way after Father banished me and I was on my own.”

Trixie’s eyes widened. “Your father kicked you out?”

Chloe’s eyes also got wide, but for another reason, and she focused them on Lucifer.

“He did,” Lucifer caught Chloe’s look before shifting his gaze back to Trixie. “But I learned from the experience. Perhaps His decision wasn’t as unforgiveable as I once thought,” he looked at Chloe, knowing she now understood the weight of his words. “I’ve had a lot of time to grow and figure out the kind of man I’d like to be.”

Chloe held his gaze for a few extra moments, again wondering about his upcoming meeting.

She glanced up at the clock. “Oh, Monkey, if I’m driving you to school we need to get going. Finish eating,” she instructed.

Trixie nodded and then went back to her food wondering more about Lucifer’s history and family for a moment. She watched Chloe and Lucifer put their plates into the sink and saw them whispering back and forth at a level she couldn’t really hear or understand.

The next second her mom took Lucifer by the hand and led him around the corner out of Trixie’s sight.

“Are you sure?” She asked Lucifer again. “I can go with you. I’ll take Trixie to school then I’ll come over to Lux. I’ll stay out of the way, I promise. Just let me be there with you. Maybe seeing me… or seeing us together…”

“Chloe, He’s made his decision. Whatever Azrael has to say…” Lucifer looked down at her, trying to be positive but his eyes gave away his sense of sadness and worry. Lucifer put a hand on Chloe’s cheek and caressed her skin with his thumb. “He’s seen us together. He knows you. He’s seen the influence you’ve had in my life. But he’s also seen mine in yours.”

“If I’m not there, how will I know?” Chloe wondered and took a deep breath just to stay calm. “How will I know what happens?”

Lucifer nodded. “I will let you know. One way or the other… I’ll let you know.”

“Promise me,” Chloe begged with her eyes.

Lucifer nodded and pressed his hand to her cheek again.

“I don’t want last night to be our…last night,” she chanced saying the words.

“Shh,” Lucifer again offered her a sad smile. “Now don’t get yourself upset. You need to take our urchin to school and then you need to go to the precinct. You need to get back to work, Detective… back to normal,” he attempted.

“Back to normal, without you as my partner?” She asked him as she tried to settle herself and not overthink things. “That’s not normal. Although…” she breathed in deeply and found a way to put an almost genuine smile on her face, “my life hasn’t been normal since the day you walked into it.”

Lucifer chuckled and smiled back at her, “I do believe you’re the one who walked into mine…and interrogated me…and shot me…”

“Hey!” Chloe laughed and Lucifer joined her.

He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her body close to his. “Whatever happens today,” their eyes met and Lucifer gazed at Chloe with all the love he could from his heart, “just know that I love you. And you did that, Detective Decker. You changed my heart. What I told the urchin is true, being away from Father has given me a _lot_ of time to figure out who I am. But with you I know more about who I want to be – _if_ I get the chance.”

Chloe blinked back her tears, wanting to think the best about the next few hours.

Lucifer bent her backwards and kissed her, bringing a smile to both their faces. “I love you,” he grinned and spoke against her lips.

Chloe grinned and even laughed a little as their lips continued touching. “I love you, too,” she added to make sure he knew her feelings as well.

“Ahem,” Trixie came around the corner with her backpack on her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

Chloe leaned her head farther back and looked at her daughter upside down with another chuckle.

“Do you ever knock, Child?” Lucifer asked in an attempt to cover his smile.

“You’re in the hall,” Trixie chided.

Lucifer pulled Chloe back into a standing position, made sure she was steady and then let her go and stepped toward Trixie. He stood tall and glared down at her. Trixie straightened her back and glared right up into his eyes.

“Go get in the car, Urchin,” Lucifer squinted his eyes and Trixie simply laughed.

“See you tonight, Lucifer!” She turned her back and headed toward the door. “Don’t kiss her too much longer or I’m gonna be late for school!”

Lucifer turned back to Chloe, “Go,” he smiled at her, refusing to step back into the worry as well.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Chloe tiptoed up and kissed him. She put a finger on his lips before he could say anything else. “You go shower and get to Lux. I’ll be at the precinct all day. I know Ella would love to see you, so you can come by, or I’ll just see you here, tonight.”

Lucifer nodded.

Chloe waited until he turned around and headed up the stairs to get ready for his day. She took a deep breath and convinced herself that what she had just told him was true. 

Now she just had to keep that attitude through the remainder of the…entire…day.

*****WMiYW*****

“Chloe!” Ella’s perky voice was the first to greet her ears when Chloe made her way to her desk. 

The shorter, dark-haired woman followed the detective with a smile on her face. “Where’s…” she hesitated then started again, “Dan said Lucifer’s back,” she spoke quickly. “Is he back in town? Is he back for good, is he with you? Is he…are you and he…is he _with_ you?” Ella raised her eyebrows causing Chloe to give her a motherly look.

Ella pressed her lips together and then grinned a quirky little smirk. “Talk to me… come on, you wanna spill it, I can tell!” She sat down on the edge of Chloe’s desk as the detective sat down in her chair and proceeded to start logging into her computer.

“Can I just… I need to catch up on a few things. Give me a little bit and we’ll…” Chloe glanced toward Ella just as Dan also stepped up to her desk.

“So?” Dan interrupted followed by a deep breath that certainly didn’t match Ella’s excitement.

“So what?” Chloe moved her vision to him knowing the last time they had actually talked was right after Dan had punched Lucifer in the face.

“So you’re back at work? I guess that’s good,” Dan put his hands on his hips.

“Dan, I know you aren’t thrilled about this and I know we still need to talk. There’s just… there’s still a lot…” Chloe tried to find words to explain.

“Is he gone again already?” Dan asked, obviously angry with that idea.

“No!” Chloe stood up from her chair and put her hands on her desk, leaning forward to glare at her ex-husband. “If you thought punching him would make him leave again you’re wrong!” She tried to keep her voice at an angry whisper.

“Whoa!” Ella broke the conversation and looked at Dan. “You did what? You punched him? You didn’t say anything about that!” Her voice was obviously louder than Chloe’s and gained several looks from other police officers in the vicinity.

Chloe put one hand in the air and one on Ella’s wrist. “Lucifer is back. He brought Trixie home night before last and they are both fine,” she again spoke lowly to keep from drawing any more attention. “But both of you, please. Just let me get caught up on a few things and Ella, I will come in and talk to you. Dan, what do you want me to say?”

Dan stood back looking a little less menacing than when he had first stepped up to her. “Nothing, sorry,” he apologized with his eyes pointed to the ground.

“I know we still need to talk. I know you need time with Trixie to talk to her about all that happened. If you can just give me today, please, I will do my best to get my head back on straight and then we can talk – maybe this weekend we can talk and Trixie can spend the weekend with you,” Chloe offered.

Dan looked at her and nodded. He knew she had a lot on her mind, even without having a clue about the importance of ‘today’. “Sounds like a plan,” he said simply. “Is Trixie okay?” He wondered.

Chloe smiled at him and nodded. “She’s fine. She’s sassy,” the detective rolled her eyes, “and she now thinks she’s about 22, not 11. That’s going to have to change,” she caught Dan’s eye and smiled a touch wider.

“Yeah,” Dan chuckled with a sarcastic feeling going through him. “Well I wonder who she gets that from?” He also rolled his eyes but it made them both think – had Lucifer already rubbed off on Trixie, or did she inherit her strong-headedness from one or both of her parents?

With that he turned and walked away, as satisfied as he could be with Chloe’s answers.

Ella stayed by the desk for another minute. “Did he really punch Lucifer?” She wondered with a more serious look as Chloe sat back in her chair and sighed.

“Yes,” Chloe dipped her head from side to side as she recalled the homecoming and sighed another time before looking at the friend who had become like a little sister to her. “When Lucifer brought Trixie home Dan and I were both asleep on the couch. Lucifer and Trixie were quiet, but when Dan woke up he was pissed, obviously, and he took it out on Lucifer. Dan blamed him for Trixie running away.”

Ella nodded, “Ah. Well, that makes sense,” she stopped there wanting to ask more and Chloe could tell.

“I will come in and we’ll talk in a little bit, okay? There’s just…Lucifer has a meeting this morning. I’d like to hear from him before we talk,” she glanced at her phone which was completely silent and sitting on her desk.

“You okay?” Ella wondered and Chloe smiled at her softly.

“I will be,” Chloe sat up a little straighter and looked toward her computer screen.

Ella took that as her cue to leave the detective alone with her thoughts.

“But-“ Chloe caught the lab tech’s attention again before she stepped away. Ella turned around and saw a little gleam in the detective’s eyes and noted that Chloe was smiling and nibbling on her bottom lip. “Um,” Chloe glanced to make sure no one else is around, “You’re right,” she whispered and felt her cheek’s blush.

Ella nearly giggled before she leaned her head down closer to Chloe’s. “You know, I’m no expert. But I was pretty damn sure that’s a post-sex glow…all over you. Finally gave in to those devilish charms, _Detective_?” The younger woman raised her eyebrows as though she was scolding her older friend.

“I’ve spent more time in bed with a man in the past 36 hours than I have since my honeymoon,” Chloe confided.

Ella snorted, again catching some unwanted additional attention but she couldn’t help it and this time Chloe also snickered, albeit a little nervously.

“Good for you,” Ella said seriously but happily. She again began stepping away and then turned around and walked backwards as she grinned at Chloe. “Bout damn time, Decker!”

Chloe shushed her again and shooed her towards the lab. “Behave and I might share details,” she grinned as Ella’s mouth dropped open and the young scientist put fingers over her gaping look.

*****WMiYW*****

Lucifer paced in his penthouse. He had poured two glasses of bourbon and had one sitting on the piano. The other was outside on the balcony where he had gone and leaned against the railing just minutes after arriving at his home.

The black butterfly had welcomed him, lighting beside him and slowly moving its wings up and down for balance.

“Shouldn’t you be with Chloe, or Trixie?” He spoke with a little sarcasm and then let out a slightly cleansing breath. “Although I should be happy you’re here. It’s like having them here without either of them having to go through the reality…” He looked up toward Heaven, “Can we get this over with already? I feel like I’m sitting in the interrogation room at the precinct. Come to think of it I’d probably feel better sitting in there than waiting around here.”

He shook his head and then breathed in deeply. “I – I’m sorry,” Lucifer spoke into open air, looking down toward the ground five stories below. “I just want…I want more time here. You know what I want but I now know it isn’t up to me.”

The devil stood silently for another few moments, took another sip from his glass and then placed it on the table behind him. The butterfly followed and landed on the edge of the container. “Don’t drink that,” Lucifer stared down at the creature. “Certainly not nectar for you. God help me if I do something to hurt _you_ in the middle of all of this.”

After the insect seemingly listened to him and hopped off the glass and onto the table, Lucifer nodded his head and walked back inside. He spent the next half hour wandering from room to room, throwing a few out-dated items out of his refrigerator and washing the glass that Trixie had drank out of the night before that was left sitting on the sink.

When the elevator bell sounded Lucifer made his way back into the open space of his penthouse and sighed as he was met by Amenadiel and Maze.

“Were you going to tell us you were back?” Maze asked without even a ‘hello’ in greeting.

Lucifer glared at the woman, dressed a bit more modestly than he recalled, and tilted his head with raised eyebrows. “I’ve been a little preoccupied,” he informed his demon and his brother.

Maze grinned, “Decker still in bed?” she peeked toward the bedroom but saw the bed completely made with the tight creases only left by his maid service.

“The _detective_ is at work, if you must know,” Lucifer supplied.

“Luci, are you alright?” Amenadiel finally asked after taking a few minutes to assess the current situation.

Lucifer shook his head. “We came by here last night so I could pick up some clothes,” he began.

“You’re staying _at_ Chloe’s?” Maze looked at him with surprise but continued to smile. “How’s that workin’ for you?” she questioned.

Lucifer ignored her question, somewhat, with just a glance that he must’ve picked up from Chloe.

“Before we left I went to get something from my safe and found these,” he looked back at Amenadiel and went on with his explanation.

His brother stepped toward him, standing by the bar, and picked up the note first. “ _Azrael_ is bringing a message from Father?”

Lucifer nodded slowly as he and Amenadiel looked eye to eye. “Yes, Brother, that’s why I wanted you and Maze here with me. I don’t know what to expect.”

“Why is the Angel of Death delivering a message?” Maze’s tone changed quickly as thoughts began to race through her mind. “Shouldn’t Chloe be here with you? Shouldn’t one of us be _with_ her? If your sister is bringing a message, aren’t you worried for Chloe?”

“Yes!” Lucifer answered shortly. “Which is why I don’t want her here. If Azrael is bringing me the message, here, then I’m hoping the detective is safe.”

Amenadiel opened the box while Maze and Lucifer talked. “I feel like Maze might be right, Luci,” Amenadiel commented. “Should one of us go to Chloe and watch out for her?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Miss Lopez is at the precinct with Chloe,” he said her first name softly when he chose to use it. “Azrael is a friend of Miss Lopez,” he informed his guests. “A little while ago, when Ella was considering moving back to Detroit, Azrael visited her and convinced her to stay here. Little did I know that the two of them have been conversing since Ella was in a serious car accident in her childhood. Azrael spared her life and became a friend who helped Miss Lopez through some tough times as I understand it. Ella thinks _Rae-Rae_ is a ghost. She has no idea Azrael and I are related.”

He watched Maze and Amenadiel’s faces as he recounted their sister’s story. “So, it seems to me, Azrael won’t hurt Chloe if Ella is nearby. She won’t hurt Miss Lopez, not like that.”

Maze nodded. “Okay, so why are we here?” she wondered.

Amenadiel held up the open box and raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. “This was in the safe with the note?”

Lucifer nodded. “They were together. It’s certainly not a ring that I’ve purchased. Actually, I was in the safe when we first stopped here, to put away cash that the urchin had taken for her Vegas jaunt…”

“Trixie took money from your safe?” Maze nearly laughed, but her mouth dropped open in surprise, waiting for Lucifer’s answer.

“That’s a whole other story, Mazikeen!” Lucifer looked at her. “Can we focus on what’s to happen right now?”

Amenadiel found himself chuckling as well but quickly stopped with Lucifer’s serious voice. “Yes,” he agreed with his brother, “Go on, Luci.”

“As I was saying, when I first opened the safe, the ring and the note were not in there. We were only here a little while, maybe an hour, if that long. When we went to leave, I came back in her to get some real estate information out of the safe but when I opened it again, there was the box and the paper, front and center.”

Amenadiel and Maze continued to listen, making themselves more comfortable and still wondering why they were there.

“I spoke with Father,” Lucifer finally admitted, “while I was back in Hell. I asked him if I could return to earth because I wanted time with Chloe.” He lifted his second glass of bourbon and drained it. 

His guests watched without saying a word as he filled the glass again and took another long drink.

Lucifer sat the glass down and looked back at them. “Now I’ve _had_ time with her. I’ve…told her…something that I’ve needed to tell her for quite some time,” he paused. “I’m _afraid_ ,” he emphasized that word for its double meaning, “perhaps Father feels I’ve had enough time with her now and it’s time for me to return to Hell. By having Azrael deliver his message, maybe she’s here to take me back. Father knows I can’t fight her, I won’t. But I wanted you here as witnesses, I suppose. If she is to take me back, I want you to go to Chloe and tell her.”

“You want _us_ to break that news to her?” Maze asked with annoyance. 

“You won’t be breaking the news,” Lucifer spoke more softly. “She knows it’s likely. I’ve asked her to simply go on like normal today but we’ve had a long discussion. She’s seen me leave before and I can’t stand the thought of watching her cry again. I simply need you to tell her. And,” he paused again, “just remind her that I love her.”

Amenadiel sucked in a long breath. “Have you told her that?”

Lucifer nodded slowly, without looking at his brother. “It’s what I’ve wanted to tell her for a while now. I told Father I needed to let her know my feelings. I should’ve told her this years ago but I couldn’t bring myself to believe it. Now I’ve told her. Now she knows.”

“And she loves you as well,” Maze added.

Again the devil nodded slowly, looking down into the cup of alcohol. He blew a breath through his nose and smiled sadly. “Yes,” was all he could say.

Before any of them could say anything else, a rush of wings was heard on the balcony. All three of them looked up to see the young face of Azrael, in her dark robe, coming into the room.

*****WMiYW*****

Chloe had looked at her phone more than a dozen times in the 60 minutes that she had been sitting at her desk. She wasn’t sure how many emails she had opened, how many file folders she had flipped through or the number of voice mails that she had listened to. The only thing on her mind was the fact that Lucifer hadn’t called or texted her. 

She finally rolled her eyes at herself and the distraction that she just couldn’t seem to work past. After huffing out a breath she looked through the window of the lab and saw Ella working with her earbuds in, swaying to the music playing in her ears.

The detective stood up from her desk, put her phone in her pocket and headed toward the younger woman. Even if Ella didn’t know the full story, she had a heart of gold and only wanted the best for her friends.

“Hey,” Chloe made sure to catch her attention when she walked through the door.

Ella quickly pulled out her earbuds and smiled. “Talk time?” she asked excitedly.

Chloe nodded and sat down on a stool beside her friend.

“I’m all ears,” Ella put a hand on Chloe’s encouraging her to tell her whatever was on her mind.

Chloe took a deep breath. “Lucifer and I…” she started then stopped, licking her bottom lip and looking up at Ella with just a glance. “made love the night he brought Trixie home. He told me that he loved me and I told him that I love him too.” She chanced looking up at Ella’s face which was practically glowing with a smile from ear to ear.

“And now?” Ella asked simply.

“It’s complicated. But,” Chloe breathed in and out a few times and altered the topic, slightly, “I’ve had a change of faith recently, Ella. I remember telling Lucifer once that I didn’t believe in _Bible_ stuff. I do now. I…I believe God is real and Heaven, and Hell, angels and demons…I believe.”

“Okay,” Ella could only imagine how that tied into Lucifer’s return.

“I know that you went through faith challenges after Charlotte was killed. It’s all so new to me that I’m still trying to figure out this faith thing. And I know I’m talking crazy right now, but right now, Lucifer is at Lux, waiting to find out if he’s gonna have to go back to his hell or not.” Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about her words, what she wanted to tell Ella, what she wanted to ask her and yet wanting to lean on her pretty heavily in this moment.

“But he just got back,” Ella interjected.

Chloe nodded. “That’s one reason this is so hard. When he went away I found myself praying and asking for him to be safe and to come home to me. He did. But…this is nuts…but it’s like he found out that Trix ran away and he just came home without asking any questions, without permission – maybe? And we were blessed with a couple of days to be together to share our feelings and explore…those feelings…” She bit her lip, looked around the room and then swallowed as she looked back at Ella. “Then last night he got a message saying today could be it. I don’t want this to be it. I want…more time. But I am trying to lean on my faith right now. I’m trying to believe that _HE_ wants the best for me and for Lucifer. I want to believe that God will give us more time together. But there’s another part of me that thinks I’m going to lose him…again,” Chloe couldn’t ignore the lump that formed in her throat or the tears that blurred her vision.

Ella noticed and quickly pulled up a stool before taking Chloe’s hands in hers.

“Faith,” Ella moved her head around until Chloe looked into her eyes. “Faith has to be tested. If we believe that the Big Guy is watching over us and watching out for us and that He wants the best for us, then there are gonna be little things every day that test us. Dan punching Lucifer…Maze being Maze…Trixie running away was a bigger one… You can look back on every day and say ‘God, what the hell?’ And then there’s times like this when you either say ‘God, you gotta handle this’ or you start giving Him ultimatums or trying to make deals with Him. That’s where I was when Charlotte was killed. There had been so much bad that I tried to forget my faith and handle things on my own. It took a while but then I realized, I can’t do that. I lean on Him at every twist and turn and even if I’m questioning His decisions, ultimately I know I’m gonna get through things because He’s in my corner.”

“So I’m sitting here having a panic attack, wondering if I should be _with_ Lucifer right now and questioning my own decisions…” Chloe tried to understand what Ella was saying.

“And that’s fine. And if you get a call saying that he has to leave again, you’re gonna rethink all those decisions over and over again. So all you can do right now is just ask the Big Guy to help you get through. Ask Him what you really want, and ultimately ask Him to help you get through. He may not make it easy for you, but He will help you through.”

Chloe nodded. She was trying. She was trying to hang onto that faith that she had had hoping that Lucifer would come home. That same faith was giving her hope that the _Big Guy_ would answer her and Lucifer’s prayers. And yet there was still that terrified part of her that just knew he was going away again. Was Lucifer’s _Dad_ a benevolent God? Could He be, even with His outcast son? She wanted to believe that He would be – and she believed in her heart that God would give Lucifer another chance…a chance to really experience love…with her.

*****WMiYW*****

“Why the long faces?” Azrael looked at the three other celestials in the room. “Did somebody die?”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Maze commented, taking the chance to be the first to speak to Lucifer and Amenadiel’s sister.

“Oh, good point!” Azrael smiled toward the demon as her brothers still stood silently. The younger angel stepped toward Amenadiel first and opened her arms for a hug. “Big brother, it’s been too long! I didn’t get to see you the last time I came to town.”

Amenadiel wrapped his arms around the smaller being and looked at Lucifer. Before their embrace could break, Lucifer picked up the items left in his safe and stepped toward them both.

“Just tell me, please?” His voice was soft, not necessarily calm, but obviously filled with a curious need.

Azrael turned toward him. “Luci, you’ve fallen in love!” she grinned at her brother as the two stepped closer to each other and she looked up at him standing more than a foot taller than her.

Lucifer offered her a momentary, nervous smile. “I have,” he offered simply. “And for that reason I’m quite fearful of this visit.”

Azrael stepped backwards and looked at Lucifer with a thoughtful gaze. “You know, when I was here before, visiting with Ella, there were two real reasons I thought she should stay in Los Angeles. One was you, of course. I told you that. And you’ve watched out for her.”

She stepped farther from Lucifer and sat down on the piano bench touching the keys gingerly but not striking them hard enough to make a sound. “The other,” she watched her fingers and then began playing single notes to the tune of _Heart and Soul,_ the song that Lucifer and Chloe had played together as a duet years before. “The other reason was Chloe Decker. I saw you and Chloe together when you were working that case about the violin teacher who was murdered by one of her students’ parents… I could tell there was something special about that detective. And I told Ella to talk to Chloe, to trust her and she did! She loves Chloe like a sister.” The darker angel looked down at her hands on the piano keys and then looked shyly back at her big brother who was standing by the back of the instrument. “I knew you would fall in love with her if you’d just give yourself the chance.”

Lucifer, Amenadiel and Maze listened as Azrael talked and played. None of them could figure out, however, where the conversation was going.

“Rae-Rae,” Lucifer finally spoke his pet name for her – the same one that Ella called his sister. “Please, Father’s message, please just tell me.”

“Father – oh yes!” Azrael looked at him and thought for another moment. She stood up and took the piece of paper from his hands. “I asked Father if I could bring this message to you, because I never get to bring _good_ news…”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he looked at her as she reached out and also took the ring box from his hands. Azrael opened the box and looked at the shining jewelry inside. “Do you remember,” she held the ring up so all four of them could see it, “there was a necklace that Mother used to wear. It was filled with beautiful gems, representing their children. She always said her children were her jewels, beautiful, bright and priceless.”

Lucifer nodded his recollection of the necklace but then he put his head down. “She wasn’t allowed to bring it to Hell. It was left behind, in Father’s care when she was sent…out.”

Azrael nodded. “After you were cast out, Mother used to show me the necklace and she would point to some of the diamonds and rubies. She would tell me how they reminded her of you, Luci. She said the diamonds were bright, like you, her _light-bringer._ And the rubies, she said, were like the fire that you held inside of you. She said if you ever found love, true love, that fire would show through in your passion.”

Lucifer’s heart pounded. “That’s what sent me to Father…that’s why I had the courage to go to Him after I went back to Hell. My passion, my love,” he looked toward Amenadiel and Maze, “for Chloe. She lit that fire inside of me.”

Azrael smiled and pointed to the ring. “The diamond and these rubies are from Mother’s necklace. Father has seen a change in you and he knows it’s because of your detective and her daughter. Yes, she was created to be put in your path, Brother, but you both still had free will to choose each other or not. Father knew she would have an influence on you, but falling in love was your choice and hers. Perhaps Father made it _possible_ , but if you love her and Chloe loves you, those were choices you each made.”

Lucifer listened, quietly stunned by Azrael’s explanation. They all let the words sink in for a couple of minutes before Lucifer spoke again. “Is there more to His message?” He asked curiously and yet was still slightly worried. “Is the ring supposed to be just a family heirloom? What about the note… _at death will you part?_...what does that mean?”

Azrael smiled again and shrugged her shoulders like a little girl. “Don’t you get it, Brother?” She looked at Amenadiel and Maze who also had blank looks on their faces. Azrael laughed out loud once and then placed the ring back in the box and handed it back to Lucifer.

“Fine, I’ll spell it out for you,” the Angel of Death rolled her eyes. “Father will allow you to remain here on earth, _if_ you make a lifetime commitment to Chloe.”

Lucifer looked at his sister and his eyes widened as her meaning finally clicked in his mind. “And by _commitment_ you…He…means…”

“Marry her,” Azrael nodded. “The ring is an engagement ring. Father says you and Chloe will have to pick out your own wedding bands, but he’s happy to contribute this family heirloom as a token of your proposal.”

Lucifer turned around, putting his back toward the three others in the room. He looked down at the box in his hand and rolled it around.

“But Lucifer,” Azrael continued. “You can’t put this off. Father says if you love Chloe enough to return to her because you want to make a life with her, you need to do just that. Propose and be married soon. Prove to Him that this is what you want.”

“I’m not sure I’m the marrying type,” Lucifer laughed nervously although his words weren’t meant as a joke.

Azrael walked to him and put a hand on his bicep. “Father made clear his terms of commitment in the Torah. The laws went out to humans, and Brother you’re asking to make a life with a human. You can’t ask Father for this and then expect to make your own rules.”

Amenadiel shifted on the couch and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “So marriage is the commitment Father wants to see? He wants Lucifer to marry Chloe and truly make his life with her?”

Azrael nodded. “And it must be soon. Within the next few days, soon. Otherwise, you’ll be forced to return to Hell. If Chloe isn’t willing to marry you…if her love isn’t as sure as yours, you return to Hell.”

Lucifer sucked in a breath and held it. He and Chloe needed time to make sure they were right for each other, didn’t they? Well, he knew they were right for each other, but after Chloe’s divorce and the fiasco of an engagement with Cain/Pierce, could he even convince her to think about marriage again? How was he supposed to make this happen?

Azrael picked up the note from the lid of the piano and shook it slightly. “This is the other end of the deal…” she started and waited to make sure she had Lucifer’s attention. “Although Father knows you’ve changed,” she licked her lips slowly and her eyes shifted as she began the explanation, “He’s not building a Morningstar family mansion in the Silver City. When Chloe’s life ends, you return to Hell. The two of you will be separated at the end of her life. You will return to continue the work that you were destined to do, in Hell. Chloe will join her father, her mother, if Penelope has passed at that time, and what she doesn’t know…she has a sister and brother in Heaven. Two siblings were stillborn to John and Penelope before Amenadiel visited and they were blessed with Chloe.”

Lucifer’s mind and body went numb. He wandered past Azrael, his brother and Maze without saying a word and went straight to the balcony. He again leaned against the railing and stared at nothing in particular. He put the ring box in his pocket for safe keeping but then kept his hand in his pocket holding the box. It was all just a lot to take in.

He turned around to grab the glass of bourbon he had left on the table earlier. Diablo still sat on the table next to the cup with his antennae curling and uncurling calmly. Lucifer looked at the creature, picked up the glass and took a quick sip before going back to the railing and looking toward Heaven.

“Thank you,” he said out loud. “I’m working to understand and accept what you’re telling me. Please, grant me a few days to come to terms with this in my mind and my heart. I do love Chloe. I do want a life with her and I will marry her if she’ll have me. I want to give her and Beatrix the best life possible. But please…just a little time for me to let this sink in and to make this right, for them. I’ll do as you’re telling me and I’m grateful, Father.”

Diablo landed on the back of Lucifer’s hand. The devil looked down at the majestic creature and found a way to smile. “You’re going to have to do some more traveling, my little friend,” Lucifer breathed gently as he whispered to the insect. “Meet me at the canyon house. Hopefully I’ll bring your young _human_ pet to visit you tomorrow. You’re going to have to help me convince the Deckerstar women that we deserve to be together…now.”

* * *

*****WMiYWChapter20WMiYW*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your time and comments and kudos are MUCH appreciated!  
> -adcg <3
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 21 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> Amenadiel looked at his brother seriously, “Do you want to do this because of your love for Chloe? Or do you want to do this only to stay out of Hell?”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dad's instructions in place, Lucifer must make a decision. And as he contemplates his options, Chloe also considers hers.

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 21**

Lucifer sat at his piano playing random songs as he thought about his father's instructions.

Marriage.

Sure he and Chloe had hinted at living together. Sure, their love had been growing for years as they tiptoed and danced around the topic. Sure they had just consummated their feelings for each other and spoken the words. And sure…being with Chloe just…felt…right.

But Lucifer had to admit, if only to himself for the time being, proposing marriage was an idea that had _never_ crossed his mind. Even when he asked to make a life with Chloe, that 'm' word hadn't crossed his mind.

Now when confronted with _God's plan_ and a reminder that the companionship of marriage was exactly what he was envisioning, there was just one last lump that Lucifer had to swallow: the commitment.

Could he commit himself to Chloe? In truth, that's what he was asking to do, wasn't it? Making a life with her was committing to her. He could do this, right?

He, Amenadiel and Maze had watched Azrael leave with another swoosh of her wings. Lucifer's brother had looked at him closely and did his best not to grin at the dumbfounded look on the devil's face.

Maze had laughed. "You…and… _marriage_?" she asked "Let me go get my knives and a blow torch," she walked past Amenadiel and looked directly into Lucifer's eyes, "cause the day you get married is the day Hell freezes over!"

She widened her eyes and then smiled with a softer laugh as Lucifer's eyes lit with their orange glow.

"Don't," Lucifer warned his demon.

"What?" Maze continued looking eye to eye with him, even through his devilish glare. "You said it yourself, you're not marriage material. Hell, Linda won't marry Amenadiel and they have kid together. What makes you think Chloe would _marry_ you?"

Lucifer swallowed and backed down, his eyes going back to their deep brown. "She loves me," he answered, stretching his neck to try and alleviate the sudden discomfort from his collar. "She _wants_ to live with me. She's _willing_ to live with me, I think. Marriage is just a step beyond that," he tried to convince himself as much as the female standing beside him.

"You've never made a commitment to anyone, Lucifer," Maze continued prodding him.

"I became a consultant to the LAPD because I wanted to be closer to Chloe. I've been committed to that job for years which somewhat makes me committed to her already," Lucifer countered.

"And you've left her how many times? And she's almost died because of you," Maze held up her hand to start ticking off another number of incidents as Lucifer practically growled at her.

"Alright," Amenadiel raised his voice and his hands to stop the bickering. "Maze, we've all changed. Look at you, you're a bounty hunter who's lived with a human and is a _caring_ aunt to Charlie and practically that for Trixie, too. Can you deny any of that?"

Maze pouted, "No."

"Now it's Lucifer's turn," Amenadiel looked between the two of them. "But Luci, one question…"

Lucifer looked at his brother, took a drink from his glass and asked pointedly, "What?"

"Do you want to do this because of your love for Chloe? Or do you want to do this to stay out of Hell?" Amenadiel looked at his brother seriously as Maze leaned against the piano and waited for him to answer.

It was true. Their father was giving Lucifer an ultimatum. And if Lucifer was just considering this as a means to stay on earth then he needed to consider Chloe's feelings even more.

After a moment of true thought and consideration about the question, Lucifer looked his brother in the eyes and answered. "I want Chloe," he breathed in deeply, let it out slowly and chanced smiling. "She's the reason I've stayed here. Los Angeles became home to me after I met her and worked with her and got to know her…and fell in love with her." He breathed in and out calmly, looked between Amenadiel and Maze and answered them honestly, "I want to be with Chloe." He nodded with certainty at Amenadiel, "I want to marry her. But she still has to choose me. I don't want _her_ to feel it's an ultimatum."

Maze rolled her eyes, "Well don't get all gushy about it," she let her tongue fall outward, pretending to gag.

Amenadiel laughed at them both. "What do you need us to do, Brother?"

Lucifer thought momentarily, "You must let Chloe know that I don't have to leave. But, tell her I need to get my thoughts together before I can explain things to her. Tell her…I need some time alone to think things through."

Amenadiel and Maze both looked at him. "Don't do that to her," Maze warned, realizing his idea could go badly.

"But it's true," Lucifer looked at the demon and his eyes spoke the truth. "I have to convince her to spend the rest of her life with me. I've put her through ups and downs and I'm not sure she will agree to marry me. I need time to think about that, to truly set my mind straight. If she won't marry me, then… well…" his smile faded slightly.

"Reassure her that I'm still in Los Angeles and tell her I promise not to leave L.A." Lucifer pulled the ring box from his pocket, opened it and looked at the beautiful gems.

Suddenly he felt nervous. His palms were a bit sweaty and he felt just a little short of breath. He needed to make this _commitment_ to his detective. He needed to ask her that simple question. He had always made fun of other sophomoric men who stressed over marriage proposals.

He thought of Chloe's face and the idea of putting this ring, this family heirloom, on her finger as a promise of his commitment. Maybe those men weren't sophomoric at all. Perhaps the idea of committing their lives to women they loved was truly as overwhelming as what he was feeling now.

And yet, it was worth it… _she_ was worth it.

_*******WMiYW******* _

Chloe spent an hour talking to Ella. The younger woman had helped her focus on something besides calling Lucifer or going to Lux and yet their time together had been spent talking about Lucifer. Still, as soon as Chloe stood up and said ' _Well, better get back to it_ ,' she picked up her phone and had her thumb on the screen, ready to call the man who was constantly on her mind.

She was honestly ready to go back to Lux, climb back into his bed with a scotch and journal #12. Being at work wasn't distracting her from anything. She wanted to know what was going on and why she hadn't heard from him in hours. She wanted to rewind to yesterday and relive it again and again.

The detective took a deep breath and looked at her phone screen again. _Don't call._ She told herself; and she obeyed. _Texting wouldn't be as invasive._ She convinced herself.

That's why she found herself back at her desk, phone still in hand, staring at the screen.

" _Are you okay?"_ she typed and then deleted.

" _Any word from your sister?"_ she backspaced through the line.

" _Do you know your father's message yet?"_ she tried and deleted again.

Finally she put her head down and let out a frustrated sigh.

" _I love you. Hope everything is ok."_ Chloe looked at the screen an extra few seconds and added a simple heart emoji before sending the message.

Before she could delve into the file folder that she picked up after hitting 'send', Chloe noted the familiar face coming down the precinct stairs. Maze was wandering in without a suspect in handcuffs and was looking directly at Chloe. On this day she wasn't sure what to think about this visit.

"Lucifer said to tell you," Maze began promptly as she stopped her feet in front of Chloe's desk, "that he needs to think about a few things."

Chloe looked up into the dark-skinned demon's face. "Really?" her tone was a bit sarcastic.

Maze creased her eyebrows wondering why Chloe chose that question.

"I'm sitting here wondering if he's been sent back to _Hell_ and you're standing there telling me he needs to _think_?" Chloe blinked. Honestly, she should take this as a good sign, right?

"Oh, right," Maze swished her head back and forth and twisted her lips, "His dad gave him some instructions, some choices he has to make. For now Lucifer can stick around here but he said to tell you that he needs a little time alone to think."

Chloe breathed in and smiled, "So Azrael didn't take him back to Hell?" she spoke softly as she looked at Lucifer's friend. "You could've just led with that, ya know?"

Maze rolled her eyes.

"So where is he? I'll go grab lunch and take something to him," Chloe started.

"Decker," Maze stopped her before she could stand up, "don't." She shook her head and put her hand out telling Chloe to stay in her seat. "Seriously, Lucifer said to tell you that he's not leaving L.A., but he needs a little time to himself. His father's instructions included some choices that Lucifer wasn't prepared to make right away. He's gotta get his head on straight."

"What are the instructions?" Chloe wondered, "What kind of choices?" She looked at Maze with a questioning face. "I can help him," Chloe tried to explain but Maze dipped her head and gave Chloe a teacher-like gaze.

"Look, he's not running to Vegas this time. And he gets to stay here, at least a little bit longer, consider that progress," Maze tried to instruct the detective.

Chloe looked down at her phone that beeped just as Maze started speaking. _"Not leaving but need some time alone… Love, Lucifer"_

She took a deep breath. Had they made progress, or were they taking a step backwards? He wasn't leaving, but was leaving her in the dark. Chloe sighed. Why wouldn't he let her in? Why wasn't he wanting to celebrate if he didn't have to return to his demon-filled, non-earthly home? What was his father's message?

She looked up at Maze and shook her head. "Is he okay?" she chanced asking the woman who claimed that human emotions on an empty stomach made her ill.

Maze thought about Lucifer needing to propose to Chloe. She thought about her _boss_ being tied to one woman for the remainder of that woman's life. And she thought about the complete 180 degree turn that their lives had taken since meeting Chloe Decker.

"Probably," she gave Chloe the one word answer then thought another second before continuing. "You know he doesn't like it when his dad tells him to do something. He likes to rebel. It's just his nature. But we'll see what he decides to do this time. Giving it more thought than he would've a while back. That's probably…good… You humans have rubbed off on him."

"Maze?" Chloe broke her verbal thoughts.

"Yeah?" the demon looked back at the human.

"Azrael didn't stab him with the flaming sword of death, or drag him by his collar back to Hell, right?" Chloe was content when Maze pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Not yet," Maze countered.

Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. She breathed in a long breath and let it out slowly. "Then I will take that as a good sign. Period."

_*******WMiYW******* _

The detective tried not to worry the rest of the day. But when 3:00 rolled around she was happy to leave the office work and head toward home. She was already trying to decide what to tell Trixie, since it appeared that Lucifer wouldn't be home with them tonight.

The text that came through as she was pulling up to the school eased that stress a little bit, but also added some confusion to the mix.

" _I picked up our urchin from school. Taking her for dinner then will get her home."_

Chloe stared at the message for several seconds. _What on earth?_ She checked the phone number, and sender…yes, it was from Lucifer. She debated pinging his phone to figure out where he and Trixie were… but then she simply sighed and shook her head.

She took her foot off the break and pulled away from the curb where she had parked to pick up her daughter. Damn it. What was he up to? He knew she wanted – no, she _needed_ to see him. And yet now he was off gallivanting with Trixie?

The 35-year-old woman pouted. She was jealous of her own child and frustrated with the adult man who was apparently taking the 11-year-old to dinner. Why again did she love him when he frustrated the hell out of her? Was this a sign that he was fine? Or was this a signal that she should find them and confront him about the day's happenings?

She stewed as she drove. But finally she smacked her hands against the steering wheel and shook her head. Deep, cleansing breath… She wasn't going to let this bother her. She should be happy that he was spending time with Trixie – wait, was this really _I-hate-children-they're-all-foul-miscreants_ Lucifer Morningstar, or had the Angel of Death taken over his body during the celestial visit?

Chloe felt her teeth clenching. She couldn't wait for him to bring Trixie home. She and her new-found _man-child_ of a lover needed a long discussion about openness and communication…again.

She hoped _they_ would enjoy dinner…Chloe found the nearest Carl's Jr., drove to the drive-thru menu and ordered a nice juicy burger, a large order of curly fries and the largest chocolate shake they offered…with whipped cream.

He'd better damn well be fine. Cause the more she thought about this, him, his fears from the night before and their quiet promises laying in the bed in each other's arms, made her want to kill him.

_*******WMiYW******* _

"Not that I'm complaining, but how come you're picking me up?" Trixie asked as she threw her backpack into the trunk of Lucifer's Corvette convertible and climbed into the bucket seat beside him.

"We need to talk," Lucifer said, with a slightly serious tone to his voice.

Once his guests had left he had spent another hour playing piano, clearing his head and thinking about _marriage_. And, Lucifer had come to one sure conclusion: He needed to have Beatrix in his corner before proposing to Chloe.

He felt quite sure the urchin would be on board for a marriage proposal, but unlike the last man that had requested her mother's hand in marriage, Lucifer wanted to know the absolute truth of how Beatrix might feel about this commitment.

"Look," Trixie started immediately after Lucifer's directive. "All I told Ben was that he looked cute. He's the one that _kissed_ me and it was just on the cheek. Not like I'm gonna marry the guy. What's the big deal?" she rolled her eyes and looked out the front windshield.

Lucifer had pulled the nose of his car out of the parking space but then stopped abruptly, put the car in park and looked at the elementary school girl who was wriggling under the discomfort of the seatbelt.

"Wait…hold on a minute, did you say _'kiss'_?" Lucifer stared at her until she looked at him. Trixie was sure she saw some orange flecks, almost like sparks, moving across his pupils.

"Well yeah," Trixie nodded, "Isn't that why you're here? My teacher saw us at recess and Ben got in trouble for a public display of affection? Is that what a PDA is?" Trixie gave Lucifer a little more information which caused Lucifer to sit back in his seat before he unbuckled his seatbelt and started to open the car door.

"He got in _trouble_? What'd the school marm give him a swat on the wrist? Who is this boy? I'll take care of this punishment…" he mumbled something else under his breath.

"Lucifer!" Trixie quickly reached out and grabbed him by his arm.

"What?" He looked back at her with a scowl on his face and this time Trixie was truly sure she saw something like flames in his eyes.

"He's just a kid in my class. It's no big deal!" she tried to emphasize with a blush.

"I'd beg to differ with you on that, young lady," Lucifer sat quietly for a moment catching his breath and trying to exercise a little self control in front of the child.

The horn blowing from a car behind them made Lucifer think about where they were and what he was supposed to be doing.

He took a second and then closed his door again and re-buckled his seatbelt. "Are you hurt?" He asked Trixie in a gentler tone.

Trixie shook her head, still blushing, and giggled, "No. Ben's actually kinda cute. He's nice. We've been friends since like 2nd grade."

"You're too young," Lucifer looked in the rear view mirror, put the car back in gear and slowly began pulling out again. "I have more important things I have to explain to your mother. Playground kisses aren't on our list to discuss for another decade or so," he grumbled slightly.

Trixie shook her head as she listened to him and they actually started picking up speed on the roadway. "You know I'm 11, right? I'm gonna kiss boys before I'm 21," she claimed.

"Nope," Lucifer shook his head. "We are not having this discussion right now, and if I'm around your first kiss won't happen till you're 25 if you're lucky."

Trixie leaned back in her seat, "Good luck living in that fairytale world…" she rolled her eyes as she mumbled and gave a huff of a laugh. "Pretty sure you don't get a vote on that one," she spoke a bit louder and then asked, "When did you have _your_ first kiss?"

Lucifer moved his head around as if he was trying to crack his neck and avoid the question. "That's beside the point. We are talking about you," he stopped.

"Well, let's not," Trixie crossed her arms over her chest, already finished with that conversation. "If you aren't picking me up because of that, then how come you're here?" she questioned him and then had another thought. "Is mom okay?" Trixie turned with a jerk towards Lucifer who met her eyes and saw the hint of fear in them.

His look at Trixie immediately softened as he realized what was going through her mind. "She's fine," he nodded and made sure the girl felt his assurance. "Beatrix, the detective's just fine. All she was doing at work today was paperwork. I just have something I need to discuss with you," Lucifer shared.

"Well that still sounds kinda serious," Trixie commented and waited.

Lucifer breathed in and out a few times and then glanced at her as he drove. "It could be. Depends on your thoughts. Hopefully it'll be an enlightening conversation."

He looked back at the road, sped up a little more and changed his tune momentarily. "Now, my little Urchin, what are you in the mood to eat?" he started, followed quickly by, "I thought we could take a drive, grab an early dinner, and then I've got a proposal for you."

_*******WMiYW******* _

Chloe opened the apartment door and balanced her shake, her bag of food and the bag of paperwork that was slung over her shoulder. She pushed the door closed with her heel once she was inside and headed straight toward the kitchen counter.

She dropped off the work bag by the computer table and then sat the brown paper fast food bag down and took a long drink of chocolate creaminess as she noticed the journal sitting on the counter, out in the open. She picked it up and read the number 12 on the binding. Then she saw the handwritten note apparently marking a particular place in Lucifer's book.

The detective took another minute to take her food from the bag, put her phone over to the side and make herself comfortable. She began nibbling on the fries as she opened the book that she had been avoiding and looked at the note that Lucifer had written earlier in the day.

_I know right now you're wondering what happened today. You're probably mad at me because I should have come to you immediately after Azrael left. Please don't be._

_I do plan to talk to you about it once I have my thoughts together. I'm not trying to keep you in the dark; I'm not running away this time, I just need to consider what is happening. My father is letting me stay on Earth, Chloe. For the first time in a long, LONG time He has given me a direct answer and it's a positive one – at least it can be._

_There is a method to my madness – well, there always is, but at least this time I'm telling you that up front. So, while I'm out with Beatrix, please read a little bit from this journal, particularly, the entry that I've marked for you._

_Maze will bring Beatrix home at a decent hour and I'm quite sure the urchin will still have homework to do –I'm certainly not one to help her!_

_I will see you tomorrow evening and hopefully this weekend we can spend some time discussing Father's message. I know Beatrix will be spending the weekend with her father. I hope you'll accept this as an invitation for you to spend it with me, please._

_I'll just leave it there, for now. Talk to you tomorrow._

_My Love,_

_Lucifer_

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

_Damn him_. Chloe read the note through four times before putting it down. How was she supposed to stay mad at him when he had obviously given this some thought and she was part of it.

She sighed. She needed to focus on the fact that he was still here and didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. She could do that, right? Considering the last 48 hours and the growth of their relationship in that short time, this was all good. It had to be.

Chloe closed her eyes and kept nibbling on her fries. She unwrapped the burger and grabbed napkins to try and keep the mess at bay. Then she did as Lucifer requested, opened the journal to the page he had marked, took a deep breath and started reading.

_She walked out of here in tears…absolutely devastated, sobbing, tears. And for the first time in my life, my heart truly broke. Yes, I was deeply hurt when I learned of Father's meddling in my relationship with Chloe, but this time…this heartbreak came directly from her._

_How could she do this to me? I've never lied to her. I've told her from the beginning who I was and I think something inside of her told her it was true. But until she saw my devil face…until she saw the real me, she couldn't let herself believe._

_And then when she did, all of my truths hit her at once._

_She was in physical pain, she had been shot. She was in shock and had no clue who to turn to. And her terror likely began there, the sight of me, my true self…_

_I understand why she took her offspring and fled to another continent. I'm sure there was a lot to come to terms with and a lot to figure out. After the first couple of weeks I honestly thought, perhaps she and the child wouldn't return._

_Why would she want her daughter to be around Satan himself._

_But for her to return with some absurd plan to try and send me back to Hell… For her to lie to me when I simply asked if she had discussed my identity with anyone… I think the only thing in my past that I can compare to that pain was when Father kicked me out of Heaven and sent me to Hell._

_Honestly, I think this was worse. To find out that she would betray me, our friendship, our relationship without talking to me first… Chloe broke my heart. I don't know that I've ever felt something so deeply inside of me. To love someone… and to be broken by that love._

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

Chloe stopped there momentarily. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat from the memories that were still pretty vivid in her mind. To relive these moments and thoughts from the depths of Lucifer's heart was a hard pill to swallow. It was the exact reason she hadn't even attempted to read this volume of his life.

She found the box of Kleenex on the side table near the couch and grabbed them. She pulled a couple of the tissues free from the box, dabbed at her eyes and wiped under her nose. After another deep breath, she looked back at his writing.

_Tonight she came clean about the lies, about the plan with Father Kinley and about her change of heart… and her fear._

_She's terrified of me._

Chloe noticed the discoloration on the page at the point, as though something had been smeared on the paper. It only took her another second, when one of her own tears fell on the page, to realize this was probably one of the places where Lucifer's own tears had fallen.

His realization that she was scared of him was another part of his brokenness. Chloe knew that. It was the reason she hadn't wanted to admit it to him. She had avoided telling him those words from the moment she returned to L.A. and returned to work…and to him.

She had been so torn by the idea of loving him and yet being scared for her life in his presence, that all she could think to do was run away with Trixie. She needed time and space and some way to come to grips with the absolute truth that finally surrounded her.

_She's the only one I care about. I care what she thinks of me. No one else matters, just her. All I want is to be near her, to make her happy with me, to make her…proud…of me. I want her to believe in me, believe that I've grown because of her, that she has been a positive influence on my life. I need her to know that I haven't revealed my true self to her before this because the last thing I want is for her to be scared of me._

_Hurting her, hurting Chloe, is something I never wanted to do. And yet now… with the truth in plain view…I've done exactly that._

_We've hurt each other. Can either of us get past that?_

_All I know is that my heart still pounds when I think of her. My heart breaks even more when I think of her crying and trying to tell me that she believes I'm not that hideous creature on the inside._

_I want to believe that she believes that. I want to believe that she sees another side of me. I want to tell her that I… I love her… But more than that, I want to know that maybe, just maybe, she loves me as well._

_I don't know how to broach that subject with her. And right now I don't know that we can even face each other. Right now I'm still living in the hurt of anger and mistrust and the fears in her heart. I want to get over that…I truly do…to move past the lies, the deception and back into the truth._

_I want to be in her life if she'll let me._

_That, remains to be seen._

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

At that, Chloe had to put the book down. Those memories were coming back to her full force and reminding her of similar feelings that she had endured.

She finished eating with the thoughts and emotions running through her mind and she wondered…

The detective went to the desk and found some of Trixie's notebook paper. She took a few sheets and moved the keyboard off the desk tray. In no way would her handwriting look like his, but maybe she could resolve some of her own feelings the way Lucifer apparently had.

She would try to write them down.

_My Dearest Lucifer,_

_First and foremost I want you to know, I love you._

* * *

*******WMiYWChapter21WMiYW*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate hearing from all of you - your reviews and comments feed my Chlo-Trixifer muse! ;)  
> -adcg <3
> 
> Coming up in Chapter 22 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> Linda leaned back into the corner of the couch cushions and looked at Chloe pointedly. “Mmm-hmm? The man you love flew back to Hell two months ago. He comes back when your daughter runs away and brings her home. And then he spends the night with you and all I get is Mmm-hmm?”
> 
> Chloe smiled more widely. “Are you here as therapist Linda, or tribe sister Linda?”
> 
> “Oh, Detective, it’s after office hours. I’m here as a tribe sister who wants all the juicy details!”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A devil/daughter'ish conversation...and a visit with the tribe therapist for the detective... so where does that leave the anticipated proposal???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience and for reading and all your fun and insightful comments and thoughts! I appreciate you ALL!  
> -adcg <3

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 22**

“These are supposed to be chicken?” Lucifer picked up one of the deep fried nuggets from the cardboard box on the kitchen counter and cringed.

Trixie laughed at him. 

“These look worse than those God-awful sandwiches your mother gets from the vending machine at the precinct. How can you eat these?” He wondered as Trixie grabbed another chicken nugget, dunked it in the honey mustard sauce and then shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

“I dare you to try one,” she said with her mouth still half full.

“Manners, Child,” Lucifer cringed as he watched her chew and then looked again at the nugget his fingers were holding. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. That’s something you’ve learned from the douche, isn’t it?”

“Hey!” Trixie creased her eyebrows at him.

“I won’t apologize, I know he’s your father but he’ll always be Detective Douche to me. You have to give me at least that much,” Lucifer touched the chicken piece to his lips and tasted it with the tip of his tongue.

“You have to take a bite of it. That’s just the breading on the outside. Here,” she scooted the miniature tub of honey mustard dip toward him. “Dip it in this first,” she held it up and waited for Lucifer to dunk the unhealthy food into the even more unhealthy condiment.

Trixie practically snorted as Lucifer took a bite, puckered and contorted his face in distaste and then took a moment to chew and actually get the flavor on his taste buds. His scowl began to change, albeit slightly as he swallowed the first bite.

He finished the rest of the bite-sized chicken in the second bite and then sighed. “All right, they aren’t that bad. But proper dinners are on the menu for you and your mother.”

Trixie looked at him, took a long drink of the large cherry coke that came with her nuggets and fries and nodded.

Lucifer had been just a little bit nervous after they ran through the McDonald’s drive-thru, on the way to Runyon Canyon. 

“Where are we going?” Trixie had wondered.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Lucifer had answered. “It’s not too far. I promised your mother I’d have you home in time to do your homework,” he added.

“Okay,” Trixie answered. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, reached into the bag and grabbed a couple of fries to stuff into her mouth.

“Oh, I think I’ve been here before,” she said after another few minutes. “Mom and I went hiking up here one time.” She looked around, interested in the surroundings.

When they pulled into a neighborhood Trixie admired the houses. “Do you think they all have pools?” Trixie sized up a couple of houses then turned to Lucifer. “I liked it when we lived at Nana’s house but I wish she had a pool. Mom said Nana was never at home enough to use a pool so that’s why she didn’t have one. My house will have to have a pool,” she commented quite certainly and Lucifer grinned slightly. “And a hot tub…” Trixie continued, “Like the one you’ve got at Lux. That’s just cool!” Her eyes nearly sparkled as she talked about the common L.A. amenities.

Lucifer turned into a driveway that was gated and pulled up to a keypad. He reached his long arm out and punched in a few numbers causing the gate to slowly swing open in front of them. 

Trixie’s eyes got wider as they drove through the gate and the house came into view. “Where are we, Lucifer?” she asked with a touch of awe in her voice.

“That is one of the things we need to talk about, Miss Beatrix,” Lucifer pulled up next to the sidewalk that led to the front door of the house.

He climbed out of the car, came around and opened the door for Trixie and then helped her get the food and drinks to carry inside.

Trixie stood and looked up at the front of the house. It wasn’t overly fancy, but it was a two-story house that had numerous windows on both levels. “Wait, is this…” she watched as Lucifer punched in another code on the keypad that was attached to the front lock. “Lucifer, is this the house in the picture that you and mom were talking about renting?”

He knew he couldn’t lie to her so Lucifer simply did his best to shoo her into the house and gave a short, “Yes,” as his answer.

“Are we renting it for the weekend?!” Trixie made a beeline for the kitchen that she could see down the hallway without even looking at the living room, the big screen tv or any of the furniture that she went by.

She put the bag of food down beside the stove in the kitchen and then started looking for the staircase to get to the upper floor. “Do I get to pick which room I sleep in? How many bedrooms are there? Wait, when is Mom coming up here?” the questions began flooding out leaving Lucifer to quickly put down the drinks and use his long legs to catch up with her.

“Beatrix, slow down,” he caught her by the wrist before she could head up the steps. “Let’s eat and talk and then I’ll give you the grand tour. Deal?”

Trixie looked at him a little skeptically, “I don’t know…should I make a deal with the Devil?” she raised her eyebrows and waited for him to answer. 

“Come hear what I have to say, please,” Lucifer asked sincerely. “There is something that I need to talk to you about and the sooner I can get this off my chest, the better.” He let go of her arm and turned around to head back to the kitchen.

Trixie followed him and the Devil-daughter conversation began over chicken nuggets and fries, and a grilled chicken salad that Lucifer soon decided he liked less than Trixie’s meal of choice.

As their food was almost gone, Lucifer pushed his remnants out of the way and sat back, wiping a speck of something off the khaki pants he had decided to wear with the button down shirt and sleeves rolled up near his elbows.

Trixie noticed and pushed her drink out of the way. She quickly put her elbows on the counter and leaned forward. “So, what’s up?” she asked and watched Lucifer take in a breath.

He bit on his lip a little nervously. “Beatrix, you know that I care for your mother, don’t you?”

Trixie nodded, “I kinda got that feeling when I found you in bed with her…”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Urchin, be serious with me, please? Before I brought you home from Las Vegas, you know that I have cared for her for a while. I – I have fallen in love with her.”

Trixie blushed and noticed that Lucifer’s cheeks were also getting red as he spoke the word. She decided to put on her mini-adult self and pay close attention to what this man was telling her.

“I know,” Trixie nodded simply. “I know that you’ve been her partner at work and you’ve become a really good friend of hers. She likes having you around. And she’s really upset when you aren’t around.”

Lucifer nodded in understanding. “And what about you?”

“Huh?” Trixie dipped her eyebrows.

“Do you…mind…me being around? If I were to be around…more…would that bother you?” Lucifer wondered, trying to broach the subject carefully.

“You’re already around a lot anyway, what do you mean?” Trixie asked honestly.

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Beatrix…” he felt his mouth go dry and he grabbed his bottle of water to wet his tongue quickly. When he felt satisfied and only slightly less nervous, he looked back at the girl who was waiting patiently. “I would like to marry your mother. But I won’t even ask her if –“

“Yes!!!” Trixie squealed, practically jumped out of her chair and over to Lucifer to wrap her arms around him. 

Lucifer chuckled and sat still for a moment when Trixie placed her cheek against his chest and squeezed him with her arms. “You have to ask her. She’s so worried that you’re going to go away again… But if you propose and you get married, then  _ she _ will know that you aren’t gonna leave us. It has to be you,” her voice got a little quieter as she finished sharing her thoughts.

When she loosened her hold and pulled away from him her face told a slightly different story. 

“The detective is worried that I’m going away again?” Lucifer asked.

When Trixie looked away from him Lucifer put the tip of his index finger under her chin to gain her attention again. “Beatrix, the detective is worried, or  _ you _ are worried?”

“I don’t want you to go away again,” she admitted and found herself a little lost looking into Lucifer’s eyes. “I want you to stay with us. I want you and mom to get married so we can live together. That way she will be happy, and you’ll be happy…and I’ll be happy…”

She blinked a couple of times and her eyes got a little wider. “What just happened?” she looked around and pulled farther away from Lucifer who chuckled again before realizing the detective’s daughter had just been affected by his eye-to-eye contact.

“Is that…what you truly  _ desire, _ Urchin?” Lucifer chanced asking.

Trixie thought for just a moment before nodding. “I think so,” she was still a little off-kilter, trying to figure out why those words had just rolled from her mouth. “But why are you asking me?” her curiosity began to kick in once more. “Shouldn’t you be asking my mom about this?” the girl wondered and watched Lucifer slide into nervousness again, picking at imaginary fuzz on his pants and avoiding looking at her.

“I wanted to have your blessing, Urchin,” he told her truthfully. “When you told me your feelings, about Marcus and your mother…I don’t want you to feel the same about me. I don’t want you to hate me. I care too much for  _ you _ to let that happen. So if you don’t like this idea then you simply have to tell me. I won’t propose if it will make you unhappy.”

Trixie climbed back into her chair, put an elbow on the table and propped her chin up in the palm of her hand. “You know one of the first reasons why I didn’t like Marcus?” Trixie mentioned.

“What’s that?” Lucifer inquired.

“Because he wasn’t you,” she answered honestly. “Mom is different with you. She has been since you two started working together. She’s more relaxed at home and she’s funny when you’re around. I know you’re a grown man and all, but it’s like she’s having to teach you stuff but… I don’t know… we laugh about it and she’s just better when you’re around.” Trixie tried to explain. 

“When Marcus and mom were engaged, it just didn’t feel right. She was different around him, but it was like she was nervous around him. I don’t think she really loved him. Cause I believe she was in love with you the whole time.” Trixie watched Lucifer’s eyes as he smiled gently and looked away from her with slight embarrassment.

“So,” Lucifer looked back at her, “If I were to marry your mother and we moved into a house, say, like this one… you would be happy with that?”

Trixie’s eyes were wide once again. “This is  _ your _ house, isn’t it?”

Lucifer nodded slowly and was a little surprised when Trixie quickly composed herself. “Lucifer Morningstar, I don’t care where we live. As long as you make my mom happy, we can live at our apartment or my Nana’s house, or Lux or here. Will you promise to love her and make her happy for a long, long time?”

Lucifer looked into the eyes of the very mature 11-year-old and smiled genuinely. “I want to, if she’ll have me as her husband.”

Trixie stretched out her hand and waited for Lucifer to take it before gripping firmly and giving him a hearty handshake. “Show me the ring, I know you have one.”

The girl’s eyes glittered, as did Lucifer’s as he pulled the ring box from his pocket. He wasn’t about to put it back in the safe again. He wanted this most-important piece of jewelry attached to him until he had the chance to hopefully put it on Chloe’s finger.

With Beatrix’s approval, that chance was one step closer.

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

Chloe was completely lost in her thoughts when a knock on the door startled her. She looked down at the third sheet of paper that she had nearly filled with words, blinked a few times to refocus her eyes and then wiped her nose and eyes yet again.

She looked at the pile of tissues that was stacking up on the coffee table.

When the knock sounded again she looked at the clock. Was it really only 6:30? Lucifer nor Trixie would knock. She rolled her eyes. Both of them would just barge in and interrupt her thoughts and want to read what she had been writing.

“Just a minute!” she yelled toward the door. She folded the papers in half and put them as neatly as possible into Lucifer’s journal for safe keeping. Then she looked at the leggings and Lucifer’s shirt that she had changed into somewhere along the way, and decided that she was about as presentable as she was going to get.

When she opened the door she used a fingertip to swipe under her eyes once more hoping to remove any wetness from the tears that had fallen while she was writing down her thoughts. She was quite surprised to see her friend, and Lucifer’s shrink, standing in front of her.

“Linda!” Chloe smiled hesitantly. “What brings you here? Come in, please!”

Linda looked up at the taller woman and quickly asked, “Is this a bad time? Are you okay?”

Chloe huffed out a laugh, took another step back and motioned for the blonde lady to come inside the apartment.

“I,” Chloe stood up a little straighter, showing pride in herself, “have been writing down some of my thoughts and feelings,” she pressed her lips together and nodded when Linda gave her a thoughtful look.

“And what brought that on?” Linda wondered as Chloe led them to the couch and they each sat down. 

Chloe picked up Lucifer’s journal and held it up for Linda to see. “This is one of Lucifer’s diaries. Did you know he had these?” She opened it up and flipped a few pages. “There are 12 of them on the bookshelves at his penthouse. He shares a  _ lot _ of feelings in them, about the cases that we’ve been on and emotions that came with our partnership and getting to know one another.”

“Really?” Linda asked in complete surprise. “Does he know you’re reading them?” her eyebrows furrowed and her voice got softer as though she was trying to keep a secret.

Chloe smiled. “He knows. Actually, he left this one here for me to read tonight in particular, since… he’s not here.” Her gaze dropped from Linda’s eyes to the book as she spoke of his absence.

“But Amenadiel said…” Linda started, with a hint of why she was dropping by.

“Was he there today? Amenadiel, I mean, were you there when Azrael came to talk to Lucifer? Maze was there apparently but she wouldn’t tell me anything,” Chloe spoke quickly hoping Linda might fill in some of the gaps.

“Well, Amenadiel  _ was  _ there, yes. But all he shared with me was that their sister delivered their father’s message and then she left. He said Lucifer was left with a choice to make but what their  _ father… _ what  _ God _ wants actually seemed to be in line with what Lucifer wants.” Linda stopped there, obviously choosing her words carefully.

“And what is that?” Chloe wondered, hoping Linda might know more and might share with her.

Linda sighed and tilted her head. “That part, Amenadiel wouldn’t tell me. He suggested that I come check on you because he knew you might be apprehensive because Lucifer is taking some time to himself.”

Chloe nodded. “Apprehensive…yeah, I guess that’s one word for it. What I’d really like to know is what kind of bond he’s got with my daughter since he chose to see  _ her _ this evening instead of  _ me,”  _ she huffed.

Linda raised her eyebrows. “He’s with Trixie?”

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded strongly. “He wouldn’t let me go with him to Lux to get this  _ message _ , had me freaked out all day long. Then he sends me a note saying he picked up Trixie and he’ll see me tomorrow. I mean  _ what the hell?” _

Linda laughed at both Chloe and the situation.

“What’s funny?” Chloe wondered and watched Linda smile.

“Chloe, isn’t that typical Lucifer? Doing something so opposite of what you expect. Thinking and doing crazy things and just being, Lucifer? He may have changed, Sweetheart, but there’s still that part of him and you fell in love with it, didn’t you? The  _ What-The-Hell-Did-He-Do-Now _ part of him? I don’t think that’s ever going to change, do you?”

Chloe smiled and laughed. Linda was correct. His spontaneity was something she had always admired about him if she was honest. She thought back about several times when she thought he was completely crazy and realized, she was just a little jealous that he had suddenly had an idea and acted on it. It was what Maze had wanted her to do, live a little, live in the moment, get outside of herself.

She was doing that with Lucifer. And perhaps that part of him would never change.

“I guess I hope that part of him won’t change,” she admitted to Linda. “There’s a boyish, devil-may-care, part of him… I guess it’s named after him, isn’t it?”

The two women chuckled and shared smiles. Chloe got off the couch and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet. She poured a glass for each of them, and they toasted to Lucifer before making themselves more comfortable on the couch.

“So,” Chloe looked at Linda, “Why are you here?”

“Because I had a gut feeling that a member of my tribe has been on a roller coaster ride for the past couple of months, and perhaps the last couple of days have been, I don’t know, constant loops?” She contorted her face to try and describe the ups and downs that Chloe was enduring.

“Amenadiel told me that Lucifer brought Trixie home…and Dan was here when they got home? And he told me that Lucifer stayed here with you and Trixie after they got home…” Linda’s various facial expressions were enough to make Chloe smile.

“Mmm-hmm,” Chloe agreed with a nod and a soft smile.

Linda leaned back into the corner of the couch cushions and looked at Chloe pointedly. “ _ Mmm-hmm _ ? The man you love flew back to Hell two months ago. He comes back when your daughter runs away and brings her home. And then he spends the night with you and all I get is  _ Mmm-hmm _ ?”

Chloe smiled more widely. “Are you here as therapist Linda, or tribe sister Linda?”

“Oh,  _ Detective, _ it’s after office hours. I’m here as a tribe sister who wants  _ all _ the juicy details!” Linda refilled her glass of wine, slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her to get comfortable. “Spill it, Lady. I see that glow and I want to know exactly how he put it on you!”

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

Linda noted the slight look of disappointment on Chloe’s face an hour later when the apartment door opened but only Maze and Trixie came in. The younger of the ladies came over, wrapped her arms around her mom’s neck from behind the couch and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Monkey, what’d you and Lucifer do this afternoon?” she tried to play it cool for Trixie’s sake and because of the other two women who were dying to know that same answer.

“Hi Linda!” Trixie looked at the other woman on the couch, avoiding her mom’s question, momentarily. “Where’s Charlie?”

Linda looked quickly at Chloe who was trying not to pout at her daughter’s lack of answering. “He is home with Amenadiel,” she smiled at Trixie.

“Do we get to babysit again anytime soon? Or can I come over to play with him?” Trixie sounded excited and the adults knew she truly meant what she was asking.

“Of course!” Linda answered happily. “I’m sure he would love a little ‘kid’ company,” she grinned. “You know, Papa’s having a tough time, wanting our little man to be walking and talking already. I’m more like – give him some time! He’s still a baby!”

Chloe and Trixie both laughed. Maze pouted slightly, “I was swinging knives by the time I was his age, Linda. You can’t put off his training much longer or he’ll be behind the other demons.”

Linda tilted her head toward Maze with a very motherly glare, “Maze, we’ve had this discussion. My child is not a demon. If anything he’s a little angel and he will  _ not _ be swinging blades around for another year or so at least.” She let her gaze drift back to the other humans in the room.

“She’s probably right, Maze,” Trixie looked up at her demon friend. “And Amenadiel is more of a fighter, like boxing, right? So maybe instead of blades, we can teach Charlie how to punch and kick,” Trixie offered.

Maze took the advice under consideration. Linda looked at Trixie, “Believe me, he’s known how to punch and kick since before he was born. I think I still have bruises and stretch marks on the inside of my belly from him trying to get out,” she put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed over her uterus where her little angel had developed before birth.

Trixie finally came around the couch and sat down between her mom and Linda which led Chloe to ask again. “Hey, you little urchin, you never answered my question. What did you and Lucifer do this afternoon?”

Linda took that as her cue to leave and looked at Maze. “Are you coming back to the house or do you have other business to attend to?”

Maze glanced at Trixie and Chloe and then back at her house-mate. “I’m heading over to Lux for a bit. Lucifer’s got a couple of new bartenders starting that I need to…put through orientation…” she watched Chloe roll her eyes.

“So Lucifer’s at Lux?” Chloe changed her tune rather quickly.

“Nope,” Maze shook her head, shifted her eyes to Trixie who was staying quiet, and then back to Chloe. “He just dropped off Trixie and headed back out. Said he would see you tomorrow afternoon.”

Chloe pouted and Maze chuckled her demonic laugh. “What’s the matter, Decker? Gonna miss him in bed tonight?”

Chloe quickly sat up, put her hands over Trixie’s ears and looked menacingly at their friend. “Not…appropriate!” she chastised.

Maze laughed again. “Hey, the little human told me she caught you guys in bed together yesterday morning. Not like she doesn’t know he’s helping you warm up the sheets.”

Trixie squirmed out of Chloe’s hold and snickered a childish laugh. “Mom, it’s kinda true. You’re gonna miss having him here tonight. But don’t worry, you’ll have him back tomorrow.”

Chloe looked at all three of the other females, “Yeah?” she focused on her daughter’s eyes and Trixie nodded.

“Yeah, he misses you too. One night might be tough on both of you. But I’m pretty sure he just wants to make you happy.”

Chloe sighed and couldn’t help but smile. “Is that crazy?” she looked toward Linda in particular.

Linda slipped her shoes back on, got up from the couch and shook her head. “From what you’ve told me over the last hour? Nope, not crazy at all. Honestly, it’s good to see you thinking like that. And to hear that Lucifer is actually letting himself  _ feel _ this… feeling loved and feeling hope...”

“I think you played a big role in that, Dr. Linda,” Chloe complimented her but Linda shook her head and pointed toward Chloe and Trixie.

“I might take just a little bit of credit, but no. I’ve watched him change from his first case with you and through all the chaos the past few years have thrown at both of you – at all of you,” she made sure to include Trixie and Maze. “If Lucifer’s heart has changed, it’s because of the love you’ve shown him. The patience you’ve had with him and your acceptance, have made a world of difference for him.” Linda’s look told Chloe that she was quite serious with her words.

“Thank you,” Chloe kindly accepted Linda’s praise. 

“Maybe you are just a little crazy,” Maze added in. “Props, Decker. You’re the only human I know that keeps comin’ back to him for more than favors and sex.”

“Maze!” Linda and Chloe raised their voices.

Trixie laughed. “I think that’s my cue to go do homework,” she attempted. 

“Sit, Little Miss,” Chloe caught her daughter before she could get off the couch.

With that, Linda ushered Maze out the door and waved goodbye to Chloe and Trixie. When the door was shut Linda looked at the demon with wide eyes.

“So?” Linda asked

“So, what?” Maze wondered.

“Amenadiel wouldn’t tell me anything more about Azrael’s visit other than Lucifer gets to stay on Earth if he follows his father’s instructions. What are the instructions?” Linda asked earnestly.

Maze grinned at her and laughed. “Let’s just say the deal has Lucifer nervous…but it actually isn’t  _ God _ that’s making him sweat right now.”

**_*****WMiYW*****_ **

On the other side of the door, Chloe took a deep breath and took Trixie gently by the wrist. 

“Different subject for a minute, Kiddo… I got a text from your teacher this afternoon,” Chloe began.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “It was Ben, he kissed me on the cheek and that was the end of it. He got in trouble for P.D.A. and he told me he was sorry.”

Chloe smiled and nodded at her daughter. “And just fyi, your teacher was just doing what she has to do. Keep me informed as your mom. I’m not upset. I’m glad it was a kiss on the cheek and I’m glad it was Ben. He’s a nice young man.”

“Mom,” Trixie’s voice had a slight warning tone.

“I’m just sayin’,” Chloe held up her hands in innocence. “I’m glad it was him and not some random guy that I don’t know.”

Trixie relaxed a little. “So you aren’t mad?” She wondered and watched her mother for any signs of anger or disappointment. She didn’t see any.

“No, I’m really not,” Chloe shook her head.

“Good,” Trixie kind of rolled her eyes again, “Maybe you can tell Lucifer it’s not that bad. He must think Ben proposed to me or something. He was  _ not _ happy when I told him.”

Chloe tilted her head and creased her eyebrows. “How did Lucifer know?”

“I assumed that’s why he was picking me up,” Trixie explained. “I didn’t know he wasn’t with you today. I figured you had sent him to pick me up so that you had time to calm down. Boy was I wrong about that!”

Chloe laughed slightly as she listened.

“I spilled my guts about it before he asked anything. He said we needed to talk, and I assumed it was about Ben’s kiss, so I just let it all out before he could ask me anything. Now Lucifer says I’m not allowed to kiss a guy till I’m 25,” she shook her head, recounting his ridiculous thought.

Chloe laughed again, “How’s he gonna know?” She watched and noticed as Trixie blushed just a little bit.

The girl stuttered slightly as she quickly tried to come up with an answer that didn’t give too much away.

“Oh,” she looked away from her mom’s eyes. “I just have a feeling he’s gonna be around for a while,” she offered.

Chloe accepted her answer with a little skepticism and then went back to her initial question. “So, now can you tell me? What did you and Lucifer do this afternoon, Monkey?”

Trixie still seemed just a little nervous as she answered, but was more smooth with these words. “He picked me up from school, we went for a drive, got McDonald’s for dinner – did you know Lucifer has  _ never _ had a chicken nugget in his whole life? – and then we went out to Runyon Canyon,” she over simplified.

“And?” Chloe asked and Trixie shrugged her shoulders.

Trixie looked at her mom wanting to say more but knowing Lucifer had sworn her to secrecy. This time it wasn’t just driving lessons on the line, Lucifer had promised her a catered pool party at their new house – if, of course, the wedding actually happened.

“C’mon, Babe, Lucifer doesn’t just pick you up from school for no reason,” Chloe tried again.

Trixie thought for a moment. “He took me to see a house, close to hiking trails. It’s really cool with a lot of bedrooms and a basement with a game room and a pool!” she allowed herself to get overly excited.

Chloe nodded. “And why did he take you there?” she asked a little hesitantly.

“Lucifer wanted to know if I liked it. He said maybe it could be our house someday,” Trixie treaded lightly with her words, again not wanting to give away too much.

Chloe back-pedaled slightly. “ _ Our _ house?” she moved her finger between herself and her daughter. “Like me and you, our house, or me, you,  _ and _ Lucifer?” she wondered.

Trixie liked that question, she could work with it. “I dunno,” she answered and moved her eyes around as though she was thinking about it. “I guess it could be either. I mean, he didn’t say he wouldn’t be there. He told me he wasn’t going to go away again if he could help it,” she added.

Chloe nodded, still unsure what to think.

“He did this really weird thing though…he asked me what I  _ desired _ and I felt like I was talking to Santa Claus or something,” Trixie did admit.

Chloe looked at her seriously. “I will kill him,” she commented under her breath. “Do you remember what you told him, Monkey?”

Trixie nodded and smiled, “I told him that I want all three of us to be happy. I know he makes you happy. I know you make him happy. And seeing you happy works for me.”

The girl leaned forward and shared a tight hug with her mother. When she pulled away she immediately stood from the couch and pointed toward her room. “I’d better do my homework. Lucifer said he probably shouldn’t help me because his answers might get me in trouble with my teachers.”

“Did he teach you more swear words?” Chloe tilted her head and sighed.

Trixie laughed, “Not this time…” she left her answer dangling, somewhat.

Chloe also got up off the couch and grabbed her phone from the counter. There was a message she had missed from Lucifer that came in around the same time that Trixie got home.

“Hey Mom,” Trixie called out before taking her backpack into her room, “Can we read from one of Lucifer’s journals tonight before bedtime?”

Chloe smiled, “Sure, Urchin…we’ll read from the one you’ve got in your room already, okay?”

Trixie nodded happily.

Chloe looked down at her phone and opened his text message. 

_ “I think Beatrix had fun this afternoon. I promise to explain tomorrow evening. Have you thought about spending the weekend with me?” _

“What are you up to Lucifer Morningstar?” She wondered out loud before responding to his message. “ _ This better be a damn good explanation…”  _ she offered.

In just another moment he answered back,  _ “I’ll do my best. I miss you.” _

Chloe smiled and bit on her lip, feeling herself blush in more places than just her face.  _ “I miss you, too. Lucifer, are you sure everything is okay? Are you okay?” _

The devil looked around the room he was currently sitting in. He had just finished changing the bedclothes on the king sized mattress to match what he used on his bed at Lux. He had a picture of Chloe and Trixie on the bedside table beside his side of the bed. Directly in front of that was the ring box, opened, so he could see the glittering gems.

Was he okay? Lucifer sucked in a breath. He would be, dependent of course on her answer.

_ “I will be, when you’re in my arms again.”  _ He typed. He sent the message, laughing at himself for how corny it sounded. Then he followed up with a more instructional note.  _ “Please just be patient with me, Chloe. What Father has asked me to do…I’m still wrapping my head around it. But I think it could be good, for both of us. Do you trust me?” _

He waited for her answer and finally received it a minute or so later. He knew she was probably contemplating that last question more than anything else.

_ “I trust you, and I’m trying to be patient…you just know I don’t like surprises.” _

_ “No?”  _ he sent back quickly.  _ “Then don’t think of this as a surprise. Think of this as me being devilish, reverting to my old self and keeping you in the dark.” _

_ “That sounds more like you.”  _ Chloe responded.

_ “And you now know how much I enjoy keeping you in the dark…and having you in the dark…and undressing you in the dark…”  _ he continued and wondered how far she would let him take this little diversion of a conversation.

_ “Stop that!” _ Came back to him with a blushing emoji which made Lucifer smile.  _ “I am not sexting with you. If you want…this…you have to get it in person.” _

Lucifer read the message twice and felt himself sucking in a breath. That was quite bold of his detective and he was quite proud that she was comfortable enough to send him that response. His groin tightened at the thought and for a moment he was ready to get into his car, make the short, half hour drive back to her apartment and take her up on the offer.

Instead he simply smiled.

_ “I love you, Detective. I will see you tomorrow and perhaps we can continue this discussion then.” _

Chloe smiled at his response. She did miss having him right there with her. She was already missing those little innuendos that he would whisper in her ear to make her blush. Whatever he was up to, it should only be one night…in bed alone…without him beside her… one night.

“ _ I love you, too. I miss you. Sleep well.” _

Their conversation ended with that. Chloe thought back about her conversation with Linda and about the thoughts she had put down on paper earlier in the evening.

She found herself back on the couch with Lucifer’s journal in hand, but looking up toward Heaven.

“I need him,” she spoke softly. “I realize…well, no, I don’t think I  _ can _ realize…the issues between the two of you make this situation something unimaginable for my human mind. But I hope you know that I love him and I believe he loves me. I think at least a part of him has changed and I think he has learned to love. I beg you… _ Father _ …please let us explore that love together. Please don’t take him away from me again right now. Please.”

Chloe looked back down at the book in her hand and tapped her fingertips against it. She could be patient and she could pray. Now she could only wait and see what her devilish lover, and his father, had in store.

Trixie had heard a little bit of her mom’s prayer. She didn’t completely understand some of Chloe’s words and thoughts but she certainly knew and agreed with her last few lines. Still, as concerned as Chloe sounded, the little urchin had to smile. She knew what Lucifer had in store – at least the big picture – she only hoped her mother would be willing to take this big step quickly enough to make everything right in their world.

* * *

*******WMiYW-Chapter22-WMiYW*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chloe-Trixifer and I need a little boost...so thanks for your patience as I/we try to get our thoughts in order for the final chapters of this story. ;)  
> -adcg <3  
> \----  
> Coming up in Chapter 23 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> The devil poured himself a glass of bourbon. He pulled the notebook paper out again and unfolded it. Surely he was meant to read what she had written. After all, she addressed it to him.
> 
> "My Dearest Lucifer...  
> You, your lifestyle, open to being with anyone and everyone, it made me uncomfortable and I just couldn’t understand why you wouldn’t… Why wouldn’t you just choose me?"


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer preps for the weekend, Chloe tries to wrap her mind around the next two days as well... And Lucifer discovers a little unexpected reading material...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a Sunday evening without a little Deckerstar fluff n stuff? ;)  
> Thanks for reading,  
> -adcg <3

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 23**

Lucifer awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone chiming. When he opened his eyes for about the 10th time over the past 6 hours that he had tried to sleep, he was met with the faces of Chloe and Trixie in the picture, next to the ring box, beside his smartphone.

He tapped on the screen while laying back on his pillow and smiled. _Good morning_ her text began. _What time should I be ready to go this afternoon? Debating taking the afternoon off…_

Good. She was his for the weekend. That helped him breathe at least one sigh of relief. He was going to assume the urchin hadn't spilled the beans about his proposal. Or else the detective was keeping quiet about it for the moment.

His phone chimed again. _Are we staying here? … Or at Lux? … Or are we going somewhere?_

Before he could answer any of her questions the phone sounded a third time. _What time should I have Dan drop Trixie off on Sunday?_

Lucifer wasn't sure if she was prodding him, or if she was excited about the weekend.

He finally typed. _Good morning, My Love. Did you sleep well? I've barely slept without you with me._

A half hour away, Chloe smiled. Good, he was up. _So, no orgy at Lux last night?_

Lucifer scoffed. Did she really think that's why he wasn't with her? He stared at her message for a moment. There was a followup message coming in as he started to type a simple, 'no'.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. There's just a little part of me that wondered, because I missed you too. I don't want to think of you with anyone else now._

Ah, jealousy. That made the devil smile and helped him understand her message. In actuality, he could hear her asking him that question with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Now, he felt that sarcasm would be laced with the color green…

That made it much easier to answer her. _I'm yours, Detective, if you'll have me. I told you, I just need to wrap my head around my father's instructions. I truly did sleep alone last night – I won't lie to you – and I didn't like it. Seems I've already grown accustomed to having you in my arms._

Chloe found herself smiling. It was her intention to wake him up when she texted her first message. She was nervous but excited about spending the weekend with him, alone. And, truth be known, she had wondered about him possibly needing to expend some of his additional sexual energy on someone besides her.

She hadn't had the heart to ask him about it last night because she knew he wouldn't lie to her – and frankly she didn't want to know the answer.

Her phone buzzed in her hands as she let those thoughts roll through her head.

_As for your earlier questions…_ Lucifer's message instructed, _Take care of work. I know you've missed a bit recently on my account. Can't have your new lieutenant angry with me before we've even met. I assume I still have my consultant status. I don't want to give that up. I'll be back eventually. Will need to keep my eye on you even closer now._

Chloe bit on her lip. Was he jealous? That idea made her smile. Going to work wasn't at the top of her list. She really had debated taking the day off…again. But he was right. She'd better get in and figure out her case load once more. Especially if Lucifer was going to return to _consulting,_ she'd better be ready to bring her A game.

His next message interrupted the work thought pulling her backwards immediately. _I'll meet you at the apartment this evening. We will make a trip to the same place I brought the urchin yesterday. Not far away, but far enough._

Chloe was excited for that. If he had shown Trixie his house, she wanted to see it too. And she wanted to know what he meant when he told her daughter that the house could be _'ours'._ That idea still made her a bit nervous, but somehow it also made her feel a bit more settled.

_Oh, and tell Daniel that we will pick Beatrix up on our way back to the apartment on Sunday – unless you choose to come back earlier._

Well that made Chloe wonder a little bit more. Although, she thought, that was quite like Lucifer. If something didn't go her way, or his, she had the option of coming back home. After all, this would be the first time they had really spent time together…alone.

Whew.

_Sounds great!_ She texted back to him, again with a smiley face emoji, and a heart that she added just because. _So I'll see you after work, here. I can't wait to see the house._

Lucifer smiled and sat up on the side of the bed. So the urchin had told her where they had visited. That wasn't necessarily part of their deal, so he would let that slide. He stood up and walked to the sliding glass doors that looked out over the back yard from the master bedroom. The pool was in full view from his vantage point.

He had two images popping into his brain as he looked at the clear blue water, the slide, the diving board, the pool toys and the hot tub in the expansive fenced back yard.

The first was a group of girls enjoying a pool party. He laughed to himself at that one because the girls were pre-teens, splashing around, doing absolutely nothing for his libido. But, of course, one of those girls was his… _daughter_ …and she was happy.

The second did affect the lower part of his body putting him into a bit of a trance. His detective, wearing the neon yellow bikini he had bought for her a couple of years ago, with him in that pool, taking complete advantage of their privacy and enjoying time together.

Lucifer closed his eyes and thought about the scant material on her body…and how he wanted to take the scant material off her body…

When he opened his eyes again he looked toward Heaven and shrugged his shoulders. Was it wrong to imagine Chloe like that? Surely it wasn't wrong to imagine enjoying time with… _his wife_.

His body froze momentarily. Never had he thought of such things. Marriage, a wife, a… a child in his life?

His mouth was dry and he blinked his eyes as he again looked out at the pool. He thought about Amenadiel's question. Was he considering God's option because he wanted to be with Chloe? Or was he considering it just to stay out of Hell?

Lucifer looked back at their messages and he went back to sit down on the side of the bed. He picked up the picture of the mother and daughter and looked at the ring on the small table. His devilish nature wasn't going to just disappear. Chloe knew that. He wasn't going to change every part of himself to be some sort of priestly human being…that would never be him.

And Chloe didn't fall in love with a perfect man. She fell in love with him, the devil who fell for her first. She was what he had missed in Hell. She was the reason he wanted to return. Chloe Decker was already in his heart and he didn't want to lose that feeling, her love.

He smiled and ran his finger over the picture of her face. So, was he thinking of himself as he considered God's plan? Yes. But he wasn't _only_ thinking of himself. He was also considering Chloe and Beatrix. He sighed.

It was time to move past that thought and onto the next dilemma. Exactly what was he going to say to Chloe to convince her to marry him? Would _'Will you marry me?'_ be enough? Lucifer laughed at himself. Of course that wouldn't be enough, not from him. But, he wondered, what if those were the only words he could get to come out of his mouth?

He raised his eyebrows in thought. _That_ was a definite possibility.

He realized, perhaps he hadn't responded to Chloe's last text, so he looked at her words once more before typing. _So the urchin told you where I brought her. Duly noted. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you as well, Detective. I'll see you later today._

There was a double, maybe even triple, meaning in his words about sharing with her. It didn't matter to him if she picked up on any part of it, however, except that he was looking forward to seeing her.

_I love you._ He quickly typed the additional line and sent it. And, he smiled widely when he received the exact same line in her response.

He grabbed a pen and paper from the drawer of the bedside table to make a list of what he needed to do to prepare for the rest of this day. He knew, if he just walked down to the kitchen, he could look at the list he made last night. It was likely almost identical to the one he had left at Lux, and the one that kept spinning inside his mind.

Just as he put the pen to the paper his phone buzzed again. At the same time he saw the dark fluttering near the sliding door.

He chose to open the door to the outside first and held his hand up as the butterfly landed on it and practically smacked his knuckles with its wings trying to relax and rest itself. Lucifer watched until Diablo got his balance.

"I know, I'm sorry. I said Beatrix would be here today but I brought her yesterday. I'm anxious, what can I say?" he spoke and the creature again moved its wings and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

He moved back to the bed and let Diablo move to the open ring box where the creature seemed to be more comfortable. "Well of course you'd be drawn to the glittering, wouldn't you? The urchin seems to like the ring. I take it you do as well? Don't complain to me if you don't. The ring isn't my design." He attempted to sound put-out, but the butterfly seemed content and unaffected by his words.

"You're right," Lucifer shook his head and looked upward toward his father's location, "it's more beautiful than I could've imagined. It's simple and elegant, just as the detective is. I hope I get the opportunity to tell her the story behind it."

Diablo's antennae curled and uncurled against the satin in the box. Lucifer took that as a good sign.

Then, the creature froze in place. Lucifer took that second to look down at his phone and noticed that the last message to come through wasn't from Chloe, but was from the urchin.

_Good morning, Lucifer. Good luck today. I wish I could be there when you propose, but I know you and mom need time by yourself. She loves you and I know this is what she desires._

Lucifer read the note twice and then realized why Diablo's large wings weren't moving. "You're posing aren't you? Fine, here…" he held his phone up and snapped a picture of the butterfly sitting on the ring box.

He had to smile as he sent the picture in response to Trixie's text.

_Look who showed up this morning, Urchin. I'm taking this as a good sign. Thank you for having dinner with me last night. I hope there will be many more._

With that, the devil took a deep breath, made up the bed as perfectly as he possibly could, looked around the room for no reason whatsoever and then headed toward the shower. It was time to get started on that list.

_*******WMiYW******* _

Lucifer opened the door of the apartment still mentally checking things off his list. He had gotten the groceries for dinner, fresh flowers were already in a vase and on the table at the house and in other strategic locations… He had prepped all that he could with plans to get the meal started as soon as they got back to the Canyon.

He had sent text messages to Linda, Maze, Ella and yes, even the Douche to let them know that he and Chloe would be incommunicado throughout the weekend. But he would check his texts – and if there was an emergency, he would answer a call from the Urchin's phone.

_And, of course, if plans changed, he or the detective would contact them._ Well, he didn't put that into a text. That was just a pessimistic thought that he had to keep pushing to the back of his mind.

Ella had responded to him immediately. _Bout damn time you said 'hello' you devil. What are you up to? Don't screw it up, Mister. Chloe is pretty excited about this weekend._

Lucifer smiled. That was actually really good to hear. _I'm trying not to. Thank you Miss Lopez._ He answered back.

Now… the reason he was here, besides the fact that he was anxious to see the woman he loved… he recalled seeing her suitcase in the closet. So he took his jacket off, tossed it on the back of the couch, and noticed his journal sitting on the end table…with several folded sheets of notebook paper sticking out of it.

Curious.

He picked up the book, pulled out the papers, being careful to mark the page with his fingertip for a moment, and unfolded the papers with his other hand.

_My Dearest Lucifer,_

…

_Bloody Hell…_

Lucifer didn't read another word. Instead he refolded the papers and put them back into the book.

This would make him rush the packing that he planned to do before Chloe got home. Instead of wandering around her bedroom, much as she had wandered around his at Lux, he would still try to carefully pick out clothes for her for the weekend and stuff them into her overnight bag and then come back to read.

He sucked in a deep breath. Was she really writing to him? Maybe she was just writing down her thoughts. Or, maybe she was writing one of those 'Dear John' letters that he had read about. But why would she do that if she was excited about this weekend?

Lucifer closed his eyes for a minute, took a deep breath and then headed up the stairs. Good Lord, he needed a whopping dose of his detective. Perhaps he should've told her to take off the afternoon so they could get things started sooner…so they could get this over with, sooner.

He laughed at himself. "I'm Lucifer Bloody Morningstar. Why am I nervous about this? Never in my life has a woman made me nervous. Well, I suppose Eve made me nervous but that was because I knew she was giving Chloe the wrong idea about me. Perhaps Candy made me nervous…well, she knew I was using her to throw the detective off track. And Mum made me nervous because…well, for God's sake, she's the Goddess of the Universe. I'd bloody better be nervous around my mother."

Lucifer talked to himself as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped in the middle of the doorway and shook his head. "I'm fucked." He laughed at himself and finally let out a chortle from his chest. He looked up toward Heaven and continued chuckling at his own expense. "I am already so addicted to her that I'm nervous as hell and I can't think straight. Is love a punishment, Father? I'm amazed you've _saved_ me from this one all these years. I think I understand what you did to Eve and Adam at the beginning of humanity. I opened their eyes to pleasure, but you opened their eyes to a world of _love_ that could be Heaven and Hell all wrapped into one. Bloody brilliant. Absolutely, bloody, tortuously brilliant."

He stopped. The high he was feeling came down just a bit when he noticed a little bit of that _hell_ that he had just mentioned. Another picture in Chloe's bedroom was one of her with Beatrix, and with Dan. The urchin looked quite young and was perched happily in her father's arms with Chloe leaning against them both and placing a kiss on Beatrix's cheek. It was obviously a happy family moment.

The devil wasn't sure why that bothered him, other than the fact that _he_ wasn't part of it. But how could he be? He didn't even know the detective at that point of her life. There was no reason for him to be upset by this picture, but he was…at least a little bit.

And then he had another thought. He wanted to make Chloe happy for many years to come. Had he been in her life _then_ , perhaps there wouldn't be an urchin. Perhaps Chloe's life would be much different. Now, he was here. Yes, the douche would always be a part of _their_ lives, but now it was Lucifer's turn to create moments with Chloe and with Beatrix. He let out a quiet, long sigh.

Yes, now it was his turn.

And because of that he spent the next half hour choosing a few clothes for her to wear over the weekend and folding them neatly as he packed her small suitcase. He found her lingerie drawer and smiled a bit wickedly when he discovered a couple of lacy items buried at the bottom. He even bit on his bottom lip quite firmly when he found a miniature bullet _vibrator_ tucked beneath some of that lace.

"Why, _Detective,_ what's this?" He felt his eyes flicker with a hint of his devilishness. Lucifer stopped and looked around. What was _that?!_ He had never known his devil eyes to flare outside of anger. Perhaps Chloe's carnal desires were going to have another unexpected effect on him. His nose twitched as he tucked the little battery-powered device back in its place under the black lace thong.

He would need to tuck this knowledge away to use at an appropriate time - probably _not_ this weekend. But he knew there had to be some hint of a naughty side to his detective. After all, she _had_ offered the world a lovely view of her breasts in a hit movie…

Damn it, now he had an intense urge to rewatch _Hot Tub High School._

He stood up a little straighter and looked around the room aimlessly. He stretched his neck as he settled himself with further thoughts… He didn't need to watch the movie. He had seen that glorious body in the flesh and had enjoyed those breasts delightfully. And, he hoped to give them and her entire body as much attention as she would allow…

Lucifer turned away from the dresser back to packing her clothes where he decided to include a couple of sensible bras and her normal undergarments. He didn't include one of his shirts for her to sleep in. She could pick one that he already had hanging in the master bedroom closet at the house. Or, if they fell asleep naked next to each other again he wasn't opposed to that.

_Or_ …he somewhat hoped he could talk her into wearing one of the lovely nightgowns he had picked out specifically for her. He was surprised at his show of modesty in the options he had chosen. The midnight blue gown should fall just below her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a 'v' cut that should offer him a tempting hint of her cleavage. The rose colored negligee was shorter with a deeper neckline and lace in strategic places. And the black one was floor-length but he had already imagined pulling those thin straps off her shoulders and practically peeling the silk material off of her body.

The lady at the Beverly Hills lingerie boutique wasn't surprised that Lucifer knew what he wanted. She was impressed that he knew the sizes and colors of the garments and was determined to have them wrapped in lovely boxes, ready for him to take out the door in less than 15 minutes.

He was a determined devil, after all, with a to-do list and a plan.

He double checked what he had put into her bag then clicked his fingers. He wandered into the bathroom and looked around for her toiletry bag. He found the small leather bag in the bottom drawer of her sink. He unzipped it, saw the toothbrush and toothpaste inside along with a spare hairbrush and hair ties. Travel sized containers of hair products and deodorant were tucked in the side. And, in the front pocket…panty liners and…condoms.

Lucifer looked up into the bathroom mirror, noticed himself blushing almost like a school boy, and was slightly short of breath. He glanced down into the drawer again and noticed the box that the condoms came out of. He knew he was being nosy, but he quickly grabbed it and counted… six unopened in the box… six in her bag… according to the box there should be 12 total.

He let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. Then he again laughed at himself. Of course they were all there at this point. It appeared to be a brand new box. And of course she would think about birth control. But when had she thought about birth control? They hadn't used any yet…

_That_ would be another discussion they would need to have. In all his time on earth, with the many sexual partners he had had, condoms were rarely used for birth control. Not that he was sterile, by any means…but Lucifer was quite sure his celestial being wasn't going to impregnate anyone. God knew the idea of him fathering a child was pretty absurd and quite unfair to both a mother and baby.

His mind wandered away from that thought and he grinned again… Six condoms in her bag? "I'll take that as a sign of your expectations, Detective. Happy engagement weekend to us…I hope!"

Lucifer looked back into the mirror. He had gone through her closet, her lingerie drawer and her bathroom cabinet. While he was quite sure she had done the same when she stayed at Lux, he realized this was a bit stalker'ish.

He finally got his mind back in order, coming down off his sleuthing-the-detective high. And so he placed her toiletry bag into the suitcase, closed it and zipped it securely then took the travel accessory downstairs and sat it by the door.

He put his hand in his pocket and made sure the ring box was secure. No, he didn't leave it at the house. With it in his pocket, Lucifer was reminded of his goal for this particular day. He still hadn't come up with the words he truly wanted to express to Chloe when proposing to her. But with every second he was more sure that he did want to marry her, with all his heart.

The devil poured himself a glass of bourbon. And, much like Chloe had done many times, he sat down on the couch, made himself comfortable and put the journal into his lap. He pulled the notebook paper out again and unfolded it.

Surely he was meant to read what she had written. After all, she addressed it to him.

_*******WMiYW******* _

_My Dearest Lucifer,_

_First and foremost, I love you. I need you to know that and I believe that you do know that now, in your heart._

_Besides that, I'm not sure where to begin. I am so overwhelmed by feelings right now that it's hard to put them into words. You came into my life a few years ago and since then my world has been crazy, chaos, topsy turvy, I've been riding highs and lows that I don't even know how to explain to anyone._

_And I wouldn't change it for the world._

_I know now that you haven't ever lied to me. Blurred lines, mis-directions, bluffs… yes, I could list numerous ones. But you've never flat-out lied to me and that's admirable._

_Considering you know that I have lied to your face at least once – in a time that desperately mattered to both of us – I want to apologize. You know why. And I know how much that lie hurt you on the deepest level. So from the bottom of my heart, I apologize. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you._

_Can we go back a bit? I have a tough time staying on track, you'll see, because when I think of you and I think of what I've read in your journals and what you've meant in my life – so far – I apparently can't get my thoughts in order. So if you'll indulge me, let me go back and share with you some of my feelings throughout our partnership._

_Our First Case…_

_When Delilah was murdered I honestly first wondered if it was you behind the murder-for-hire. It's true. When the case first came about and they told me it was a hired gun, gone bad, I wondered if your own thug had turned on you._

_I knew of Delilah and I knew the press would have a field day with the case. And I knew, after all the bad publicity I was getting over the Palmetto case, I needed to nail this one. Dan claimed it was an open and shut case from them get-go. I hoped he was right, but after meeting you…after that first meeting, I knew there was much more to it._

_When I got to Lux, I started asking questions and found you sitting at your piano. Not a scratch on you and you sat there all smug and full of yourself, and doing all you could to come onto me. My mind changed a little bit, but I still went home wondering if somehow your attitude had cost Delilah her life._

_But somewhere along the way I asked you why she mattered to you. You let your guard down. You told me the truth – you wondered if perhaps meddling in her life had cost her her life – and I could see that thought really did affect you. You really didn't want the woman to be dead, you had simply wanted what was best for her._

_A small piece of me wondered how many people really get to see that other side of Lucifer Morningstar, the bad-boy club owner._

_Now let's also add into that mix our delightful conversation the one time I had you in the back seat of my cruiser. Stop there… the one time you RODE in the back of my cruiser. Don't let your mind wander to my surprise that you Houdini'd your way out of handcuffs. I was NOT impressed by that, by the way. I was pissed at the very least. ;)_

_But in that conversation you told me I was smart. You told me to trust my instincts and myself. That has stuck with me, even till now. It was something I feel my dad would've told me – actually he did tell me that in my teens, when I was trying to decide if I really wanted to be an actress or not._

_So when you said that to me, it brought back a piece of him. I don't know that anyone else has ever told me that. Thank you – thank you for believing in me._

_And, on that same drive you met Trixie for the first time. Yes, my daughter was sent to the principal's office at age 7. Yes, she physically attacked another child. But in Trix's defense, the other girl was a bully. And I do believe your urchin told you that when you sat down next to her on the bench while I was in the office. If I recall correctly, Trixie said you asked her what happened._

_I have no doubt you put the terror of God – well, maybe the terror of Satan – into that bully. That's why she screamed._

_The next day, Trixie told me the girl apologized to her and to several other kids in the class. She even got up in front of the class and apologized to the teacher. She was never a problem again. And, Trixie said the girl asked her if you were the devil. Trixie told the girl your name was Lucifer Morningstar… and the girl responded by saying "Your dad's the devil?"_

_I'm pretty sure your little Miss Beatrix didn't correct the bully._

_And can I just say, between our cruiser conversation and your first interaction with my daughter, you had a piece of my heart already._

_That doesn't even get us to me being shot. And Lucifer, I will admit, my life has been threatened more times in the past four years… Is that because of you? Or is it because I'm willing to take more risks? I mean, what the Hell?_

_You realize now, if something does happen to me, you are part of Trixie's life, you can't abandon her. This running away habit of yours is one that will hafta change. I just need to put that out there for you to consider…_

Lucifer had to stop reading for a moment. His eyes focused on the empty space in front of him. If something happened to Chloe, and if they were married, Trixie would still be part of his life. He glanced upward, wondering if his father had considered that.

He put his hand down on his pocket, making sure the ring box was still in place. "You know, I'm going to think positively about this. You've changed your mind about allowing me to find love…or something along those lines. You've given me a resource to properly ask Chloe to be my wife. Which means, the child is also to be in my life. Beatrix has given me her blessing as well. So if I'm meant to be in their lives, Father, I'm in. For the long haul, I'm in."

_*******WMiYW******* _

Lucifer skipped to the back side of the first page knowing he would be reading all of this several times. On this first time through, though, he was looking for highlights and hoping to get a sense of any particular message that Chloe was trying to give him.

_Do you want to know when I think I first knew I loved you? (Yes, I learned to tolerate you and I even LIKED you I will now admit. But loving you was something that I didn't want to accept.)_

_The day that you sat in the courtroom with me and Mom, for Perry Smith's trial, I was grateful to have you there. You were a distraction from the stress I was feeling that morning and then when you were called as a witness and you put on your 'show' for the jury I truly felt that you were there supporting me. Not 'me' the detective, but me, Chloe Decker. That meant a lot, Lucifer._

_You told the jury that I was truly good and that the police department was better off because I was part of it. How do you say 'thank you' when someone expresses that, under oath?_

_When Charlotte approached me and wanted me to call you a liar, I considered it. Please don't think badly of me, I thought about what she was offering. But when I took that stand, I knew I couldn't do that to you. As I spoke of you being truthful, and how much it means to have you as my partner, part of me was thinking of you as more than a friend._

_You aren't just a coworker to me. You jumped beyond that quite easily. On that stand, I realized that my heart was beating more strongly because the words I was sharing were about a man that I cared for, a man who cared about me. That's when I realized that I was quite possibly in love with you._

_*******WMiYW******* _

Lucifer thought about that trial. He hadn't gone to Chloe's home that morning because of the trial. In all truthfulness, he was not even aware that the murderer's trial was supposed to begin that day. But he had to admit, the moment it was brought to his attention, his focus changed. Why? Because he knew what it meant to Chloe and he was determined to show his support for both her and Penelope.

He had noted her voice shaking and the thought she put into her words when she was on the stand. She looked him in the eye as she spoke of what he meant to her, on the job, and her emphasis that he did not lie. That affected the case, it affected her, and yet she didn't give in to Charlotte's suggestion. She opposed it strongly, on the stand.

_*******WMiYW******* _

_Marcus Pierce._ Lucifer read on down the page and the emotions that she was spelling out for him. The name of his nemesis, the man that he had killed, made him pause. This was also the man that Chloe almost married.

_Lucifer, I'm still very confused about this man. You called him Cain. You and he had some kind of animosity and yet partnership of some sort that I think I need to understand. Why were you willing to let me marry him? Those months, when he was in our lives, Lucifer they were some of the most confusing in my life._

_I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with you. You couldn't show me your devil face, for whatever reason, I realize that now. But because of that I just couldn't understand who you were, and why you wouldn't let me in._

_I think I said 'yes' to Marcus's proposal because he was the first man, in quite a while, who seemed interested in me…for me. Yes you were there, you were in my life… But you, your lifestyle, open to being with anyone and everyone, even after expressing an interest in me – I think - it made me uncomfortable and I just couldn't understand why you wouldn't… Why wouldn't you just choose me?_

_*******WMiYW******* _

Lucifer laughed. He looked up from the journal and gave one loud guffaw that echoed through the apartment.

At the same time, the door opened and Chloe smiled as she walked in and saw him sitting there on the couch.

"What's so funny?" she noticed her suitcase by the door but was more than thrilled when Lucifer stood from the couch, came to her and wrapped her in his arms.

He lifted her off the ground and hugged her in his embrace and spoke against her ear, "You wanted me to choose you…"

Chloe chuckled, not completely understanding.

When he put her feet back on the ground, Lucifer put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers, a simple kiss that he easily held much longer than a simple 'hello'.

"I missed you," he sighed as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I missed you, too," Chloe grinned shyly and tiptoed up to grab another quick kiss before he took her by the hand and they sat down on the couch.

She found herself tossing her work bag on the floor and kicking off her shoes next to it.

"So what's funny?" She asked again and Lucifer picked up the pages he was reading.

"In the whole mess with Cain, er, Marcus… you wanted _me_ to choose you," he smiled at her and Chloe shook her head.

"That wasn't meant to be funny. I…I wanted you to choose me over your orgy-every-night lifestyle. I wanted you to make a choice, but you were practically pushing me toward…"

"No.. Wait," Lucifer put a fingertip over her lips. "I want to read your words. That's as far as I've gotten and I want to read what you've written. We will talk about it… but here's why it's funny..."

He took the quick opportunity to lean forward and kiss her lips again. "I can do that now whenever I want to, right?"

Chloe huffed, wanting an answer to her question and yet quite thrilled that he was taking advantage of any opportunity to kiss her. "Mmm-hmm," she answered.

"At the same time that you were wanting me to choose you, I wanted you to choose me," Lucifer pulled away from her only an inch and then used the tip of his middle finger to push a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What d'ya mean?" Chloe stayed still, enjoying the feel of his touch.

"The whole fiasco with the dinner, the car, me trying to _out-do_ Pierce… I went to Linda asking her why you were still going to him when I had _so much more_ to offer you… She made me realize that I wanted you to choose me over him. I wanted you to choose me," he smiled at her and thought back to that trying time.

"I was trying to encourage you to share your feelings with me. I needed to know that you cared for me," Lucifer explained. "And I realize now – well, Linda helped me realize then, that all I should've done was tell _you_ how I felt about you. If I had just told you then that I was falling in love with you…"

Chloe smiled at him and nodded quietly. "But," she began, "I broke off my engagement to Pierce and you still didn't tell me how you felt. Ella helped me realize that I said 'yes' to his proposal because I was trying to force your hand. And then I also realized that I couldn't marry him because of my feelings for you. Even if you didn't feel the same way about me…there was just… I… I just couldn't marry him."

They both sat and looked at each other for a minute or so, letting the thoughts sink in. They had been on the same path apparently, but had decided to take different winding routes to finally reach this destination.

In the next moment they realized that they hadn't seen each other in over 24 hours. Suddenly they both felt like teenagers who had the house to themselves.

Chloe found herself taking the papers from Lucifer's hand and tossing them onto the table along with his journal. She felt his lips on her neck as she reached over top of him and giggled when his tongue tasted her pulse point. That simply pushed her to bring their lips together to begin a makeout session that both deemed 'well deserved.'

It wasn't until Chloe's leg began inching its way over Lucifer's lap and pressed the ring box against his thigh that he finally pulled away. How had she taken the upper hand when the last thing he remembered was feeling her up, pressed into the corner of the cushions, while she was unbuttoning his shirt…

"Stop," his order was breathy and one that she didn't follow immediately. Her fingers ran through his scruff, outlined his cheekbones and then trickled down to his chest where she began massaging his pecs and then followed the same trail with kisses.

"Detective," he breathed out again and yet found absolutely no way to deter her because he was enjoying it far too much.

"Hmmm?" she hummed as her lips trailed along his neck.

"Not yet," he felt her knee graze against his erection and groaned.

Chloe pulled away and looked at him, nibbling on her lower lip and pulling a portion of it into her mouth.

"You aren't enjoying?" she asked with a very coy look.

Lucifer practically snarled at her. "You know better than that," he groaned again as her hand cupped his hardness to remind him of what he was turning down.

He breathed in deeply, begrudgingly reached down and moved her hand away from his length – which left an unwelcome strain behind his zipper – and leaned himself away from her just enough to look into her eyes.

"I have a plan, Detective, at least for this evening. To prove that my mind is not constantly on sex when I'm around you – okay, I can't lie, that is quite obviously at the top of my list when you're near me- but that I can take things slowly…"

Chloe grinned and caught her breath as she listened to him. "So now you want to romance me, Mr. Morningstar?"

Lucifer smiled. "Yes, and it's for a far better reason than to show up Cain…or the Douche,"

Chloe furrowed her eyes, "You don't need to show up either one of them. I just need you to be you and to let me in," she smiled.

Lucifer took in a long breath and pushed it out slowly as he understood her words.

"Although," Chloe put her hands back on his chest and let her short nails graze over his skin as she watched them, "We are finally alone. We could…start here…and then you could romance me all the way out to the Canyon…"

"Detective!" Lucifer somehow choked out. His nostrils flared as she pouted and he truly thought about giving in to her _desires_. "If we start here, we aren't going to get to the Canyon. And don't you want to see the house? Don't you want to see me in my cute apron fixing chateaubriand and serving you wine?"

Chloe smiled. This was something he needed to do apparently. As much as she wanted to finish undressing him and make up for last night's lost time, she did want to enjoy the weekend with him – both in and out of bed.

And yes, she did want to see this house in person…and it had been ages since she had dined on chateaubriand…

She slowly removed herself from his lap and began to straighten her own clothing as he buttoned his shirt. They both laughed.

"I feel like a teenager," Chloe mumbled with a bit of a giggle.

"At least your mother didn't walk in on us," Lucifer looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

" _She_ would only encourage this behavior," Chloe nodded. "I'm surprised I couldn't convince you…" she pouted slightly.

Lucifer again looked at her, this time cocked one eyebrow and Chloe suddenly felt shivers run all the way through her. "Next time I won't give up so easily," she tossed him a knowing look as well and they simply stood staring at each other.

Once they both settled themselves Chloe started over. She approached him slowly, put a hand on his now clothed chest and tiptoed up to give him a short kiss on the lips. "I missed you last night," the shy look returned to her face.

Lucifer smiled at her. "And I missed you very much. I spent the night at the house. It was a little odd," he admitted.

"Why so?" Chloe wondered as she grabbed her bag and shoes and put them in their normal spots.

Lucifer breathed in and out just thinking for a moment. "Well, it wasn't Lux, that's for sure. But I don't mean that in a bad way. Just, it wasn't quite home…without you there."

Chloe blushed which made Lucifer smile. She thought about what he was saying and wondered if she understood his meaning. But she opted to let that question slide.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" she asked.

Lucifer took her hands in his, raised one of them to his lips and kissed it gently. "Dinner tonight is the only thing I've planned," he claimed. "After that I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you."

* * *

*******WrapMeinYourWings-Chapter23*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Just fyi... Chapter 24 - the next one - could be the end of this story. I kind of like the idea of ending it there and then potentially adding an epilogue of sorts. HOWEVER, I do have a few more thoughts that would fit right into this story, but I would call additional chapters 'fluff n stuff' kinda like this one (Chapt. 23). I'm happy to write and include those IF you would like me to...or I can end after the next chapter and then leave you with the epilogue.
> 
> I'll let you think about that for a couple of days. Should be posting Chapter 24 on Tuesday or Wednesday. It is ready to roll. ;)
> 
> Speaking of... Coming up in Chapter 24 of Wrap Me in Your Wings:  
> “What do I think? I think…I’m not sure what to think. The house is amazing. But Lucifer,” she shook her head, “I told you, I’m not going to – I mean, I can’t…”
> 
> “But,” Lucifer tried to interject.
> 
> Chloe shook her head, “I don’t want to mess up what we’ve just started…”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey toward proposal continues... Will he or won't he? Will she? ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouragement and comments! This is the last chapter I have written on this story and it will likely end here - with an epilogue to come in the next week or so. Following this, be on the lookout for fluffy sidebar chapters/one-shots that will go hand in hand with this story...once I can get all the head-spinning ideas in order! lol!

****

**Wrap Me in Your Wings – Chapter 24**

It was another hour before they were able to leave the apartment to head to the Canyon. Between Chloe wanting to shower and change…Chloe asking Lucifer to help her shower and change…Lucifer nearly giving in to Chloe's wanting him to help her shower and change…and Lucifer being reminded of his plan by the poke of a certain ring box in his pants pocket as his detective unbuckled his belt…

Yes, it was a solid 60 minute test of his will power. It was especially tough as he laughed at Chloe, standing in front of him in the bedroom in only her bra and panties. He pointed one long finger at her and raised his eyebrows, forcing her hand away from his again-tight groin and declared, "You are the devil's mistress!"

Chloe pouted. "Maybe I don't want to go to the house after all."

To which Lucifer gave her a quite mothering look. " _That_ is where Beatrix gets it. I _knew_ it! Don't use that face on me young lady. Go take your shower, change into something more comfortable but keep in mind we'll be having dinner at the house so no pajama party for the drive."

He proceeded to get his discarded shirt off the floor and scoffed at the wrinkles the two of them had put all over it.

Chloe walked into her closet to choose clothes, although she was still frustrated with him. Since when did Lucifer turn down sex, _with her?_ Of course she had turned him down for four years and potentially left him _dangling_ a few times so perhaps this was a bit of payback…

"I'm not _young_ you know," she called from inside the closet.

"I know exactly how old you are, Detective. And believe me, compared to _me_ you are quite the youngster," he expressed as he again buttoned his shirt and tucked it back into his also-wrinkled pants.

"How old are you, anyway?" Chloe found a beige shirt that she pulled off the hanger and a pair of well-fitting jeans to wear up to the Canyon.

"Age is but a pesky measuring tool, Detective. I am but as old as you think me to be," Lucifer smiled with his answer and showed her that smile as she came out of the closet with clothes in hand.

"Well sometimes I think you're about 12. Right now though, I'm thinking you might be 80-something although your sex drive makes you about –"

"Ah, ah, ah, now Detective. Let's not mix thoughts of my current fatherly attitude with that of my sexiness. I'm certainly not turning you down, my little minx, but merely postponing _our_ desires until after dinner…in order to enjoy our _dessert_ for the remainder of the night," Lucifer explained.

Chloe was slightly torn between frustration, the heat she was still feeling from his eyes staring at her nearly naked body, and the truth behind his words – did he just call her a minx?

While she clearly wanted to tease him more, she chose to stand there for another moment before turning her thoughts in a different direction. "Besides _this_ ," she pointed a finger between the two of them, "what _are_ we having for dessert?"

Lucifer laughed at her gently, shook his head and stepped toward her because he couldn't resist having his hands on her. He somehow resisted the urge to pull her body against him but opted to again put his hands on her cheeks, tilted her head backwards and placed a simple kiss against her lips.

"You'll never know if you don't…go…shower…and change!" he said softly and then grinned as her face contorted into that of a teenager who wasn't getting her way.

Chloe huffed as she backed away from him and kept her eyes on his when she decided to walk backwards into the bathroom. And, just before she went all the way in, she removed her bra giving him a wonderful look at her bare chest before throwing the breast restraint at him and closing the door between them.

"Love you!" Lucifer called after her as he bit on his bottom lip.

"Mmm-hmm" was the response he got but it made him smile.

The chocolate covered strawberries were chilling in the fridge. Several cans of whipped cream were stashed in the door of that same fridge. While he was working to turn down his desire for sexual promiscuity he so-very-hoped his detective would indulge him a little sweet fun.

And that thought kept his nerves at bay, slightly, as he pulled the ring box from his pocket and rolled it around in his hand.

_*******WMiYW******* _

The first few moments with Chloe at the Canyon were somewhat similar to those with Beatrix, Lucifer decided.

The detective admired the neighborhood, awed at the gated entrance and then gave the front façade a thoughtful once over. When they were inside she quickly asked him how many bedrooms there were and wanted a tour.

The sparkle in her eyes was refreshing.

Yes, Lucifer wanted to impress her. No, this time it wasn't about possessions or proving himself better than Pierce or Dan. This time he simply wanted to give her everything he possibly could because she deserved it. But with all of his devilishness Lucifer was at a loss on how to convey that to her.

Perhaps the idea of proposing was weighing slightly on his mind.

He pulled both of their suitcases to the edge of the kitchen and looked back where Chloe was running her hands over the material of the couch in the living room and admiring the big screen tv that Trixie had completely overlooked.

"Come, have a glass of wine with me while I get dinner in the oven," he requested and tilted his head toward the kitchen. "It won't take long and then I'll give you the grand tour," he offered.

Chloe looked at him and smiled.

Both of them had decided individually to try and temper the need to make up for lost time – at least until after dinner – knowing that they had the entire weekend together and hopefully longer. So the drive up consisted of them holding hands, chatting about Lucifer's first chicken nugget with Trixie and a couple of the case files that Chloe had sitting on her desk at the precinct.

"How can I help?" Chloe asked easily after Lucifer poured them each a glass of red wine and donned his _'Kiss the Cook'_ apron as he had promised.

The detective giggled at the message and did give him a quick peck to the lips before she was told to simply sit at the counter to keep him company while he preheated the oven, got the meat from the fridge and made sure it was ready for cooking.

"So, you'll see the game room downstairs…" he mentioned while washing his hands after putting their dinner into the oven. "Like I told you before, it's for the Air-BnB rentals more than anything. Especially if they are here with kids, they seem to like the gaming system, the pool table and air hockey. Beatrix was quite taken with them as well. But you could easily get rid of the games – at least part of them – and turn that area into its own mini apartment."

He removed the apron, took Chloe by the hand and told her to leave their suitcases where they were as he began showing her the rooms of the house.

"As I said the other night, I thought you and Beatrix would like this house. It's close to the canyon, for hiking or camping if you'd like. There's this bedroom here on the main floor," he opened the door to an oversized bedroom complete with its own bathroom, a small sitting area and a queen sized bed placed near windows that looked out the front of the house and one to the side yard.

"Penelope could stay here whenever she likes – or whenever you like," he laughed slightly nervously. "Or like I was saying, the game room could be converted if there came a time that you might want her to move in."

He closed the door to the bedroom then took Chloe around a corner and opened a door that gave them the stairway to get into the basement of the home.

Chloe was soaking it all in, but noticed that Lucifer was talking a bit quickly, as though he was trying to make some point before she could interrupt him. That caused her to wonder, but she kept looking and listening and following him.

"The door over there," Lucifer pointed as soon as they got to the bottom of the steps, "leads out back, of course, and there's a sidewalk going from the back porch around to the front of the house. So if you were to make this its own living space, Penelope could come and go as she pleases without disturbing you. _Or_ ," he emphasized, "it's more likely that Maze will wear out her welcome with Linda-diel and move back in with you and the urchin, so this could become her space."

He let that idea drop somewhat quickly but wanted to make sure it was out there as a possibility.

Lucifer gave Chloe a minute or so to wander around the spacious area. She nodded as she picked up one of the air hockey paddles and swung it in the air lightly. He watched the detective move her hand over the leather gaming chairs that looked practically new and she lifted up one of the beanbag seats as thought she was fluffing the stuffing.

"Now if Eve were to come visit," Lucifer started again when she seemed to pause, "you might want to keep her away from this room. She's quite intense at the video games. I learned that the hard way," Lucifer commented as he again took Chloe's hand and led her back toward the stairs.

He grabbed their suitcases as they made their way back through the kitchen and toward the other side of the house. Lucifer, the gentleman, allowed Chloe to go up the stairs before he picked up their bags and followed her, carrying them up the carpeted steps, around the small landing and on up to the second floor.

Chloe smiled as she got to the top. She was quite glad she had taken her shoes off at the front door. The carpet was soft under her toes and felt very welcoming.

"Now Beatrix decided she liked this room," Lucifer sat down the bags in the hallway and opened another bedroom door to a good-sized area with two twin beds on opposite walls.

Chloe laughed slightly to herself, "Oh, I bet she did," she imagined her daughter enjoying the spaciousness of this room.

"The wallpaper is a bit childish," Lucifer repeated words that the urchin had said earlier, "but she could paint it however she likes. She said the short wall, over there would be great for chalkboard paint?" he questioned and Chloe chuckled.

"She's been asking for chalkboard paint for two years now. I can't do that in the apartment," Chloe noted which made Lucifer smile.

"Good! Well not good at the apartment I mean… But see, you could do that here without any qualms whatsoever," he commented.

"Now," he continued, "there is a smaller bedroom on the main floor that we missed. It's under the master bedroom. There's this other smaller bedroom up here," he proceeded to open the next door down the hall to give her a quick peek inside, "and then _this_ is the master bedroom and bathroom."

Lucifer opened the door widely to reveal the expansive room where he had stayed the previous night. Chloe's eyes were wide immediately as she took in the amount of space, the beautiful king sized bed, the table and chairs near the sliding glass doors and then she noticed the picture of herself and Trixie on one of the bedside tables.

And she recognized the dark creature that appeared to be sleeping on that very picture frame.

"Yes, I borrowed that from your dresser," Lucifer noted where her eyes had focused. "The photo, that is, not Diablo. He came up here when I told him I was bringing Beatrix up here…but he was a little late arriving. I hope you don't mind, about the picture, I mean," he was obviously nervous. "We'll take it back to the apartment with us if you want."

Chloe looked at him wondering what had him on edge. Questions formed in her mind. He hadn't given her much of a chance to say anything, yet. She was just trying to take it all in and listen to him at the same time.

"I – I just needed a little reminder here with me when I stayed last night," he explained hurriedly. "I didn't think you would mind…"

She smiled and shook her head, "Of course not. But Lucifer?"

Before she could ask what was on her mind, he settled the suitcases at the foot of the bed then beckoned her toward the outside doors.

"Come look," he smiled as he pointed and then looked back to make sure she was joining him to see the view. "The back yard is wonderful. Quite private, between the fence and the tree line. There's a gate, there, at the back," he slid the glass doors open, pointed toward the back of the yard, then tugged on Chloe's fingers to follow him out onto the small deck to get a better view. "The gate opens up to a trail that leads from the neighborhood directly to the canyon. It's right there for you to enjoy!" he seemed more than pleased and excited at the notion.

"Now just so you know, the urchin fell in love with the pool as soon as she saw it. She was talking about a pool party for her birthday, having friends over, but I told her you'd likely only let her have girlfriends, especially if it was a sleepover. No reason to have any boys at this point…especially that one, Ben, is that his name? Boys and girls in a pool together…probably not a great idea at their age. But with girlfriends, they could camp here in the back yard, or in the basement. There's the grill and the firepit…don't girls her age like those _s'more_ concoctions? I've never had one myself, but I suppose it's marshmallow and chocolate, right?"

Chloe listened to every word he was saying, but at the same time she had more and more thoughts and questions forming in her mind. She looked out over the yard, and then headed down the steps from the deck to the back patio, near the basement doors.

Lucifer watched her for a second, stopped his spiel and followed her down onto the stamped pavement where she was staring at the design.

"Detective?" he tried to get her attention. "Chloe?" he tried again and then chanced asking, "So what do you think?"

"What do I think?" She still didn't look toward Lucifer or even turn toward him.

She moved a bare toe over the textured concrete and watched the design she was outlining. "What do I think? I think…I'm not sure what to think. The house is amazing. It's beautiful, it's perfect. I'm sure Trixie loves it. But Lucifer," she shook her head, "I told you, I'm not going to move – I mean, I can't accept this house…"

"But," Lucifer tried to interject.

Chloe shook her head. "I know, we've kind of had this conversation and I don't want to mess up what we've just started, but Lucifer, I'm not going to bring my daughter and move into a house – _your_ house – unless… I mean…"

Lucifer creased his eyebrows, listening to her. Had he not just laid out perfect plans? Plenty of room for Penelope or Maze – or both – to join them here? Trixie could paint her room any way she pleased and he wouldn't mind. They could make any changes to the house and he wouldn't care as long as they were there together.

Chloe crossed her arms across her chest but still kept her back to him. "You're talking about all these plans, Lucifer…how _I_ can make room for Mom or Maze…how _Trixie and I_ can paint her room. You're telling me how wonderful this house would be for _me_ …"

It took another moment of silence for Lucifer to realize what she was saying and what she was hearing. He thought for a moment about the words he had used and in all of his rambling he had left out one important word: _we_.

"Detective," he felt his heart begin to pound with his next thought. _This_ was his opportunity. With her back still turned he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He looked down at the cube in his hand and rolled it around a few times.

"Chloe, you're right, we talked a little bit about this the other night. And I don't want to overwhelm you or rush you into anything. But in all my rambling about this house, wanting to show it to you, hoping that you'd like it. I just want you to be happy," he began.

With a deep breath, Lucifer opened the ring box and found himself down on one knee, behind his detective.

"But that's just the point – or you're missing the point, Lucifer," Chloe turned around to talk to him and was a little surprised that she wasn't looking up into his face. Instead he was down on his knees.

She cocked her head to the side, not realizing what was happening. "Lucifer, what are you doing down there, get up, this discussion isn't over with."

Lucifer held out the ring box a little further for her to see clearly.

"You're right," he nodded. "Our discussion about the house is really just beginning." He took a breath in and quickly let it shake out from his lungs as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "I'm not asking you and Beatrix to just move in here and accept this house, Chloe. I'm wanting you to move in here, with me."

He found himself swallowing to try and moisten his mouth that had suddenly gone dry. "More than that, I want… _Detective,_ " his voice softened. "Chloe, marry me, please?"

She froze. This was certainly not what she expected. But there he was, on one knee, with a ring – one of the most beautiful, brilliant rings she had ever seen – asking her to marry him?

"Lucifer," she finally whispered without giving away any of her thoughts because she absolutely couldn't think of anything in that moment.

"I know," he stuttered slightly. "You think this is too quick, even moving in together, this is really fast, but is it? Really?" Lucifer tried to rush his thoughts, to find words to convince her as his detective stood there dumbfounded.

"You've read it in my journals, I've read it in your letter, we've both expressed it…Chloe we fell in love years ago. We both chose each other and I don't want to just _live_ together. I want to make a life _together_ … with you. So please, Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?"

Chloe looked into his eyes and knew every word he was saying was the truth. Still she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. "I-" she started and then stopped.

"Lucifer, I…" the indescribable look on her face nearly broke his heart.

He closed his eyes to just try and breathe, trying to imagine what was going through her mind and how he had likely done exactly what he didn't want to do. She was overwhelmed. The last thing he wanted was for her to be confused.

"Chloe, I'm sorry…" he looked back down at the ring in the box and started to close the lid as he apologized.

"Yes," she pressed her lips together, reached down to stop him from closing the box and then nodded when he looked back into her face with the beginnings of a smile forming along with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" Lucifer asked as she helped him stand up and they locked their eyes on each other.

Chloe ran her thumb across his with both of their hands now touching the small box. Her eyes glanced down at the ring before looking back at his face. "Yes," she smiled more widely, her lips twitching nervously yet the assurance in her voice told him this was her decision.

"Yes," Lucifer repeated with a light chuckle and yet he kept staring at her. "You're saying 'yes' to my proposal so that means…" he looked at their hands together and the sparkling ring in the box, "I need to put this on your finger… wait, which…which finger, which hand… an engagement ring goes on…"

Chloe laughed at him as she held out her left hand. "Ring finger, left hand…" she instructed him as he pulled the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her finger."

"Right…no, I mean…left…of course… there's a vein in that finger that runs directly to the heart, of course it's the left ring finger," he rambled a bit more.

Chloe held up her hand and admired the ring. "It fits perfectly, Lucifer…"

"Father knows best," Lucifer chuckled slightly as he said the words and then looked up toward Heaven.

"What?" Chloe wondered and Lucifer shook his head, not ready to delve into his Father's role in this entire scenario.

He thought about that for just another moment. Yes, she would ask about that quite soon. Yes, he would admit that perhaps his Father pushed him to take this step more quickly than expected. But, rest assured, this was a step that Lucifer wanted in his heart. And perhaps Lucifer needed that bit of prodding.

Right now, he simply wanted to hold his fiancée and was determined to let her know how much he loved her.

"So," Lucifer smiled, held her hands in his tightly and bent to kiss her lips.

They again felt like children, giggling as they hugged and kissed, wrapping arms around each other, hugging and holding each other as though they simply couldn't get enough of the simplicity.

"Would you like to tour _our_ house again?" Lucifer wondered after about their 50th kiss while Chloe was admiring her engagement ring.

"Now see," she looked up at him with a smile, "you could've just led with that…" she expressed in the detective'ish fashion that he had grown to love. "Do you think we should check on dinner?" she wondered and Lucifer's eyes widened.

"Damn it," he looked quickly between the basement door and the bedroom door. The sliding door to the kitchen was off a more expansive deck, to their right, on the level in between, connected by a few steps from the bedroom landing but, of course that door would still be locked.

Chloe laughed and then was distracted by a certain black butterfly which fluttered down from the bedroom and landed on the back of her left hand.

"Well of course you show up now!" Lucifer chastised the creature, making Chloe laugh even more. "Where were you while I was making a fool of myself giving her the house tour? Weren't you supposed to help me with this whole proposal?"

Diablo seemingly ignored Lucifer as his antennae stretched out to touch the gems on Chloe's ring. "I take it he approves?" Chloe wondered.

Lucifer looked at the creature. "He stayed on that ring box in front of your and the urchin's picture all night long."

"Maybe he just likes the glittering ring," Chloe moved her hand slightly and marveled at the sparkling in the waning daylight.

"He probably likes it so much because Beatrix likes it as well," Lucifer commented.

"What?" Chloe stopped and looked between Diablo and Lucifer. "Trixie knows about this?"

"I needed her blessing," Lucifer smiled as he admitted why he had actually borrowed Chloe's daughter.

"That's why you brought her here?" Chloe blinked and felt a few tears forming in her eyes.

"It is," Lucifer nodded. "She and I get on quite well, apparently. I still don't understand why she's so taken with me."

Chloe laughed, "I don't understand that either," she raised her eyebrows, "I think she sees something in you – she has since the first time you met. Whatever it is, she really does like you…obviously…she's been running to you for years now."

Lucifer thought about what she was saying. "I know that your life revolves around her, Detective. I wanted to make sure it would be alright with her if I became a bigger part of your lives," he spoke somewhat shyly.

"So _that's_ why you mojo'd my child?" Chloe asked with a motherly tilt of her head.

"The child stared into my eyes. I didn't ask what she desired until she was already well into her confession," Lucifer offered.

"What did she say?" Chloe wondered

Lucifer looked into her eyes and smiled gently. "She said we needed to be together, I had to ask you to marry me because we make each other happy – and that makes _her_ happy."

Chloe sighed, "That's pretty much what she told me last night," she shared. "Although she conveniently left out the part about a _marriage proposal_ and a beautiful engagement ring!"

Lucifer smiled and stole a kiss as he thought about his Beatrix keeping her word – even after he had accidentally vexed her.

Diablo fluttered to Chloe's right hand, which Lucifer was holding. The insect moved between Chloe and Lucifer's fingers until they wove those fingers together into a tight grip. They each smiled when they looked at their connected hands, especially when the butterfly seemed to be more settled with the connectivity.

They shared another lengthy kiss before Lucifer gave dinner yet another thought.

"Yes?" he asked again and watched Chloe suck in a long breath, coupled with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes," she whispered as she breathed out.

They kept their hands cinched together as they made their way back up the stairs to the bedroom. Diablo flew behind them and made himself at home on the picture of Chloe and Trixie still sitting on Lucifer's bedside table.

Chloe took in the décor more easily as they wandered through and headed back toward the kitchen. The smell of the meat met their noses and luckily the aroma was quite inviting. No hint of smoke which made Lucifer relieved.

He still wouldn't let Chloe help with the dinner. He donned his apron again, they both grabbed their glasses of wine and toasted to, well, their engagement.

Lucifer then served her a lovely tossed salad, chateaubriand with asparagus tips, and for dessert… chocolate dipped strawberries with whipped cream served to each other, by each other… from the kitchen, all the way up to the bedroom… with remnants of all three ingredients left on various parts of each naked body as they fell asleep for the first time together in _their_ bed.

* * *

*******WrapMeInYourWings-Chapter24*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! You've have made this story even more enjoyable to write and experience. I really do love the thoughts and ideas and comments that you've shared - and I feed off of them!
> 
> Here's to more Deckerstar, more Trixifer, more Chlo-Trixifer and perhaps more journal entries in upcoming fluff and stuff as we continue waiting on Season 5!  
> -adcg <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I find myself getting lost in rewatching Lucifer and the Deckerstar relationship - and the potential for more of the Trixie/Lucifer banter! I would love to know what you think of my thoughts and will be happy to answer all reviews.
> 
> Thanks Again,  
> adcg


End file.
